Con sed de amor
by Denisse Flores
Summary: Cuando haces el amor con una mujer lo más importante es que en esos momentos ella sienta que le amas. Pero a mí forma de verlo... El amor crea tensiones, el sexo las relaja.
1. Prólogo

Había tenido la satisfacción de tener sexo con varias chicas sin la necesidad de hacerles una llamada del día siguiente, inclusive sin necesidad de aprenderme sus malditos nombres... Al fin y al cabo era solo diversión para mí.

Estoy 100% seguro de que no hay necesidad de amor cuando el sexo puede ofrecerte más cosas sin compromiso. Al final si los dos son inteligentes, se divierten sin ataduras ni reproches estúpidos.

Muchas pasaran por mi cama pero jamás se quedaran en mi corazón.

No puedo amar a quien solo me divierte.

No puedo amar a quien solo busca placer como yo... Pero cuando deseo a una mujer para que sea mía...

Haré hasta lo imposible por tenerla gimiendo en mi habitación.


	2. La boda

**La boda**

**_POV Edward_**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 25 años y soy un exitoso empresario nacido en Italia y dueño por herencia de la empresa multimillonaria _"International" _dedicada al comercio extranjero ubicada en Francia. Mi vida está basada en dos cosas: el dinero y las mujeres. Había olvidado el números de acostones que había tenido y la verdad ya no me importaba. Si me daban buen sexo con suerte podía recordar el sonido de su voz… Solo y cuando ellas estuvieras gimiendo en mi habitación. Tenía una reputación intachable ante la sociedad y las mujeres me buscaban por montones. Según lo que me decían era bastante atractivo como para llamar su atención y las muy zorras me seguían por mi dinero. A cada una le daba su tiempo de espera dependiendo de qué tan atractivas fuesen… Si me llegaban a excitar con verlas la primera vez… No dudaba en llevarla a conocer el paraíso _Cullen. _

Hacía aproximadamente 1 mes que estaba viviendo en Inglaterra concretando unos negocios con mí socio Emmet McCarthy quien había estudiado conmigo economía en Harvard. Compañero de farras y negocios. Él era mi gran amigo y aunque lo apreciaba no pude evitar revolcarme con su novia Rosalie… Esa hembra llamó mi atención desde la primera vez que él nos presentó.

_*Flashback*_

Estábamos en la bienvenida que nos habían organizado los socios de mi empresa nuestra llegada a Inglaterra. Yo debía estar presente como representante y dueño y Emmet como mi socio. Había decidido ir de traje pues era una comida formal. Él me había comentado que estaba ansioso de ir ya que hacía algunos meses que no veía a su prometida… Una tal Rosalie. No presté demasiada atención a sus cursilerías pues le había dejado muy en claro que esas estupideces para mí eran pérdida de valioso tiempo.

-Edward Cullen, te presento a Rosalie Hale. Ella tiene una maestría en finanzas y además de que es mi novia ¿verdad amor?- dijo orgulloso.

-Amor, él es Edward Cullen, dueño de la empresa "_International" _y mi socio.

No pude evitar ver descaradamente su cuerpo, era una rubia alta que llevaba un traje ajustado y hacía que su trasero se viese redondo y apetecible. Sus senos se asomaban ligeramente por el escote de su blusa. Estaba molesto porque esa prenda me evitaba verla al desnudo. Mordí mi labio al imaginármela así… Tan indefensa ante mí suplicándome que la penetrara de una vez y sin pensarlo. Tenía una habilidad por distinguir cuando llamaba la atención de una mujer y era leer sus reacciones corporales. Noté como ella se comenzó a incomodar con mi mirada pero no apartaba su vista de mí.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen, estoy… A sus órdenes- dije mordiéndose el labio.

-El gusto es mío señorita Hale- dije besando su mano, una costumbre mejor llamada táctica para que las ingenuas cayeran con mayor facilidad.

-¿Quién quiere _champagne_?- preguntó Emmet ajeno a nuestra interacción.

-Yo quiero- dijo Rosalie alzando la ceja.

-Igual yo- dije mientras le sonreía.

-Iré por algunas copas ¿me esperas aquí cariño?- dijo Emmet.

-Claro, me quedaré con el señor Cullen- dijo aún coqueta.

Emmet se retiró en busca de nuestras bebidas y yo me quedé con Rosalie.

-Y dígame señor Cullen… ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en Inglaterra?-.

-Llámame Edward- dije mientras acariciaba su mano y como era de esperarse ella no se inquietó por mi contacto- y no, no pienso estar demasiado tiempo-.

-Es una lástima Edward, me hubiese gustado conocerte… Mejor- y se acarició el escote de su blusa.

-Ya veo- contesté mordiéndome el labio y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle- puedes conocerme tanto como tú desees- y mordí ligeramente su oreja.

Ella se estremeció por mi gesto y yo me retiré al ver que su prometido se aproximaba.

-Aquí tienes cariño- y le entrego la copa seguido de un beso en los labios. Ella me miró con una sonrisa.

-Edward tu bebida-.

-Gracias socio, quiero proponer un brindis. Por la hermosa dama que hoy te acompaña y por el éxito de la empresa- dije mirándola fijamente y recorriendo lujuriosamente su cuerpo con la mirada.

-Por una noche inolvidable y llena de placeres- brindo Emmet.

-Salud- dijo Rosalie mirándome la entre pierna y guiñándome un ojo provocativamente.

-Salud- contesté mirándola provocativamente.

.

.

.

Pasadas las horas la gente aún seguía platicando de sus negocios. Algunos disculpándose y terminando de cenar mientras yo me sentaba frente a la prometida de mi socio. Sabía lo que hacía, su pie pasaba peligrosamente por mis piernas y subía y bajaba por mi sexo aumentando mi erección. Yo me mordía el labio y de vez en cuando le sonreía. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella alzó su cabeza en dirección a las habitaciones del hotel donde se había realizado la bienvenida.

-Discúlpenme un momento, debo hacer algunas llamadas- dijo parándose de la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe amor?- preguntó Emmet.

-No cariño, no es necesario. Vuelvo en un momento y no me interrumpas, es del trabajo y es importante- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Todos seguían enfrascados en sus conversaciones que nadie notó que ella había tocado ligeramente mi hombro. Seguido de su partida me disculpe también… Esa mujer quería sexo y yo iba a dárselo gustoso.

-Discúlpenme un momento, atenderé una llamada-.

-¿Está todo bien Edward?- pregunto mi socio.

-Sí, no es de la empresa… Es algo… Personal- contesté sonriendo.

-Aaa ya veo, ve a atender a esa mujercita- dijo riendo fuertemente y todos lo imitaron.

-No te preocupes Emmet, así será- y sonreía casi sardónico.

.

.

.

Subí las escaleras del hotel buscando a Rosalie y me di cuenta que en la planta alta nadie se encontraba. Ahí estaba ella con su maldito cuerpo gritándome que la follara en ese mismo instante. Me acerque por su espalda y toqué su gran trasero mientras mi otra mano acariciaba sus senos.

_-Voulez-vous l'intérieur de vous? (¿me deseas dentro de ti?)_- le dije mordiendo su cuello.

-Edward…- dijo excitada.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La estampe contra la pared y comencé a tomarla del cuello y a besarla apasionadamente mientras mi lengua pedía acceso a la cavidad de su boca. Sus senos me pedían que los besara y baje su blusa para tomarlos y apretarlos. Ella gimió y se estremeció por mi contacto y mi lengua comenzó a saborear su piel.

-Ahhhh- comenzó a decir.

A tientas abrí una de las puertas de las habitaciones y la deje caer sobre la cama.

-Follame ya- dijo empapada.

-Eso y más, pero no hables que lo arruinaras todo- dije mientras me desabrochaba la camisa.

Comencé a tocarla en su centro y se arqueo de placer regalándome una mejor postura para verla. Quería penetrarle de una sola vez. Le baje las bragas y comencé a pasar mi lengua por su sexo.

-Ahhh Dios, házmelo ya- grito extasiada.

-¿Ahora me llamas Dios?- pregunté morboso por su expresión- déjame llevarte al paraíso- dije al momento en que bajaba sus bragas por completo y la penetraba de un golpe.

-Aaaahhh- dijo solamente y comencé a balancearme sobre ella fuertemente.

-Ahhh ahhh dame más Edward- comenzó a gritar- quiero más-.

La miré pervertidamente y la abrí de piernas hasta más no poder y de un golpe entre salí y entre en ella.

-¡Oh Dios mio!- y sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿te gusta nena?- dije aun arremetiéndola.

-¡Me fascina!- dijo gimiendo.

-Debí tomarte desde que te vi- dije mientras mis movimientos eran más acelerados.

-Ummmm- decía solamente mordiéndose los labios- tardaste demasiado- dijo gimiendo.

Me acomodé mejor mirar como su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar de placer. Mis manos subían y bajaban por su trasero y mi boca se ubicaba en sus senos subiendo y bajando con la lengua. Ella abría la boca con cada movimiento y yo la sometía a mi gusto. Me senté sobre la cama y Rosalie enredó sus piernas a mi cintura mientras tomaba sus caderas y la hacía subir y bajar con cada embestida que le propinaba. Arqueo su cuerpo hacía atrás mostrándome sus senos al completo. La tomé del cabello y pase mi lengua por su cuello sin dejar de mover mis caderas.

-Ahhh Edward- gemía enloquecida.

-Pídeme más Rose, sé que lo necesitas- grite excitado.

-Dame más Cullen- dijo casi gemido casi audible.

Me mordí los labios por el tono de su voz y me giré debajo de ella mientras pasaba mis brazos detrás de mí nuca y ella comenzaba a cabalgarme.

-Ahh ahhh ahhh- gritaba excitada.

-Toma lo que quieras- dije disfrutando de la posición- te aseguro que el tu novio no te da noches como estás-.

Ella no me contesto y comenzó a tocarse los senos mientras danzaba lujuriosa por mis caderas.

-¡Oh por Dios! Me vas partir en dos- gritó con placer.

La embestí con más fuerza. Entrando y saliendo de Rosalie. Me gustaba cuando me suplicaba que la volviera a arremeter y disfrutaba cuando me hacía del rogar y me imploraba que entrara dentro de ella una vez más.

-Por favor, házmelo, por favor- dijo con la frente sudada.

-¿No querrás que pare ni una vez?- dije morboso.

-Jamás, jamás- dijo desesperada.

Sonreía satisfecho por sus suplicas. Y la abrí de piernas mientras pasaba mi lengua por su sexo entrando y saliendo de él. Aruñaba las sábanas de la cama de aquel cuarto de hotel y gemía gustosa de mis acciones, comencé a penetrarla con mis dedos. Primero uno y luego el otro.

-Edward, Edward… Detente por favor-.

-Shh shh shh- dije excitado- teníamos un trato.

-Ahh ahhh ahhh- comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Sus paredes se contraían con cada movimiento y la deje de tocar con mis dedos para arremeterla salvajemente contra mis caderas.

-Ahhh- grité excitado- muévete más Rose.

Ella me obedeció sin mucha dificultad y comenzó a subir y bajar por mi miembro.

-Aaahhh por Dios ya ya ya para por favor-.

Sus suplicas me excitaban aún más y termine por derramarme con ella en un gran orgasmo.

Gritamos al mismo tiempo excitados que dando tirados sobre la cama.

-Tenía que hacerte mía Rosalie y demostrarte quien es el verdadero hombre aquí-.

-¿Volveré a verte?- dijo aún recargada sobre mi pecho.

-No lo creo, debo irme pronto con Emmet a Italia a atender mi empresa- dije parándome y acomodando la camisa y el pantalón.

-Me ha fascinado- dijo con una sábana tapando su cuerpo.

-No eres la única que me lo ha dicho cariño- dije tomando mi saco y saliendo de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras y vi que la mayoría se estaba retirando. Encontré a Emmet vagando por los pasillos preocupado.

-¿Has visto a Rosalie?-.

-No la eh visto desde que se disculpó de la mesa- dije acomodando los puños de mi camisa.

-Se ha tardado demasiado y no la encuentro por ningún lado-.

-Vamos amigo, estás exagerando y de seguro ella regresara en cualquier momento. Ahora si me disculpas iré a buscar una copa de vino tinto-.

Dejé a Emmet en el pasillo y a los pocos minutos su prometida apareció acomodándose el vestido sorprendida de que su novio la hubiese estado esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Te dije donde, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad por nada en el mundo- dijo mirándome mientras yo estaba recargado en una pared bebiendo mi copa de vino.

_*Fin flashback*_

Habían pasado varias semanas después de aquel acontecimiento y Rosalie me volvía a provocar e invitarme a visitar su casa a pasar lo noche. Me sentía hostigado de su presencia ya que después de varias veces de tenerla en mi cama buscaba algo realmente nuevo que disfrutar.

Me enfoque en la empresa que era lo que realmente me importaba ahora ya que mujeres me sobraban. Tiempo después mi socio me sorprendió con una noticia bastante impactante para mí

-Edward ¡Me caso!-.

-¿Es en serio?- contesté mientras me fumaba un puro cubano.

-Le eh propuesto a mi Rose que se casé conmigo, le dije que la amaba y que quería tenerla a mi lado para siempre-.

-Felicidades aunque… Sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones y más de las formales-.

-Es que no haz conocido algo que de verdad te llene amigo. Algún día llegará la mujer que te domine- y ser río ante su contestación.

-Estás enloqueciendo McCarthy. No ha nacido la mujer que domine a Edward Cullen-.

-Tal vez es ya nació pero aún no la conoces- dijo mientras servía whisky.

-Tal vez…- dije dudoso- aun así no me interesa. Pero cuéntame ¿de verdad estás enamorado?-.

-Así es Cullen. Amo completamente a Rose y quiero estar con ella en cuerpo y alma de una buena vez- contestó bebiendo su trago.

-¿En cuerpo y alma?- dije haciendo énfasis en la segunda palabra- ¿acaso ella y tú aún no han tenido sexo?-.

-Bueno… Sé que ella ha estado con otros hombres pero me dijo que nuestra relación no la quería basar en sexo. Y pues me ha negado cualquier oportunidad para estar con ella- dijo apenado.

_Vaya, vaya esa Rose sí que es toda una fichita-_ pensé para mis adentros.

-Ella es buena en la c… uestión del celibato- dije riendo ante mi casi confesión.

-Sí, supongo que desea que el asunto sea especial-.

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?- pregunté aun fumando mi puro.

-En unas semanas más. Pero creo que está un poco indecisa- dijo en un tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Desde la cena de bienvenida a estado rara conmigo y distante. Cuando le propuse matrimonio se veía dudosa pero al final acepto-.

-Eso es lo importante McCarthy- dije casi hipócrita.

-Sí es verdad pero hay algo que quiero pedirte Edward y quisiera que no te opusieras-.

-Dime-.

-Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas- dijo sonriéndome.

Lo que me temía: quedar como el padrino de bodas y lo irónico era que había visto cientos de películas que quedaban acorde a la situación a la que me encontraba: me había revolcado con la novia antes que con el futuro esposo. Para mí no era para nada incómodo pero para Rosalie debía de serlo pero al fin y al cabo no me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella pensara.

-Claro socio ¿para qué son los amigos?- dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 semanas después de aquella charla casual que tuve en la oficina con mi socio, mis negocios iban viento en popa y ya era el día de la boda. En el transcurso de los días me había encontrado ocasionalmente con la _novia _y tuve encuentros casuales con ella en varias ocasiones. De alguna manera ya me había aburrido pero saberla que pronto iba a estar prohibida me hacía desearla una vez más aunque no demasiado. Había acompañado a Emmet a comprar su smoking para la boda, al parecer estaba demasiado entusiasmado con sus planes que había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

-Edward, eh estado hablando con Rose sobre el asunto de la empresa y decidimos irnos de luna de miel-.

-Naturalmente- dije mirando los aparadores.

-La cuestión es que… Nos iremos un tiempo fuera a New York a pasar la luna de miel y tendré que dejar la empresa-.

-¿QUÉ?- dije desconcertado- no puedes dejarme solo ahora que la empresa marcha de lo mejor-.

-Lo sé, lo sé no te enojes lo tengo resuelto-.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que no me moleste? Hoy es tu boda y de seguro hoy mismo te vas- dije molesto.

-Te he dicho que está resuelto y me iré mañana no hoy- dijo acomodándose el cuello del traje.

-¿Qué tienes planeado según tú?- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Rosalie contacto a una amiga suya que vendrá esta noche a la boda. Su nombre es Isabella Swan, es americana y tiene un doctorado en administración de empresas. Es muy buena en ello pero acepto a venir a consultar la propuesta de trabajar contigo solo porque es amiga de mi chica-.

-¿A consultar?- dije incrédulo.

-Así es, al parecer la estaban solicitando en otras empresas porque es muy requerida y sabe hacer excelentemente sus trabajos-.

-Ya veremos Emmet y no creas que voy a tener que convencerla a que se quede-.

-No te preocupes, ella se encargará de lo demás-.

Había empezado a imaginar a la tal Isabella. Sospechaba que era una de esas mataditas aplicadas que los profesores de los colegios privados recomendaban a las empresas de menor alcance y que gracias a sus pequeños méritos había logrado crearse un poco de fama. Toda una mojigata encapsulada tras unos anteojos enormes y unas faldas lisas a cuadros. Mi mente veía al prototipo de una vieja bibliotecaria.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-23 años, al parecer se graduó una generación antes con honores por su resultado académico superior-.

-Será interesante, conocer a la nueva socio- dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eh hablado con ella por teléfono esta mañana y acordamos que la boda sería un buen lugar para que se conocieran-.

-Esta misma noche…. Será perfecto. ¿Cómo sabré quién es?-.

-Ni yo la conozco aún pero seguro Rose te lo dirá-.

Salimos de la tienda de smokings y nos fuimos en mi coche.

-Al hotel "_Village Gold"_- indique al chofer.

-Claro Sr. Cullen- contestó.

La boda se realizaría en el mencionado hotel y aprovecharían los cuartos para comenzar los preparativos. El salón principal sería la recepción y en el jardín se realizaría la ceremonia.

-¿Estás nervioso?- le pregunté mientras veía por los vidrios en dirección a la calle.

-Más que nada ansioso- dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Llegamos a la entrada del hotel y llevamos nuestros smokings con nosotros. El _lobby _estaba repleto de rosas blancas y grandes cortinas de sedas del mismo color. Había un letrero finamente diseñado para la ocasión con letras en grandes que decía: _Recepción de la boda de la Srita. Rosalie Hale y el Sr. Emmet McCarthy. _Reí sarcásticamente al leer la palabra _Señorita _en el letrero de aquella boda.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos dispusimos a ducharnos para empezar a cambiarnos de ropa. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y noté que en la pantalla un nombre muy conocido.

_-¿Qué ocurre Rosalie? ¿Nervios de novia?_

_-Cállate y ven a mi habitación. Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente-._

_-¿En qué piso y habitación estás?-_

_-Estoy en el piso 5 en la habitación 456. Te dejaré la puerta entre abierta._

_-Voy para allá-._

Colgué mi celular y salí sin mi saco. Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Emmet y le hable desde afuera.

-Emmet saldré un momento, no me busques estaré ocupado-.

-Está bien Edward- dijo gritando desde la ducha.

Salí con rumbo al elevador y presione el número del piso donde se encontraba la novia. Espere a que abriera las puertas mientras yo descansaba perezosamente pasando mi mano sobre mi cabello despeinado y cobrizo. Una música de fondo inundaba el ambiente del lugar y la puerta se abrió a mi paso. Sorprendentemente no había nadie en los pasillos y yo pensando que me toparía con un sinfín de personas agobiando a la futura señora McCarthy.

Busqué lentamente el número de la habitación que ella me había indicado y lo encontré sin ninguna dificultad. Toqué la puerta antes de entrar y una voz me respondió.

-Adelante-.

-Pensé que estarías arreglándote para la ceremonia- dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya casi estoy lista- contestó Rosalie vestida de novia y maquillada para la ocasión aunque su cara indicaba que no estaba muy convencida ante su propia respuesta.

-Le vas a gustar al novio- dije por fin entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-No me interesa eso ahora-.

-¿Ah no?- dije caminando provocadoramente hacia ella.

-No- dijo nerviosa ante mi acercamiento.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla y ella cerro suavemente los ojos a mí contacto.

-Porque necesitaba verte antes de hacer este gran paso- contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije mientras buscaba en el mini bar un trago para mi sed.

-Necesito decirte algo antes de bajar con Emmet-.

-Déjate de estupideces y escúpelo ya- le dije mientras vertía vodka en una vaso de vidrio con hielo.

Se tensó ante mi reacción y apretó fuerte los labios. Sus puños se cerraron y al fin se dignó a hablar.

-Quiero ser tuya- dijo lentamente.

-Nena… Ya lo fuiste y la verdad ya me estás cansando-.

-Hazme tuya Edward, aquí y ahora. Mira que es una locura porque en un rato más me tengo que casar-.

-¿Te tienes que casar? No es una obligación. Además ¿qué pretendes con que te folle aquí y vestida de novia?-.

-Pretendo a que veas y sientas lo que yo siento-.

-No creo que nos entendamos en lo más mínimo- dije mirándola sin interés.

Ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a sollozar. Torné los ojos en blanco ante su chantaje y decidí darle el gusto de su aún viva soltería. Atravesé lentamente la habitación desabrochándome el botón que estaba en mi cuello y aflojando mi corbata. Deje mi trago en una mesita de la pequeña sala que había en el centro y empuje su cuerpo contra la pared para besarla salvajemente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró satisfecha ante mi repentina reacción y empezó a desabotonarme la camisa. No opuse resistencia absoluta y baje la parte delantera de su vestidos a _strapples _para a dejar al descubierto sus senos. Tomó mi cabello y sostuvo mi boca en sobre sus areolas y comencé a pasar mi lengua por ella con fingida necesidad.

-Ahhh Edward, no pares por favor- dijo excitada.

Me erguí para besarla en el hombro y tomé su trasero con las dos manos mientras la acariciaba pervertidamente.

-¿Lo quieres aquí y ahora?- dije mordiéndole el cuello.

-¡Sí, sí!- gimió.

Levante el pavoroso vestido blanco y pude notar que llevaba unos ligueros bastante provocativos con una diminuta ropa interior.

-¿Acaso es para tu marido?- dije tocándola en su centro.

-Todo es para ti- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Baje sus bragas hasta el piso y ella soltó una bocanada de aire por la rudeza en que lo hice y la penetre de un solo golpe. Quería ser el dueño de la situación y tenerla más sometida que nunca.

-Ahhhh Dios- dijo abriendo la boca por completo.

-Dijiste aquí y ahora, aquí lo tienes Rose- dije satisfecho por su reacción.

Comencé a arremeterla fuertemente contra la pared de aquella habitación de hotel y ella se sacudió fuertemente pidiendo mis labios. Yo no quería besos, quería solo sexo y nada más ¿Había satisfacción más grande que follarme a la novia antes que el propio marido… El mismo día de la boda?

-Te dejaré tan exhausta que no podrás tener tu patética y estúpida luna de miel- dije aun clavándome en ella con más fuerza cada vez.

-Aaaa Edward. Ahhhh por favor no pares. - gritaba entrecortadamente.

Me salí de ella y la coloqué de modo que su boca estuviese frente a la pared y comencé a morderle el cuello.

-No conocerás a alguien que te complazca más que yo- dije morboso.

Ella se sorprendió por mi tono de voz y asintió mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados. Comencé a masajear sus senos con mis manos y tome sus manos para apoyarla firmemente contra la pared. Alcé aquel molesto vestido y de un golpe la penetre.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo abriendo los ojos por completo y comenzó a hacer muecas de dolor por mi contacto pero al poco tiempo dejo de quejarse y comenzó un vaivén que me facilito mejor mis movimientos.

-Ahhh Edward, llévame contigo. Ahhh… Te juro que…. Ahhh… Me escapo contigo…. Mmmm… Si tú me los pides-.

Sus palabras comenzaron a convertirse en fuertes sonidos y yo comencé a balancearme más fuertemente sobre ella.

-Cállate maldita- dije tomándola del cuello- ¿eres tan desgraciada para abandonar a Emmet por mí?-. Comencé a clavarme más y más y un súbito orgasmo me acompaño junto con ella y me derramé.

Salí de Rose y mantuvo sus manos pegadas a la pared como sosteniéndose para no caer. Se volteó a verme y me trató de besar pero yo la tomé por los brazos y la aparte de mí.

-Eres una cualquiera. Igual que todas las que me buscan por mi dinero y un maldito rato de placer- dije mientras me acomodaba la ropa.

-No eres buena para mí. Ya obtuve lo que quería, ahora ve y cásate con tu prometido y consigue lo que tanto buscas-.

-Edward, yo te quiero a ti- dijo mientras me seguía con la mirada.

-Me quieres porque te complazco pero nada más…. Tu estúpido amor no me sirve en lo más mínimo-.

-Creí que…-.

-Creíste mal. Debería arreglarte las bragas y el maquillaje. Se ve que tuviste sexo y nadie quiere una novia impura ante el altar- dije sonriendo.

Rose me miró con odio y se metió al baño de la habitación maldiciendo.

Me salí de ahí y camine rumbo al elevador que me llevaba a mi habitación e ir a tomar una ducha para cambiarme de ropa. Noté como Emmet caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas Cullen? Falta media hora para la boda-.

Lo vi perezosamente y me metí al baño a darme una ducha rápida. A los pocos minutos salí y me puse mi smoking.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije al fin.

-¿Tienes los anillos?- preguntó nervioso.

Apunte hacía mi buró de noche mientras acomodaba mi corbata. Emmet suspiró aliviado y me miró a manera de disculpa por su repentina reacción.

-Bajemos a la recepción y busquemos una copa de vino- dije tomando mi saco.

Ya estando ahí le pedí al mesero que trajera dos y miré como Emmet volteaba nerviosamente a todos lados. El mesero llegó rápidamente y nos ofreció las copas y yo las tomé despreocupado.

-¿Qué tienes?- y le tendí la copa para que la tomara.

-¿Y si se arrepiente?- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No lo creo- dije mientras bebía.

_No después de que le deje bien claro que conmigo no tenía futuro- _pensé.

.

.

.

Había pasado media hora, los invitados estaban llegando al jardín donde se iba a realizar la ceremonia del matrimonio de Rosalie y Emmet. Me acomodé en una esquina del jardín mientras varias señoritas me guiñaban un ojo al pasar por mi costado yo alzaba mi copa en su dirección y correspondiendo con una sonrisa. Después de un rato me acomode junto a Emmet en el lugar donde debía llegar la novia. Él me miró nervioso y yo le di una pequeña palmada en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y todos se pararon al ver a la novia entrar del brazo de su padre. Ya no estaba como la había dejado en la habitación de aquel cuarto de hotel, ahora estaba un poco más arreglada.

Llegó hasta donde nos colocábamos nosotros y le sonreí mordiéndome un poco el labio. Ella me miró nerviosa. El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia mientras todos escuchábamos atentos. Rosalie me miraba fijamente a los ojos y Emmet lo notó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el centro de atención de su novia. Al verme simplemente le sonreí. Había llegado el momento crucial de la ceremonia.

-¿Señor Emmet McCarthy, acepta usted a la señorita Rosalie Hale para serle fiel, amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?- preguntó el sacerdote.

-Acepto- dijo sonriente.

-¿Señorita Rosalie Hale, acepta usted al señor Emmet McCarthy para serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?-.

Sonreía abiertamente ante tal pregunta porque había dos grandes errores de tamaño colosal: el primero al volver a llamar a Rose _señorita _y el segundo pedirle que fuera fiel a su marido cuando desde antes de casarse ya había tenido noches de lujuria en mi habitación. Me miró fijamente con un ceño de preocupación mordiéndose los labios. Yo alcé los hombros despreocupadamente con mis manos entrelazadas hacia enfrente y le sonreí.

Al darse cuenta de que yo no haría nada por detenerla, paso ruidosamente saliva.

-Acepto- dijo resignada.

-Por el poder que me confiera la iglesia, lo que hoy ha unido Dios no los separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- finalizo el sacerdote.

Un oba de aplausos inundo el lugar y Emmet tomó a Rosalie para besarla, ella no se resistió pero no cerró los ojos cuando lo besaba y me miró fijamente.

Todos se pararon y yo acompañe los aplausos mientras veía a la "feliz" pareja alejarse del altar. Rosalie me miró triste por última vez antes de salir del lugar de la ceremonia y se alejaron con la muchedumbre detrás de ellos.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capítulo. Espero y lo disfruten.

Por fa dejen sus rr y comenten que les gusto o que no les gusto o que les fascino... Es muy importante sus opiniones...

Nos leemos muy pronto chao chao :)


	3. Conociéndonos

_**Conociéndonos**_

**_POV Edward_**

Me encontraba en la recepción del gran hotel. Los novios se habían retirado en una limosina para tener un momento a solas y unas cuantas horas después ellos volverían para arribar a la recepción. Estaba conversando con algunos socios que el mismo Emmet había invitado a su boda. Varias mujeres me miraban mientras cuchicheaban entre sí, de manera seductora les sonreía… A pesar de haberme tirado a la novia, seguía deseoso de probar mujer. No me saciaba ninguna y no me dejaban con ganas de más… Ninguna.

Más tarde la feliz pareja llegó al lugar de la mano, todos se pararon para recibir a los recién casados mientras le aplaudían su triunfal entrada. El padrino de brindis presento a la feliz pareja como los "_Señores McCarthy" _ mientras ellos avanzaban hacia la mesa principal. La familia y los amigos no perdieron la oportunidad para comenzar a felicitarlos y yo estaba ansioso de ver la cara de Rosalie al acercarme a su marido.

-Felicidades socio, espero que sus vidas sean colmada de plenitud y bendiciones- dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias Edward-.

-Y usted señora McCarthy permítame felicitarla por llevarse a la bolsa a uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido- le dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias señor Cullen- dijo seriamente mientras se sostenía del brazo de Emmet.

-¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?- dijo mi socio.

-Sí- mentí- hasta ahora se ha vuelto interesante ver como las señoritas me comen con la mirada y las señoras también- dije mientras veía a Rosalie y ella aparto la mirada de la mía.

-Tal vez conozcas a alguien interesante esta noche- dijo mi amigo.

-Hablando de conocer, no se me ha presentado ninguna Isabella Swan y no sé qué pasa con ella. Dudo que se presente- dije disgustado.

-Querida ¿ha venido tu amiga a la recepción?- preguntó Emmet a su esposa.

-No la eh visto pero no debe de demorar. De seguro algo se le presentó porque ella no suele ser impuntual- contestó la mujer.

-Deja mucho que desear- contesté secamente- Bueno me tengo que ir- le dije a mi socio estrechando fraternalmente su mano.

-Diviértanse y felicidades a los dos enamorados- y le guiñe un ojo a Rose de manera que solo ella lo viera.

Me senté en la mesa que se me había sido asignada y en mi mano jugaba perezosamente con la copa de_ Martini seco _que bebía. Me estaba hartando de estar en la recepción cuando noté que una chica de la mesa contigua me miraba fijamente. Le sonreía al sorprenderla y ella se sonrojo. El animador comenzó a decir que era hora del vals con los familiares y amigos con los novios y comenzó la danza muy lentamente entre los recién casados. Así fueron pasando los amigos y familiares hasta que me anime a bailar con la novia.

_Ho questo ballo?(¿me permite está pieza?)-_ pregunte tomándola por la cintura de espalda.

Ella se giró lentamente al compás de la música, mientras su marido bailaba con otra mujer a quien no le puse la más mínima atención.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- le dije al oído mientras acariciaba su cintura.

-Eres un sínico ¿cómo te atreves?- contestó molesta.

-Por favor, no me hables de cinismo que aquí la más falsa eres tú- dije girándola al par de la música.  
Ella frunció su ceño y se retiró levemente de mí mientras yo la apretaba más a mi cintura.

Otro hombre pidió bailar con ella. Yo la giré para entregársela y la apegue a mí para susurrarle al oído.

-Felicidades señora McCarthy- y le guiñe un ojo.

Ella se quedó paralizada y el otro hombre la tomo para bailar. Al regresar a mi mesa, observe como la misma chica que momentos antes había notado me seguía observando atenta. La miré mucho mejor y vi que llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido rojo entallado, sus piernas eran largas y estilizadas y sus senos eran generosos.

Le levanté la copa para saludarla y ella me correspondió con una sonrisa. Me pare del lugar con rumbo al balcón solitario que se encontraba en el hotel mientras me escondía tras las escaleras para asegurarme si ella me había seguido. No me equivocaba, la chica del vestido rojo se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y ver si me encontraba en el lugar. Salí de la penumbra donde me encontraba aún con un trago en mi mano. Me acerque hasta a ella aún de espaldas y me respiración se posó sobre su cuello.

-La noche es fría y muy obscura para que esté aquí sola señorita- dije suavemente. A pesar de eso ella se sobresaltó ante mi suave voz y mi repentina aparición.

-Me ha asustado caballero- dijo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

-¿Tan poco favorecido soy?- dije seduciéndola.

Ella carraspeo la garganta a manera de centrarse en lo que iba a contestarme.

-Para nada caballero, usted es un buen mozo- dijo apenada.

-¿Lo soy?- dije acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

Su pecho comenzó a acelerarse por su respiración y yo aproveche su reacción para sonreírle y mirarla provocadoramente con mis ojos color verde.

-¿Viene sola señorita?- dije dándole un poco de espacio.

-Vengo con mi familia- dijo controlando su respiración.

-¿Tiene frío?-.

-Un poco-.

Me quité mi saco para ponérselo en sus hombros y ella me sonrió por mi gesto.

-Disculpe mi grosería, dije bajando un poco la cabeza_. Il mio nome è Edward Cullen (Mí nombre es Edward Cullen)- _ y besé suavemente su mano.

Ella se quedó pasmada ante mi presentación y se sonrojo por el toque de seducción que le di.

-No sé demasiado italiano. Bueno… Mi nombre es Kate Austen- dijo la sensual rubia que tenía frente a mí.

-Encantado señorita Austen- dije mostrándole mi sonrisa más seductora.

Ella se comenzó a abochornar con mi presencia y me sonrío tímidamente.

-¿Gusta una copa para entrar en calor?-

-Me encantaría-.

Caminamos hacia la barra donde había poco gente, la mayoría se encontraba aun viendo el baile de los novios.

-Quisiera un _Martini _y para la señorita ¿un whisky?- dije seduciéndola.

-Un whiky está perfecto- contestó insegura.

El _barman _nos sirvió nuestras bebidas y las coloco sobre la mesa.

-Dígame señorita Austen ¿es familiar de los novios?- pregunté mientras bebía de mí trago.

-Soy amiga de ambos, a decir verdad toda mi familia lo es-.

-Ellos tiene mucha suerte- dije sonriéndole.

Ella se tensó por mi sonrisa y me correspondió nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué piensa eso señor Cullen?-.

-Es usted muy hermosa. Pero beba por favor, que no ha tocado su vaso desde que se lo sirvieron-.

-Gracias- dijo apenada- y disculpe es que no estoy acostumbrada a beber- confesó.

-Un trago no la va a matar, adelante- la alenté.

Ella me obedeció mirándome a los ojos para ver mi reacción. Me daba cuenta de que manipularla era bastante fácil y que podía ponerla en una situación en donde yo estuviese al mando todo el tiempo. Cuando dio su primer trago, hizo un forzado puchero en reacción al sabor del alcohol. Su gesto me hizo darme cuenta de algo: esta noche sería interesante para Edward Cullen.

-Y dígame señor Cullen… ¿viene acompañado de su esposa?-.

-Llámame Edward y no soy casado, aunque ¿eso importa?- conteste arqueando una ceja.

-No deseo causarle problemas en lo más mínimo- dijo apenada.

-Tú no eres ningún problema- le contesté acariciando suavemente su hombro.

Ella se tensó por mi contacto aunque como era de esperarse no se disgustó y se limitó a sonreírme. Seguía bebiendo de su trago mientras yo la alentaba a seguir. No se negaba y eso era una cualidad bastante atractiva que buscaba en las mujeres con las que me había acostado: que cedieran ante mis deseos… Los míos nada más.

-¿Le apetece salir a un lugar mucho más privado?- le dije acercándome a su oído.

-Me parece bien- dijo sonriéndome.

Caminamos entre la multitud y volvimos al solitario balcón que momentos antes habíamos dejado. Ella camino silenciosa y me sonreía nerviosamente. Su cuerpo se movía provocadoramente y lo hacía a propósito para llamar mi atención. Cuando salimos a la merced de la noche, Kate se recargó en el barandal de concreto que daba vista hacía el jardín mientras el ruido de la recepción se hacía más fuerte.

-Es usted muy atractiva- dije acariciándole el hombro-.

-¿Te lo parezco Edward?-.

-Definitivamente, sabes que no pude dejar de verte en cuanto me di cuenta de tu presencia- y pase mis labios por su clavícula.

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios por mi gesto.

-No pude evitar dejar de verte, me gustaste Edward- confesó con los ojos aún cerrados.

La voltee frente a mí y comencé a besar su cuello despacio. Mis besos provocaban que abriera mucho más la boca. La tome de la mano y la conduje escaleras abajo hacía donde estaba el jardín. No había una sola alma en el lugar y obscuras la llevé al pie de un árbol grande que se encontraba al fondo del lugar. La tome del cuello y comencé a besar su pecho desnudo mientras mi mano alzaba su pierna derecha para enrollarla a mis caderas. Me sonreí maliciosamente al notar que sus senos se ponían duros a mi contacto.

-Quiero hacerte mía- le susurre al oído despacio.

-Edward, hazme tuya- dijo casi audible.

La comencé a besar lentamente aunque lo único que quería era tirarme a la rubia. Lo extraño y curioso del caso es que últimamente había estado teniendo sexo solamente con mujeres rubias, no tenía un especial interés en ellas pero así me había estado sucediendo.

Noté que Kate comenzaba a desabrocharme el pantalón pero no bajo mi _Zipper_ y sus manos subieron nerviosamente hasta el cuello de mi camisa para desabrocharla. Tomé sus muñecas y tales como esposas y las puse recargadas en la corteza del árbol del jardín.

-Pórtate bien Kate y te vas a divertir mucho- dije mientras alzaba su vestido y tocaba sus muslos.

-Ahhh- ella gimió por mi contacto mientras viajaba por su entrepierna una y otra vez con mi dedo.

Toque sus bragas húmedas y sonreí por mi poder de mojarlas sin haber tocado a la rubia demasiado.

-Mira que empapada estás cariño- dije mordiéndole la oreja y tocándola aún más.

Baje mi pantalón levemente y ella empezó a acariciar mi miembro con mucha timidez.

-Tócame Kate, es parte del juego- dije gimiendo ligeramente.

Ella avanzaba más y más y su mano entro en mi bóxer mientras jugaba con mi miembro con la punta de sus dedos. Eso me excito demasiado y comencé a pegarme a su centro sin penetrarla.

-Ahhh Edward- dijo al fin después de un rato de silencio.

-Creí que te habías quedado muda- dije maliciosamente- ¿te comió la lengua el gato?-.

-N- ooo- dijo casi audible.

Eso me molestaba un poco… Su estúpido y penoso silencio. Quería tenerla gimiendo y gritando de placer ante mi contacto. Las cosas se tornaban aburridas si no había gritos.

-Si no te gusta, dímelo- dije alejándome de ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo abriendo de golpe los ojos.

-No notó que te gusta en lo más mínimo- dije enojado.

-Lo siento es que… Jamás eh hecho esto es un lugar como un jardín- dijo apenada.

-¿Eso era todo?- pregunté molestó- estuve a punto de largarme de aquí pensando otra cosa-.

-No, no Edward, es solo eso-.

-Déjate llevar y no pienses en nada más que en nosotros- dije apretando sus senos.

Baje la blusa del vestido y malicioso noté que no llevaba sostén. Sus senos gloriosos se mostraron ante mí y sonreí triunfante. Comencé a besarlos lentamente y a morderlos para propinarle más placer.

-Ahhh- comenzó a gemir.

-Eso es Kate, solo déjate llevar- dije mientras mi cara bajaba hacia su vientre. Ella tomó mi cabello y me sostuvo en su sexo. Pase mi lengua por él y ella vibro por mi contacto.

-Ohh Edw-ard- dijo sonriendo.

La tome de su cabello rubio y la fui acostando en el césped húmedo del jardín mientras lamía gustoso sus senos. Mi boca se mantuvo ocupada durante un momento mientras que con mis manos abría por completo el _zipper _ del pantalón.

-Ahhh ummm Edward, como me encantas-.

-Te voy a encantar mucho más, te lo prometo- dije sonriendo.

Le hice a un lado la ropa y enrede sus piernas en mi cintura mientras yo me posicione arriba de ella. Quedé justamente en su entrada y la roce levemente para escucharla gemir por mi contacto.

-Ahhh ummm Señor Cullen- dijo agitada- es usted un… ummm es amo y señor del placer-.

Mi sonrisa y mi ego además de mi erección se elevaron al cielo por sus palabras. Merecía un glorioso premio por nombrarme de esa manera ya que como tal, el seudónimo me lo había ganado a pulso.

-¿Lista?- pregunté acariciándole el trasero.

-¿Para qu…?-.

Y la arremetí fuertemente mientras mis manos tomaban su cuello y mi boca mordía sus senos sin consideración alguna. Quería deshacerme de toda la lujuria que me apoderaba y de la maldita necesidad de probar a una mujer diferente.

-Ahhh ahhh Edward. Ahhh por Dios- dijo gritando.

-Grita más Kate- dije sudando por mis movimientos.

-Ohhh Dios santo Edward aahhh no pares por favor ummmm-.

-Déjate llevar cariño, hazlo nena- le ordene.

Ella mordió sus labios mientras yo me la follaba tirada en el césped del jardín del hotel. No podía detenerme ni ser más condescendiente con ella, quería hacerla gritar de verdad. Salí y entra de ella sin ningún aviso previó y ella se arqueo por mis acción. Tomaba sus caderas para menearla fuertemente y así poder penetrarla con mayor facilidad.

-Ummm ummm auuuu- comenzó a gemir.

-¿Te gusta?- dije sonriendo morboso.

-Ummmjuuuuu- dijo casi ciega del placer.

La levante levemente del césped y me salí de Kate para recargarla en el árbol por completo. Tome sus piernas en el aire y maniobre con mis brazos para alzar sus piernas y enredarlas a mi cintura y clavarme en ella.

-Ohhh ohh aahhh- dijo mientras tomaba mi cabello y se agitaba contra mi cuerpo.

Gruñí en su pecho y comencé a menearme más fuerte para entrar más en ella.

-Ahhh Kate, estás buenísima- dije sin dejar mi ritmo.

-Ahhh Edward-d- dijo con los ojos en blanco- me-e está-ss matand-oo-.

Su voz excitada me encendió aún más y me salí de nuevo para besarla salvajemente en los labios. Ella se quejó por mi rudeza pero me importo una mierda lo que ella sintiera.

-Vamos cariño, se buena conmigo- y la baje hasta mi miembro para que lo pusiera en su boca.

Al principio temerosa lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó levemente con su lengua para poco a poco acortar la distancia entre su cavidad y mi sexo.

-Ummm Kate no pares- dije con los ojos cerrados.

Ella aumento la velocidad hasta que ocupo todo su espacio y me miró a los ojos mientras la hacía. Estaba tan excitado por sus pequeños juegos de lengua que comencé a moverme más rápido contra ella.

-Ahh ahhh- comencé a gritar- tengo que follarte ahora-.

Paré a Kate de su posición de rodillas y levante su pierna derecha entorno a mí cintura para poder entrar en ella de un solo golpe.

-Ohhh ahhh Edward para para por Dios-.

No obedecí en lo absoluto y comencé a meterme más a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

-Ahhhh- comenzamos a decir mientras yo la tomaba del trasero y ella aruñaba mi espalda excitada.

Ella llegó al orgasmo primero mientras un grito de placer revolcaba su cuerpo extasiado por las sensaciones que le propinaba. Yo aún me encontraba sediento y no pude parar a pesar de que ella me lo imploro.

-Ya Edward para, no puedo más- dijo agotada mientras aún entraba y salía de ella.

-Esto se acaba hasta que yo lo diga- dije arremetiéndola.

-Ummm ahhhh- dijo mordiéndose los labios y apuñando los ojos.

Mi vaivén comenzó a ser aún más fuerte y mis manos apretaron su cintura al grado de lastimarla, o al menos eso deduje por su expresión mientras un orgasmo me acompañaba extasiado más no satisfecho. Me retire de Kate y ella se bajó lentamente hasta el césped húmedo del jardín. Estaba sudada y muy cansada porque al parecer jamás había experimentado un sexo como el que yo le había dado.

-Edward, esto fue sensacional- dijo mirándome y con la respiración agitada.

-Fue bueno- dije arrogante.

-¿No lo suficiente?- preguntó decepcionada.

-¿Para quién?- dije acomodándome la ropa.

-Para los dos, obviamente- dijo parándose y acomodándose el vestido.

La miré mientras metía mi camisa en mi pantalón y lo abrochaba. Ella se acomodó el cabello un poco y busco su ropa interior que por algún lugar del jardín había quedado.

-¿Quieres mi número telefónico?- dijo después de acomodarse las bragas.

-Es igual- conteste indiferente acomodando el cuello de mi camisa.

Tomó su bolsa y sacó una pequeña tarjeta con su dirección y me la entregó sonriente.

-Llámame, si algún día necesitas compañía-.

-Quizás- y la miré indiferente mientras tomaba la tarjeta. Después de habérmela follado perdía en interés en la mujer que tenía enfrente de mí.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y busqué en mi bolsillo. Era Emmet quien sorprendentemente ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas de él. Contesté dándole la espalda a la rubia.

_-¿Qué ocurre Emmet?-._

_-Edward, gracias a Dios que me contestas ¿dónde diablos estás?-._

_-No muy lejos ¿por qué?-._

_-¿Recuerdas acaso tu empresa?-._

_-Obviamente todo el tiempo ¿a qué viene la cuestión?-._

_-A que te dije que esta noche conocerías a Isabella Swan y tengo más de una hora tratando de localizarte para que la conozcas-._

_-¿Ella llegó?-._

_-Por supuesto, está con Rose en este momento. Pero algo disgustada por la espera-._

_-Me importa una mierda su enojo, si se quiere ir que se largue-._

_-Edward no hagas eso, es importante para la empresa. Me importa porque soy parte de ella y como socio es recomendable que la aceptes. No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de tener a alguien como ella-._

_-Y hasta parece el mismo Dios de quien estás hablando. Voy para allá en unos minutos, dile que me espere-._

_-Está bien Edward, estaremos en la mesa principal esperándote._

Me voltee para ver a Kate quien me observaba vacilante.

-Tengo que irme- dije sin ánimos.

-Está bien ¿quieres que pasemos el resto de la noche juntos? Puedo decirles a mis papás que…-.

-No es necesario- estaré ocupado y no tengo ánimos de compañía-.

-Ammm ok ammm ¿me llamarás?-.

-Tal vez- dije mientras me alejaba de ella- tal vez no- dije al final sin que me escuchara-.

Entre al salón de la misma manera en la que salí con Kate por el balcón y la gente animada se encontraba cenando ya después del baile y todas las estupideces que habían hecho. Me acomodé la ropa mientras me miraba en los espejos enormes del gran salón. Vislumbre a lo lejos que los novios aún recibían felicitaciones por parte de los invitados y decidí no acercarme hasta que estuvieran solos.

Fui al bar y miré al camarero que limpiaba la mesa.

-Deme un trago fuerte- ordene.

-Enseguida señor- dijo buscando un vaso con hielo.

La música seguía animada mientras algunos se paraban a bailar. Seguía esperando a que todos se retiraran de la mesa principal. Cuando vi que los novios se sentaron después de una sesión de felicitaciones, me paré con el trago en la mano en dirección hacia ellos.

Una figura delgada se adelantó hacía ellos ganándome en velocidad.

-No vendrá ¿verdad?- pregunto con su voz enojada.

-No sé porque está tardando demasiado. No lo entiendo- dijo Emmet.

Supe inmediatamente que de quien hablaban era yo. Lo supe también porque Emmet sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a marcarme. No contesté porque ya estaba a algunos metros de ahí.

_Eccomi (aquí estoy)_- dije a espaldas de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

Rosalie me miró recelosa por mi saludo en italiano y se sonrojo recordando viejos pero muy buenos tiempos entre los dos.

-Edward, al fin llegas. Te estábamos esperando- dijo aliviado.

-No es para tanto- dije bebiendo de mi trago.

-En fin, te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo gustoso- ella es Isabella Swan tu futura socio.

La delgada figura se volteó hacía mí para encararme y no sé de qué manera pero me deslumbre por lo que había visto. Su cuerpo era delgado pero en abundantes curvas. El vestido azul le caía por los hombros, era entallado y le daba un toque hermoso a su blanca piel. Su cintura y vientre plano estaba firmes y ligeramente marcados. Sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos con un sutil rojo pasión. Pero sus ojos… Sus ojos tenían un hermoso color chocolate que derretían a cualquiera y desbordaban un lujuria atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer virginal. Me miró seria ante mi reacción y Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Edward ¿no la vas a saludar?-.

-Ehh si disculpe señorita Swan. _Colpa mia (culpa mía)_- dije sonriente. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen dueño de la empresa multimillonaria "_International"_- finalice besando su suave mano.

Rosalie se tensó por mi gesto y su cara se frunció. Sabía lo que pasaba exactamente. Sabía que me había atraído su amiga y que no descansaría hasta tenerla para mí.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen. Como nos acaba de introducir el señor McCarthy, mi nombre es Isabella Swan- dijo seriamente.

-_Incantato signorina Swan-._

-Bien pues ya los dejamos solos para que conversen- dijo Emmet llevándose a su esposa a otro lugar del salón. Rosalie no me perdía de vista aún del brazo de su esposo y avanzaron hasta perderse entre la multitud. Me había quedado solo con Isabella Swan y rodee su hermosa figura con la vista atenta de su reacción. Ella me sonrío amablemente ante mí mirada y yo le correspondí maliciosamente por mi casi éxito. Me acerque ligeramente a su oído para hablarle a manera de que escuchara por el ruido de la música y seducirla con mi voz.

-¿Le apetece una copa de vino Srita. Swan?- pregunté casi en un susurro sonriendo maliciosamente para mis adentros.

* * *

Hola, pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de "_Con sed de amor". _Por ahora me estoy enfocando un poquito más en Edward para que lo conozcan como es y se vaya adaptando la historia. Agradezco que me sigan leyendo y que haya causado interés.

¿Qué pasará entre Edward y Bella ahora que por fin se conocieron?

No olviden dejar sus rr y darle _follow_ a la historia y al autor (si gustan) :)!

Nos leemos pronto chao chao :)!


	4. ECullen:Sinónimo de perdición y lujuria

**_Edward Cullen: Sinónimo de perdición y lujuria._**

**_POV Bella_**

Me acaba de graduar de Harvard y ya había encontrado un fascinante trabajo en la Seattle donde mis maestros me habían recomendado al terminar mis residencias antes de graduarme. Lo curioso era que al cabo de algunos meses ya tenía una pequeña fama de excelente desarrolladora de proyectos en el ámbito de finanzas y comercios y los que llegaron a ser mis jefes me decían todo el tiempo que tenía un grandioso futuro por delante en el mundo del comercio y que no desaprovechara cada oportunidad que se me presentara aunque al finalizar mi estancia en las empresas se quedaban insistentes a que mi estadía fuese más prolongada. Les decía que buscaba una verdadera oportunidad fuera del país para poder crecer como socio de alguna empresa internacional no solamente nacional.

Tenía una maravillosa amiga llamada Rosalie Hale a quien había conocido en la universidad aunque era un par de años mayor que yo íbamos en las mismas clases ya que mi excelente promedio me había ayudado a cursar materias de semestres más grandes. Rosalie me había comentado durante varios días que estaba emocionada de viajar a Londres para ir a ver a su novio Emmet McCarthy quien era un prestigiado socio en la empresa "_International" _no sabía demasiado de él, inclusive no nos conocíamos ya que jamás había hablado con él y Rosalie no se animaba a mostrarme ninguna fotografía de él por alguna razón que no conocía. Yo como respetuosa que era jamás la presione a decirme nada, solo y estrictamente lo que ella me contaba.

En cuanto a mí persona, me limitaba mucho a tener relaciones sentimentales de cualquier tipo pues después de la muerte de mis padres en un horrible accidente automovilístico había decidido a no tener ningún tipo de conexión con nadie por miedo a perder a quien demostraba mis sentimientos, sin embargo cuando conocí a Rosalie me sentí verdaderamente apoyada por ella y como linda persona que era me ofreció su amistad. Afortunadamente mi familia no me había dejado del todo desamparada en este mundo pues una fuerte cantidad de dinero me había sido heredada a la escasa edad de 11 años.

Quedé bajo la tutela de los más fieles y cercanos amigos de mis padres, Charlie y Renee Black quienes tenían un hijo un par de años menor que yo llamado Jacob. Él había crecido junto a mí como mi mejor amigo al punto de quererlo como el hermano que jamás tuve y junto a su familia me había sentido completa. Disfrutaban de una excelente posición económica y jamás tocaron mi dinero para su uso personal ni el mío, me mantenían como un hijo más. Nada me faltaba en ese lugar hasta que tuve que irme a estudiar lejos de casa.

Una tarde como cualquiera, estando en mi oficina en una de las empresas en la que aún trabajaba una llamada inesperada llegó esa tarde.

_-Isabella Swan ¿quién habla?-._

_-Bella soy yo, Rose-._

_-¡Rose! Que agradable sorpresa ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?-._

_-¡Me voy a Inglaterra!-._

_-¿¡CÓMO?! ¿Tan pronto?-._

_-Sí, creo que las cosas se apresuraron un poco y Emmet me llamó diciéndome que 2 días más nos íbamos a encontrar en una fiesta de bienvenida que le organizarían a él y al dueño de la empresa donde trabaja ahora ¿puedes creerlo?-._

_-Wow, es muy impresionante que te encuentres con varios ejecutivos tan importantes en Londres-._

_-Sí, sí. Awww que emocionada estoy de verlo Bella. ¡Lo extraño tanto!-._

_-Me alegro que te sientas así._

_-Ay cariño, sabes que te llevaría conmigo pero tienes que terminar tu contrato con la empresa de Seattle.-_

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero no dejes de llamarme para contarme todo lo que ocurre con esos malditos ingleses.-_

_-Bella jajaja, estás loquita. Sabes que te diré todo lo que ocurra… Excepto lo que pase con mi Emmet-._

_-Aaa ok, eso no me interesa mucho jajaja pero vuelve pronto que te estaré extrañando-._

_-Lo haré hermosa, lo haré. Hasta pronto adiós-._

_-Adiós Rose-._

Finalice la llamada y me dispuse a seguir con el papeleo de la empresa que me mantenía ocupada hasta el tope. Quería salir lo más pronto posible del contrato de la empresa de Seattle para volver a New York a ver a mi familia y sobre todo a Jake ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él. Lo extrañaba demasiado y no nos habíamos visto ni siquiera por fotos. Debía de estar muy cambiado porque hacía años que no cruzaba palabra con él.

Mi jefe tocó a puerta y abrió para primero saludarme.

-Señorita Swan ¿tiene las hojas de trabajo del trimestres pasado?-.

-Claro Lic. Jenks aquí están- y le entregue una carpeta repleta de papeles firmados.

-Aaa señorita Swan usted siempre tan cumplida, lástima que se tenga que ir muy pronto-.

-Si pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo a pesar de que el trabajo es una grandiosa oportunidad para mí-.

-Así es, espero y piense bien lo que realmente busca-.

-Lo haré licenciado-.

El señor Jenks salió de mi oficina y yo me quedé trabajando en mis últimos informes semanales.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 semanas y mi último día de trabajo ya lo estaba tocando con los dedos. Tenía una pequeña lista de lo que haría ese último día:

1.- Terminar de firmar el contrato de mi último día y agradecer a mi jefe.

2.- Recoger las cosas del departamento en donde me había estado quedando.

3.- Ir al aeropuerto a comprar el primer vuelo que saliera a New York.

Me sentía feliz por que pronto vería a mi familia y saldría de sorpresa hacía casa donde nadie se esperaría me llegada. Quería sorprenderlos.

Hice lo primero de la lista y el señor Jenks de muy mala gana se despidió de mí aun rogándome que me quedara en la empresa y le dije mis motivos. Acto seguido salí de la empresa casi tan feliz como el día de mi graduación botando por el aire los inútiles papeles de agradecimiento que me habían dado y llamé a un taxi para ir corriendo a mi departamento. Ya tenía todo empaquetado y listo para irme al aeropuerto y no dude en subirme al taxi rumbo a mi destino.

**_-Pasajeros con vuelo destino New York favor de entrar por la puerta 3456._**

-Ese es mi vuelo- dije para mí misma.

Decidida le entregue mi boleto a la azafata y entre en el vuelo de primera clase con rumbo a mi hogar.

Faltaba algunos minutos más para llegar al aeropuerto de New York mientras yo miraba ansiosa mi reloj de pulsera. Cuando por fin llegué a mi destino me sentí feliz y dichosa porque por fin después de tanto tiempo respiraba tranquilamente el aire de mi lugar de origen.

-Por fin en casa- dije cerrando los ojos completamente relajada.

-Bienvenida a New York- dijo sonriéndome la azafata.

De verdad me sentí así: Bienvenida. Al salir del aeropuerto tomé un taxi y le indique la dirección para que me llevara a casa de mis padres. Miré por la ventana del auto recordando cada lugar que pase con mi mejor amigo y hermano Jacob. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Llegamos señorita- dijo el chofer y yo sonreí por su contestación. Me ayudo a bajar las maletas del auto y me paré firmemente en la entrada de la casa para poder tocar el timbre. Lo toqué sin pensarlo dos veces y espere que alguien atendiera la puerta.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Jacob mi amigo, mi hermano estaba ahí frente a mí pero de un modo totalmente diferente. Estaba más alto que yo y su cuerpo se había embarnecido por unos enormes músculos que jamás había notado en él. Me gusto demasiado su figura varonil y sus gruesas cejas se juntaron al verme en la puerta pero al darse cuenta de quién era una sonrisa enorme apareció en su juvenil rostro.

-¡Bella!- gritó emocionado y me alzo de la cintura para poder verme mucho mejor.

-¡Jake!- dije gritando de la emoción por su repentino movimiento.

-¡Bella! Estás tan hermosa- dijo sujetándome de la cintura.

-Vamos Jake harás que me sonroje, no soy más linda que antes. Estoy igual-.

-Es mentira y lo sabes, pero no te quedes ahí. Pasa por favor- dijo tomando mi equipaje.

-¡Mamá, papá! Miren quien está aquí- dijo Jacob sonriéndome abiertamente.

Charlie y Renee salieron del comedor y al verme parada en la entrada de la sala se abalanzaron hacía mí dándome un enorme abrazo.

-¡Hija!- dijo Renee casi llorando de la emoción.

-Qué bueno volver a verte Bella- dijo Charlie sonriéndome.

-Lo sé- contesté con una sonrisa- es bueno volver al nido de vez en cuando-.

-Nos tenías muy abandonados- dijo Jacob recargado en la pared atento a mí.

-Lo sé- dije apenada- es que por fin eh terminado mi contrato y aproveche la oportunidad para venir verlos-.

-Me parece maravillosa tu vista Bella, pero anda ven a cenar con nosotros- dijo mi madre ansiosa.

Durante el transcurso de la cena todos platicábamos y el ambiente se volvía maravilloso entre gratos recuerdos y risas tontas. Yo estaba fascinada por tener a mi familia cerca de mí pero me sentía un poco extraña porque Jacob no dejaba de mirarme ni un solo momento.

-Dime cariño ¿dónde irás esta vez?- pregunto mi madre sorbiendo de su copa de vino tinto.

-Aún no lo sé, ya que no eh buscado donde trabajar por ahora-.

-Deberías buscar trabajo con Jacob, pero no creo que encuentren algo juntos- dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué estudiaste Jake?-.

-Ingeniería en mecatrónica, pero aún no encuentro lo adecuado para mí- dijo sin ánimo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté.

-Ya sabes cómo son Bella, piden experiencia en todos lados y apenas acabo de graduarme. No me fue tan bien como a ti que pronto encontraste empleo y en una ciudad fuera-.

-Si lo sé- dije apenada.

Terminamos la cena sin ningún percance más hasta que mi madre menciono algo.

-Cariño como no sabíamos que vendrías no preparamos una habitación para ti- dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes mamá, puedo dormir en la sala- conteste alzando los hombros.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Jacob- dormirás en mi habitación y punto-.

-¿Contigo?- dije pasmada.

-¡Claro! Pero si no quieres que esté ahí me iré a otro lugar- dijo en un tono triste.

-No seas tonto Jake, es solo que no quería incomodarte en lo más mínimo-.

-No seas tanto Bella, si estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto- contestó sin ningún rastro de vergüenza en sus palabras.

-¡Genial!- mascullé.

-Bien- dijo Charlie- vamos todos a descansar porque mañana nos espera un gran día-.

Jacob asintió al mismo tiempo que yo y subió mis maletas escaleras arriba. Había olvidado ya donde me encontraba que no pude reconocer su habitación ni cuando entramos.

-Wow Jake, todo esta tan… ordenado- dije sorprendida.

-¿Qué creías? Ya no soy el niño de 9 años que vivía contigo- dijo sonriéndome.

-Eso es cierto- dije apenada por su gesto.

Acomode mis cosas si desempacar casi nada y saque algo cómodo para dormir. Para mi mala suerte solo encontré un camisón semi transparente que Rose me había regalado. Me había indicado que se usaba sin sostén pero penosa como era yo jamás le hice ni había cruzado por mi mente usarlo. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras el día que me lo regalo cuando cumplí recientemente 23 años.

"_Bella ya tienes 23 años y jamás has tenido sexo. Estás bastante crecidita para que un hombre jamás te haya tocado en lo más mínimo. Póntelo para una ocasión especial… Si Bella sabes a lo que me refiero"._

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez y yo me sentía abochornada por sus palabras. A pesar de que Rosalie tenía mi confianza por entero me apenaba que supiera que aún era Virgen y eso era el motivo de sus burlas. Además, estaba con Jacob, mi amigo, mi hermano. Él jamás me vería de esa manera porque de igual forma tenía su confianza al completo y nunca eh tenido secretos con él. Me sentía segura con Jake.

Decidida camine hacía el baño para darme una ducha rápida mientras mi hermano salía de la habitación a buscar unas mantas limpias para mí. Me cambie y veía como mi figura se denotaba más con la pequeña prenda que mi amiga me había regalado.

-Vaya. No me veo tan mal- dije para mí misma y cepille mi castaña cabellera húmeda.

Al salir del baño vi a Jacob que acomodaba un colchón en el piso de la habitación para acostarse él y acomodaba las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces Jake?- contesté asombrada.

Cuando él se giró sus ojos se abrieron completamente y casi pude escuchar el caer de sus quijadas al suelo de la habitación. Su mirada me seguía en cualquier movimiento. Cuando por fin reacciono, su cara se tornó roja y no encontraba un punto donde centrar su vista.

-Ammm… Yoo… Estaba… ehh…. Acomodando un colchón para dormir yo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Creí que era lo correcto que te otorgara la cama a ti, además vienes cansada y pues no quería incomodarte-.

-Gracias Jake, es muy dulce de tu parte- y le sonreí amablemente.

Cuando me giré para acostarme a apagar la luz agradecí profundamente haber llegado a mi casa y estar con las personas que me amaban de verdad. Me sentía feliz y completa.

-Buenas noches Jake-.

-Buenas noches Bella-.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba recostada y un pequeño rayo de luz me hizo despertar y abrí lentamente los ojos. Me sobresalté con lo que vi. Mi amigo tenía los brazos recargados en el colchón mirándome fijamente mientras dormía. Cuando supo que estaba despierta se hizo para atrás y se apeno por su acto.

-Jake ¿qué haces?- pregunte asustada.

-Lo siento Bella… Lo siento- y salió de la habitación despavorido.

Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas en ese momento ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Sacudí mi cabello y me metí a duchar. Cuando termine de arreglarme una llamada me sobresalto. Vi la pantalla y pude ver el nombre de Rosalie en la pantalla. Contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

_-Hola rubia-._

_-Hola Bella, necesito hablar contigo-._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-._

_-Hice algo terrible-._

_-¿Qué cosa? Dime me estás asustando-_

_-Ay Bella me revolqué con el socio de Emmet-._

_-¿QUÉ?-._

_-No lo pude evitar Bella, me sedujo desde el primer momento y no supe que hacer-._

_-Tienes que alejarte de él Rose. ¿No amas a Emmet?-._

_-Con toda mi alma pero anoche, anoche… Fue espectacular-._

_-Rosalie, debes alejarte de ese bastardo. Solo te hará sufrir-._

_-Lo sé lo intentaré. Ojala estuvieras aquí castaña, tu rubia te necesita-._

_-Yo también te necesito amiga, créeme que me encantaría ir a evitar que abras las piernas a cualquier imbécil-._

_-Jajajaja ay Bella ya me hiciste reír. Bueno te dejo porque iré a almorzar con Emmet. Cuídate y hablamos después Bella._

_-Cuídate Rose, adiós-._

Finalice la llamada y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar y Jacob estaba ahí pensativo picoteando su plato con el tenedor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había bajado no me dirigió la mirada ni la palabra.

Al pasar los días notaba que Jacob me miraba diferente y ya no me hablaba como antes. Quería hablarle y preguntarle qué le ocurría pero no me atrevía. Charlie y Renee habían decidido salir un fin de semana y me quedé sola con Jacob en la casa. A la hora de la cena seguía tan incómodo como los últimos días.

-Iré a dormir y a recoger mis cosas de la habitación para cambiarme a la otra- dije recogiendo los platos.

-Está bien- dijo mirando el televisor.

Lo miré suspirando y me dirigí a su cuarto sin mucho ánimo. Estaba tan enfrascada en mis asuntos que me sobre salte cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe a mis espaldas. Unas gruesas manos me acariciaron los hombros y yo cerré los ojos por el contacto.

-Bella…- dijo su voz ronca mientras sus manos bajaban de mi cintura a mis caderas.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo te he deseado Bella- dijo Jacob besando mi cuello lentamente.

-¿Qué haces Jake?- dije sobresaltada por sus actos.

-Vamos, dime que no te gusto y que no te atraigo en lo más mínimo. Ya no somos los dos adolescentes que solíamos ser y no tengas miedo de llegar a algo más porque no somos hermanos Bella, mi familia y la tuya solo eran amigos. Te deseo como la mujer que eres y quiero que seas mía- dijo decidido.

-Tienes razón Jake pero no puedo…-.

-Sh shh shh- dijo poniéndome un dedo en los labios y luego los bajos rumbo a mi garganta dejándome paralizada- déjate llevar Bella, sé que quieres ser mía-.

Tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y luego una de ellas me toco el trasero sin previo aviso, abrí los ojos de golpe por su acción pero no pude decir nada porque mi boca era ocupada por la suya. Su lengua recorrió lujuriosamente la mía y jugo en mi cavidad. Me excite demasiado por eso que comencé a jalarlo más hacía y cuando menos me di cuenta terminamos sobre la cama besándonos. Jacob sonrió por mi decisión y me pego más a sus caderas formando un escultural gemido en mi garganta.

-Ahhh- me limite a decir.

-Bella, he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, quiero que seas mía. Solamente mía- dijo tocándome los senos.

-Jake…- dije mordiéndome los labios.

-Bella, no dejes de decir mi nombre… Gime mi nombre.- dijo besando mi pecho.

-Ahhh Jake…-.

-Te amo Bella- y me dejo tendida en la cama para pararse y quitarse la camisa de un solo golpe.

Su escultural cuerpo me atraía sin pensarlo y yo lo miré mordiéndome los labios.

-Mírame Bella, soy todo tuyo y quiero que seas toda mía- dijo acercándome a él y tomando mi mano hasta bajar a su miembro. Era grande y su imponente erección se asomaba por sus bermudas.

Se bajó hasta mí y comenzó a besarme otra vez pasionalmente quitándome la blusa y dejándome en sostén. Comenzó a besar mis pezones y pasar por ellos con la lengua sedienta de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se arqueo de inmediatamente y gemí por sus besos.

-Aaahhh Jake- y tome su cabello para acércame más a mis senos.

-Bella, me fascinas- dijo aun besándome y comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones. Cuando me los quitó paso sus dedos por mi centro y una ola de placer comenzó a poseer mi cuerpo a su merced.

-Jake…. Ahhh detente por favor-.

-No puedo Bella, tengo tanta sed de ti- dijo excitado.

-Por favor Jacob Black- y mis palabras sonaron frías en mi voz.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Creí…-.

-Si Jake pero eres mi hermano…-.

-Maldita sea Isabella…- dijo parándose de la cama- primero haces que te seduzca y quiero follarte hasta morir y te confiese mis malditos sentimientos y me niegas la oportunidad de estar contigo- y se paró de la cama poniéndose la camiseta.

-Jake es que yo…-.

-No me quieres pero te gusto como hombre y me ves y te llegó a excitar como nadie en el mundo pero ¿eres capaz de querer ser mía?-.

-Yo te quiero y me gustas como hombre. Me encantan tus besos pero eres como mi hermano inconscientemente siento que esto está mal-.

-¡Mierda Bella! ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que esto llegara hasta al punto en que te dijera todo esto?-.

-Lo lamento Jake…. Yo…- dije sollozando-.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando poder decirte y demostrarte todo esto? Te largabas por años ¿lo entiende? ¡AÑOS! No te importaba en lo más mínimo como me sintiera después de tu partida y vuelves aquí de la nada trayendo tu estúpido y sensual cuerpo llevándome a las mismas puertas del infierno y querer cada noche hacerte mía pero deteniéndome por miedo a perderte ¿LO ENTIENDES?-.

Salió de la habitación totalmente enojado y azoto la puerta fuertemente y comencé a llorar sin consuelo. Me asomé rápidamente a la ventana y vi como el auto de Jacob salía de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Mis sollozos comenzaron de nuevo y una llamada telefónica interrumpió mi llanto.

_-¿Hola?-._

_-Bella ¿qué te pasa, que tienes?-._

_-Ay Rose, no sé cómo decirte esto-._

_-Somos amigas hace años Bella, confía en mí-._

_-Estuve a punto de acostarme con Jacob-._

_-¿Tu hermano?-._

_-¡SI! Soy una imbécil-._

_-Pero a decir verdad ustedes no son nada Bella, no era nada malo-._

_-Es lo que él me dijo pero no pude verlo de esa manera, lo quiero y aunque es mi amigo me crie con él y no lo veo de esa manera aunque no niego que me gusta mucho-._

_-¿Entonces?-._

_-Me confesó que me amaba hace años ¿cómo puedo corresponder eso?-._

_-Vaya Bella. Bueno lo lamento tanto pero tengo el escape perfecto para ti-._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-._

_-Emmet me pidió que me casará con él…-._

_-Felicidades Rubia ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza-._

_-Si gracias-._

_-¿Qué ocurre? No te oyes muy emocionada-._

_-Bella… Me vas a matar…-._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Me volví acostar con el socio de Emmet y me siento insegura ahora que mi novio me ha propuesto matrimonio-._

_-Ay Rose ¿qué te dije? ¿Quién es ese maldito que se aprovecha de que le gustas?-._

_-No te puedo decir el nombre y confía en mí-._

_-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti después de todo? Pero ¿por qué dices que tienes mi escape?-._

_-Quiero que seas mi dama de honor y te tengo otra propuesta que te puede interesar.-_

_-¿Cuál?-._

_-Además de ser mi dama de honor quiero que apoyes a Emmet suplantándolo en Inglaterra mientras nos vamos de Luna de miel-._

_-¿Yo como socio?-._

_-Claro eres perfecta para el puesto y te conviene trabajar en una empresa enorme como International-._

_-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Yo en Londres?-._

_-Si no quieres, no te voy a presionar-._

_-Claro que me encantaría pero tardaría unas semanas en llegar allá-._

_-Las que necesites Bella, pero necesito que te presentes el día de mi boda para que conozcas al socio mayoritario de la empresa-._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?-._

_-Emmmm su nombre es…. Edward Cullen…-._

_-¿Estás bien? Te escucho nerviosa.-._

_-Lo estoy, lo estoy. No te preocupes por mí-._

_-Estaré entonces en unas semanas más en Londres-._

_-Me parece perfecto, te espero y ánimo con lo de Jake-._

_-Gracias. Hasta pronto Rose. Adiós-._

Me había despejado un poco por la noticia que mi amiga me había, a decir verdad de las tres noticias que me había dado: su matrimonio, el socio con el que ella se veía y la oferta enorme de trabajo que me habían ofrecido. Ahora más que nada en el mundo no podía quedarme en la casa y ver a Jacob después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos. Comencé a empacar mis pertenencias y buscar un departamento cerca de la ciudad. Para mi buena suerte encontré una cerca de _Empire State _y a muy buen precio aunque el dinero no me detenía en lo más mínimo.

_-Si señorita ¿puedo ocupar hoy mismo el departamento?- _

_-Por supuesto señorita Swan, usted es de confianza y puede pasar en cuanto guste-._

_-Gracias. En este momento voy para allá.-_

Llame un taxi para recoger mis cosas.

Sabía que no podía irme sin decirle a Renee y a Charlie así que decidí dejarles una pequeña nota pegada en el frigorífico. Esperaba que no se molestaran en lo más mínimo por mi decisión.

_Papá y mamá:_

_Tuve que irme por un imprevisto. A decir verdad en cuanto vuelvan llámenme, tengo una noticia que darles acerca de mi trabajo y un gran ascenso que tendré en una grandiosa empresa. Rosalie me llamó para informarme de este pero les daré todos los detalles en cuanto me llamen._

_Con amor._

_Bella._

Firme y pegué el pequeño recado en la puerta y eché un último vistazo dejando atrás la entrada de mi casa.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a mi nuevo departamento desempaque mis cosas. Estaba fastidiada de hacer esto una maldita rutina. Mi celular recibía una llamada y conteste sin ver quien era.

_-¿Bueno?-._

_-Bella, soy Rose. Necesito que vengas a Londres cuanto antes. Las cosas se adelantaron y te necesito para mañana mismo aquí._

_-¿MAÑANA? ¿Estás enloqueciendo Rosalie Hale? Acabo de mudarme justo ahora y estoy desempacando un poco ¿sabes que gaste por un nuevo departamento?-._

_-Si es por el dinero, yo te lo reembolsare. Y hasta te pagaré el boleto de avión a Londres pero necesito verte mañana mismo-._

_-No creo que llegué para la ceremonia Rose-._

_-No importa Bella pero por favor ven a Inglaterra ahora mismo-._

_-Deja y llamó a mis padres y tomó el siguiente vuelo para allá-._

_-Eres un amor castaña, te amo. Te espero en la recepción, te mandaré la dirección por E-mail para que no te pierdas-._

_-Cambio y fuera rubia. Diablos ¡Me voy a Londres!-._

No podía creer a lo que me orillaba Rose pero ahí me encontraba de nuevo empacando. Mi vida era una odisea.

Decidí marcar a un número temerosa a que me contestaran. Imploraba al cielo que la máquina contestadora me respondiera.

-Por favor no contestes, por favor no contestes- imploraba con los ojos cerrados.

_-Casa de la familia Black-._

_-Jake, soy Bella-._

_-Aaaa Bella ¿qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estás?-._

_-Me tuve que ir Jacob, no me sentía bien después de lo que ocurrió-._

_-Bella perdóname soy un imbécil, vuelve a casa por favor-._

_-No puedo, me… Tengo que ir-._

_-¡¿A DÓNDE?!-._

_-Cálmate Jake… Me…. Tengo que ir a Londres-._

_-¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¡BELLA ACABO DE ENCONTRARTE Y AHORA TE LARGAS COMO SI NADA!-._

_-Lo siento es por cuestiones de trabajo ¿podrías decírselo a Renee y Charlie?-._

_-Bella… No te vayas. Sé que lo haces porque hice y dije cosas que no debía pero en cuanto te fuiste volví para pedirte perdón y encontré esa estúpida nota. No creí que te fueras del país por mi culpa-._

_-No es tu culpa y también tengo la culpa en parte pero no me voy por ti. Entiende….-._

_-¡HAZ LO QUE TE PLAZCA ISABELLA SWAN! ¡LARGATE QUE NO TE NECESITO!-_

_-Jake, perdóname…-._

Y colgó el teléfono y de nuevo me puse a llorar. Me paré decidida al aeropuerto. Disipé que llamaría a mis padres personalmente después de mi larguísimo vuelo.

Eran casi las 8:00 pm en Londres y yo iba llegando apenas al aeropuerto. Me subí al taxi y me fui en la dirección del hotel "_Village Gold" _como Rose me había indicado. Me dieron la llave de mi habitación y entré apresuradamente a darme un baño. Para mi sorpresa había un hermoso vestido azul de caída en los hombros que tenía una pequeña nota al lado.

_Bella:_

_Espero que te guste y lo uses esta noche. Sabía que no vendrías preparada por el tiempo en que hice que llegaras a Londres pero este es un pequeño regalo en agradecimiento. Ponte guapa que hoy conocerás al dueño de la empresa International._

_Besos._

_Rosalie._

Me metí a bañar y me maquille lo más rápido que pude. Me deje el cabello semi suelto con un broche de plata y me puse el vestido azul con las zapatillas que estaban en una caja contigua de la cama. Ni siquiera me vi en un espejo pero la gente que iba viendo en los pasillos se me quedaban viendo con asombro como si vieran una estrella de cine.

-Buenas noches señorita- me dijo un caballero en el elevador.

-Buenas noches- le respondí sin mirarlo y su acompañante, al parecer su esposa le dio un codazo en las costillas por el saludo que me dio.

Entré a la recepción buscando a los novios y pronto encontré a Rose con su esposo Emmet tomados de la mano.

-¡Bella! ¡Llegaste por fin!- dijo abrazándome fuertemente- y estás guapísima-.

-Gracias Rose y felicidades y perdón por no traerte un presente por tus nupcias-.

-Es suficiente con que hayas venido- dijo sonriente.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan soy Emmet McCarthy el esposo de Rose- dijo orgulloso.

Rosalie se veía apenada por el título que se había dado su marido y agacho la mirada.

-¿Dónde está el señor Cullen?- pregunté impaciente al novio.

-No lo sé… Diablos ¿dónde estará Edward?- y se alejó con el teléfono en mano llamando a su socio. Yo me quedé con Rose. Su mirada se veía nerviosa y sabía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Rubia ¿estás segura de lo que hiciste?-.

-En este punto ya es estúpido hacerse esa pregunta ¿no crees?-.

Yo la miré y vi que el novio volvía a nosotras. Rose se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de ella.

-Vendrá en un momento más- me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, quizás se demoró porque también lo hice esperar- dije apenada- vuelvo enseguida iré por una bebida- dije a los novios y me fui a buscarla al bar.

Pasaron 20 minutos y me fui de nuevo con los novios pasando de largo a un individuo que no vi a la cara.

-No vendrá ¿verdad?- pregunte con la voz enojada.

-No sé porque está tardando demasiado. No lo entiendo- dijo Emmet.

_Eccomi (aquí estoy)_- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Rosalie se puso por completa en color rojo al escuchar la voz que nos saludaba.

-Edward, al fin llegas. Te estábamos esperando- dijo Emmet aliviado.

-No es para tanto- dijo la voz mientras bebía un trago.

-En fin, te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Emmet gustoso- ella es Isabella Swan tu futura socio.

Me voltee lentamente y me asombre por lo que vi. Un guapísimo hombre de ojos color verde y cabello cobrizo de escultural cuerpo me miró detenidamente. Jamás en mi vida había visto un hombre tan atractivo como él. Me fascino todo él aun sin conocerlo…. Me sentía atraída y extrañamente ansiosa por conocerlo

-Edward ¿no la vas a saludar?- pregunto el novio.

-Ehh si disculpe señorita Swan. _Colpa mia (culpa mía)_- dijo sonriente. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen dueño de la empresa multimillonaria "_International"_- y besó mi mano caballerosamente.

Rosalie se tensó por su gesto y su cara se frunció. Se veía enojada y no sabía porque.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen. Como nos acaba de introducir el señor McCarthy, mi nombre es Isabella Swan- dije seriamente tratando de mantener la postura.

-_Incantato signorina Swan-._

-Bien pues ya los dejamos solos para que conversen- dijo Emmet llevándose a Rose a otro lugar del salón. Rosalie no me perdía de vista al señor Cullen aún del brazo de su esposo y avanzaron hasta perderse entre la multitud.

Me había quedado sola con el señor Cullen atento a mis reacciones. Le sonreí amablemente ante su mirada y el me correspondió. Se acercó ligeramente a mi oído para hablarme a manera de que escuchara por el ruido de la música.

-¿Le apetece una copa de vino Srita. Swan?- preguntó casi en un susurro.

Me tensé por su acercamiento y su seductora voz y asentí sin pensarlo dos veces olvidando por completo el trago que traía en mi mano. Fuimos al bar de la recepción y el ordeno dos _Martinis de manzana. _Me sentí como una estúpida al darme cuenta de que traía en mi mano aún el trago que había ordenado.

-Lo siento- dije haciendo mi trago a un lado.

-¿Esta nerviosa señorita Swan?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Para nada- mentí-.

_¡Diablos Bella! ¡Contrólate!- _pensé internamente.

-Presumo que sabe a qué vino y porque la meta de la noche era conocerme- dijo bebiendo.

-Estoy totalmente enterada- dije sonriéndole estúpidamente.

-Entonces ¿acepta formar parte de mi equipo?- dijo sonriéndome sensualmente.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban intrigado y yo no sabía a donde mirar para mi suerte un alboroto se formó en la parte principal de la recepción.

-¡Vivan los novios!- gritó la muchedumbre.

Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada y nos dimos cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmet salían bajo una pavorosa lluvia de arroz en donde se protegían para entrar a su coche con destino al aeropuerto.

-¡Bella!- dijo Rose abrazándome fuertemente vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul entallado- me voy de luna de miel-.

-Es lo que veo rubia, cuídate demasiado- dije besándole la mejilla mientras Edward Cullen se despedía de su socio.

-Cuídate tú hermosa y no te dejes tan fácilmente- dijo mirándome a los ojos con la mirada preocupada.

-¿Por qué me dices eso Rose?- y ella se fue sin contestarme mientras se marchaba en el auto con su marido.

-¿Qué le ha dicho Rosalie, señorita Swan?- pregunto Edward Cullen con su aliento en mi hombro.

Me excite levemente por su pequeño acercamiento aunque no deducía porque ya que ni siquiera me había tocado.

-Nada en especial- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces… ¿Acepta?...- dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Yo me derretí por su sensual gesto y pase saliva ruidosamente por la mirada que me daba Edward Cullen.

-Bienvenida señorita Swan… Y mañana iniciamos el viaje a Francia a comenzar nuestra grandiosa… Odisea- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios y se alejó levemente para guiñarme un ojo.

-¿Francia?- dije con sorpresa.

Y él me sonrió sensualmente mientras acercaba su boca a mi oído.

-_Si Mlle Swan, prêt à se rendre corps et âme? (Si señorita Swan ¿lista para entregarse en cuerpo y alma?)-._

_¡Demonios! ¿También sabe francés?- _pensé casi al borde de la excitación por sus palabras y él lo notó. Aunque no entendí nada de lo que dijo me gusto el timbre sensual de su voz y me fascino la forma en que lo dijo. Sonriente y seductor me miró y me tendió la mano.

-La noche es larga y somos jóvenes para disfrutar los más exquisitos placeres ¿me permite esta pieza?- dijo sonriéndome.

Sentí la necesidad de golpearme el rostro para reaccionar y le tendí la mano.

-Encantada.- dije sonrojándome levemente.

Y esa noche baile gloriosa junto al totalmente deseable cuerpo de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Wow sé que me quedó un poquitin largo :$ pero era necesario saber de donde venía Bella y todo lo que en ella pasaba antes de conocer a Edward.

Dejen sus rr de que les pareció y no olviden darle _favorite/follow_ si les gusto la historia. Nos leemos después twilighters :)!

Chao chao


	5. Detrás del antifaz

**Detrás del antifaz.**

**_POV Edward_**

Eran pasados de la media noche y yo todavía me encontraba con Isabella Swan bailando. Ella no se oponía en lo más mínimo a mi acercamiento pero en cuanto bajaba levemente mis manos a su cintura ella se alejaba un poco. Era bastante difícil esa situación… Se dejaba seducir más no lograba nada.

-¿Quisiera ir por otro trago?-.

-No señor Cullen, ya no me apetece- dijo seriamente.

-Deje de formalismos y llámeme Edward- dije sonriente.

-Preferiría seguir llamándolo por su apellido señor Cullen y que mantuviéramos distancia en ello-.

¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con esta mujer? ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se tambaleara ni un poco en su seguridad.

-Como usted guste- dije alejándome un poco de ella. Isabella Swan me miró exceptiva y desvió mi mirada, sentía que de algún modo la intimidaba pero hasta yo me sentía inseguro.

-Quisiera retirarme a mi habitación- y se levantó un mechón que le caí por el rostro.

-Claro ¿le importaría si la acompaño?- le propuse seductoramente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente y supe de inmediato su respuesta.

-Como guste- contestó y la seguí cuando comenzó a caminar.

Nos subimos al elevador y ella indico el piso en donde se encontraba su habitación y yo la miraba vacilante recargado en la pared del elevador. El silencio fue un poco incómodo pero llegamos rápido evitando momentos más estresantes como los que teníamos.

Camino sonriéndome de vez en cuando y se detuvo en una puerta. Habitación 578, introdujo la llave para entrar cuando…

-¿Edward?- dijo una voz.

-¿Kate?- pregunte asombrado.

-Dijiste que esta noche no querías compañía- dijo mirando a la señorita Swan y está a su vez viéndola confundida.

-Y te dije la verdad- contesté.

-¿Quién es ella?-.

-Eso a usted no le importa- dijo Isabella.

-Claro que me importa porque Edward y yo…-.

-Cállate Kate, yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación contigo y lo que yo haga no te incumbe en lo más mínimo- dije furioso.

-Pero Edward… Nosotros…- dijo Kate suplicante.

-No hay nada más… ¿Ok?-.

-Señor Cullen usted ya cumplió con acompañarme y yo me paso a retirar porque esto me incomoda demasiado y no tengo ganas de presenciar esto- dijo la señorita Swan.

-Disculpe de verdad y _Buona sera signorina_ _(Buena noche señorita)_- dije besando su mano.

-Hasta mañana señor Cullen- dijo seriamente.

-A las 8:00 am paso por usted para irnos ¿recuerda?- pregunte.

-Un compromiso es un compromiso, por supuesto a esa hora- y se metió a su habitación.

Me voltee para ver de manera casi asesina a Kate y ella me miraba expectante

-¿Qué rayos haces?- le dije tomándola del brazo fuertemente y jalándola fuera del pasillo para que nadie nos escuchara.

-Suéltame Edward- dijo haciendo pucheros por mi agarre.

La solté porque supe que la estaba lastimando y a pesar de mi enojo no me permitía a mí mismo actuar de esa forma con una mujer a pesar de la escenita que me había dado delante de Isabella.

-Mira, no sé quién rayos te crees pero no puedes venir a pedirme explicaciones cuando tú y yo no somos nada-.

-Edward no puedes venir y decirme eso cuando hace menos de 3 horas hicimos el amor ¿y ahora qué? ¿Soy una maldita desconocida?-.

Detestaba cuando las mujeres usaban ese término _hacer el amor, _definitivamente yo no les hacía nada de esas estupideces ya que en los propios términos de la frase se necesita amor para llegar a ese punto y yo no sentía nada por quienes estaban conmigo… Era sexo y nada más... Solo eso.

-Mira Kate cumpliste con darme tu maldito número y te llamaré en algún momento- mentí- pero no hay porque presionarme y venirme a buscar cuando estoy acompañando solamente a mi socio-.

Kate e miró dudando y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Lo siento Edward es solo que… Me pongo celosa de ella-.

-No tienes porqué ponerte celosa no hay ningún tipo de relación entre los dos- contesté con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Entre ella y tú?- pregunto sonriente.

-Ni entre tú y yo… Solo somos socios y bueno tú eres solo… Una… amiga- dije dudoso de decirle la verdad de lo que era representaba en realidad…. Solo un acoston.

-Edward… Si me permites pudiéramos llegar a algo más- dijo casi suplicante.

-Me tengo que ir a mi habitación a descansar- dije caminando.

-¿Quieres compañía?- dijo tratando de alcanzarme.

-Ya te dije que no además mañana me voy a Francia- dije entrando al ascensor.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó mientras detenía las puertas del elevador.

-Quizás- concluí mientras la veía a los ojos sin interés y ella dejo cerrar la puerta con una mirada de decepción.

Recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás en la pared del elevador esperando que las puertas se abrieran. En cuanto eso ocurrió camine con las manos en los bolsillos buscando mis llaves y las metí en la cerradura para entrar.

Me comencé a desvestir y decidí meterme a darme una ducha rápida y acostarme a dormir. Cuando termine me senté en mi cama y me deje caer suavemente y cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño me venciera.

Comencé a pensar en Kate y en la estúpida escena que me había armado y estaba más que seguro que jamás la volvería a buscar y definitivamente no se lo merecía.

-Esa mujer en verdad que no entiende que no quiero volver a verla- dije para mí mismo-.

Sonreí solo y mi mente se inundó de Isabella Swan… Sus ojos eran de alguna manera atrayentes y ¿hermosos? No lo sé, no no lo creía. Pero su figura era esbelta y sus caderas tenían la forma perfecta como acomodar mis manos en ella… Su cintura era tan breve y delicada que mis palmas no podían contenerse en tocarla cuando estábamos bailando ¿pero por qué había soportado tanto en no seducirla para llevarla a la cama? Era claro que la deseaba y que la quería para mí pero no de la misma manera en que había tenido a Rosalie ni a Kate… Isabella Swan era un asunto totalmente dependiente y dependiente… Me volvía loco su aroma y haría todo lo posible por tenerla gimiendo en mi habitación a pesar de su distancia e indiferencia.

.

.

.

Amaneció por fin y eran alrededor de las 7:00 am cuando me desperté y me duche rápido. Me puse unos pantalones color caqui con una camisa blanca sin saco y me coloque mis lentes _Rayban _para ir lo más casual posible y recoger a la señorita Swan en su habitación como habíamos acordado. Prepare mi equipaje y mande a llamar al personal para que lo bajara al transporte que nos esperaba en la entrada del gran hotel. Pase por el pasillo y me fui directo al elevador para poder ir por mi acompañante y llegue rápidamente.

-Señorita Swan ¿está usted lista?- dije tocando su puerta mientras me recargaba en la pared esperándola.

-En un momento voy- dijo desde la habitación.

Alcé la ceja pensando en que se tardaría demasiado en salir y miré mi reloj. Eran las 7:35 am y debíamos llegar antes de las 8:00 al aeropuerto.

-Demonios- dije por los bajo y cuando menos los pensé ella salió.

Vestía una falda beige ajustada que se pegaba finamente a su figura y una blusa blanca de manga larga con estilo ejecutivo pero levemente transparente que dejaba a la imaginación su esbelta figura. Llevaba su cabello semi recogido y unos tacones altos… Se veía como una bibliotecaria… Una muy sexi.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-_Che bello (Que hermosa)_- dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto alzando la ceja.

-No nada ¿nos vamos?- dije tomando su equipaje.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen- y caminamos hacia el elevador para llegar al _Lobby._

En el transcurso del viaje del elevador al _Lobby _ noté como me veía de reojo sin perderme de vista ni un momento. Sabía que le gustaba pero no se resignaba a mirarme al completo… Noté como se mordía el labio… Eso me descontroló por completo.

_La azote contra la pared y detuve el elevador para que no siguiera bajando. Me quite los lentes y comencé a besarle el cuello. Isabella me tomo del cabello y me miró a los ojos… Sus orbes chocolates me miraba con deseo y rompió los botones de mi camisa sin cuidado y acaricio mi abdomen sin vergüenza para después mirarme fijamente y morderse los labios. Subí las manos desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos y comencé a subirle la falda mientras ella apretaba los ojos por mi reacción._

_-Señor Cullen… No aguanto más…- dijo mordiéndose los labios._

_-Isabella… Te deseo desde la primera vez- dije besándole el pecho y desabotone su blusa dejando sus senos al descubierto. Eran hermosos y quise comenzar a comérmelos a besos y a mordiscos._

_-Tómame aquí- dijo subiendo su pierna a mis cadera-._

_-Lo haré Isabella Swan… Te haré mía- dije gruñendo y pegando mi sexo con el suyo pero sin penetrarla._

_-Ahhhh Edward- gimió._

-¿Señor Cullen? ¿Está usted bien?- me preguntó mi acompañante- ya llegamos-.

-Aaa lo siento- conteste centrándome en la realidad- estaba pensando en el viaje que haremos ahora- mentí.

-Aaaa ok… Lo vi demasiado ido que pensé que había quedado en shock por alguna razón que no entendía- dijo aliviada.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- dije sonriendo recordando mis eróticas fantasías en el elevador del hotel.

Salimos y nos encontramos con el encargando.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, ya su equipaje está en la limosina que nos pidió-.

-¿limosina?- preguntó anonadada mi acompañante.

-Claro- conteste sonriendo a su pregunta- y después me dirigí al encargado- llevé las pertenecías de la señorita Swan a nuestro transporte-.

-En seguida señor-.

-¿Sabe algo señor Culle? Usted sabe darse muchos lujos- dijo intrigada.

-Todo es esfuerzo del arduo trabajo que llevo en todo este tiempo- dije mirándola seductoramente.

Ella se sonrojo y me miró fijamente.

-Aquí está su recibo señor Cullen y que tenga un excelente viaje- dijo el encargado.

-Gracias- contesté.

-Bien Señor Cullen ¿nos vamos?- dijo Isabella un poco ansiosa.

-Si… Vamos al aeropuerto- dije sonriéndole y ofreciéndole mí brazo para escoltarla y ella la acepto.

.

.

.

.

-¿Un avión privado?- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué esperaba? Soy un importante ejecutivo- dije sonriéndole abiertamente.

Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a subir y una descarga eléctrica descendió desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta mis pies y al mirarla a los ojos la energía se hizo mucho más intensa. Ella me correspondió y me sonrió pero al ir tras ella mire hacia atrás y cerramos la puerta del avión. Era demasiado extraño que me sintiera así.

Entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y abrochamos nuestros cinturones para poder despegar con rumbo a Francia.

**-Estimado señor Cullen, hemos iniciado nuestro viaje rumbo a destino a Francia en este momento ya puede quitarse los cinturones y disfrutar del viaje- **dijo el piloto.

-¡Vaya!- dijo asombrada mi acompañante.

Alce los hombros e hice un puchero como si no tuviese la más mínima importancia tener servicios como los que estaba acostumbrado a tener.

-¿Gusta una copa de _champagne?_- preguntó la aeromoza.

-Claro- dije tomando dos copas y se la acerque a Isabella.

-Que refinado señor Cullen- dijo sorbiendo de su copa y por sus gruesos labios se resbalo un poco de _Champagne _ y yo no pude evitar excitarme un poco… Deseaba poder lamer sus labios los restos de alcohol.

-Lo lamento- limpiándose con una servilleta.

-Dígame señorita Swan- dije aclarando la voz- ¿por qué no desea que la tutee?- pregunte curioso.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces por mi sorpresiva pregunta y dejo su copa a un lado para cruzar las piernas.

Eso me desquicio por que pude ver sus torneados muslos por su falda y eso solo logró que mi sed de ella aumentara a un nivel casi desquiciante. Tuve la necesidad de mirar hacia la ventana para no abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía en el asiento del avión.

-Verá señor Cullen… Tengo un serio problema acerca de las relaciones afectivas…- confesó apenada.

-Creo que puedo entenderla- dije sonriéndole.

-¿A sí?- dijo inclinándose peligrosamente hacía mí dejando a la vista su escote.

Pase saliva ruidosamente y me acomode hacía atrás para evitar la cercanía entre los 2. Esta mujer me estaba matando.

_-Le donne mi fanno impazzire (Mujer me vuelves loco)- _ dije muy bajo que solo lo escuche yo.

-Si… Creo que la entiendo en eso de crear relaciones afectivas, no me gustan- confesé dándole el último trago a mi bebida- pero yo tengo mis razones ¿usted por qué?-.

-Verá…- dijo dudosa- hace tiempo perdí a mis padres y no me sentí segura de crear lazos afectivos con nadie por temor a perderlos- dijo mirando por la ventana.

La mire expectante… Isabella Swan era una mente llena de secretos y de alguna manera quería saberlos todos.

-Lo lamento- dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No tiene porque, ya hace mucho tiempo de eso- dijo tratando de sonreír- y dígame ¿usted qué problema tiene con la relaciones?-.

Mi mirada se centró en la suya y me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate y comencé a recordar.

*Flashback*

Estaba por finalizar mi último año en mi universidad donde me encontraba estudiando junto con Emmet, él y yo no compartíamos habitación pero éramos muy unidos ya que compartíamos algunas clases. Me sentía completamente feliz ya que estaba por finalizar y estaba más que enamorado de mi novia Tanya Withlock, llevábamos juntos casi 2 años juntos y yo tenía pensado pedirle que se casara conmigo el día de la graduación.

-Cariño- le dije abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Edward! ¿No ves que me estoy poniendo maquillaje? ¡Diablos Cullen! Nunca tienes cuidado con tus cursilerías- me contestó molesta.

-Lo lamento amor- dije apenado- no quería que te molestaras. Es solo que me emocione al verte sentada en el pasto-.

-Si Cullen pero ¿no ves que estoy haciendo? Además no estoy sola… Estoy con mis amigas-.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero hace días que no te veía. Como siempre me dices que estás ocupada- conteste con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Si ya te dije que estos últimos días me han cargado la mano con trabajos- dijo mirando a sus amigas como tratando de ocultar algo.

-Lo siento mi vida ¿quieres que te pase ayudar esta tarde?-.

-No es necesario Edward… Es que… Yo… No estaré en mi habitación y pasaré el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca-.

-Aaa entiendo- dije tratando de abrazarla pero Tanya se alejó.

-Nos vemos después- dijo sonriéndome.

Me acerqué para poder darle un beso pero ella se volteó y empezó a hablar con sus amigas.

-Si amor… Hasta pronto- dije un poco decepcionado pero no le reclamé en lo más mínimo para no hacerla enojar.

Me di la vuelta y pude escuchar como sus amigas se burlaban de mí pero no le di importancia alguna y camine en dirección a mi siguiente clase.

-¿Qué tienes Cullen?- preguntó Emmet curioso.

-No es nada- mentí.

-¿Es Tanya?- dijo mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Lo miré a los ojos y como siempre me entendió.

-Ay hermano ¿seguro que quieres pedirle que se case contigo?-.

-La amo Emmet, la amo con todo mi ser y si no es ella no es nadie- conteste decidido.

-Wow nunca te había visto tan decidido, pero es tu decisión y yo te apoyo hermano- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Gracias Emmet- dije sonriéndole y comenzó la clase.

.

.

.

Al finalizar salí corriendo del aula y Emmet me alcanzó casi corriendo.

-¡Edward! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó gritando.

-Voy con Tanya- le conteste sonriendo.

-¡Suerte hermano!-.

Salí volando con rumbo a la biblioteca donde ella me había dicho que estaría y entre silenciosamente buscándola entre los pasillos del lugar. Cansado la comencé a buscar en las mesas donde los demás estaban con una tonelada de libros haciendo sus tareas.

-¿Dónde estás Tanya?- dije para mí solo.

-¿Busca algo joven?- preguntó la bibliotecaria.

-No- dije sonriéndole- estoy buscando a alguien- dije apenado.

-Aaaaa ¿una chica?- dije sonriéndome la encargada.

Asentí levemente mientras me sonrojaba.

-¿Cómo se llama?- dijo guiñándome un ojo- Tal vez te pueda ayudar-.

-¿En serio?- contesté emocionado- eso sería de mucha ayuda. Su nombre es Tanya Withlock-.

-Déjame y busco en los registros y ver en que pasillo está- contestó.

Comenzó a buscar en su computadora y en su cara comenzó a formarse un ceño de intriga.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunte angustiado.

-¿Dijiste Tanya Withlock?-.

-Si… Ella me dijo que se pasaba las tardes aquí estudiando. Por eso no nos veíamos- contesté.

-Ammm es que ella tiene meses que no se registra en la entrada. Tal parece que no ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo- dijo apenada.

-¿Qué?- dije desconcertado- pero ella me dijo que…-.

-Lo siento- dijo tratando de sonreírme y se alejó de ahí.

-Gracias- conteste y salí de la biblioteca sin saber que pensar en ese momento.

¿Por qué Tanya me habría mentido? Tenía que darme una explicación de sus acciones. Estaba más que desquiciado por la rabia que sentía por sus mentiras y por los engaños que me daba con tal de no verme.

Camine rápidamente hacia el edificio de las habitaciones de las chicas y aunque sabía que estaba prohibido entrar, debía entrar y buscarla al fin y al cabo que muchos no respetaban esa regla en lo más mínimo.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí!- gritó una amiga de Tanya en cuanto me vio entrar decidido

-Aléjate- dije casi como una amenaza.

La chica obedeció ante mis serias palabras, jamás había actuado así con una mujer ni con nadie. Siempre se me había conocido por ser alguien dulce, calmado y bastante respetuoso con todos. Jamás había tenido una pelea con nadie y nadie me buscaba pelea en lo más mínimo. Entre enfurecido y toque la puerta de mi novia esperando a que contestara.

Ella no me respondió después de tanta insistencia y tuve la necesidad de forcejear la puerta y entrar a la fuerza. Mi coraje me sobrepasaba ante mis propias acciones y tenía tantas humillaciones y desplante suyos guardados que en ese momento salieron a flote. Mi rabia y mi odio me corrompieron por dentro cuando vi la escena que tenía delante de mí.

Tanya estaba desnuda junto a un tipo follando en su cama. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura y gemía ante su contacto.

-¡TANYA!- grite enfurecido.

-¡Edward!- grito exaltada y se quitó del cuerpo del degenerado que la follaba.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo… yo… Edward… Es que…- contestó mientras se cubría el cuerpo con una sábana.

Miré al maldito que estaba parando junto a ella enfundándose los pantalones rápidamente tratando de salir… Era Jacob Black un maldito mocoso estudiante de Ingeniería que ni siquiera cursaba en la universidad.

-Hijo de puta- grité y me abalance sobre él para golpearlo.

-¡Edward no lo lastimes!- gritó Tanya llorando.

Lo tumbe y sobre el piso comencé a golpearlo en el estómago y él comenzó a darme pelea.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO MAL NACIDO!- grité al borde del llanto.

Tanya se abalanzó sobre mí para que dejara de golpear a su amante. Yo la avente sobre la pared y supe que la había lastimado y me detuve. Jacob Black se paró y aprovecho mi distracción para salir huyendo de la habitación. Me fui sobre ella y verifique que estuviera bien… Estaba molesto pero aun así me preocupe por la fuerza que había utilizado. Afortunadamente no le había causado ningún daño.

-Edw..ard- dijo sollozando.

-¿Por qué Tanya?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿por qué mierda me hiciste esto?-.

-Yo… No sé qué decirte- dijo tapando su cuerpo se mi desnudo.

-Eres una cualquiera… Cuando yo me te pedí un poco de intimidad me rechazaste y ahora aquí te encuentro follando como una ramera con ese mocoso maldito que dijiste que era tu amigo- dije apretando los puños.

-Edward…-.

-No hables más maldita zorra. Te respete por qué te amaba más que a mi vida y mira cómo te encuentro. Dijiste que querías que nuestra primera vez fuera solo mía y yo solo tuyo- dije mirándola con desprecio.

Tanya comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Si no me querías ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le reproche ¿Por qué permitiste que esto llegara a más?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sollozando.

Metí mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y saque una pequeña cajita de seda y se la avente con desprecio. Ella la tomó y puso sus manos sobre su boca por la impresión.

-Es tuyo- dije llorando- ya no lo quiero-.

-Edward… Perdóname-.

-Te iba a pedir matrimonio esta tarde en la biblioteca pero me dijeron que hacía meses que no aparecías por ahí y decidí venir a buscarte. Me enfurecí al saber que me mentías. Así que quédate con ese anillo de mierda que yo no lo quiero-.

-Perdóname- dijo tomando mis piernas para que no me fuera.

-Déjame en paz Tanya- dije zafándome de su agarre- busca a tu maldito amante, tal vez aún lo encuentres para que continúen follando como los encontré-.

-Edward no me hables así- dijo llorando.

-¿Cómo debo hablarle a una ramera como tú?- pregunte alzando una ceja- dime ¿Cómo?-.

Tanya bajo la mirada y tomó la cajita entre las manos para ver el fino diamante que había en ella.

Me abalance sobre ella y apreté sus mejillas fuertemente al grado de lastimarla.

-Debería cobrarme ahora todo lo que me hiciste- dije acorralándola sobre la pared- debería follarte ahora- dije llorando.

-Edward me lastimas- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

La solté y la avente sobre la cama para comenzar a besarla por el cuello y apretar sus senos.

-¡Vas a ser mía!- dije furioso.

-Edward…-.

Y entonces la mire asustada y me detuve. Me pare de la cama y Tanya me miró esperando a que la volviera a atacar temerosa.

-No puedo- dije por lo bajo- no puedo- y me salí de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Salí de la habitación furioso y con lágrima en los ojos y me hice una promesa a mí mismo:

Jamás en la vida me enamoraría ni volvería confiar en una mujer y siempre buscaría el placer antes que el sentimentalismo.

*Fin de flashback*

-¿Y en qué pensaba señor Cullen?- dijo Isabella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En cosas sin sentido- dije sorbiendo de mi nuevo trago y sonriéndole, ella me correspondió sonrojándose por completo y yo disfrute al efecto que le había causado.

-¿Algún día me contaras Edward?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso me acaba de tutear señorita Swan?- dije alzando una ceja y totalmente sorprendido.

-Llámame Bella y dime ¿No es lo que querías?- dijo bebiendo.

-Si- dije guiñándole un ojo- y tal vez algún día te contaré-.

-Eso espero- dijo mirando hacía la ventana.

**-Acabamos de llegar a Francia señor Cullen, que disfrute su estadía- **dijo el piloto.

-Bien llegamos a nuestro destino- dije parándome y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle.

-Que empiece la odisea- contestó algo apenada y tomando mi mano-.

_-Per iniziare questa entusiasmante avventura (Que comience está interesante aventura)- _dije besando su mano y comenzamos a descender del avión.

* * *

Hola pues espero que les haya gustado... La verdad es que toda cosa tiene su porque y ya saben los motivos que orillaron a Edward a tomar esa actitud... La verdad me emocione al escribirlo.

Espero que les guste y denle _follow/favorite _si es que le gusto la historia. No olviden sus _reviews _ya que son muy importantes. :D!

Nos leemos pronto adiós! :)!


	6. Aislados

**Aislados**

**_POV Bella._**

Habíamos llegado a Francia, yo me sentía bastante emocionada porque era la primera vez que viajaba a la ciudad de la moda y bastante nerviosa por la cercanía de Edward… Si así como lo ven… Yo ya le llamaba Edward a pesar de haberlo conocido hacía penas unas cuantas horas atrás pero me sentía de verdad segura y me brindaba una confianza que yo no podía entender.

Mis ojos no podían dejar de verlo, se veía guapísimo con su vestimenta casual y sus ojos verdes me hacían reaccionar violentamente ante mis más bajos impulsos carnales pero debía mantener distancia ya que no debía mezclarme con gente de mi trabajo y mucho menos con el jefe de la empresa en la que iba a trabajar… No era parte de mi ética ni de mis principios morales.

La azafata nos despidió con una sonrisa coqueta, especialmente una a Edward.

-Que tengan excelente viaje- se despidió.

-Gracias- contestó Edward correspondiéndole.

Yo trate de corresponderle pero se me hizo muy difícil al darme cuenta de que solo quería llamar su atención.

-Bien- dijo mi acompañante sacándome de mis pensamientos- llegamos por fin a Francia.

-Es maravilloso- dije asombrada.

¿Qué pasaba realmente con mi persona? ¿Por qué la maldita suerte me seguía hasta el otro lado del mundo? Justo dónde quería empezar de cero, justo donde nadie me conocía, justo en mi inicio de carrera profesional internacional… Un aguacero comenzó a caer del cielo sin darnos tiempo de correr lo suficientemente rápido para poder cubrirnos y sin la oportunidad de correr por nuestro equipaje.

-Genial- dije totalmente empapada.

-¡Bella! ¡Corre!- grito Edward sonriendo estando en la misma posición que yo.

Lo seguí sin pensarlo y nos cubrimos bajo un techado donde se supone que nos estaría esperando nuestro transporte para poder ubicarnos en la residencia donde nos quedaríamos por un tiempo en lo que se me instalaba en la ciudad.

Ya no nos mojábamos pero estábamos más que empapados y nuestro equipaje se había quedado en el avión ¿cuánto tardaríamos en recuperarlo? Era evidente que no lo perderíamos pero no llegaríamos con él a nuestro destino.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- le pregunté pasándome el cabello hacía atrás.

Edward me sonrió abiertamente. Paso por mi mente que tal vez estaría más que molesto por la incompetencia de sus empleados al no llegar a tiempo por nosotros pero al parecer algo inusual le divertía. No lo entendía en lo más mínimo.

-Llamaré a mi asistente para que envié el auto por nosotros- dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo y se retiró un poco de mí para poder hablar en privado.

_-Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, s'il vous plaît envoyez une voiture (Hemos llegado al aeropuerto, por favor envía un auto)-_ comenzó a decir en Francés algo que obviamente yo no entendí.

Noté que se empezaba a molestar de la nada y alzaba los brazos al cielo como buscando una respuesta a alguien que le exigía del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Que ferons-nous en attendant? (¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto?)-._

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo no sabía hacía donde mirar ante su mirada molesta y comenzó a vagar por el lugar con el teléfono en la mano.

_-Bon, ça va le faire sans aucun recours, seulement envoie la voiture dès que possible- (Esta bien, eso haremos sin ningún remedio, solo envía el auto cuanto antes.)-_ y colgó su teléfono más que molesto. Ya no había nada en su cara de diversión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije abrazándome sola por el frío.

-Acaba de caer una tormenta espantosa en Francia, al parecer han cerrado carreteras y caminos y solo podemos resguardarnos en una pensión cerca del lugar. Es bastante cómoda pero tendremos que quedarnos ahí por un rato-.

¿Cuánto tiempo?- contesté nerviosa.

-No lo sé- dijo mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Y nuestras pertenecías?- pregunte asustada.

-Las recogerán en un rato más-.

-Las necesitamos- dije enojada en dirección al avión.

-Así es pero no voy volver a mojarme más ahora que empieza a llover más fuerte y no podemos darnos el lujo de enfermarnos y estar aislados de hospitales y centros de salud- dijo tomándome del brazo para que evitara salirme del pequeño techo donde nos quedábamos.

Él tenía razón, no podía hacer una estupidez como esa y al menos tenía mi teléfono celular conmigo en caso de querer comunicarme.

-¿Y qué esperamos?- pregunté resignada.

-A que lleguen por nosotros para llevarnos a la pensión- dijo mirándome alzando una ceja.

-¿Tardaran mucho?- pregunte casi congelándome.

-Llegaran en unos minutos más- dijo mirándome receloso después de que mis dientes tiritaban del frío- ¿está usted bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Me limite a asentir y abracé fuertemente mis brazos contra mi cuerpo y darme más calor.

Los minutos eran eternos y nuestro transporte no llegaba. Me sentía incómoda y con frío. La lluvia no cesaba ni un poco ni para volver al avión y quedarnos un rato más en el lugar calientitos. No podíamos ingresar por completo al aeropuerto porque Edward me había dicho que si el chofer no nos encontraba jamás nos iríamos de ahí. ¿Qué se supone que haría mojada y con frío a las afueras de un aeropuerto?

Para mi buena suerte el chofer llegó rápido estacionándose lo más cerca posible para que nos mojáramos más de lo que ya estábamos.

_-Désolé je suis en retard M. Cullen, les routes sont fermées et j'ai dû prendre une autre route (Siento la tardanza señor Cullen, las carreteras están cerradas y tuve que tomar otro camino)- _dijo el chofer mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos y prendía la calefacción.

_-La chose importante est que vous êtes ici. Prenez-nous à la croix de retraite (Lo importante es que está aquí. Llévenos a la pensión cruz)- _contestó Edward sacudiéndose el cabello cobrizo y dejando caer pequeñas gotitas en el suelo.

El chofer asintió y subió la ventanilla para darnos privacidad pues como empleado sabía que no debía escuchar las conversaciones de su jefe.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dije curiosa mirando por la ventana.

-A la pensión Cruz, es la más cercana del lugar y es muy bonita. Mi familia y yo la visitábamos en mi niñez pero hace años que no vuelvo- dijo sacudiéndose el agua.

-Sacudirse no servirá- dije mirándolo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Tiene que ducharse para que no le haga daño Edward, de otra manera se enfermara terriblemente- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Él me miró amablemente y me sonrió.

Fue una larga travesía por el terrible camino que había dejado la lluvia en las carreteras con rumbo a Francia. Mi vista se fijó en la ventana mientras mi compañero hacía lo mismo. Comencé a pensar en Jacob, en los sucesos que habían pasado antes de mi partida de New York y sobre todo en lo que me había confesado.

Me dolían sus reproches y la forma en que me dijo que no le importaba, me dolía porque lo quería y porque me era muy difícil alejarme de él…. Él era mi hermano pero no negaba que me gustaba demasiado cuando me beso y me toco casi al completo, la manera en que sus gruesas manos me acariciaban desde mi centro hasta mis senos y como su enorme cuerpo me enloquecía…. Pero no podía, no podía pertenecerle a mi hermano… Aunque no tuviéramos un lazo de sangre que nos uniera.

-¿Bella? ¿Está bien?- preguntó Edward cuando comenzó a rodarme una lágrima por la mejilla y me la limpie enseguida.

-No es nada- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y él no hiso un intento por cuestionarme, al parecer era alguien bastante frío y calculador. Un hombre sin escrúpulos.

Después de un buen rato de incómodo silencio el chofer hablo.

_-M. Cullen est arrivé (Llegamos señor Cullen)-._

Edward asintió solamente y tomó 2 paraguas que nos proporcionó el empleado, él se salió y me abrió la puerta para entregarme el mío y poder salir. Se acercó a la ventana del chofer y le comenzó a hablar en francés ¿por qué diablos había olvidado el idioma? No entendía en lo absoluto lo que pasaba.

-Entremos- dijo Edward y yo solo lo seguí.

_pension croix _decía en una enorme letrero de madera finamente tallado, tenía una antigüedad exquisita por el tipo de material y las grandes puertas lo demostraban. Si no me equivocaba databa desde aproximadamente 1890 y pese a la edad del edificio se encontraba en muy buen estado.

-Espero que le agrade ya que no pudimos encontrar un hotel de mayor lujo- dijo Edward chorreando en agua.

-Es perfecto- dije sonriendo.

-¿Entramos?-.

-Por supuesto- conteste aún húmeda por la tormenta que nos había tocado.

Entramos a la recepción y una amable señorita nos saludó. Obviamente yo no entendí en lo más mínimo lo que decía pero debía hacerlo ya que pasaría una temporada en la ciudad y mi idioma no ayudaba demasiado.

-_Bienvenue sur le bord traverser ce que je peux vous aider? (Bienvenidos a la pensión cruz ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?)-._

_-Je voudrais louer deux chambres (Me gustaría alquilar dos habitaciones)_- contestó Edward.

La recepcionista me miró a lo lejos y yo me quedé con el ceño fruncido ¿qué rayos me veía?

-_Est-ce votre épouse? (¿Es su esposa?)- _preguntó la señorita.

Me sobresalte al escuchar la última palabra ya que no entendía al cien por ciento el idioma pero si sabía algunas palabras. Creía que mi socio y yo éramos pareja y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Edward notó mi cambio y volteo a verme.

_-Pas de Mademoiselle, elle et moi sommes partenaires seulement (No señorita, ella y yo somos socios solamente)- _dijo sonriéndole.

_-Je crains qu'il n'y ait un monsieur de problème (me temó que hay un problema señor)- _dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Esto ya no me gustaba, Edward y la chica hablaban mucho y ella no tomaba nota de los nombres ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué mierda ocurría? Ya estaba más que molesta, me sentía cansada, con hambre y frío además de que me encontraba totalmente mojada.

-_Nous avons seulement une chambre double disponibles, d'autres sont occupies (Solo nos queda una habitación matrimonial disponible, las demás están ocupadas.)- _dijo mirándome nuevamente la recepcionista.

Edward se volteó hacía mí y se acercó lentamente, por su mirada sabía que algo ocurría.

-Dice la recepcionista que solo queda una sola habitación y que no hay más remedio que compartirla- dijo seriamente.

-¿QUÉ?- grite exaltada- no podemos hacer eso, no es correcto-.

-Me temó que no hay opción, además de que estamos varados aquí y el chofer no podrá regresar fácilmente ahora que está cayendo un diluvio afuera-.

-¿Por qué no hay más habitaciones? ¿Seguro que no hay más?- pregunte dando vueltas en círculos exasperada.

-Tranquilícese Bella, no haré nada impropio- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- además entre más tardemos discutiendo esto, más nos enfermaremos-.

Yo lo miré mordiéndome el labio ¿por qué diablos me pasaba esto a mí? Él espero a que contestara y yo no sabía que decirle así que se dio la media vuelta y se comenzó a registrar en la pensión para que le dieran las llaves y subir a la habitación que nos habían asignado.

.

.

.

Subimos rápidamente ya que no teníamos equipaje ni nada por el estilo, mi compañero introdujo la llave en la puerta y entramos a la habitación. Era amplia y muy hermosa tenía una decoración europea exquisita y digna de una edad de 100 años de antigüedad. Grandes cortinas de estilo de palacio adornaban el lugar y tenía vista hacía un lago que estaba cerca de una gran roble. Trague saliva ruidosamente cuando vi una sola cama en la habitación.

-¿Una sola cama?- dije varada en la entrada.

-Lo había olvidado- dijo divertido- es una habitación matrimonial-.

¿Pero qu…?-.

Y entonces mis ojos se centraron en la musculosa figura de Edward Cullen… Su ropa húmeda dejaba al descubierto su plano vientre y sus enormes brazos. Se veía tan sexi así y sus ojos esmeraldas chispearon al contacto con los míos. Me excite al imaginármelo húmedo y sin su camisa blanca transparente al agua. Pero que mierda… Yo también iba de blanco.

Mire hacía un espejo y mis sospechas eran totalmente ciertas, al igual que Edward Cullen mi figura se apegaba con el contacto de la ropa húmeda y sostén se asomaba ¿cuánto tiempo estaría a la merced de la vista de mi socio? Me ruborice nuevamente ¿Qué diablos haría ahora húmeda y sin muda de ropa? No podía quedarme así…

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- dijo mirándome gustoso disfrutando el espectáculo que tenía enfrente.

-¿Cómo haremos para cambiarnos de ropa?- dije cubriéndome con las manos.

-Eso está arreglado- dijo mientras se desbrochaba la camisa y dejaba su torso desnudo. Mi centró su humedeció por el hermoso espectáculo que tenía enfrente. Demonios este hombre sabía desquiciarme.

-_Vamos Isabella Swan piensa algo diferente… Piensa en Charlie vestido de payaso… Charlie vestido payaso con un sostén…. Morado- _pensé para mí sola apuñando los ojos y todo se esfumo.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- dijo desenfundándose los pantalones.

-¡Espere Edward ¿qué diablos hace?- dije volteándome para no verlo.

-Me voy a meter a bañar- dijo mientras el sonido de una ropa húmeda que cae al suelo sonó.

-No tiene por qué desnudarse enfrente de mí- dije son voltear y totalmente sonrojada-.

-Ya puede voltear- gritó desde la habitación del baño mientras la regadera sonaba y me gire solo para ver sus ropas en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos le ocurre?- dije para mí misma cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

_-Ils sont pour vous (Son para ustedes)- _dijo la mucama mientras me entregaba unas prendas para cambiarnos y me sonrió amablemente.

A pesar de que no entendía nada le correspondí y le agradecí.

-Gracias- dije con intriga y coloque la ropa en la cama para ver que no habían dado.

Un par de pantalones y unas camisas para andar en casa. No tenía problema con ello y me pareció perfecto.

-¿Quién era?- gritó Edward desde la ducha.

-La mucama, nos acaba de traer ropa- dije mientras me quitaba los altos tacones y soltaba mi largo cabello.

Sobe mis pies con las manos por el cansancio y me comencé a quitar la blusa para quedarme solo en sostén, pase mis manos por mis hombros y moví el cuello para relajarme y poder descansarlo.

Ya no escuche el ruido del agua y supuse que había terminado, me coloque rápidamente una blusa azul que me habían traído y tome la demás ropa para esperar a que saliera. Mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto lo vi salir solo con una toalla enredada a las caderas y una prominente erección se asomaba por la tela de la toalla. Pase saliva ruidosamente admirando su bien trabajado cuerpo y él me sonrió mientras yo lo admiraba.

-_Demonios Isabella piensa en Charlie con un vestido de mujer para Halloween, piensa en Charlie haciendo su tradicional baile ridículo- _pensé para mí misma.

-Todo tuyo…- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Qué?- dije con los ojos abiertos.

-El baño Bella… Es todo tuyo, ya puede bañarte- dijo riendo.

-Aaa si claro el baño, por supuesto- dije apenada y él me cedió el paso para salir a la habitación principal.

Me desnude aún paralizada por sus palabras y definitivamente no podía olvidarme de su ardiente figura, demonios ese hombre era la perdición y la lujuria juntas. Comencé a bañarme mientras pensaba en Jacob, a mi mente volvía la manera en que me había tocado en su recamara, sus desquiciantes besos, el calor de su aliento. Sus manos en mis senos… Su toque en mi centro…

-Jake- susurre y comencé a morderme los labios lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos mientras los recuerdos se envolvían con la jodidamente excitante virilidad de Edward Cullen, su maldita semi erección me había excitado al grado que comencé a tocarme sola…

-Mmmmm- dije recargada en la pared del baño mientras hacía pequeños círculos en mi centro con los ojos cerrados.

_Y entonces me di cuenta de que Edward me estaba escuchando y su varonil sombra se asomó por el vidrió sudado del baño. En cuanto me di cuenta de su presencia comencé a tocarme más al grado de morderme los labios y gemir más excitada por mi propia mano._

_-Mmmm- dije un poco más fuerte y la figura se quedó quieta. No sabía cuál era su expresión ante mis gemidos pero me enloquecí al pensar que le gustaba oírme._

_-Ammmm ummm- dije aún más fuerte y escuche como una toalla semi mojada caía al suelo de la habitación. Sonreía para mis adentros y comencé a mover más mi mano._

_-Ahhhhh- dije sonriendo y moviendo más mis caderas._

_Edward abrió de golpe la puerta del baño y me miró con los ojos inyectados en puro deseo y lujuria sonriéndome maliciosamente con una enorme erección. Sonreí maliciosa aún con mi mano brindándome placer._

_-Bella- gruño pegándome a su miembro desnudo._

_-Ahhh Edward- gemí con su contacto y le sonreí._

_-Eres una niña mal portada- dijo mientras lamía mis húmedos pezones._

_-¿Te lo parezco?- dije cerrando los ojos y haciendo gestos de placer con cada movimiento de su lengua._

_-Si- dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación- ¿sabes qué te mereces?- dijo mientras me volteaba con la boca hacía la pared y pegaba peligrosamente su sexo a mí trasero._

_-Ahhh Edward… Ummm… Dime que me merezco por ser niña mala- dije mordiéndome los labios._

_-Que te castigue Bella, no debiste despertar al león- dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo._

_-Castígame- implore mientras me volteaba frente a él y lamía su cuello._

_-Bella- gruño con los ojos cerrados, me tomo de las dos piernas para enredarlas en sus caderas y su sexo quedó en mí entrada a punto de arremeterme cuando…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Señorita Swan? ¿Le falta mucho para terminar de bañarse? Su celular a estado sonando- dijo su voz en un tono despreocupado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con su voz trayéndome a la realidad ¿pero qué diablos me pasaba que estaba fantaseando con mi socio? Me apene sola y el sonido del agua solo se escuchaba.

-Emmm claro, en un momento salgo- dije aclarando mi voz.

Termine de asearme rápidamente y me coloque la ropa seca que había dejado para mí.

Salí de la ducha con el cabello húmedo cayéndome por la espalda mientras veía como Edward Cullen estaba sin camisa sentado en la cama comiéndome con la mirada.

-¿Le importaría vestirse?- dije con la seguridad tambaleándome.

Él se sonrió por mi expresión y paso su mano por su cabello cobrizo mientras yo trataba de no evidenciar el nerviosismo que me daba.

Tomé mi celular rápidamente y note que tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de casa, cuando estaba a punto de regresar mi celular sonó y contesté sin pensarlo.

_-¿Hola?-._

_-Isabella Marie Swan Black, ¿dónde diablos estás?-._

_-¿Swan Black? Papá solo me llamas así cuando de verdad estas molesto-._

_-¿Y cómo quieres que este? Hace más de 12 horas que trato de localizarte, estoy con el alma en un hilo y de paso tu hermano desapareció-._

_-¿Jake? ¿Dónde está?-._

_-Sabrá Dios dónde diablos este ese mocoso, solo encontramos tu nota apuñada en la mesa de la cocina y decidimos llamarte pero no contestaste en ningún momento y Jacob no aparecía-._

_-Yo digamos que tuve que salir de emergencia…-._

_-¿Volviste a Seattle?-._

_-Ammm no estoy un poco más le lejos-._

_-Define cuanto es un poco-._

_-Estoy en Francia….-._

_-¡EN FRANCIA! ¿Y no tuviste la consideración de avisarnos?-._

_-Es que primero me fui a Inglaterra a la boda de Rose y de ahí me ofrecieron una grandiosa oferta de trabajo en Francia y ahora estoy varada en una pensión-._

_-¿Por qué estás varada allá? ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién estas?-._

_-Porque está una fuerte tormenta en la ciudad, estoy completamente bien y estoy con mi jefe…-._

_-¿Sola?-._

_-Emm sí..-._

_-Mira hija tú ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber qué es lo bueno y lo malo, confío en ti. Sabes que jamás me has defraudado-._

_-Lo sé papá-._

_-Ahora el que me preocupa es Jake, jamás se había desaparecido de la nada más que una sola vez pero eso fue hace com años-._

_-¿En serio?-._

_-Sí, el muy ladino se fue a Europa tras una muchacha mayor que él y estaba loco por ella, solo que llegó completamente golpeado y no nos quiso decir el por qué-._

_-No lo sabía-._

_-Bueno lo importante es que ya sabemos dónde estás y esperaremos noticias de ese mocoso-._

_-Jajajajaja ay papá, ok. Yo te llamaré para decirte como estoy y todo lo que ocurre acá-._

_-Me parece bien Bella… Solo no te desaparezcas tanto, tu madre te manda saludos-._

_-Gracias papá mandale un beso de mi parte por favor-._

_-Hasta luego hermosa-._

_-Adiós papá-._

Colgué mi teléfono silenciosamente y suspire después del drama que me había armado Charlie. Me giré con los ojos cerrados y lo vi aún sentado sobre la cama sin la camisa puesta… Aún. ¿Acaso me había escuchado todo el tiempo? Me sentí aturdida por su cuerpo musculoso frente a mí. No podía formular ni palabras ni mucho menos oraciones.

-Aaa…. Ee.. Yo…- dije tartamudeando nerviosamente mirando hacia los lados.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?- dijo sonriéndome seductoramente.

-No… No es nada- dije sudando por los nervios.

-¿Tienes calor?- dijo parándose lentamente caminando como un león a punto de atacar a su presa.

_-¿¡Qué hago ahora?! ¿¡Qué hago?!- _pensé tragando saliva.

-Deberíamos…-.

-¿Si?- dije nerviosa.

-Abrir la ventana un poco para dejar entrar el aire fresco- y abrió la ventana para después mirarme con una sonrisa mordiéndose ligeramente los labios.

-La… Ventana… Aaaa claro si la ventana, es lo que estaba pensando- dije caminando en dirección hacia la cama y él me miró riendo mientras se ponía una ligera camiseta.

-¿Tiene hambre Bella?-.

-Bastante-.

-Pediré servicio a la habitación ¿confía en mi gusto para ordenar su comida?- dijo alzando una ceja y tomando el teléfono de la habitación.

-Sorpréndeme- dije con una sonrisa y él me correspondió.

Comenzó a hablar en francés, evidentemente tenía que aprender rápido y no debía atenerme a mi socio completamente.

.

.

.

.

La comida llego rápido y la empleada nos dejó los platos sobre una mesa de madera a disposición de nosotros acompañado de un buen vino tinto fresco. Yo quedé impactada por maravilloso olor de la comida, mi primera cena en Francia olía exquisita.

_-Bon Appetit (Buen provecho)- _dijo bebiendo de su trago y yo alce mi copa para brindar.

Los ravioles que me había ordenado estaban exquisitos y yo los deguste muy despacio con los ojos cerrados casi besando la comida. Él me miró fijamente mientras mis labios aplanaban el tenedor y noté como se mordía los suyos por mis gestos.

Yo me sonroje un poco porque creo que me veía demasiado provocativa y me limpie con la servilleta.

-Está exquisita…- dijo en un susurro con los ojos seductores.

-¿Quién?- dije con los ojos al completo abiertos.

-La comida Bella….- dijo riendo.

-Sí, si es cierto está exquisita- dije bebiendo de mi copa.

Edward tomó un bocado y mastico lentamente mientras me veía… Sentía que había demasiado intimidad en el momento así que decidí romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos a trabajar?- pregunté.

-En cuanto podamos irnos-.

-¿Eso tardara mucho?-.

-No lo sé… No controlo el clima- dijo divertido.

Y yo sonreí por su contestación, me sentía como una tonta.

Terminamos de comer y él se disculpó para atender unas llamadas, yo me quedé en mi lugar esperando cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar y vi en la pantalla en último nombre en la tierra que me pude haber imaginado: Jacob.

Suspire antes de contestar.

_-Hola Jake-._

_-Bella… Temía que no me contestaras-._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-._

_-Quería saber de ti-._

_-¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? ¿Acaso estás ebrio?-._

_-Solo tomé unos tragos, algo casual-._

_-¿Dónde diablos estás? Papá y mamá están preocupados-._

_-¿Solo ellos se preocupan?-._

_-Sabes que también yo-._

_-No mientas Bella, sé que te importo una mierda-._

_-No es cierto-._

_-Si no es así ¿por qué te fuiste del país?-._

_-Ya te explique el por qué Jacob-._

_-No es suficiente-._

_-Es mi vida, no tengo porque consultarte cualquier movimiento que haga-._

_-No te estoy pidiendo eso, maldita sea Bella, te amo-._

_-Jake detente por favor-._

_-No puedo ¡Mierda! Te amo y ¿sabes que horrible siento que me veas como tu estúpido hermano?-._

_-Jake estás ebrio no sabes lo que dices-._

_-Lo sé a la perfección, sé también lo que estoy a punto de hacer-._

_-No hagas estupideces Black-._

_-No te preocupes Bella, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Esta noche me follare a una ramera para sacarte de mi corazón-._

_-Jake…-._

_-Jake nada… La follare y la tocare como quise tocarte a ti, tal vez de una vez por todas pueda sacarte de mi corazón-._

_-Vete a casa, estas borracho-._

_-¿Podrías hacer algo por mí?-._

_-¿Qué quieres Jacob?-._

_-Dime que me quieres…_

_-¿Estás llorando?-._

_-¡Maldita sea Bella, dímelo!-._

_-No me grites Jacob Black, no te diré nada-._

_-Sabía que no te importaba en lo más mínimo, hasta nunca Isabella-._

_-Jake… Jake… No hagas ninguna estupidez de la que te vayas arrepentir… Te quiero lo sabes… Pero no como tú lo necesitas-._

_-¡Cállate! Lo arruinaste hasta que terminaste la frase… Pero no te preocupes Bella guardare tus palabras cuando este revolcándome con la mujerzuela que voy a buscar para reemplazarte, le diré que la amo tal y como si fueras tú…-._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Y colgó sin darme la oportunidad de decirle algo más. Se me comenzaron a resbalar las lágrima sin control y Edward entró mirándome preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo poniendo su celular en la mesa.

-Si- dije limpiándome las lágrimas- es solo que tengo problemas personales-.

-Lo siento- dijo sincero-.

-No se preocupe- conteste.

-Bien pues ordenare a que recojan los cubiertos y mañana esperaremos a que deje de llover como hoy y podamos irnos a la ciudad-.

-Me parece perfecto- dije tratando de sonreírle.

Él salió de la habitación y minutos después fueron a limpiar y llevarse los cubiertos. Yo me fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes y darme otra ducha para relajarme después del duro día que me había tocado vivir. En mi rostro se formó una sonrisa al recordar la grandiosa fantasía que me había dado en ese mismo lugar.

Aún podía escuchar su voz en mi mente.

-_¿Sabes que te mereces? Que te castigue-._

Sus palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza y yo no podía sacármelo de la mente, mordí mis labios al recordarlo. Termine de bañarme al darme cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba lloviendo y que hacía algunas horas sentía calor ahora tenía un poco de frío.

-Este clima está de locos- dije vistiéndome.

Pero oh sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta de que había mojado los pantalones que me habían prestado y solo me quedaba la blusa azul ajustada que tenía puesta.

-Bravo Isabella ¿y ahora que mierda vas hacer?- dije reprochándome internamente.

No podía salir y encararme a mi socio solo con una pequeña ropa interior y una blusa que aunque estaba tan larga como una bata era impropio andar solo en boxers.

-Relájate Bella, relájate…- dije sacando el aire por la boca.

Me asomé nerviosa por la puerta y noté que Edward estaba acostado con la luz apagada.

-¿Edward?- dije por lo bajo esperando su respuesta.

¿Acaso ya se había quedado dormido?

-¿Hola?- volví a preguntar y nada.

En una falsa valentía decidí correr rápidamente por la habitación con la blusa puesta y meterme en las sábanas. Me puse como tomate al darme cuenta de que Edward dormía sin camisa ¿acaso este hombre era su propio sol? ¿Qué no tenía frío?

Trague saliva ruidosamente, esperaba a que no dijera ninguna estupidez entre sueños y delatara mis eróticas fantasías con él.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- dije muy despacio tapándome al completo con las sábanas y Edward se movió un poco abrazando una almohada.

_-Mierda, se ve tan sexi sin camisa y dormido- _pensé.

Luego me aleje un poco y miré hacía la ventana viendo la luna de Francia, se veía tan hermosa y cerré los ojos lentamente para quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor… Sus labios se deslizaban por mis brazos formando un camino por mi cuello pero sus manos se deslizaban por mi abdomen. Su boca carnosa buscaba mi quijada y se deslizaba de arriba abajo sin perder el ritmo probando mi piel con su lengua.

Desperté asustada y extrañamente excitada y lo vi volteado mientras suspiraba profundamente.

¿Acaso volvía a fantasear con mi socio en mi propia cama, mientras dormía con él? Debía ser el comienzo de un maldito sueño erótico o al menos eso trate de convencerme.

¿O acaso de verdad había ocurrido? No debía ser solo un sueño… Solo un sueño.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Esa suertuda de Bella aislada con Edward en una pensión de Francia.

Al parecer ambos comienzan a tener sus propias fantasías y ese Jake que no la deja en paz ni un momento.

Espero que les haya gustado y que le den _follow/favorite _a la historia si les gusto.

Dejen sus comentarios que son muy importantes :)!

Nos leemos pronto twilighters :3!


	7. Amores eróticos

**Amores eróticos**

**_POV Jacob_**

* * *

Acaba de llamar a Bella mientras me encontraba casi al desvarió por la fuerte cantidad de alcohol que mi cuerpo retenía. Había salido de casa sin rumbo en mi auto, quería desaparecer del mundo y del mismo infierno en el que mi propia casa me encerraba. Harto y cansado de callar tantos años un maldito amor mal correspondido ¿pero qué podía hacer? Si no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Me sentí en el cielo cuando por primera vez toque sus labios con los míos y volví a la infernal penumbra cuando me rechazó ¿qué había mal en mí? ¿Acaso era poca cosa? ¿Por qué no podía llegar a amarme?

La tormentosa duda de toda mi vida, el maldito miedo de perderla aun sin ser mía y esa devastadora fuerza de impotencia que me golpeaba al pensar que Bella podría irse en brazos de otro hombre y yo jamás hubiese podido tener una oportunidad de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero al igual que cualquier ser humano… Yo era un hombre… Uno desgraciado y nada apartado de la naturaleza del deseo… Quería poseerla como un maldito animal, su endemoniado cuerpo angelical danzaba ante mí como carne ante un lobo hambriento. Aún recordaba la primera noche que dormimos juntos después de su regreso de Seattle.

*Flashback*

Cuando salió del baño con esa endemoniada y diminuta prenda sentí que las manos no las podía controlar y necesitaría mucho autocontrol para poder soportar la noche sin acariciarla. Fui más fuerte de lo que imagine… Bella se veía increíblemente preciosa con esa pequeña bata de dormir ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerla en mi cama y poder amarla con devoción? Mi respiración y mi pulso se elevaban por los cielos al tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos que al amanecer no pude evitar contemplarla mientras dormía… Tan bella y tan frágil… Fantaseaba algún día poder observarla así pero despertarla con besos mientras ella me desvistiera para que le hiciera el amor. Podía escuchar su voz en mis sueños suplicantes:

"_Jacob te amo, hazme el amor, hazme tuya mi vida"._

Hubiera hecho y entregado mi vida y más por escucharla decirme eso… Pero solo eran fantasías… Fantasías absurdas que veía imposible. Pero estaba más que cansado porque yo no quería eso, no quería ilusiones que cada noche imaginaba en mi mente y que me destrozaban al despertar. Estaba más que decidido a encararme ante ella para poder confesarle lo que mi corazón gritaba.

Aproveche la mañana en que mis padres no estaban y Bella me dijo que se cambiaría de habitación, evidentemente ella se sentía incómoda por la forma en que me encontró observándola cuando despertó y yo me sentía igual. Sentí un gran dolor cuando dijo que quería su espacio y yo trate de hacerme el duro, aunque sabía que fallaría.

Bella se retiró y yo golpee sordamente el respaldo de las manos del sofá. Me sentía más que molesto y la sensación de su maldita lejanía me estaba matando y me fui en busca de la mujer que amaba.

La vi desprevenida y no pude evitar cerrar la puerta de golpe. Se veía tan sensual de espalda que hasta el maldito reflejo del sol al amanecer le daba aura de Diosa. Me acerque sin pesarlo y comencé a acariciar su bello cuerpo. Me sentí en la gloria al tocarla y Bella se sobresaltó.

-Bella…- dije con la voz ronca mientras mis manos bajaban de su cintura a sus caderas.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo te he deseado Bella- continúe diciendo mientras besaba su cuello lentamente.

-¿Qué haces Jake?- preguntó sobresaltada por mis actos.

-Vamos, dime que no te gusto y que no te atraigo en lo más mínimo. Ya no somos los dos adolescentes que solíamos ser y no tengas miedo de llegar a algo más porque no somos hermanos Bella, mi familia y la tuya solo eran amigos. Te deseo como la mujer que eres y quiero que seas mía- dije decidido.

-Tienes razón Jake pero no puedo…-.

-Sh shh shh- conteste poniéndome un dedo en sus labios y luego los baje rumbo a su garganta- déjate llevar Bella, sé que quieres ser mía-.

Tomé su cabello con una mano y la otra tocó su trasero, ella abrió los ojos de golpe por mis caricias y comencé a besarla sin previo aviso. Mi lengua recorrió lujuriosamente la suya y jugué en su cavidad. Bella me correspondió y eso aumentó mi excitación mientras me jalaba más hacía ella y cuando menos me di cuenta terminamos sobre la cama besándonos. La quise cerca de mí como un hombre a una mujer y la posicione en mi miembro para dejar salir un gemido de su garganta.

-Ahhh- dijo solamente.

-Bella, he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, quiero que seas mía. Solamente mía- dije mientras acariciaba sus senos.

-Jake…- contestó mientras mordía sus labios.

Mierda esta mujer me estaba enloqueciendo.

-Bella, no dejes de decir mi nombre… Gime mi nombre.- le ordene más que enloquecido por su voz.

-Ahhh Jake…-.

-Te amo Bella- y la recosté sobre la cama para quitarme la camisa.

No me perdió de vista ni un momento mientras mordía excitantemente sus labios.

-Mírame Bella, soy todo tuyo y quiero que seas toda mía- le dije acercándola a mí y tomando su mano hasta bajar a mí miembro.

Me baje hasta ella y comencé a besarla otra vez pasionalmente quitándole la blusa y dejándola en sostén. Decidido besé sus pezones y mi lengua los recorrió sedienta. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en éxtasis y excitación y se arqueo de puro placer… Me sentí en el cielo al tenerla así.

-Aaahhh Jake- haló mi cabello para acercarme más a sus senos.

-Bella, me fascinas- dije aun besándola y comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones. No pude dejar de admirarla en cuanto quedó en ropa interior, ella estaba solo para mí y me deseo me sobrepaso. Quería hacerla sentir tan bien como yo que toque su húmedo centro con mis gruesos dedos.

-Jake…. Ahhh detente por favor- gimió.

-No puedo Bella, tengo tanta sed de ti- dije excitado.

-Por favor Jacob Black- y sus palabras sonaron frías en su dulce voz

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Creí…-.

-Si Jake pero eres mi hermano… contestó un poco agitada-.

-Maldita sea Isabella…- dije parándome- primero haces que te seduzca y quiero follarte hasta morir y te confiese mis malditos sentimientos y me niegas la oportunidad de estar contigo- y me levante de la cama poniéndome la camiseta.

-Jake es que yo…-.

-No me quieres pero te gusto como hombre y me ves y te llegó a excitar como nadie en el mundo pero ¿eres capaz de querer ser mía?-.

-Yo te quiero y me gustas como hombre. Me encantan tus besos pero eres como mi hermano inconscientemente siento que esto está mal-.

-¡Mierda Bella! ¿Por qué demonios dejaste que esto llegara hasta al punto en que te dijera todo esto?-.

-Lo lamento Jake…. Yo…- dije sollozando-.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando poder decirte y demostrarte todo esto? Te largabas por años ¿lo entiende? ¡AÑOS! No te importaba en lo más mínimo como me sintiera después de tu partida y vuelves aquí de la nada trayendo tu estúpido y sensual cuerpo llevándome a las mismas puertas del infierno y querer cada noche hacerte mía pero deteniéndome por miedo a perderte ¿LO ENTIENDES?-.

Y me fui… Me fui de ahí más que molesto… Con el corazón destruido.

Horas más tarde volví arrepentido y noté que no había nadie en la casa. Busque a Bella hasta que encontré esa estúpida nota de que se iba de casa.

-No…- dije apuñando el recado y minutos después el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

Después de contestar, Bella me decía que se iba del país ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso era por mi culpa? No hice más que gritarle y reprocharle su lejanía y le dije que se largara.

*Fin flashback*

Y aquí me encontraba a medio morir ahogado en alcohol pero la conciencia aferrada a la realidad. Sentí un gran peso sobre mis hombros y la inmensa necesidad de desquitarme con todos.

-Mesero…-.

-Dígame señor-.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunté sacando mi billetera.

El encargado dejo la cuenta en un papel y me miró dudoso. Al parecer me creí incapaz de pagar un par de tragos. Lo vi alzando una ceja y puse los billetes sobre la mesa y me giré sin esperar el cambio.

Salí totalmente decidido y fui por mi auto mientras tiraba mi chamarra de cuero negro en el asiento del copiloto. Mi mente estaba inundada de fantasías… Me fui con rumbo a una tienda de damas de la ciudad. Me tomó alrededor de 20 minutos llegar y entré sin aviso casi golpeando las puertas.

-¿Le puedo ayudar señor?- dijo una señorita pecosa de tez blanca y melena pelirroja mientras me veía con un poco de miedo.

-No se preocupe, yo escogeré las cosas- dije seriamente.

-Si necesita ayuda, no dude en decírmelo-.

Me limite a asentir y camine por los grandes pasillos del lugar, una mujer un poco más joven que la anterior se me acercó para hablarme.

-¿Buscaba algo en especial?-.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar vestidos?- dije dudoso pues no podía decir las palabras exactas para referirme a lo que exactamente buscaba aun después de lo que dije a la primera chica que me atendió.

-¿Es para su novia?- dijo sonriente.

-Algo así-.

-Sígame por aquí- contestó mientras me llevaba a otra parte de la tienda.

Aquello era un lugar completamente plagado de accesorios y esas cosas que usaban las mujeres. Del lado izquierdo había zapatos de todo tipo y tamaño y del lado derecho estaban los estantes de perfumería y joyería toda completamente fina.

-Emmm ¿qué le parece este?- pregunto enseñándome un vestido negro y largo de fiesta.

Hice un puchero pues no era lo que buscaba.

-Busco algo más casual-.

-¿Casual? Emm ok, buscaremos por este lado-.

Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a la sección de vestidos más cortos. Había una variedad de ellos todos divididos en colores y es todo lo que pude notar porque de eso no sabía nada.

La empleada comenzó a bajar varios vestidos dudosa mientras yo comenzaba una búsqueda personal… La chica me mostraba un sinfín de prendas pero ninguno me convencía. Hasta que cansado ya, golpee ligeramente un montón de vestidos y lo vi.

Era de color azul sin mangas con una abertura por la espalda y muchos brillantes en el escote de enfrente. Tenía una pequeña hendidura en la parte de la pierna y era muy corto.

-Este es el indicado- dije tomando la suave tela entre mis manos.

-Oh es precioso- dijo sonriendo- tiene un excelente gusto-.

Yo sonreí porque sabía que era el correcto y la chica seguía admirándolo.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto acomodándose el vestido en el brazo.

-Sí, busco un perfume y un par de tacones- contesté con la mano en los bolsillos.

-Por aquí- contesto sonriendo.

Llegué al estante de zapatos y escogí un par de zapatos de tipo aguja de color negro mientras la chica hablaba con la encargada del departamento de perfumería.

-Ella lo atenderá- dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a la otra joven.

-Buenas tardes- dijo la encargada- ¿buscaba una esencia en especial?-.

-Sí- le dije mirando los aparadores llenos de finas botellas de cristal-.

-¿Cómo cuál?-.

-Busco un perfume con aroma a fresa y a vainilla, no sé el nombre pero me parece que es francés- contesté inseguro.

-¿De casualidad no es esté?- dijo poniéndome un escasa cantidad en la muñeca y acerqué mi nariz para percibirlo.

En efecto, era ese, era el mismo.

-Es esté- dije cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación del aroma.

-Excelente elección, su nombre es _Je t'aime (Te amo) _y efectivamente es francés-.

-Me lo llevó- dije sonriendo.

La demostradora me envaso la fragancia y me fui directo a pagar a la caja de la _Boutique._

La cajera paso los precios y registro las ventas

-Son $1925.00 (dólares)- dijo envolviendo las cosas en unas bolsas de mediana medida.

Le entregue mi tarjeta de crédito y me entrego el comprobante de recibo.

-Que le vaya bien- dijo sonriéndome y salí sin mirar atrás.

Subí mi auto y acomode las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto. Me sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol pero aún tenía el pensamiento despejado. Maneje dando vueltas por la ciudad alrededor de unos 15 minutos y me detuve enfrente de un local que llamó mi atención. Tenía grandes luces en colores fluorescentes rojas y azules y la noche le daba un toque especial. Tomé las cosas de mi auto y me dispuse a entrar.

-Hola guapo- dijo una mujer mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Me limite a seguir caminando en busca de la indicada.

-¿Buscas compañía?- preguntó otra tocándose los senos mientras yo pasaba de largo en el lugar.

Esa noche había decidido follarme a una ramera, pero no cualquiera, no una común ni de lo que las que los hombres estaban acostumbrados a buscar. Quería una que se pareciera a Bella.

Camine por el lugar cuando una rubia de ojos azules se me acercó con una copa en la mano.

-Hola- me saludó mordiéndose los labios fuertemente cargados de maquillaje-.

-Hola- contesté- ¿este no es un lugar de mala muerte?-.

-¿Te refieres a que si somos putas baratas?- pregunto bebiendo.

-Si-.

-No querido, si buscas follar barato estás en el lugar equivocado. Aquí solo concurre gente con dinero-.

-El precio no importa, vine a buscar una buena noche- respondí.

-Por ahí hubieras comenzado guapo, estoy a tu disposición- dijo besando la comisura de mis labios.

-Estás buenísima pero no eres lo que busco- dije apartándola de mí.

-¡Bahh!- refunfuño y se largó a buscar a otro cliente.

Pasaron casi media hora en la que me quedé sentado rechazando a todas las zorras que se me acercaban, más de una se molestó y preguntó "Si no vienes a follar conmigo ¿qué mierdas haces aquí?" Honestamente no quise contestarles a ninguna y me limitaba a beber de mi trago. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando de repente la vi.

Una mujer castaña de aproximadamente 22 años recargada en la barra del bar del lugar. Su estatura era mediana y su piel era blanca de voluptuosas formas y labios prominentes… Semejantes a los de Bella. Me paré decidido a hablarle cuando un imbécil borracho comenzó a manosearla. La chica lo miró sonriendo pero sabía que le incomodaba.

-No cariño, estoy esperando a alguien- dijo con la voz dulce.

-Cállate perra, me has gustado y quiero que estés conmigo hoy-.

-Hola preciosa ¿te deje esperando demasiado?- dije mirándola fijamente mientras el imbécil vejarano me veía tambaleándose de lo ebrio que estaba.

-Un poco, ya le dije al señor que no puedo estar con él- contestó siguiéndome el juego.

-Lárguese de aquí viejo imbécil- le dije amenazante y el sujeto me miró con miedo.

Estaba ebrio más no era idiota.

La chica suspiro mientras nos dejaba solos.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome y al acercarme pudo darme cuenta de que esa mujer era semejante a Bella.

Pude haber jurado que eran la misma excepto por una cosa: Sus ojos.

Los de mi acompañante eran de un tono más ocre y los de Bella era más claro y achocolatados. Los suyos eran de belleza extraordinaria y no se comparaban con los de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-De nada, pero sabrás que quiero a cambio- conteste sonriéndole.

-Aaaa entiendo. Claro, estoy a tu disposición. ¿Quieres un trago antes?-.

-No- dije rápidamente.

-Vaya, está bien. Vayamos a un lugar mucho más cómodo- y tomó mi mano para conducirme a un patio trasero de lugar.

El terreno era espacioso y contenía medianas cabañas de madera en donde supuse que brindaban sus servicios. Se veía un lugar digno de magnates infieles que pasaban sus noches en el lugar disfrutando de mujeres bellas a un alto precio.

La delgada mujer introdujo una pequeña llave en la cerradura y encendió la luz a obscuras dándome a entender que conocía perfectamente el lugar.

-Ponte cómodo- dijo sonriéndome y yo me senté en la cama como estúpido adolescente ante la primera vez.

-Dijiste que querías que esto fuera instantáneo. Vayamos al grano- espeto y comenzó a desnudarse.

-Espera…- dije secamente- no te desnudes para mí-.

-¿Ehh?-.

-Toma- dije entregándole las bolsas- ponte esto y por favor no te desnudes en cuanto salgas-.

-Esto es raro, sabes que si gustas alguna fantasía o baile erótico serán honorarios extras-.

-No importa el precio. Solo hazlo-.

Ella tomó el par de bolsas y miró dentro de estás mientras su expresión cambiaba a sorpresa.

-Vaya- dijo asombrada- vuelvo en un rato cariño-.

Asentí y la mujer se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Curioso camine por el lugar buscando y viendo que me encontraba. Había un sinfín de juguetes sexuales de todo tipo así como frutillas exóticas con cubiertos dulces y salados además de bebidas heladas para la noche.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y mi acompañante por fin salió. Se veía completamente hermosa y jodidamente sensual en ese pequeño vestido. Olía hermosamente, justo como ella. Sonreí al verla así, lo único malo de la situación era que: no era Bella.

-Estás hermosa- contesté.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo.

_-Diablos, ella no se sonrojo como mi Bella. Es mucho más vanidosa y superficial- _pensé.

-Esto me sorprende demasiado- dijo mirándose desde los pies hasta la cabeza en uno de los espejos pegados a la cama. Obviamente no usados para verificar el atuendo de una persona.

-¿Eres acaso un fanático mío?- dijo burlonamente.

-Es la primera vez que te veo-.

-Entonces ¿por qué me das esto?-.

-Quiero que cumplas mis fantasías-.

-Te dije que era más costoso, además ¿qué fantasía podría cumplir si visto como una chica refinada?-.

-Eso no te incumbe- dije abruptamente- pero hoy vas a ser otra persona-.

-¿Alguna actriz famosa con la que te masturbas?- dijo burlándose.

-Primero que nada habrá algunas condiciones que quiero que hagas si quieres ser bien remunerada por tus servicios-.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto oscamente.

-La primera no seas vulgar y tu nombre esta noche será _Bella- _dije acariciando las palabras lentamente.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese?-.

-¿En qué quedamos?- dije furioso y ella me miró con miedo.

-Lo lamento- y por un momento pude ver a mi Bella en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-La segunda es que te referirás a mí como _Jake-._

Esta petición tenía que ver mucho con la seguridad que quería sentir en el momento ya que la mujer que más amaba era la única que me llamaba de ese modo. Sentía una calidez en mi pecho en cuanto recordaba su dulce voz al nombrarme.

-Está bien- dijo mirándome recelosa- ¿algo más?-.

-Sí- demande- quiero que te vendes lo ojos-.

-Emmm. Ok, lo que el cliente pida- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente y saludándome de forma militar.

Esta última petición sentía que era más esencial que las anteriores ya que su único defecto era que no tenía la misma tonalidad de ojos que mí Bella. No podía mirarla a la cara sin verme en ellos. No era lo mismo y no valdría la pena en lo absoluto todo lo demás, por lo que decidí vendarla para no toparme con ese par de decepciones.

-¿Queda claro lo que quiero?- le pregunte.

-Sí-.

Le sonreí abiertamente y saqué de un cajón una pequeña gaza de seda negra para taparle lentamente los ojos.

-Déjate llevar Bella- y ella asintió lentamente sabiendo que mi juego había comenzado.

La giré lentamente y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en su hermoso recuerdo.

Y ahí estaba Isabella Swan frente a mí… Sustituida por una prostituta con sus mismas facciones y aroma.

No pude evitar morderme los labios y la tomé suavemente de las manos para guiarla hacía la cama.

-¿Gustas un trago?-.

-Si Jake- contestó suavemente casi como ella lo hubiera dicho.

Camine hacia el frigorífico y saque una botella helada de _Champagne_, tomé dos copas mientras me quedaba viendo las fresas y el chocolate que había a un lado de las bebidas. Los lleve conmigo y los situé en la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de la cama.

-Traje fresas con chocolate… Tus favoritas- le dije ofreciéndole un bocado como si estuviese hablando con la mujer que anhelaba.

Ella mordió suavemente y sus labios gruesos se embarraron de chocolate. Me excite ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-Están deliciosas- contestó para después quitar con su lengua los restos del dulce.

-Toma la copa- dije ofreciéndole la bebida en las manos.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome y bebió lentamente como una mujer de clase, al parecer se estaba tomando en serio lo del asunto de la mujer refinada.

-Bella- dije mirándola- está noche te ves hermosa-.

-Gracias Jake- contestó mordiéndose los labios.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para tenerte así- y me acerque más a la chica.

Y sin pensarlo la tomé de los brazos para girarla hacía mí y acaricie su mejilla. Pegué mi cara a su hombro aspirando su olor, su perfume… Fresas y vainilla justo como a ella le gustaba oler… Jamás había cambiado de esencia porque era el único perfume que le gustaba. Podía recordar exactamente sus palabras una tarde que me pidió que la acompañara a comprar otro frasco con la misma fragancia. Estaba molesto porque llevábamos más de una hora buscando la bendita esencia y le pregunte porque no buscaba otra, se giró molesta y me contestó: _"Amo ese perfume y no me pondré otro que sea ese ¿No lo entiendes Jake? Es mi esencia y lo que deja huella en mí. Al olerlo solamente se debe pensar en mí". _

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Al tener cerca a la prostituta que se hacía pasar por ella, solamente la habitación olía a la hermosa Bella.

Comencé a besarle los hombros aún más concentrado en sus recuerdos. La chica me tocaba lujuriosamente y como esposas detuve sus manos en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo asustada.

-No hagas eso- dije seriamente- eres una mujer inexperta y virginal ahora. No sabes lo que haces solo te dejas llevar por la inexperiencia pero tienes un toque de sensualidad nata-.

-Está bien- contestó y yo continúe mi camino de besos por su cuello.

Le acaricie la espalda y ella se estremeció por mi inesperado contacto al tener los ojos vendados. Perpetúe los besos hasta sus manos casi con devoción y suspire por la fragancia que despedían.

-Debo preguntarte esto Bella- dije acariciando su cabello para pasarlo detrás de sus orejas.

-Dime…- dijo con un suspiro.

-Antes que nada… Quiero decirte que me gustas… Mucho-.

-Tú también me gustas… y sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza casi llevándome a la locura-.

-Oh Bella ¿podría darte un beso?- le imploré.

Ella asintió lentamente mientras mordía sus labios, casi como temerosa a mis reacciones.

Me acerque lentamente besando sus mejillas para después bajar a sus quijadas y depositar un centenar de roces en su cuello.

-Ahhh- dijo solamente.

Tomé su larga cabellera castaña entre mis manos y la aferre a mí como si el mundo dependiera de eso.

-¿Me quieres Bella?- pregunte al fin.

Dudosa la mujer no supo que contestarme y se quedó helada por mi pregunta. Entendía perfectamente que se encontraba pasmada por mis palabras pues al parecer era la primera vez que se la hacían… Al menos como parte de una fantasía sexual.

-Jake… Yo no te quiero- dijo al fin y mi cuerpo se tensó por su frase… Se oía igual que la verdadera pero esta vez mi odio me sobrepasaba casi rozando el límite.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo te amo- finalizó.

Y así aunque fuese una maldita mentira de mierda, aunque todo esto fuera una farsa y un juego que al final se acabaría… Me sentí en el cielo… Bella me había dicho que me amaba aunque solo fuese una fantasía.

-Te amo… Te amo desde siempre Bella- dije capturándola suavemente entre mis brazos y dejando caer una estúpida lágrima en mi mejilla.

Comencé a buscar sus labios gruesos y rosados. Los besé como si fuera la primera vez que los tocas y a decir verdad era cierto. La mujer que tenía enfrente se empezó a tensar mucho ya que como supuse estaba más que acostumbrada a que la trataran violentamente y sin caricias nobles.

-Jake- dijo jadeando- ¿por qué haces esto?-.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Bella? Te acabo de decir lo que siento por ti… No te quiero follar como una ramera, quiero hacerte el amor como la hermosa y bendita mujer que eres… Permíteme amarte hoy y siempre- conteste imaginando que la tenía enfrente.

-Tómame ahora amor- dijo acariciando mis mejillas suavemente.

-_Lo estás haciendo perfecto- _pensé.

La seguí tocando y admirando como una Diosa, la bese desde los pies hasta el tope de su frente y la recosté suavemente sobre la cama con tanta delicadeza como si tomara una flor con miedo de estropear alguno de sus pétalos.

-Bella… Quiero que esta noche… Sea como nuestra noche de bodas- y acaricie su hombro para saborear con los dedos su lisa piel.

-Es lo que estado esperando por tanto tiempo- contesto y busco mi cara a tientas para acercarme a ella lentamente.

Sonreí al verla y la acune entre mis brazos para tocar con la punta de mis dedos sus labios mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa muy lentamente casi con un miedo a lo desconocido que sentí en realidad que era la misma Isabella quien lo hacía.

-Tócame amor mío… Soy tuyo- dije tomando sus manos para que las deslizara por mi abdomen.

-Eres perfecto-.

Nos centramos en el lecho y pase su cabello hacía atrás para comenzar a besar su cuello suavemente. Mis besos la estremecieron demasiado.

-Ahhh mi amor… Quiero ser tuya… Siempre-.

-Lo serás Bella… Lo serás. Serás mía, mi mujer nada más…-.

Ya estaba bastante excitado, muy deseoso de probarla al completo, de poseerla y hacerla sentir el amor que en mi cuerpo fluía. Baje el _Zipper _de su vestido lentamente y majestuoso cayó ante mí para mostrarme sus senos y su abdomen plano.

-Eres tan hermosa- dije mordiéndome los labios.

-Ven aquí- y me jaló lentamente de la nuca para besarla.

Quite su vestido azul y lo tiré en el piso para dejarla en una pequeña y muy seductora ropa interior que aunque no era la que Bella hubiera preferido usar… Me sentí satisfecho al poder admirarla así o al menos… Poder imaginarla.

Su cabello castaño a medias ondulado caían danzantes sobre sus senos y ella mordió sus labios.

-Desnúdame amor mío, hazlo tú- dije casi explotando en la excitación

A tientas buscó mi pecho y llegó hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón para desabrochar mi cinturón. Comenzó a desabrochar el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el _Zipper _lentamente casi con miedo. Sentí una vendida liberación que aprisionaba mi miembro ya erecto cuando ella bajo mi pantalón y me dejó en mis ajustado boxers color gris.

-Ahhh- gruñí al sentir el leve contacto de sus manos.

-Jake…- dijo al fin- te necesito ahora-.

-Te necesito siempre Bella mi amor…-.

La acosté casi con violencia sobre la cama pero con mucha carga de pasión, mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba por su hombro al borde de la locura. Con mis dientes mordí el encaje de sus sostén y lo baje para dejar su torso desnudo.

-Aahhhh-.

-Bella, eres preciosa mi vida- le dije mientras lamía gustoso sus pezones y daba pequeños mordiscos.

-Ohh aahh Jake- dijo jadeando- no te detengas por favor-.

No pensaba hacerlo en lo más mínimo, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaba inundado de: deseo, amor e Isabella Swan.

Comencé a incrementar el ritmo de mis besos y mi erección se incremente increíblemente más.

-Ohh Dios…. Jake amor, despacio- dijo como si fuera una mujer virginal.

Me sonreí casi al poder imaginarla a ella diciendo eso… Claro que lo haría.

-Lo lamento- dije aun sonriente y ella se sonrío también.

Le comencé a bajar las bragas y como pude imaginarlo se encontraba al completo húmeda por la excitación…

-¿Recuerdas que la última vez no pudimos terminar?-.

Claro que ella no sabía a lo que me refería realmente pero mi pregunta se centraba en la ocasión en que estuvimos en mi habitación con Bella y la besé casi a punto de hacerle el amor… La misma ocasión en que le confesé mis sentimientos y me rechazó.

-No esperes más a continuar- dijo insegura- termina lo que comenzaste, pero no tardes Jake, que te necesito más que al aire justo en estos momentos-.

-Te amo Bella-.

-Te amo Jake-.

Y abrí ligeramente sus piernas para poder pasar mi lengua por su centro degustando su esencia.

-Ahhhh- gimió mientras mordía sus labios.

-Eres perfecta mi amor-.

-Sigue Jake, sigue por favor- imploro y yo la obedecí.

-Ammm ummm ahhhh por Dios mi amor ahhhh-.

-Bella… di mi nombre- le pedí mientras me separaba un poco- por favor gime al decir mi nombre-.

Y comencé a jugar en su centro con mi lengua trazando rumbos, buscando el punto máximo de placer en ella… Sin pensar en nada más que Bella. Ahí y en ese instante solo me importaba que se sintiera complacida y completa.

-Jakee-e…. aahh mi amor jakeeee ammm uhmm te amo Jake- jadeaba excitada.

-¡Bella!- gruñí excitado y me separe para quitarme la única prenda que me separa de su cuerpo para posicionar mi miembro en su entrada.

-Ahhh- respingo cuando estaba entrando lentamente y como acto casi de reflejo me quite de ella.

-Lo lamento mi amor, lo lamento tanto-.

-¿Por qué te alejas?- preguntó buscándome con las manos.

-Bella, sé que esta será tu primera vez y no quiero que sufras amor mío. Me importas muchísimo y quiero que lo disfrutes como yo-.

La prostituta que tenía enfrente alzo una ceja incrédula ante mis palabras ya que evidentemente no era virgen y si era el primer hombre habría sido únicamente de ese día. Pero esa noche le haría el amor a la Bella pura que jamás había probado placeres carnales con nadie, lo sabía porque en algún momento cuando ella vivió un tiempo con nosotros las escuche platicar por teléfono con su amiga la rubia Rosalie a quien casi con vergüenza y a duras penas se lo confesó.

Me sentí dichoso al saberlo, porque seguía intacta… Para mí.

La comencé a besar de los labios sin esperar respuesta y me acosté sobre ella evitando que soportara mi peso. Pase mis dedos por sus pliegues y comencé a moverlos lentamente con la finalidad de humedecerla más.

-Ahhh amor… Ahhh Jake… por favor ummm no pares mi vida- lograba decir cuando le daba tiempo de respirar y separar mis labios de los suyos.

-No lo haré- dije excitado.

-AHHH- gritó yéndose a la locura.

-Dime cuando estés lista Bella-.

-Ummju- gimió mientras se mordía los labios.

Acelere el movimientos de sus dedos y su espalda se arqueo de puro placer.

-Jake-ee oh Dios Jakeee ya hazlo ya, estoy lista ahora- imploro mientras mordía mis labios.

Y en ese momento mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo, su voz resonaba en las paredes de la habitación del motel y mi cuerpo yacía dentro de ella dándole fuertes estocadas para arremeterla contra mi miembro. Sentí palpitar dentro de su cuerpo y el mío comenzó a sudar más y más…

El ritmo seguía rápidamente mientras la chica se aferraba con las uñas a mi espalda.

-Te amo Bella- fue lo único que logré decir mientras buscaba sus labios para morderlos.

-Jakee… Jake…. Más- imploró.

Y como si la fuerza de su voz fuera el motor de la desenfrenada pasión y deseo que me poseía la tomé del trasero y alce una pierna para colocarla sobre mi hombro y entrar con mayor facilidad y mayor rapidez.

-Agggh- gruñí al sentirme increíblemente más adentro de lo que lograba imaginar.

-Ohhh Dios Jake- jadeo sudada.

-Muévete más Bella- ordene y ella sin pensarlo me obedeció.

Fuertes corrientes de placer me golpearon el cuerpo y como reacción comencé a embestirla más fuerte.

-Ahhh ahhh ahh ahhhhhhhhaaaa- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Todo esto es para ti mi Bella… Mi dulce y amada Bella- dije aspirando su hermoso perfume de fresas y vainilla.

-Jake… Te amo… Ahhh ahhhh ahhh… Jake-ee no puedo más amor-.

-Aguanta amor- dije sudando aún más y embistiéndola más fuerte.

-Mi vida… Voy a morirme aquí- contestó mientras su cabeza se movía con cada arremetida que le propinaba.

-¡AHHHHHH JAKEEEE!- gritó entrando en un enorme orgasmo y yo la seguí perdiéndome en su cuerpo. No pude más tenía que verla a los ojos mientras el orgasmo nos arrastraba y arranque la maldita seda de sus ojos y….

.

.

.

.

.

.

El error más grande del momento, verla gemir para mí y verla ojos color obscuros. No había chocolate en ellos, recordé que no era Bella, no era la mujer que quería… Era una mentira de mierda.

-Ahhhhh- volvió a gemir y ya no pude continuar dentro de ella.

Me salí inclusive antes de llegar al clímax de mi cuerpo, ya no sentía nada… Toda la magia se había esfumado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la prostituta.

-No puedo- dije poniéndome las manos sobre la cara y sentándome sobre el borde de la cama.

-Ibas perfecto amor…- y se arrodillo sobre la cama cerca de mí.

-No me llames así por favor- espete mientras la separaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó tapándose el cuerpo con una colcha.

-Me tengo que ir- contesté vistiéndome.

-Quédate cariño… Olvídate de esa mujer y quédate conmigo… Me has tratado como siempre soñé… Por ti sé que es hacer el amor-.

-No puedo quedarme y no podrás sustituirla nunca- espete mientras sacaba una fuerte cantidad de dinero y lo colocaba en una bandeja plateada sobre la mesa de noche a pago de sus servicios.

Camine abrochando el último botón de mi camisa.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDES LLEGAR A QUERER COMO A ELLA?!- gritó molesta.

La miré enarcando una ceja y sonreí a medias para verla semidesnuda con sus orbes obscuros fijos en mí.

-Porque simple y sencillamente… No eres Bella- le conteste mientras salía de la habitación dejando atrás a aquel amor erótico…

* * *

Hola, primero que nada quiero agradecer por su apoyo en este fic y porque sigan leyéndome y dejando todos sus amables comentarios.

Es grandioso poder leer que les gusta lo que escribo y que esperen a que actualice lo más pronto posible jejeje.

**Gracias :)!**

En otros temas... Pues ¿cómo ven a Jacob? Tratando de olvidar a Bella con otra mujer y darse cuenta de que hasta ahora no es posible. Yo la verdad me emocione demasiado :P Me encantó escribirlo.

**Dejen sus****_ reviews _**_y _**_Favorite/Follow _****si les gustó el capítulo. Y pues comenten que le gustó :)!**

**Nos leemos pronto chao!**


	8. Te quiero para mí

**Te quiero para mí.**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am y yo estaba abriendo lo ojos, mi mente recordó vagamente que me encontraba en Francia y estiré mis músculos en señal de adormecimiento y pase mis brazos al otro extremo de la cama donde me encontré su suave figura. Bella Swan dormía plácidamente con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas y el cabello castaño cayéndole por la espalda. Un pequeño rayo de sol se coló por la ventana y golpeo sordamente su cabello que con su reflejo se volvía un tono rojizo. Su cara se giró levemente por el molesto calor de sol y mordió sus labios caprichosamente dejándolos libres para que un leve color rosado fluyera en ellos.

Casi pierdo la respiración al verla así y baje mi mirada para verla mejor.

Tenía puesto solamente un blusa azul larga que bajaba un poco más a sus caderas pero que daba libertad a sus piernas. Vestía unos pequeños boxers y solamente cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Quise casi golpear mi cara para controlar mis más bajos impulsos animales y no descontrolarme ante la figura que tenía enfrente cuando me teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, salí disparado de la cama y me fui al pasillo para contestar la llamada entrante.

_-Hola socio ¡que sorpresa recibir tu llamada! ¿Cómo estás?-._

_-Edward me da gusto escucharte, pues supongo que estoy bien ¿ya estás en Francia?-._

_-Si estoy en una pensión a las afueras de la cuidad, ya que una tormenta nos atrapó-._

_-Es lo que escuche hermano, ¿cómo se comporta Swan?-._

_-Es… Bastante… Tímida-._

_-Si eso me comentó Rose…-._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-No sé, por la manera en que me estás hablando ¿pasa algo mal?-._

_-Creo que Swan tomara más tiempo en la empresa de lo que imagine-._

_-Hermano ¿qué estás diciendo?-._

_-Me voy a alejar un poco Cullen, es por mi bien mental-._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-Está bien, te diré pero solo porque te considero una gran amigo, pero fuera de eso no podrás decírselo a nadie más ¿entendido?-._

_-Claro-._

_-Me voy a divorciar-._

_-¡¿QUÉ?! Emmet, hace casi no sé escaso 2 días te acabas de casar ¿cómo es posible?-._

_-Edward, yo también pensé que era una locura pero más locura fue el haberme casado-._

_-¿Por qué? Bueno además de que tienes razón y te pregunte si estabas seguro-._

_-Si me lo preguntaste pero es algo que hiere en el fondo del alma Cullen-._

_-Habla…-._

_-Me fui con Rosalie a nuestra luna de miel a New York a pasar por ahí un tiempo pero se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de sorprenderla con un viaje a Hawai. No me importaba nada más que hacerla feliz y que nuestra luna de miel fuera muy especial, como ella-._

_-No lo veo lo malo en eso aún-._

_-Porque realmente aún no ha comenzado lo malo-._

_-Ok-._

_-Bueno en fin que llegamos a la famosa isla, yo me encontraba feliz y dispuesto de llegar a nuestra habitación para poder hacerla mía y quería que Rose se sorprendiera con la sorpresa pero no notaba ninguna maldita seña de emoción ni de felicidad. Cuando llegamos al hotel por fin ella por se sorprendió y me sentí el mejor. Le pregunte "¿Qué te parece mi amor?" No me respondió y se paseó por la habitación como pensando en algo-._

_-¿Y después?-._

_-Le pregunte que pensaba y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Me asusté y pregunte si tenía algo pero no respondió. Después de un rato cuando se calmó y me miró a los ojos y dijo "No puedo" le pregunte de qué mierdas hablaba y me contestó: "No puedo hacer el amor contigo". Me sobresalte y le pregunte por qué y ay hermano, no te imaginas…-._

_-Wow la verdad es que no, no me lo imagino…-._

_-Me dijo que no podía porque estaba enamorada de otro hombre-._

_-¿QUÉ?-._

_-Sí, enamorada y lo peor es que me confesó que había tenido sexo con él y ese era algunos de los motivos por los que se había prendado… La muy zorra le gusto como la follaron-._

_-Emmet yo…-._

_-No te preocupes amigo, yo le pedí una maldita explicación y ella no me quiso decir el nombre. Con razón se veía tan dudosa el día de la boda, con razón… El punto es que me salí de la habitación y la deje. A la mañana siguiente fui decidido a pedirle el divorcio, me sentí humillado…_

_-¿Dónde estás ahora?-._

_-Cerca de Phoenix, quise darme mi espacio-._

_-¿Estás solo?-._

_-Absolutamente-._

_-¿Y tú esposa?-._

_-No sé ni me importa-._

_-¿Qué pasará ahora?-._

_-Mandare el trámite de divorcio con mi abogado y me alejare un tiempo es por eso que la señorita Swan deberá que quedarse a trabajar contigo más tiempo-._

_-Vaya amigo, que sorpresiva noticia-._

_-Lo sé, no quise importunarte… Pero debía mantenerte al tanto como socio que soy de la empresa-._

_-Si gracias y cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmelo-._

_-Lo que necesito ahora es espacio y nada más-._

_-Está bien-._

_-En cuanto a Isabella, le llamaré en estos días por ahora no le digas nada-._

_-Ok Emmet-._

_-Te dejó, tomaré unas vacaciones personales, debo despejarme-._

_-Cuídate, hasta pronto adiós-._

_-Adiós Cullen-._

Y colgó.

Me quedé anonado ante la noticia que mi socio pero si la muy idiota de Rose se había enamorado no era mi problema pues estaba más que claro que yo no la correspondería. No me importaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme envolver por ella.

Volví a entrar a la habitación y noté que la cama estaba vacía ¿dónde estaba la bella durmiente?

-¿Bella?- pregunte dudoso y escuche el golpe del agua en la regadera.

-Estoy en la ducha- gritó.

-Ok- contesté- ordenaré que nos traigan el desayuno- y comencé a marcar a la recepción desde el borde la cama.

- _Bonjour, je voudrais deux petits-déjeuners à la chambre d'Edward Cullen s'il vous plaît. Merci (Buen día, quisiera dos desayunos a la habitación de Edward Cullen por favor. Gracias)-._

Colgué el teléfono y me recosté sobre la cama mientras cerraba, su voz me sobresalto.

-¿Qué desayunaremos?- preguntó ansiosa mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla blanca y vestía un diminuto short con una blusa de tirantes.

_-Bella- dije bajo un gruñido y fui hacia ella mientras sus piernas se envolvían a mi torso y su boca se enganchaba a la mía casi con desesperación._

_-Me hiciste falta en la ducha- dijo jadeando excitada._

_- No debiste haber comenzado sin mí- le contesté- no debiste Bella -y halé su cabello húmeda hacia atrás para poder pasar mi lengua por su cuello._

_-Ahhh Edward- dijo mientras bajo su fina blusa sus senos se endurecían más._

_-Te deseo- dije jadeante._

_-Yo a ti-._

_La aventé sobre la cama mientras recargaba sus codos para poder verme como me quitaba los pantalones._

_-No te salvaras de está mí, querida ovejita, el león está hambriento-._

_-Grrr- dijo arañando el aire y ese gesto sexy me desquicio y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras se mordía los labios._

_-¡No podrás pararte en varios días Isabella Swan!- grité excitado._

_-¡Awww!- dijo con una sonrisa…_

.

.

.

.

.

Me di cuenta de que movía las manos enfrente de mí y un ceño fruncido aparecía de la nada con preocupación.

-¿Edward, estás bien?-.

-Si estoy bien- dije moviendo mi cabeza para despejar mis eróticos pensamientos.

-Siento que con frecuencia tu mente viaja a otro mundo- dijo sonriente.

-Al parecer creo que de un tiempo para acá eso es cierto- y me reí fuertemente.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo- contesté suspirando.

Minutos más tarde la empleada del servicio a la habitación trayendo una bandeja de plata repleta de comida digna de dos personas, todo un manjar.

Bella, saboreo la comida y yo la invite a que se sentara a degustar los alimentos.

-¡A desayunar!- dijo con entusiasmo y comenzamos a comer.

Comenzamos nuestro desayuno y lo hicimos en silencio. Yo bebía un jugo de naranja fresco y mi acompañante limpio suavemente sus labios con una servilleta rompiendo el silencio total.

-Se me había olvidado decírselo y se me hizo raro que no lo notara pero nuestro equipaje llegó anoche y lo dejaron en la puerta con una nota en francés. Obviamente no comprendí nada y pues solo tomé las maletas-.

-Si noté que tenía ropa nueva-contesté sonriendo- pero no deduje lo que pasó rápidamente-.

-Parece y de nuevo lo repito, que su concentración anda muy lejos de Francia- espetó burlonamente.

-Sí, por cierto Bella que creo que ya podremos irnos esta misma mañana a la ciudad para emprender este viaje-.

-¿Hoy mismo? ¡Que felicidad!- dijo casi gritando de la emoción.

Enarque una ceja confundido.

-¿Tan mala compañía soy?-.

-No es eso, es que estaba emocionada por comenzar a trabajar. Es todo- dijo apenada.

-Creí que se sentía incomodada conmigo, es decir compartiendo todo esto conmigo, pero si algún día nos lo proponemos podremos volver- y le guiñe un ojo.

Bella abrió de golpe sus ojos chocolates y casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenía.

-¿Volver aquí? ¿Cómo unas vacaciones informales?-.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-.

-¿No es acaso impropio?-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es impropio, totalmente-.

-Mire señorita Swan, es impropio cuando usted viene decidida a portarse mal ¿O eso lo que usted piensa?-.

Bella se quedó más blanca de lo que normalmente era y no abrió la boca después de mis palabras. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Bien… Yo… Es decir…-.

-Llamaré a mi asistente para que envié al chofer y que venga a recogernos- dije sonriendo después de mi jugada- hoy aparenta buen día y hay que aprovecharlo-.

-Si- dijo con la mirada hacia abajo y yo saqué mi celular para iniciar la llamada.

_-Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'envoyer la voiture pour nous, aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne journée et nous voulons arriver à la ville dès que possible (Hola, necesito que envíes el auto por nosotros, hoy se ve un buen día y queremos llegar a la ciudad lo más pronto posible)-._

Después de fijar la hora y decirle algunas cosas más y colgué.

-Vendrán por nosotros en una hora más-.

-Está perfecto, voy a cambiarme- dijo ella mientras se paraba decidida.

.

.

.

.

Se metió rápidamente al baño no sin antes corres con su pequeña maleta de viaje. Reí por lo bajo al verla tan apresurada.

Me comencé a desnudar lentamente, quedando solamente en boxers. Después camine hacía mi equipaje y busque mi ropa para meterme a bañar.

Minutos más tarde, Bella salió de la habitación y me encontré casi como Dios me trajo al mundo… Solo que esta vez yo tenía una toalla terminando de enrollar a mis caderas. Mi linda acompañante se sobresaltó y giró su vista para no verme más.

-¡Señor Cullen!- ¿Tendrá usted la amabilidad de vestirse?-.

-Tranquila, que no estoy desnudo de bajo de la toalla- mentí y pase a su lado sonriendo coquetamente mientras sus manos seguían casi soldadas a su cara.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato yo ya estaba rasurado y formalmente vestido con un traje color negro y una corbata color vino. Al salir me encontré con sus ojos quienes no dejaban de seguirme en cualquier movimiento. Increíblemente me ponía nervioso y avance con lentitud. Un sumiso olor a vainillas con fresas golpeó suavemente mi rostro y cerré los ojos por la reacción. ¿Cuántas veces había olido un perfume diferente de una mujer? Las mismas veces que tuve sexo, las mismas veces que me encontraba "casualmente" con ellas… Pero esta vez era diferente, esta fragancia inundaba el lugar de una manera abrazadora y mis instintos cobraban vida… Tenía que acercarme, tenía que tenerla cerca. Su perfume era como una invitación a lo locura y su cuerpo la maldita recepción de la lujuria.

Esta mujer me estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó rompiendo en hilo de mis pensamientos.

Miré mi reloj y asentí levemente.

-¿Tomó todas sus pertenencias?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces bajemos al _Lobby _y esperemos al chofer-.

Me sonrió ampliamente mientras yo tomaba su equipaje y el mío.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción la misma señorita que nos había recibido se encontraba en el lugar.

_-Bonne journée ce que je puis-je servir? (Buen día ¿en qué le puedo servir?)_- preguntó.

- _Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes retirés et nous tenons à payer pour les services de la chambre (Hoy nos retiramos y quisiera pagar los servicios de la habitación)- _contesté mientras Bella me sonreía abiertamente.

La chica de la recepción la miro demasiado casi como queriendo adivinarle los pensamientos, aunque no era un lector de mentes sabía lo que pensaba: ¿Quién rayos era la chica de mi lado? Podía notar su furia, una especie de celos inexplicables que no se comparaban con nada en el mundo pero nada lógicos ya que nunca nos habíamos cruzado en el camino.

- _Avez-vous apprécié votre séjour? (¿Disfruto su estancia?)_- preguntó pasando mi tarjeta de crédito en la terminal sin mirarnos.

- _Si ... C'était quelque chose ... Intéressant (Sí… Fue algo… Interesante.)- _contesté mientras veía a Bella y ella se sonrojo por el matiz seductor de mis palabras.

_-Ici, vous allez, revenez bientôt (Aquí tiene, vuelva a visitarnos pronto)- _y me entregó mi recibo y la tarjeta mientras sus dedos rosaban coquetamente con los míos.

_-Merci (Gracias)- _y me giré para ofrecerle el brazo a Bella y escoltarla hasta la puerta.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y esperamos unos minutos más para que el chofer llegara.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-¿A quién?-.

-A la recepcionista…-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Estaba como molesta cuando bajamos y no sé mucho pero sé que me odia-.

-Bella, apenas y nos conoce. Dudo que incluso sepa cómo se llama y ¿por qué tendría que odiarla?-.

-Por una sola razón: por su compañía-.

Alcé una ceja e incrédulo estuve a punto de preguntarle porque lo sabía. Pero al parecer, no era tan despistada como lo supuse.

-¿Acaso me equivocaré?- preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sé, quizás tengas razón pero de nada soy culpable. No la conozco-.

-¿Acaso estás ciego?-.

-Interesante pregunta ¿por qué lo cuestionas?- y recargue mi peso contra la pared de la entrada de la pensión.

-No lo sé, tengo teorías-.

-Házmelas saber- contesté intrigado- tu mente es una enigma sorprendente. Atrévete- la reté.

Bella se sonrojo y carraspeo un par de veces para controlar su tono de voz. Me encantaba cuando la ponía nerviosa.

-Estaba pensando que… Tal vez te des cuenta del poder que tienes sobre las mujeres y uses eso a tu favor…-.

-Continúa, quiero escucharlo todo- dije entusiasmado.

Me miró fijamente y su gesto se tornó serio ante mi acercamiento.

-Tú seduces a las mujeres… Y después por alguna extraña razón te siguen mientras que la rechazas, las poner nerviosas y juegas a algo que no logró entender- espetó.

Mi mente se quedó frita ¿Cómo era que ella lograba descifrar todo aquello con solo tenerme menos de 2 días a su lado ¿acaso Rosalie le había contado lo que había sucedido? No lo creía, lo veía imposible pues no conocía totalmente a Isabella Swan pero tenía muy en claro que sus principios morales iban más allá de sus ganas de crecer profesionalmente.

-Dime Isabella- dije suspirando cerca de sus labios- ¿yo te pongo nerviosa?-.

Comenzó a jalar aire ruidosamente y sus ojos se perdieron en los míos cuando la bocina de nuestro transporte comenzó a sonar ruidosa.

-Parece que te salvó la campana- dije riendo separándome de su cuerpo.

No contestó nada y cruzó sus manos para evitar sonrojarse más.

_- Bonjour M. Cullen (Buenos días señor Cullen)- _saludó el chofer bajándose del asiento para tomar el equipaje.

- _Bonjour, nous avons pris la ville en faveur (Buenos días, llevamos a la ciudad por favor.)_-.

-Isabella ¿nos vamos?- dije sonriente mientras la abría la puerta del asiento y le daba mi mano.

-Claro- contestó acompasando su respiración y se sentó.

Rodee el carro y sonreía por la nerviosa que la había puesto aunque no me lo hubiera dicho.

El camino fue silencioso mientras mi acompañante miraba fijamente la ventana.

-¿Estará callada todo el tiempo?- pregunté sonriéndole.

No contestó.

-Bella ¿Hice algo mal?- volví a insistir preocupado.

-Creo que…- por fin se dignó a decir- las cosas no están girando tan bien como creía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me siento incómoda-.

-¿Con mi presencia?-.

Me miró recelosa y se mordió los labios esperando a que reaccionaria, pero solo logró molestarme. Ninguna mujer me había rechazado y jamás me habían dicho pedido un estúpido espacio entre los 2. Solo lograba irritarme la sangre y calentarme a más no poder. Si quería que la dejara en paz o le diera privacidad… Tal vez lo haría pero solo lograba desearla más de un modo en que me sentía como el cazador y ella la presa.

-Está bien Swan, no pensé que la incomodara a tal grado de hostigarla- espeté mirando por el vidrio de la puerta y me alejaba de ella.

-Edward… Es que yo…-.

-No tiene nada que decirme, de verdad entiendo- y fue lo último que dije en todo el camino.

Al llegar al lugar baje decidido y me puse mis lentes aviadores para evitar el golpe de la luz que asomaba en mis ojos, me fui a abrir la puerta contigua a la mía y abrí el paso para que mi acompañante pasara.

-Llegamos- dije sin mirarla a los ojos. Un tono osco salió de mi cuerpo enfurecido teniendo vivas sus malditas palabras.

Me miró con miedo al saber que mi actitud había cambiado por completo.

_International _decía a la entrada de mi empresa, era un rascacielos de más de 100 pisos y las letras doradas brillaban con el reflejo continuo del sol. Bella se quedó admirando el edificio con los labios semi abiertos. Sonreí abiertamente ante su sorpresa.

_-Si con esto te sorprendes con el tamaño del edificio, imagínate cuando me veas por vez primera en desnudes- _pensé y reí por lo bajo con mis pensamientos presumidos.

-Bueno, entremos- dije aun sonriendo.

-Claro- contestó con una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Entramos a la recepción y la empleada nos saludó parándose por completo de su asiento.

_- Lord Cullen, bienvenue. Pas ce que nous attendions si peu de temps. (Señor Cullen, bienvenido. No lo esperábamos tan pronto)_- dijo sonriendo y su felicidad se esfumó en cuanto me vio entrar junto con Isabella.

La miró recelosa y entendía que al igual que la recepcionista de la pensión, estaba molesta con su presencia.

Anteriormente había tenido pequeños encuentros con la recepcionista, además de mi secretaria y una que otra empleada joven. No habíamos llegado a más que lo usual: sexo. Después de eso jamás los había vuelto a buscar, pero tontas como siempre no renunciaban por temor de no volver a verme más.

Les había dejado en claro lo que había sucedido: un par de palabras seductoras no significaba ningún tipo de lazo entre dos personas. Sexo no es amor y caricias no son necesidad: simple deseo y nada más. Me irritaba que me buscarán pero solo tenían dos opciones: quedarse con su trabajo o irse a buscar otro lugar porque no estaba para guardar un "lugar" que evidentemente no tenían en mi corazón. Al fin y al cabo que pronto mi cama no estaba vacía y siempre era cuidadoso con todas, usando protección para no dejarme atar por ninguna.

_- La tempête a cédé et nous sommes ici (La tormenta cedió y aquí estamos.)_- contesté.

_- Monsieur Glad, voulez-vous me faire quelque chose pour vous? (Me alegro señor, ¿desea que lleve algo para usted?)_- preguntó coqueta.

Me giré hacia mi acompañante quien inmediatamente notó todo el odio que la recepcionista emanaba.

-Isabella ¿deseas algo?-.

-No- contestó mirando a la otra chica y después me miró seriamente- estoy bien ahora-.

_- Nous allons bien, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose que je vais dire à ma secrétaire ou assistant (Estamos bien, si necesito algo se lo diré a la secretaria o a mi asistente)-._

_-_ _Comme vous voulez, monsieur, et bienvenue (Como guste señor y bienvenido)-._

_-Merci-._

Caminamos hacia el elevador y Bella me miraba intrigado y al parecer la recepcionista no pudo aguantarse la irritación de su presencia cuando justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador citó audible.

_-Un autre idiot (otra idiota más)-._

Apuñe las manos por el enojo, esperando que Isabella no hubiese escuchado y gruñí por lo bajo. Esa mujer pagaría por sus groserías.

-Parece que ninguna mujer me quiere a tu lado, tal parece que están celosas- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Eres una mente enigmática Swan ¿por qué deduces eso?-.

-La forma despectiva en que me miran, tal parece que soy una porquería que no es digna de nada. Como si cruzara una línea divisora invisible que hace que toque algo que les pertenece-.

-¿No cree que está exagerando?- contesté apretando el botón con el número del piso a donde nos dirigíamos.

-En lo más mínimo, soy mujer y sé que pueden llegar a sentir. Son Europeas y podrán haber sido criadas de forma diferente pero no dejan de ser mujeres-.

Reí audiblemente y la puerta se abrió ante nosotros.

Mi secretaría se sobresaltó al igual que la recepcionista mientras dejaba de lado sus cosméticos para recibirme con una sonrisa. Afortunadamente ella hablaba inglés.

-Señor Cullen, bienvenido. Llegó pronto- dijo sonriente.

-No eres la única en decirlo Alice- contesté quitándome los lentes y dejando al descubierto mis ojos color verde.

Casi pude escuchar como el aliento se le iba de golpe y tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

-Quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, ella viene de New York y estará con nosotros una temporada-.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la aludida y Alice la miró despectivamente, aunque Bella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las miradas de las mujeres que tenía a mí alrededor y estiro su brazo para saludarla amablemente y mi secretaría solo la ignoró.

Apenada como estaba solo bajo los brazos a sus costados y Alice se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

-¿Necesita algo señor?-.

-Claro, necesito que le busques una bonita casa a la señorita y que lleves nuestras pertenencias al lugar que hallas encontrado… Más bien, solo las de ella- corregí recordando que quería su espacio intacto y la irá me envolvió de nuevo.

-¿Usted no irá con ella?- preguntó sonriente.

-No- dije enojado.

-Enseguida, señor. Por cierto el señor Jasper Harris acaba de llegar a la ciudad y me pidió que lo localizara en cuanto llegara a la empresa y por lo de la tormenta no pude llamarle para darle el recado-.

-Llámale y dile que podré atenderlo en cuanto llegue. Señorita Swan ¿me acompaña por favor?-.

-Claro- dijo Bella mientras oía como los dientes de mi secretaria rechinaban del enojo.

-Alice, tenga a la mano los papeles a firmar que deje-.

-Enseguida- contestó y cerré la puerta para darme la privacidad con mi socio.

Entramos a mi oficina, aproximadamente del tamaño de un _Penthouse _pero con decoración de oficina europea. Tenía grandes muebles dignos de una residencia, un bar totalmente equipado y una mesa de billar en el centro además de Póker y otros juegos de azar. Al final había un escritorio y un sillón donde usualmente me colocaba para trabajar, por solo ese detalle parecía más un departamento que una oficina.

-¡Vaya!- solamente dijo.

-¿Es pequeña la oficina?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-¿Pequeña? ¡Es más grande que de mi departamento en Estados Unidos!-.

Reí fuertemente y la invite a sentarse en una de las grandes sillas que tenía enfrente de mi escritorio.

-Mire señorita Swan- dije atrayendo su mirada- por un tiempo estará compartiendo la oficina conmigo ya que Emmet no me dijo de su desempeño en esta empresa como socio. Tengo muy buenas recomendaciones de su trabajo y dado lo presuroso de vuelo de mí amigo no preparamos algo digno de usted. Además McCarthy prefería trabajar aquí mismo-.

-Entiendo el por qué- dijo mirando al bar-.

-Sí, es bastante evidente- contesté.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y vi que era Alice quien me llamaba.

_-Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero el señor Harris acaba de llegar-._

-Hazlo pasar Alice-.

_-Enseguida señor-._

Miré a Bella que aún seguía con la mirada absorta en el lugar e interrumpí sus pensamientos.

-Vendrá con nosotros el señor Jasper Harris, él ha invertido parte de su fortuna en la empresa y uno de los pocos jóvenes que la conforman. Somos muy pocos en esto pero sabemos lo que hacemos. Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para presentarla ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Me parece bien- contestó entusiasmada.

Tocaron la puerta y Alice se asomó con miedo, como quien espera una escena que los mismos ojos y las más terribles pesadillas asoma en sueños.

-Señor Cullen, el Señor Harris llegó-.

-Hazlo pasar por favor-.

-Enseguida- contestó- señor Harris, entre por favor-.

Un súbito silencio se hizo en el lugar y Swan me miraba intimidada y se rompió con la entrada mi amigo Jasper.

-¡Edward!- gritó entusiasmado- ¿cómo has estado?-.

-Jasper- dije aspirando aire por el sorpresivo abrazo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Cullen-.

-Estuve en Londres en la boda de McCarthy-.

-¡Cierto! El maldito se nos casó- dijo sonriente y al darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella carraspeo y yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Disculpe mis bárbaro lenguaje señorita, no había notado su presencia- espetó.

Isabella no pudo evitar reírse.

-Harris quiero presentarte a la señorita Isabella Swan, ella es el socio representante de McCarthy-.

Mi socio se sorprendió en cuanto la escultural figura de Bella se dirigió a él para saludarlo, pude notar como el desgraciado miraba desde sus caderas hasta sus senos. Me llené de rabia al verlo, no notaba el sentimiento agonizante que me embargaba con su sola mirada.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Bella y le tendió la mano.

-El placer es mío señorita Swan- dijo besando su mano- nunca habíamos tenido la fortuna de tener una damisela tan bella entre nosotros-.

-¿A qué se refiere?- espetó Bella.

-Mírenos señorita, la mayoría de aquí somos varones más viejos y amargados, mientras que los únicos jóvenes somos el señor Cullen, McCarthy y yo, además de las secretarias y alguno que otro que se me olvida-.

-Vaya-.

-Pero déjeme decirle que ninguna tan exquisita como usted- y guiñó un ojo atrevidamente.

Su insolencia me tenía harto no lo quería cerca de Bella ningún segundo más.

-Bien- interrumpí sus miradas- creo que basta de presentaciones, debemos comenzar a trabajar-.

-Cálmate Cullen, ¿quieres que la señorita piense que eres un tirano esclavizador?-.

-Isabella sabe que no soy así- dije mirándola- además aún no me has dicho para que me necesitabas-.

-Casi se me olvida- y miró a Swan provocadoramente- tengo buenas noticias. Tengo algunos contactos en Japón y hay posibilidades de que triunfemos en un negocio con los asiáticos, solo necesitamos que nos reunamos para acordarlo todo y estaremos recibiendo euros como para comprar una linda casa de, no sé ¿Qué te parece 500 bloques?-.

-Eso es magnífico Harris, estaré al pendiente de todo-.

Alice llamó a la puerta entrando con un sinfín de carpetas sin firmar.

-Señor Cullen, tengo el papeleo pendiente que dejó, solo necesito que firme-.

-Pasa y ayúdame-.

Mi secretaria entro diferente casi como aprovechando la oportunidad para poder mostrarme su escote y mordiéndose los labios.

-Aquí están señor-.

No le puse la más mínima atención a pesar de que los senos me los mostraba casi al completo, mi vista y mi atención estaban en Isabella Swan y esa estúpida cercanía que tenía Harris.

-Aquí está el registro de entrada y salida de capital en el último mes señor-.

_-Dígame Isabella- dijo Harris sentándose al lado de la chica- ¿de dónde es?-._

_-Soy de América, de New York para ser exactos-._

_-Lo noté por su delicioso acento y ¿cómo conoce al señor Cullen?-._

Señor- dijo Alice interrumpiendo mi concentración- olvido la firma de abajo-.

_-Bueno, digamos que no lo conozco hace mucho tiempo-._

_-Interesante-._

_-Si es que mi amiga Rosalie me dijo que tenía el trabajo perfecto para mí en Londres el día de su boda, de hecho ella es esposa de uno de los socios, el Señor Emmet McCarthy quien me cedió el lugar para cubrirlo en la recepción de sus nupcias-._

_-Había olvidado que McCarthy se había casado, pero no me equivoco que la señora hizo una buena… Elección-._

_-Espero que no- contestó Bella._

… -La carpeta verde es del administrador de Italia dijo que quería hacer una cita con usted después de su llegada- espetó Alice.

-Sí, si dile que la haga- contesté automáticamente aun mirando a Jasper seduciendo a Bella.

_-Si me permite, tal vez algún día podamos ir a tomar algo y poder mostrarle la ciudad- invitó tomándola de la mano y pude notar como ella se incomodaba._

-¡Es todo Alice!- dije interrumpiendo la escena y todos se sobresaltaron.

El enojo me consumía por dentro, no podía simplemente no lo soportaba.

-Pero señor…-.

-¿No oíste?- dije furioso.

-Como ordene- y salió sin mirarme.

Mire a Jasper y Swan me miraba asombrada de mi comportamiento.

-Harris ¿podemos hablar un segundo en la oficina privada?- pregunté señalando con la cabeza la pequeña puerta que estaba al lado de un librero.

-Claro Cullen- dijo sonriente- permítame un segundo señorita- y caminó hacia mí.

-Señorita Swan en un momento volvemos-.

-Claro- contestó.

Abrí la puerta que nos separaba y entramos. Jasper sonrió abiertamente y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se le avecinaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo vacilante y yo lo tomé de las solapas del saco para recargarlo furioso contra la pared a prueba de ruidos, el mismo lugar donde me había follada a las chicas de la empresa.

-¡Qué te pasa Cullen!- dijo asustado.

-¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza Harris? ¿Qué pretendes al seducir a Bella?-.

Me miró anonado por mi pregunta y sus orbes azules me miraban preocupados.

-¿Por qué te molestas Cullen?- preguntó en palabras ahogadas- Ella no es tu mujer-.

-No es mi mujer pero me enferma que te le acerques. NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ELLA-.

-¡No es tuya!- gritó al zafarse de mis manos.

Lo mire con irá, nunca había sentido tanto odio por tan insignificante humano como Jasper y mucho menos a causa de una mujer, esto no era normal.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- preguntó burlonamente.

¿Lo estaba? No no podía ser eso, Edward Cullen había jurado jamás tener sentimientos por una mujer más que por su madre… No era posible, no lo podía permitir.

-¡NO!- grité mientras mis manos se convulsionaban del odio.

-Entonces ¿la quieres para ti?-.

-_¡SÍ!- _rugió el león que tenía dentro.

-Eso no te importa en lo más mínimo- escupí.

-Entonces Edward Cullen, no te importara tener competencia ¿verdad?- río morboso.

-¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!- gruñí furioso.

-Ya lo veremos Cullen, tú no eres su dueño e Isabella decidirá con quien quieres estar. Pero sé jugar muy bien y veremos quién se queda con ella.-

-No me retes Harris- dije enfurecido.

-Que gane el mejor- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Así será- dije riendo casi maléficamente y apretando su palma fuertemente.

-_Te quiero para mí_- pensé inmediatamente con la mente inundada de Isabella Swan.

* * *

Hola ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?

Espero que les haya gustado.

**No olviden dejar sus ****_reviews _****y darle ****_Favorite/follow _****si les gusto la historia. Si gustan recomendarla estaré eternamente agradecida.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios, es muy grato para mí poder leerlos todo y aunque hay algunos que no puedo contestar por no tener cuenta:**

**GRACIAS**

Nos leemos pronto :)!


	9. París

**_París_**

* * *

_**POV Bella**_

La brisa fresca me golpeaba suavemente al salir del edificio después de haber pasado el resto de la tarde en compañía de Edward y Jasper Harris quien, después de la presentación que tuvimos no dejo de acercarse a mí ni un solo momento queriendo tener mi atención al cien por ciento. Después de haberse marchado a la oficina privada de Cullen salieron con un tono de desprecio uno del otro, sabrá Dios que tantas cosas hablaron y pasaron en ese lugar porque ya no se veían de la misma manera.

Al salir noté como Harris se balanceaba decidido a mi lugar y me besó la mano guiñándome un ojo para despedirse de mí y hablándome cerca del oído.

_"Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto señorita Swan, ojala podamos ir a tomar un café"_

Solamente me limite a sonreírle pero pude escuchar como los dientes de Edward crujían de la rabia o al menos eso pensé pero supuse que era un estupidez porque ¿Qué caso tenía? Él y yo no éramos nada en lo absoluto y cualquier tipo de sentimientos sobraba entre los dos.

-Claro- dije amablemente y él se sonrió.

Cullen lo miraba rabioso pero al marcharse su ceño se volvió más dulce casi como aliviado de la ausencia de su socio.

-Lo lamento por Jasper, pero a veces suele ser un engreído con las mujeres-.

-No se preocupe- dije con formalidad- yo mantendré al margen todo lo que respecte a él-.

-Me alegra que lo piense así- espetó con un ligero tono de alegría sin miedos.

-Sí, yo tengo perfectamente claro que no debo buscar ningún tipo de relación con los compañeros de trabajo- y lo miré fijamente mientras el alzaba una ceja inexpresivo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-.

-Nada-.

-No me mienta-.

-No tengo por qué- dije cruzándome de piernas y mi acción hizo que tragara saliva en seco.

-Yo sé que no- y aflojo el amarre de su corbata nervioso- pero ya veo donde van el rumbo de sus palabras-.

-¿A sí?-.

-Sí, ¿cree que me quiero acercar a usted con otras intenciones que no seas laborales?-.

Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja y comencé a sudar frío ¿era acaso lo que tenía miedo? Que me gustara y que nos buscáramos fuera del trabajo para fugarnos como dos adolescentes. No, no debía de sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas porque él no me gustaba… Bueno no mucho… Quizás un poco… Ok, conseguía ponerme lo suficientemente dudosa de mis propios pensamientos y acciones y lo había comprobado muchas veces: el día de la boda de Rose, la misma noche que me acompaño a mi habitación, la mañana siguiente a esa y sobre todo; la ocasión en que nos quedamos varados en una pensión afueras de la ciudad. Me había sentido estúpidamente atraída a su sensual cuerpo pero los más bajos placeres no debían derrumbarme por más caliente que se encontrara mi sangre. Era evidente.

_-Piensa en tu trabajo Bella, piensa en que has esperado esto por mucho tiempo esta oportunidad. No lo eches todo a los borda por un cuerpo de Dios glorificado-_ pensé con la mente aturdida_._

-No lo creo Edward y jamás me ha pasado por la mente algo así - mentí recordando las eróticas imágenes que tuve en la pensión en que nos quedamos- porque sé cuál es el verdadero motivo del porque estoy aquí y en esta hermosa ciudad-.

Alzó la ceja incrédulo.

-No me refería una relación sentimental- dijo acomodándose en su asiento principal y abriendo un par de carpetas de cuero y su mirada se centró en ellas- me refería a una amistad simplemente- y su vista se fijó de nuevo en la mía.

Sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro y como me equivoque al deducir tales ideas.

_-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- _me recrimine internamente con las mejillas a más no dar de rojas.

-¿Qué haré hasta entonces?- pregunté tratando de romper el incómodo silencio entre los dos.

-Bueno- espetó aun viendo las hojas- por ahora nada ya que le indique a mi secretaria que le buscara una casa para hospedarse-.

-¡¿Una casa?!- dije casi exaltada.

-Claro- dijo sonriente ante mi expresión- ¿creía que se iba a quedar en un hotel?-.

-Creí que era lo más adecuado-.

-No, claro que no. Le hubiese ofrecido una casa cerca de mí pero me dejó muy en claro que quería su espacio-.

-Es verdad…- dije insegura- es lo que le pedí-.

-¿Entonces por qué se sorprende?-.

-Es que, no conozco el lugar y no sé si esté en las disposiciones de pagar una casa- dije sabiendo que tenía el suficiente dinero para una pero no lo recordé en ese momento ya que jamás lo había tocado gracias a las atenciones de Charlie y Renee.

-No se preocupe por eso, recibirá un excelente sueldo como para pagarla pero no lo hará ya que los costos correrán por mi cuenta-.

-¡Eso no!- dije parándome del asiento.

-Cálmese Swan- contestó seriamente- no haré nada que no quiera. Si es su gusto pagarla, no me opondré en lo más mínimo-.

-Gracias-.

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y Edward optó por contestar con las manos ocupadas en su trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-.

-_Señor Cullen, ya tengo la información que me pidió acerca de la casa que solicito-._

-Muy bien, necesito que llames al chofer y que nos recoja para ir ¿entendido?-.

-_Claro señor Cullen-._

Me miró mientras yo lo veía pensativa ¿acaso también quería llevarme a mi lugar?

-¿Irá conmigo?-.

-¿Le molesta?- preguntó con las manos cruzadas al frente.

-No, pero no pensé que querría seguir "viajando" después del día cansado que tuvo hoy-.

-No me permitiría dejarla sola en una ciudad que no conoce-.

-Emmm… No lo había pensado- confesé apenada.

-¡Ay Bella!- dije riendo fuertemente- ¿tan mala persona me veo?-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es que de alguna forma siempre cree que deseo acercarme de alguna manera impropia, recuerda que eres mi invitada y como anfitrión debo ser cortes con mis atenciones-.

Me limité sonreír y suspire audible.

Pasados los minutos de agradecido silencio el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-_Señor, el chofer ya llegó y está esperando a su acompañante-._

-Dile que enseguida bajamos-.

-_¿Irá usted también?-._

_-_No le veo el inconveniente-.

Pude jurar escucharla maldecir por lo bajo y como sus dientes crujían de la rabia a través de la bocina del comunicador.

Edward colgó con un ceño de enojo y me sonrió al verme tan concentrada en sus facciones.

-Nos vamos- dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones y se paró sonriente en mi dirección.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí me tendió la mano para ayudar a pararme y como costumbre me ofreció su brazo para escoltarme hasta la salida. Tomó todas las pertenecías y salimos de su magistral oficina.

Alice, su secretaría me miraba rabiosa desde la entrada hasta nuestra salida.

-Que le vaya bien señor- espetó con una sonrisa y me miró con odio ignorándome casi por completo mientras que mi acompañante se limitaba a asentir.

Bajamos por el elevador y llegamos a la entrada donde la misma mujer que nos recibió me miraba con repudio… Otra vez.

- _Bonjour M. Cullen (Buenas tarde Señor Cullen)_- dijo el chofer sonriente.

_- Bon après-midi semble que vous êtes vraiment demandé (Buenas tardes, parece que hoy estás muy solicitado)-_ respondió Edward correspondiendo su sonrisa y el chofer soltó una fuerte carcajada que me desconcertó.

_-Malo était que j'ai demandé plus Monsieur (Malo fuera que no me solicitara más señor)_- y Edward se río con él.

El empleado tomó todas nuestras pertenecías mientras Cullen abría la puerta para que ingresara y rodeo el auto para entrar también.

- Lorsque je prends monsieur? (¿A dónde los llevo señor?)-.

_-Prenez-nous à la fin du Champ de Mars, sur les rives de la Seine. (Llévenos al extremo del Campo de Marte a la orilla del río Sena)_- contestó sonriente.

_- Oh Tour Eiffel!- _dijo entusiasmado- _immédiatement (enseguida)_- finalizó y subió una pequeña ventanilla para darnos privacidad.

¿Acaso había dicho _Torre Eiffel? _ Debía estar alucinando, debía estar mal traducido ¿no?

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte nerviosa.

-A conocer la nueva casa-.

-Eso es evidente pero ¿dónde queda?-.

-No muy lejos-.

Sus juegos infantiles me estaban fastidiando y fruncí el ceño enojada mientras coloqué mis brazos en mi pecho como niña en rabieta… La infantil parecía yo. Me miró después de un rato al darse cuenta de que ya no le hablaba y se río de mis gestos ahogando la carcajada que quería brotar de su grueso pecho.

-No te molestes pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa- dijo coquetamente guiñándome un ojo y yo me sobresalte.

-No me gustan las sorpresas- dije tratando de mantener la postura.

-Está si- espetó sonriente y yo no hice más que quedarme boquiabierta. Decidí que lo mejor sería que fijara mí vista en la ventana y esperar a que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

.

.

.

.

.

_- M. Cullen est arrivé (Llegamos señor Cullen)-._

_-Merci-._

-Bueno, hemos llegado a nuestro destino pero antes de bajar quisiera pedirte algo- me dijo volteándose completamente hacía mí.

-¿Qué cosa?- dije nerviosa.

-Qué me permitas vendarte los ojos antes de llegar a la casa-.

-¡No eso no!- dije furiosa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un puchero.

-Es impropio-.

-¿En qué sentido?-.

-Es que… Yo… Bueno…- dije balbuceando sin poder expresar una oración lógica y digna de escuchar.

Alzó una ceja incrédulo y suspiro ruidosamente.

-Está bien- dijo enojado.

No pude, no pude no pude. Sus ojos verdes me veían con recelo y tristeza y no pude evitar ceder ante sus deseos ¿quién era capaz de negarse? ¿Quién?

_ -¡Mierda!- _pensé.

-Está bien- dije rendida- lo haré pero prometa que no pasará nada-.

-¿Nada de qué?- preguntó sorpresivo.

-_De que me gustes más al quitarme las vendas y que no pueda evitar estar cerca de ti-_ pensé_._

_-_De nada- dije suspirando ruidosamente.

-Ok…- contestó dudoso- entonces ¿puedo?-.

Asentí levemente y su linda sonrisa volvió a aparecer. Esperen ¿ahora su sonrisa me parecía linda? ¿Qué diablos pensaba? Primero fueron sus endemoniados ojos angelicales, después su cuerpo y ahora ¿su sonrisa? No esto debía estar mal, estaba mal ahora que lo tenía en la conciencia debía evitar que algo más me gustara de él.

-Confía en mí- dijo suavemente mientras sacaba un grueso lazo de seda negra y me envolvía los ojos para cegarme.

Sus gruesos dedos alzaron mi cabello que yacía sobre mis hombros y no pude evitar morderme los labios por su atrevimiento así como tampoco me resistí a disfrutar sus suaves caricias al atarme la venda. Tomó suavemente mis manos como solo un hombre tocaría a una mujer, sin atrevimientos, sin remordimientos lo acepte dejando de lado todos mis pensamientos de cordura.

-¿Lista?- susurro cerca de mi quijada y yo me estremecí a pesar de que el muy maldito se aprovechaba de mi inmunidad y solo asentí.

Sentí que se apartaba de mi lado y su lejanía me dolió por alguna extraña razón que no pude entender pero me importo un carajo mis pensamientos. Cerró la puerta casi con un sordo golpe y pude escuchar sus suaves pasos… Tardo exactamente 6 respiraciones mías al llegar al lado de la puerta que daba a mi salida y la abrió dejando entrar una suave pero fría brisa.

Me estremecí.

-Dame tu mano- dijo con la voz aterciopelada y a tientas la busqué.

Su mano formó un suave roce que me estremeció toda la piel de la espalda hasta las piernas. Sentí como un temblor me invadía y al colocar el primer pie sobre el suelo me tambalee sobre mis frágiles rodillas. Mi cuerpo fue halado por toda la maldita gravedad y sentí caer por los suelos.

-_¡Mierda!-_ pensé al creerme caída.

Pero no fue así, porque sus fuertes y gruesos brazos me mantenían muy pero muy cerca de su cuerpo evitando mi desplome.

-Cuidado- dijo susurrando cerca de mi oído y me volví a estremecer- parece que estás cosas te mantienen frágil-.

-Debe ser el vértigo al estar vendada- espeté aclarando mi voz.

-No durara mucho- prometió y yo me paré firme sobre mis dos piernas traicioneras.

Escuche como la cajuela del auto se abría para sacar los equipajes.

_- Si je savais que tu es seul, je jure comme un couple amoureux (Si no supiera que usted es soltero, juraría que parecen una pareja enamorada_)- dijo el chofer riendo pero obviamente no comprendí en lo más mínimo.

Edward río por lo bajo pero no contestó nada pero supuse que algo le había incomodado ante las palabras del empleado y ante su silencio volvió a reír.

Después de un momento volvió a hablar.

-Vamos a subir unas escaleras por lo que es necesario que te tomé de la cintura para que no te estampes por el suelo- dijo burlonamente.

-No habría necesidad si me quit…-.

-No arruines la sorpresa Bella y quédate callada hasta que puedas volver a ver ¿quieres?-.

-Está bien- dije y río de nuevo mientras me tomaba de la cintura para avanzar.

¿Qué pensaría la gente al vernos así y llegando con maletas? "_Miren, ¡vecinos nuevos! Y al parecer están recién casados" _ Me sentí más que avergonzada ¿por qué permitía que un hombre me doblegara de tal manera? Ya ni siquiera me sentía yo misma, nunca antes ninguna persona había dispuesto de mí como este mortal lo hacía. Recordaba las palabras de mi madre:

_"Jamás permitas que nadie decida por ti, sabrás que ya no eres capaz de decidir casi por ti sola cuando te hayas enamorado. Recuerda que el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte. Cuidado con tu corazón… No le permitas que piense por tu cabeza"_

Y ¿qué mierdas pasaba por mi cabeza? ¿Acaso me estaba _enamorando? _Imposible, eso era inaudito, solo una porquería más inventada por mi cerebro quien a falta de trabajo se disponía a pensar cosas que no debía. Recordaba la promesa que había hecho justo en el funeral de mis padres a la escasa edad de 11 años mientras Charlie y Renee me acompañaban y Jake… Mi dulce Jake tomaba fuertemente de mi mano mientras me miraba con tanto amor digno de un niño de 9 años.

"_Nadie ocupara mi corazón… Nadie más que ustedes… Si estoy destinada a perder a quien amo, prohíbo solemnemente a mi corazón a amar"._

Recuerdo también que Jacob no me dejo sola ese día y había escuchado la promesa que había dicho enfrente de los cuerpos de mis padres… Ahora que lo recordaba de verdad todo encajaba: sus preguntas, sus miradas, sus abrazos. Él me había amado de verdad inclusive antes de saber lo que de verdad significaba esa palabra entre un hombre y una mujer.

"_Bella… ¿No crees que te estás apresurando al decidir que no quieres amar a nadie?"_

_"No quiero y no lo necesito. No voy a estar enamorada de nadie, jamás en mi vida Jake"._

¿Y si me había equivocado como él lo había dicho hace tantos años? ¿Si de verdad tenía razón? Pero ¿cómo pude saberlo? A mis 23 años tuve tantas relaciones fallidas nunca basadas en sentimentalismos, salí de vez en cuando con chicos todos usualmente a la fuerza ya que Rosalie me insistía pero como era lo normal, jamás llegábamos a nada.

Y hasta este punto lo había cumplido muy bien: 0 enamoramientos = Bella independiente sin doblegas de ningún tipo.

Pero al fin y al cabo ¿feliz? Tal vez. Los Black ocuparon un lugar muy importante en mi vida al punto que me sentí una persona casi completa. Si casi por que el vació nada lo llenaba… Ni nadie.

-Aquí están la primera escalera, así que pisa con cuidado- dijo empujando mi cuerpo suavemente.

1, 2, 3, 4…. ¿7? ¿Cuántos faltaban más?

-¿Falta mucho?-.

-Un poco más- contestó aferrándose a mi cuerpo con suavidad y escuche como abría una puerta.

Conté mis respiraciones para tranquilizarme, sentía el pulso detrás de mis orejas dispuesto a dispararse desesperado pero opte por sacar silenciosamente el aire por la boca.

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda ya?- pregunte desesperada y sus manos me dejaron sola sintiendo como mi cuerpo se volvía flácido otra vez.

-Un momento más Bella ¿acaso siempre has sido tan desesperada?-.

Bufé por su pregunta pero no conteste. Escuche como abría otra puerta y una corriente de aire fría se coló dejándome helada y automáticamente pase mis manos por mis brazos.

-Ven- dijo tomándome de la mano y su caricia me pareció tan cálida que el frío se fue como vino.

Caminamos un poco más y noté como el ruido de las baldosas cambiaban ¿Estábamos en otro lugar? Evidentemente sí.

-¿Lista?- pregunto ansioso con un tono de emoción en la voz.

-Eso creo- contesté nerviosa.

Y re río fuertemente por mi contestación mientras sus manos abandonaban mis costados y se deslizaban hacía el amarre de la seda dejándola caer cuidadosamente frente a mí mientras abría lentamente mis ojos hacía la luz.

¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Acaso era el paraíso? Estábamos colocados en un hermoso y espacioso balcón de baldosas beige y blanco con un pequeño toque celestial, no sabía cómo describirlo pero la vista… La vista era increíblemente hermosa, el río se podía escuchar a lo lejos y la hermosa Torre Eiffel me saludaba enamorada. Tenía una de las 7 maravillas del mundo frente a mí y también a la torre Eiffel… Edward se hizo a un lado para sonreírme y recargarse orgulloso en el barandal de concreto con las manos en los bolsillos mientras yo ponía las manos sobre mi boca por la impresión.

- _Bienvenue à Paris_- dijo sonriendo aún.

-Esto… Es… Hermoso- dije sin poder describir lo que de verdad sentía.

-¿Te gusto?-.

-¡Bromeas! Es perfecta-.

-Yo mismo la escogí- espetó orgulloso.

-¿Tú?-.

-Sí, es que se supone que me iba a quedar aquí pero no contaba con que tú te aparecieras- dijo divertido.

-¿Y dónde te quedarás?-.

-En un hotel-.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?-.

-Porque estás en ella-.

-Pero dijiste que tendría que pagar el alquiler-.

-Y no me equivoque, aún no está totalmente pagada ya que antes de concretar la compra me fui a Londres con Emmet pero me dijeron que ya podía habitarla así que compré unos muebles y pues básicamente está decorada a mi gusto-.

-Ahora me siento fatal-.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sonriente.

-Porque te saqué de tu propia casa, debería irme a un hotel yo…-.

-Eso en definitiva no será así. Yo me iré y todo quedará como acordamos ¿sí?-.

-Edward…-.

-Nada, ya dije-.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aceptaría así porque sí?

-_Sigue como vas Bella, ya te estás dejando convencer otra vez ¿acaso no dirás nada?-._

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo- dije cruzada de brazos, me sentía como un bicho vividor.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?-.

-No lo sé- conteste nerviosa por su mirada seductora.

-Mira, así como lo veo hay solo dos opciones: La primera es que me regrese con el chofer que me espera abajo y me vaya cuanto antes a un hotel y la segunda que me quedé contigo. ¿Qué decides?-.

¿¡QUÉ!? Acaso ¿esas eran opciones dignas de decidir? No podía permitir que se fuera de su casa pero tampoco me sentía cómoda al tenerla cerca de nuevo y más sabiendo todas las cosas que me provocaba.

_-Vamos Bella, debes pensar en frío. Eres una chica profesional y estás cosas no deben detener tu ascenso-._

-Está bien, compartiré la casa pero debo dejarle unas cosas en claro-.

-Interesante, te escucho- dije sonriente.

-La primera es que debo aportar algo a la casa-.

-Me parece justo-.

-La segunda es que aquí no se deben romper los límites de ningún tipo-.

Me miró incrédulo pero no tardó mucho en comprender.

-Mmm ok- dijo dudoso- ¿algo más?-.

-Sí, que podemos llegar a ser amigos aquí pero en la oficina somos compañeros- concluí.

-No me parecen peticiones de vida o muerte así que acepto- y me tendió la mano como quien concluye un negocio importante y yo le correspondí.

-Iré con el chofer y le diré que puede irse, también iré por mis cosas-.

-Está bien- dije sonriente y me giré para volver a admirar a la hermosa Francia.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos más tarde entró con el demás equipaje mientras yo seguía viendo la torre Eiffel y me perdía en mis propios pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con tener una vista tan hermosa como la que tenía? Recordaba que de niña jugaba con Jake a que viajábamos por el mundo y él me dijo: "_Algún día te llevaré a Francia Bella" _ eran tantas sus ganas de poder llevarme que una ocasión antes de irme de casa para irme a estudiar fuera me hizo una imagen de la torre para mi escritorio de computadora. Él mismo la había diseñado y editado… Simplemente me cautivo. Como olvidar sus palabras "_Vuelve pronto, recuerda que prometí llevarte a París". _

-Subí todo el equipaje ya ¿quieres acomodar tus cosas?- pregunto rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-En un momento voy- dije sonriendo y me metí a tomar mi equipaje.

Camine tras él escaleras arriba, suponiendo que íbamos a la recamara donde me quedaría a dormir esa noche.

Una enorme cama tamaño _King Size _con edredón blanco decorada de vaporosa y fina seda blanca como para ocasión de luna de miel. Suerte que era solo para mí.

-¿Qué tal está nuestra cama?- dijo aflojándose la corbata.

¿NUESTRA? ¿Había dicho NUESTRA? Pase saliva ruidosamente y me quedé blanca de la impresión.

-¿Nuestra?-.

-Claro-.

-¿Vamos a compartir cama... Otra vez?-.

Una fugaz y coqueta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por mis palabras.

-Bella ¿quieres que duerma en el frío piso?-.

-Hay muebles… Tú dijiste…-.

-Son de cocina…-.

-¡_Puedes dormir en la cocina!-_ pensé.

-Pero…-.

-Bella… ¿De verdad que soy una molestia?-.

-_No es que seas una molestia, es que me pones más que nerviosa que ni yo misma sé que siento al tenerte cerca de mí-._

-No- confesé pero me limite a eso y baje mi mirada.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

-No tienes porqué complicar las cosas, no haré nada…- dijo sincero pero la inseguridad de sus propias palabras me daban desconfianza.

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato, decidí meterme a duchar esperando a que me tranquilizara un poco. Cuando salí no lo encontré y decidí husmear un poco en la casa. No había nada en la habitación y supuse que estaría en otro lugar. Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y pude escuchar ruido proveniente de ¿la cocina? Eso supuse, ya que el lugar comenzó a llenarse de un exquisito olor a comida.

Me fui descalza guiada solamente por el aroma y llegué al comedor para después dirigirme a la cocina y lo vi. Aún vestía el traje informal que llevaba esta mañana solo que esta vez no traía la corbata, ni saco y los 2 primeros los botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y las mangas las tenía enrolladas hasta los codos.

-_¡Mierda se ve tan sexi, además que cocina!- _pensé mientras me mordía los labios y lo miraba fijamente y él sacaba del agua una generosa cantidad de pasta.

-¿Te quedarás viéndome así toda la noche? Y deja de morderte el labio que te lo vas a sangrar- dijo con la vista fija en los alimentos.

-_¡Mierda!-._

Me puse más roja de lo que pude haberme puesto en toda mi jodida vida, me había pillado observándolo.

-Lo lamento- dije sintiendo mi pulso detrás de mis oídos- es que la comida huele exquisita-.

-Aaa la comida, si bueno decidí cocinar ya que eres mi invitada y quise hacer algo digno de un anfitrión-.

-Gracias, no debiste-.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de admitirme en mi propia casa- y se río sordamente.

-Ja, buena esa- dije por su broma- pero debería al menos ayudarte-.

-¡Para nada!- contestó como si fuera una adolescente inexperta.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ya te dije que el anfitrión soy yo, ahora Isabella Swan ponte algo lindo que quiero que cenes conmigo-.

Mi pulso se elevó por los cielos ¿Era una invitación a una especie de cita?

-Comeré así- dije abriendo mis brazos para mostrarle mi atuendo y su ceño se frunció ante el espectáculo.

Unos pantalones raídos con una blusa de franela desgastada… Sin zapatos y con el cabello húmedo. Lo sé soy toda una belleza tipo _Top Model._

-¿Bromeas?-.

-No- dije un poco enojada por su expresión.

-No te pongas así, no tiene nada de malo tu ropa pero quiero que esta noche celebremos que has llegado a la capital y mañana comienzas tu trabajo-.

-Eres mi jefe ¿no sé supone que es impropio?-.

-¿Seguirás con eso toda tu vida? Y no me veas como tu jefe, soy tu socio y dime ¿qué nadie te daba la bienvenida en tus anteriores trabajos?-.

-Claro pero nadie me llevaba a París ni me cocinaba para la cena, no ninguno de mis anteriores jefes-.

-Porque de seguro eran unos viejos amargados, además… Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Yo dije eso?- pregunté insegura.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?- dijo con una ceja alzada.

Trate de hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada… ¡Rayos!

-Bueno, suponiendo que así fue ¿por qué tantos detalles? Hasta donde yo sé, los amigos se ayudan y todo el rollo pero no te hacen cenas ni te ofrecen una casa de hospedaje-.

Me miró sorprendido por mis deducciones ¿acaso había algo más?

-Mira Bella- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- que no me hayas conocido como amigo no quiere decir que no hay personas que hagan cosas así-.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero aún estoy un poco sorprendida por tantas atenciones-.

-Hagamos algo- respondió soltando los utensilios de cocina que tenía en las manos- ve a cambiarte para cenar y yo me encargo del resto ¿está claro?-.

-Ya que- dije cruzándome de brazos y soltando el aire ruidosamente por la boca y él se río de mi gesto.

.

.

.

.

.

Subí a "mí" recamara y abrí la pequeña maleta que me acompañaba ya casi todo el tiempo estos últimos días que había viajado constantemente de un lado a otro sin control. La abrí de par en par y puse mi índice derecho en la barbilla recargada en mi pierna derecha como deduciendo que es lo que usaría para esa noche. Ummm no tenía ni más remota idea. Contaba solamente con mis trajes de oficina contados y un par de vestidos que había traído conmigo además del que Rose me había regalado el día de su boda, mi ropa interior y mis zapatos. Solo lo necesario.

Mientras tomaba el único vestido azul pensé en mi amiga ¿qué habría sucedido con ella? Hacía días que no sabía nada de ella y eso me preocupaba un poco pero debía ser una exageración ya que; estaba de luna de miel con su esposo y no debía importunarla con llamadas ni nada por el estilo.

Con la mente un poco más despejada por fin me decidí usar un vestido blanco, corto, de mangas y con encaje en la espalda pero bastante ajustado a mi figura. Renee me lo había regalado hace algún tiempo y jamás me había dignado a usarlo pero a decir verdad, jamás había tenido la ocasión; sin novios ni citas ¿cómo? Pero en mi cabeza deduje que era la ocasión…

¿La ocasión? ¿Para qué?

_-Vamos Isabella Swan ¿no estarás pensando ponerte coqueta con tu socio? ¿O sí? No, no, no porque solo es una cena formal de "amigos" ¿Cierto? Él lo confirmo, una y otra vez. No harás nada malo al vestirte así, es solo una cena…- _y mí yo interior de debatía entre salir así o considerar salir en traje de oficina.

-No seas estúpida- dije cerrando los ojos- ¿por qué diablos piensas en cosas cómo estás?-.

Comencé a vestirme muy lentamente aun indecisa y ondule sutilmente mi cabello, me maquille ligeramente sin perder el estilo natural que me gustaba y puse un poco de perfume _Jet´aime _que tanto me gustaba. Decidida busque mis zapatillas altas y me mire al gran espejo que tenía enfrente de mí comprobando que estuviera perfecta.

Solté una bocanada de aire y baje lentamente por las escaleras viendo hacia abajo para evitar caer al suelo. Cuando levante la mirada vi que en el balcón que daba hacía la hermosa torre _Eiffel _estaba una mesa para dos estaba hermosamente adornada con rosas rojas y un mantel impecable, las sillas eran de madera y los cubiertos estaban colocados.

-¿Y dijo que no era nada romántico?- dije mirando incrédula ante tal escena.

-Y no lo es – contestó sonriente.

Me asuste por su repentina presencia y me miró de arriba abajo como quien busca errores o algo que cambiar pero al parecer no había nada.

-Estás encantadora- y tomó mi mano para besarla.

-Edward…- dije un poco sonrojada y por el atrevimiento que había hecho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonriente y consiente de qué no estaba respetando mí petición de distancia entre los dos.

Me limite a hacer una mueca con la boca.

Me ayudo a bajar y pude verlo al completo, vestía un traje similar al que había usado cuando salimos del hotel de Londres solo que esta vez vestía unos pantalones obscuros y una camisa azul celeste con zapatos de vestir, se veía jodidamente sensual.

Su voz interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Parece que te has tomado en serio lo de vestirte para la ocasión y no es que quiera incomodarte pero te ves muy hermosa- dijo sin una pizca de culpa.

-Gracias- y los colores me abordaban.

-¿Te ha gustado la que preparé?-.

-Todo es perfecto pero ¿por qué la luz está tan tenue?-.

Su cara se llenó de sorpresa.

-Es que…-.

-Es que esto se ve más romántico que amistoso- dije completando su frase.

-No es romántico en lo más mínimo- espetó aclarando su voz con una notable picardía y sarcasmo en la voz- hace falta la música con violín y parecería una cita- y guiño un ojo.

-_Prácticamente lo es y eso que no tengo experiencia en esto-_ pensé_._

Suspire resignada y baje los últimos escalones. Me tomó de la mano en todo el camino hasta el balcón y la luna de París nos saluda hermosamente, no pude evitar perderme en su belleza y me quedé contemplándola curiosamente.

-Hermosa-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-La luna…- contestó sonriente-.

-Bellísima- corregí.

_-No como tú-_ dijo por lo bajo y sonrió para sí solo. Al parecer esperaba que no lo escuchara pero no lo logró ¿o me había equivocado yo?

Me invito a sentarme y como gesto caballeroso acomodo mi asiento para colocarme, acto seguido se colocó frente a mí.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre?-.

-Algo- confesé.

-Espero que te guste lo que prepare- y destapó la comida casi con reverencia.

Un delicioso olor a pasta y carne horneada inundaba mi nariz provocando que mi estómago rugiera sordamente.

-Huele exquisito-.

-Gracias- y acto seguido comenzó a servirme una porción para comer.

Al probar el bocado me maraville con los sabores y texturas, un sutil sabor a vino me llegó a la mente, quizás como parte de uno de los ingredientes de la carne.

-Esto es grandioso ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinas así?-.

-Bueno… En la universidad tenía que valerme por mi mismo así que decidí tomar un pequeño curso para aprender. Al principio Emmet se burló pero tiempo después quedó fascinado con lo que hacía, ya que aprendí a hacer comida muy variada y la hacía muy seguido…- contestó sonriente.

-¿Para quién? ¿Alguna novia tuya?- pregunte sonriente y noté como su mirada se entristecía mezclada extrañamente con enojo.

-No- dijo cortante.

-Lo siento-.

-No es nada- dijo relajado al ver mi reacción- comamos y disfrutemos de esto ¿te parece?-.

-Está bien- y sonreí.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y comentarios tontos, yo estaba más que embobada al tenerlo así de intimo aunque mis pensamientos coherentes se habían tomado unos deliberadas vacaciones. La luna lo hacía ver ¿más atractivo? Si increíblemente más… Sus ojos verdes me miraban receloso con una pizca de pasión sin desbordar, sus manos grandes se acercaban peligrosamente a las mías amenazantes de tocarlas y sabía que si eso ocurría podía llegar a romper mis más íntimas fantasías con Edward y comenzarlas en el piso del balcón.

-_Tranquila Bella… Tranquila, no hagas ninguna estupidez-._

-Bella- dijo con la voz aterciopelada-.

-Dime- contesté con falta de aire por su presencia.

Jugueteo sutilmente con el _vino tinto _de su copa mirándolo fijamente y se mordió el labio deliberadamente.

-¿Crees que las cosas funcionen?-.

-¿Aaa… qué… te-e… refiere-ees?- pregunté nerviosa.

-A nosotros… A nuestra… Cercanía…- y comenzó a acercarse a mí con todo y silla.

Pasé ruidosamente saliva y él lo notó, al parecer su ego se agigantaba al notarme nerviosa.

-No lo comprendo…-.

-Déjame explicártelo…- y puso su índice debajo de mi barbilla- eres una mujer inteligente, sofisticada y elegante pero sobre todo…. Muy hermosa- y ronroneo las palabras cerca de mi mejilla.

Mi centro se humedeció por su cercanía y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos mientras me mordía los labios.

_-Isabella Swan ¿qué haces?-._

-Creo que eres fascinante- prosiguió mientras la punta de su nariz me acariciaba la mejilla haciendo camino hacía mi cuello.

-Edward…- dije intentando pararlo pero ya tenía solo restos de cordura.

-¿Qué ocurre _Bella?- _preguntó posando su aliento cerca de mi piel pero sin tocarla.

-Esto…-.

-Shh shh shhh, no digas nada- ordeno y separó de mí.

Lo vi en sus ojos, lo vi y lo sentí más latente en mí ser con cada segundo que transcurría. Se sonrió abiertamente y su manos acaricio mi cara, se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios que yacían húmedos y su aliento me golpeo la boca saboreando su sabor a vino…

-_Bésame ya- _imploré internamente y cerré los ojos necesitada.

Sus labios dieron por in el último paso pero antes de tocarme…

.

.

.

.

.

Su celular sonó de la nada y su calor se alejó de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi molesto por la interrupción que nos había dado.

-_¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer Isabella Marie Swan?- _me regañe internamente y noté como la decepción inundaba su rostro.

Tres timbrazos después se dignó a contestar refunfuñando y sin siquiera ver el número entrante.

-¡¿Bueno?!- contestó molesto.

-_Cullen, soy Harris. Espero no interrumpir nada-._

Miré como Edward se le crispaba los ojos de coraje, al parecer el remitente había dicho burlonamente las palabras acertadas y se escuchaba su sorda risa por medio de la bocina. Al notarlo Edward, tapó el micrófono con su mano y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Me permites?-.

-Adelante- dije recuperando la respiración por los momentos anteriores.

Me sonrió sutilmente y camino al centro de la habitación dejándome sola.

Tomé la botella de vine y vertí una fuerte cantidad para tranquilizar mis nervios. Respire ruidosamente tratando de tranquilizarme y relajarme mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a que la brisa me refrescara.

-Diablos- dije consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me quedé un rato sola y ya se me hacía raro que no volviera, quise ir a buscarlo para saber si estaba bien ya que me supuse que si Jasper llamaba era por cosas relacionadas de la empresa. Me debatí internamente entre ir y no y al final la curiosidad me ganó. Deje el balcón silenciosamente y busqué el menor ruido para poder ubicarlo. Al parecer había entrado en una especie de despacho privado que aún no conocía ya que apenas había llegado hoy al lugar. Para mi buena suerte dejó la puerta entre abierta.

-No- dije para mí sola- es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas. No está bien-.

_-Estuviste a punto de besarlo ¿acaso está bien eso?- _espetó mi yo interno.

-No es lo mismo-.

-_Es peor-._

_-_No lo haré-.

-_No pierdes nada en escuchar, además; si es de la empresa te vas a enterar tarde o temprano ¿no?-._

-Si pero…-.

-_Vamos, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo…-_.

-¡Qué diablos!- y me coloqué detrás de la enorme puerta para escucharlo tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

Su voz sonaba seria y más que molesta, al parecer estaba discutiendo con Jasper sobre algo.

-_¡Me importa una mierda Harris! Yo te dije que no te quiero cerca de ella y si vamos a hacer esto quiero tener algo a cambio-._

_-No puedes controlarlo todo Cullen, ella podría preferirme a mí-._

_-Eso jamás-._

_-Vamos, sabes lo que quieres. Buscas sexo solamente ¿por qué te molesta que la corteje?-._

_-Simplemente no quiero y punto ¿O prefieres morir en el intento?-._

_-Tus amenazas no me intimidan y gracias al cielo que llamé. Después de lo que me has contado tendrías más posibilidades de ganar-._

_-Hijo de puta…-._

_-Dime como quieras Cullen pero sigo en el juego. Estará en mi cama antes que en la tuya-._

_-Ya lo veremos-._

_-Esta hembra me fascina y no te dejaré el camino libre Edward, esta vez si tienes competencia-._

_-No lo eres ni lo serás imbécil de pacotilla, ¿quieres que lo deje en claro como en la oficina?-._

¿PERO DE QUÉ DIABLOS HABLABAN ESTE PAR? Al parecer no tenía nada que ver con la empresa, era un riña personal. Sacudí la cabeza y continúe escuchando.

-_Estoy en el juego Harris, la oveja sería mía-._

_-Lo veremos Cullen, lo veremos-._

_-Ganaré esta maldita apuesta o juego que has puesto en mi paso y solo haces que el día que la tenga en mi cama la follé con más placer Jasper, cuando sea mía te lo restregare en la cara- _y colgó el teléfono apretando los dientes y los puños_._

Al darme cuenta del silencio, salí despavoridamente del lugar volviendo a mi posición en la mesa y tratando de controlar mi respiración. Sus pasos se hicieron más audibles conforme avanzaba y desvíe mi mirada mirando a la hermosa Francia.

-Disculpa Bella- dijo con rastros de enojo- ese imbe… perdón Harris me llamó importunándonos-.

-¿Paso algo malo?-.

-No, es personal-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Continuamos cenando?- preguntó sonriente.

-Claro- contesté con la mente perdida en su anterior conversación.

¿Todo bien?- dijo bebiendo de su copa.

-Por supuesto- dije no muy convencida.

-Entonces _Santé et le jeu commence (Salud y que comience el juego)- _dijo juntando nuestras copas y solo comprendí que quería brindar.

-Salud- contesté tratando de sonreír.

Me perdí de nuevo en sus ojos a sabiendas que no intentaría acercarse de nuevo… Desvíe mi mirada hacía la hermosa Francia y suspire con los ojos cerrados esperando que el día de mañana fuera uno completo y diferente; dejando detrás mis bajas pasiones y mis pensamientos de querer besar Edward Cullen…

* * *

¿Cómo ven ese Edward? Bueno ya veremos que pasa y una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar pero me mantiene ocupada la uni u.u

**_Dejen sus reviews y denle Favorite/Follow y nos leemos pronto..._**


	10. Perfume

"Contigo no quiero París, ni Santiago, ni Roma. Contigo prefiero quedarme en casa, tomarte de las manos y guiarte a donde jamás has viajado; ida sin retorno, amor con insomnio, cafés de madrugada y sexo por placer.

Contigo hasta enloquecer..."

**Malaci (Cafeína para dos)**

* * *

**_Perfume_**

**_POV Bella_**

Después de nuestra muy rara cena nos dispusimos a subir a arreglarnos para dormir y yo me sentía más que nerviosa al saber que pasaría la noche otra vez junto a él. Me metí al baño a cambiarme y de nuevo y para mi buena estrella no contaba con la ropa adecuada para dormir. Al igual que cuando llegué con Renee y Charlie a New York solo contaba con unos camisones bastante atrevidos y para nada dignos de usar con un hombre como Edward Cullen. Ya era suficiente tener que soportar tenerlo así de cerca y después del momento íntimo de nuestro _casi _beso.

Salí aún sin decidirme con el mismo vestido y me miró incrédulo por mi persistencia al usar lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado?-.

-Es que, no sé qué… No es nada-.

-Ok, me meteré a duchar para dormir-.

-Está bien-.

Camino tranquilamente hacía la habitación contigua y cerró la puerta para comenzar su baño. Cerré los ojos aún indecisa de mi laudo mientras tomaba la seda de la tela entre mis manos apuñándola suavemente.

-Vamos Isabella, no puedes dormir en vestido ni mucho menos en traje de trabajo- me dije para mí misma.

Me comencé a desnudar lentamente hasta quedar en ropa interior y baje por mis brazos la suave tela que cubriría mi cuerpo. Era un camisón tipo _baby doll _color negro con encaje con detalles rosas al borde de la tela y me quedaba un poco arriba de mis muslos. Solté mi cabello y lo cepille en silencio enfrente del gran espejo del tocador que tenía varios cajones. Escuche como la llave del agua se cerraba y rogaba al cielo que no se le ocurriera salir solamente en toalla y me desmayara de la impresión.

-_Por favor no salgas así, por favor, por favor-_ imploré internamente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y como gloria divina y caído del cielo salió con el cabello húmedo y con unos pantalones totalmente informarles pero sin camisa. Al parecer no había notado que me encontraba sentada en el pequeño banquito del mueble y yo entre abrí los labios por verlo así de sexi. Afortunadamente no me vio y paso de largo mientras se metía a la cama y se acomodaba perezosamente. Cuando se percató de mi presencia sonrió seductoramente y paso sus gruesos brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-¿Te quedarás toda la noche en el tocador?- preguntó divertido.

-No- dije nerviosa- solo cepillo mi cabello-.

-Me parece que está noche dormiré plácidamente por fin en una cama digna-.

-Sí, es bastante cansado viajar-.

Me debatí internamente entre pararme o no ya que me ponía el pulso por los cielos del solo pensar que él me podría ver con semejante conjunto nocturno.

-_No seas cobarde-_ pensé y decidida me paré rumbo a la cama.

Suspiré casi audible y mis piernas avanzaron los metros para entrar al lecho. Sus ojos se abrieron al completo, justo como Jacob lo había hecho la noche en que me había visto en ropa similar. Noté como su respiración se agitó ante el espectáculo que le brindaba y la manera casi morbosa en que mordía sus labios. No pude evitar excitarme. Si _excitarme_ con una maldita mirada suya. Sus ojos verdes me envolvían al completo y yo no pude evitar mirarlo a la cara con cada paso que daba. Su cuerpo era una lujuriosa invitación que decía:

"_Ven Isabella, piérdete conmigo en el paraíso. Piérdete conmigo en esta cama y hagamos que nuestros cuerpos se derrochen el uno en el otro; sin saber dónde es el principio o el final"._

No era un problema poder sentarme en sus piernas y comenzar a besar su cuello mientras mis manos pudieran estar enredando entre los dedos sus cabellos cobrizos. Pero mi muy estúpida cordura me hacía querer tenerlo más cerca de mí… Dentro de mí inclusive.

Sonreí estúpidamente al verlo tan concentrado en mí andar y metí mis piernas dentro de las sábanas para cobijarme y evitar que mis estúpidos impulsos me llevaran por la borda. Si estaba en mis manos evitarlo, lo haría a toda costa.

Sentí como su cuerpo se giraba hacía mí, dejando su pecho muy cerca de mí espalda a pesar de estar situados en una cama tamaño _King Size _y mi piel se erizo al completo por su cercanía.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda-._

Creí sentir su aliento cerca de mi cuello, pude jurar sentir también el superficial calor de una mano dispuesta a tocar un cuerpo pero sin atreverse. Me sentía más que nerviosa y la presión de la cama se movió un poco más a mi derecha. Me voltee lentamente para verle y noté que me daba la espalda mientras un brazo se situaba bajo su oído derecho.

-Buena noche Bella- dijo muy bajo.

-Buena noche- contesté con los ojos abiertos al completo.

Ya ni siquiera me sentía segura de sus palabras ¿por qué se comportaba tan frío conmigo? Claro que sabía la respuesta: le había pedido espacio y él se lo había tomado muy enserio. _¡Bravo! _¿Y ahora qué haría? Simple: mantenerme alejada del pecado y al margen sin dar mi brazo a torcer en ningún momento, evitar cualquier tipo de tentación y seguir por la senda recta.

-_Genial-_ masculló mi yo interno.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte.

-_Háblale, no sé agradécele la cena por lo mínimo-._

-Es cierto, no se lo agradecí-.

-_ Imbécil-._

_-_¿Pero cómo se lo hago saber?- le pregunté a mi gnosis.

-_Ya te estoy ayudando demasiado ¡no me dejes el trabajo sucio a mí!-._

_-_Si vas a dar un consejo hazlo al completo; no por partes-.

-_Mira querida, solo soy tu conciencia. Si haces alguna estupidez tú y yo hablaremos seriamente y sabes en que terminara todo entre las dos. Así que déjate de ser una niñata y encárate con el Adonis que tienes a tu derecha-._

-Gracias conciencia, si eso me dice ahora que estás de mi lado no me imagino que pasará cuando estés en mi contra-.

Después de conversar como loca con mi _yo _interno decidí hablarle a pesar de que me había indicado que ya dormiría.

-¿Edward?- pregunte muy bajito pero no me respondió.

-¿Edward?- volví insistir más audible y no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

-Mierda…-.

-Pensé que ya habías dormido- contestó al fin sorprendiendo por su voz aterciopelada en la obscuridad. Sentí que comenzaba a sudar frío por la palabra que había dicho y su sorda risa se comenzó a escuchar.

-Pensé que tú ya te encontrabas dormido-.

-No del todo, pero creí escucharte aunque no estaba completamente seguro por eso no te conteste rápidamente-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-La verdad es que…-.

-¿Sí?- preguntó volteándose hacía mí y la luna alumbró su cuerpo musculoso.

_Respira, respira, respira._

-La… Verdad es que… No tuve la cortesía de agradecerte la cena y las atenciones que estás… teniendo conmigo-.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío a pesar de que nos quedaba un gran espacio en la cama.

-No es nada, ya te lo dije- y volvió a avanzar.

-Ammm… Yo… es que… jamás… esté… Yo jamás había recibido tantas atenciones más que de mis padres-.

-¿A sí?- pregunto seductoramente.

-Si-i-.

-Debió ser duro… Para ti- y mientras hablaba su cuerpo se acercaba unos centímetros más.

-No demasiado porque los Black no me dejaron sola en ningún momento-.

Su cuerpo dejó de avanzar lo que me sorprendió realmente y justamente cuando había dicho el apellido _Black._

_ -_¿Black?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la palabra como tratando de recordar algo que no conseguía dispersar en su mente.

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo malo con el apellido?-.

-No- contestó bruscamente- deberías dormir ya- continuo enojado.

-Está bien- dije totalmente desconcertada por su contestación.

Quise poder decirle algo más pero su cara yacía girada al lado derecho de la habitación. Sin pensarlo más mire la luna por la venta y mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme al punto de quedarme dormida sin saber nada más de mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am cuando un pequeño rayito de sol me dio en la cara acrecentando el calor que irradiaba. Traté por todos los medios de estirarme por completo pero no pude.

-¿Qué diablos?-.

Dos gruesos brazos me apretaban fuertemente de la cintura y su cara se mantenía cerca muy cerca de mi oído. Sentí que el calor me golpeaba fuertemente el cuerpo y no por el solo si no por la cercanía de Edward Cullen.

Trate de moverme más hacía el lado izquierdo pero solo conseguí apretarme más a él ¿de verdad estaba inconsciente? Volví intentar moverme empujando su cuerpo hacía su lado y gloriosamente logré que unos de sus brazos me soltaran para quedar boca arriba. Menuda suerte la mía ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mierdas me pasaban estás cosas? Sentí que la conciencia se ría fuertemente de mí.

-_Disfrútalo Bella, mira como está- _espeto burlona.

-Cállate imbécil- le dije.

Estaba arrepentida… Que digo arrepentida, estaba arrepentidísima y pagando el precio de mis estupideces ya que con la maniobra que había logrado al liberarme de un brazo su cuerpo me dejaba un espectáculo más que penoso para mí, incómodo a más no dar.

Una tremenda erección de tamaño colosal se asomaba por sus pantalones quienes traicioneros se jugaban contra su miembro provocando que la rigidez no disminuyera en lo más mínimo.

-_¡Ay Bella! ¿Dónde te viniste a meter?-_ pensé con remordimiento.

No pude dejar de mirar embobada por el espectáculo y pase saliva ruidosamente. Sentí como la sangre se me fue hasta los talones cuando lo oí suspirar pensando que se encontraba despierto ya.

-Bella…- suspiro.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bee-lla-a- volvió a decir y a suspirar.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Edward Cullen estaba teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo? No, no, no esto era una locura y los oídos me empezaron a doler por el aturdimiento de los golpeteos de mi corazón. Quise salir de la maldita situación en la que me encontraba y de un golpe tiré y me caí de bruces de la cama liberándome gustosa de su musculoso cuerpo.

-¡Auch!- dije muy bajito y pude ver como Edward tomaba mi almohada y la acomodaba debajo de su cuerpo y aferrándose a ella como si fuera otro cuerpo el que estuviera presente.

Me quedé mirándolo unos minutos y después de lo ocurrido me olvide de todo mientras me perdía en su rostro al dormir. Sus facciones eran dulces como las de un chico de buenos sentimientos y así dormido no parecía el hombre prepotente que era con sus empleados, no había nada del tipo sin escrúpulos que se accionaba por el día y se dormía por las noches. Él no era el mismo mientras dormitaba, la dulzura de un pasado perdido volvía en la inconsciencia de un sueño dejado atrás al amanecer. Mis pensamientos eran interrumpidos cuando el teléfono de la entrada de la casa sonaba anunciando que alguien en la puerta tocaba.

Salí disparada para evitar que se despertara por el ruido. Baje a la entrada y por medio de la cámara pude ver que Alice, la secretaria se encontraba afuera con un atuendo bastante provocativo mientras en las manos sostenía una pequeña cantidad de carpetas como las que Edward tenía en su escritorio. Sin pensarlo ni responderle di acceso a la entrada para que ella pasara y dejara de hacer tanto ruido. A la entrada de la casa volvió a tocar pero esta vez con su puño y sin pensarlo me digne a abrirle.

-Hola Eddy…- dijo sonriente y su felicidad se esfumó cuando me vio en el portal de la casa.

-Hola- conteste sonriente moviendo la mano.

-¿¡Tú que haces aquí!?- preguntó furiosa entrando de golpe a la casa.

-Aaa claro, puedes pasar- dije cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- exigió.

-Está dormido- dije enojada por su actitud.

-¿Dormido? ¿Estaba contigo? ¿Mientras dormías así?- y su pequeña cara mostró rabia.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado mi atuendo y no era de esperarse que la gente pensara que él y yo habíamos pasado la noche teniendo sexo _salvajemente. _Reí al pensar en la palabra que le había asignado a la situación mientras Alice me decapitaba mentalmente.

-Bueno- dije- al fin y al cabo que eso a usted no le incumbe en lo más mínimo- espeté cruzándome de brazos.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí ¡debiste quedarte en un hotel!-.

-¿A qué has venido realmente?-.

-Eso a ti no te importa-.

-Te preguntó solamente solo porque te vi que traías unas carpetas iguales a las que Edward tiene en el escritorio-.

-¿Le dices Edward? A él no le gusta que lo tuteen-.

-Lo dudo porque él mismo me lo pidió-.

Su cara se llenó de asombro porque aparentemente a ella no se le tenía permitido.

-¿Me vas a entregar las carpetas?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Quiero hablar con Edward primero-.

-No creo que lo logres ya que como te repito está dormido- dije cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja.

-No me importa lo esperaré- contestó acomodándose el escote.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una voz varonil y acto seguido las dos volteamos escaleras arriba.

Edward Cullen con el torso desnudo y el cabello seximente alborotado a los lados y con sus manos sostenía una camiseta blanca. Se la coloco hábilmente mientras el ceño se fruncía por la molestia. Alice se quedó embobada mientras yo la miraba y sus gestos y miradas me ponían más que furiosa ¿qué mierdas le veía?

-Te hice una pregunta Alice ¿qué haces aquí?-.

Me giré para ver a reacción de la secretaria y no pude evitar sentir pena por ella.

-Vine a verte… Para darte esto- dijo alzando con la mano las carpetas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Edward bajando por la escalera.

-Son las… carpetas que dejó sin firmar señor-.

-Te he dicho que las cosas del trabajo son de allá, no vengas a importunarme cuando no te eh llamado-.

-Sí-.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunté.

-Sí, Bella. Si me permites hablaré con Alice en mi despacho. Si quieres comenzar a desayunar adelante- me invito.

-Gracias- contesté y vi como la pequeña secretaria me miraba con odio.

-Alice ¿me puedes acompañar a mi oficina por favor?-.

-Por supuesto señor Cullen- y con las carpetas al frente caminó rumbo a la puerta que Edward le abría.

Con las dos manos cerró fuertemente el despacho y suspire curiosa queriendo saber lo que detrás de a puerta ocurría.

Sabía de nuevo que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de muy mal gusto y sobre todo irrespetuoso pero ya increíblemente me estaba importando muy poco. Acomode mi cabello detrás de mí oído y lo pegue a la puerta esperando a escuchar algo.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?- _preguntó Edward furioso.

-_Vine a verte-._

_-¿Para qué?-._

_-Edward…-._

_-Te hice una pregunta Alice, no me colmes la paciencia-._

_-Es que… Hace tiempo que no me buscas-._

_-No tengo por qué buscarte-._

_-Dijiste que volveríamos a salir juntos-._

_-Mira, sé a la perfección que hubo entre los dos pero eso no te da el más mínimo derecho de venir a buscarme y preguntar por mí como si fuéramos algo-._

_-¿Y no lo somos?-._

Noté que Edward se quedaba en silencio y más que evidente era que la estaba despreciando.

_-Hicimos el…-._

_-Sh shh shh- _dijo en un tono despectivo- _no lo digas, sabes que lo detesto-._

Un par de tacones sonaron en dirección contraria a la puerta y supuse que se aproximaba a Edward.

_-Alice, por favor-._

_-¿Por qué no quieres que esté contigo?-._

_-No me interesa-._

_-¡Pero si ella! ¿Verdad?-._

_-¿De qué mierda hablas?-_ contestó con la voz temblorosa_._

_-De esa flacucha que has traído contigo, de esa cualquiera que ha dormido contigo y que evidentemente te has follado-._

Fruncí el ceño a más no dar y quise entrar de golpe a la habitación para poder arrastrar a la idiota esa. ¿Con qué derecho venía a insultarme cuando yo me encontraba libre de cualquier acusación suya? Ya me encontraba al borde del homicidio pero me recordé a mí misma tranquilizarme y disponerme a escuchar lo que la imbécil esa decía de mí.

-_No sé de qué hablas- _espeto Edward.

_-Vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Cuando me quedaba por las noches jamás me dejaste dormir contigo y a esta ¿por qué si?-_ exigió levantando la voz.

-_Yo no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de ningún tipo, así que si vienes en ese plan estúpido de celos te invito a que te retires y renuncies a la empresa porque la señorita Swan no se irá-._

-Toma esa idiota- dije por lo bajo.

-_¡No puedes!-._

_-¡Ja! No me retes Alice, soy el dueño y puedo disponer de los empleados cuando se me plazca-._

_-¡Vete al demonio!- _y pude escuchar como sus tacones se acercaban a la puerta y salí despavorida hacía el balcón que daba a la calle.

Me voltee para simular que tenía algún tiempo ahí y nuestras miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo en donde el odio la consumía por dentro.

-Lo lamento- espetó y salió golpeando la puerta principal.

Suspiré ruidosamente por la furia que destilaba su cuerpo y noté que Edward me miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Pensé que estabas desayunando-.

-Aaa sí, es que… Decidí esperarte-.

Alzó la ceja incrédulo y yo solté el aire por la boca.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-.

-Nada, dime ¿qué te apetece desayunar?- pregunto.

-Sorpréndeme, tú eres el chef de la casa ¿lo recuerdas?-.

Sonrió.

-Sí, veremos que podemos llegas a hacer ¿vienes?-.

Camine junto a él rumbo a la cocina mientras mis manos se movían nerviosamente frente a mí. Me sentía aturdida por la información que había adquirido referente a la secretaria y mi socio. Estaba más que claro que Edward mantenía una relación casual con mujeres de su trabajo y no pude evitar erizarme del nerviosismo por mi propia conclusión ¿y si yo caía también? No me podía ni imaginar lo que ese conllevaría ya que; al grado que veía las cosas me estaba sintiendo atraída por ese hombre y para mi falta de experiencia yo era un blanco fácil.

-¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Te apetecen unos huevos fritos?-.

-Suena delicioso-.

Sonrió como usualmente lo hacía pero sentía que jugaba a algo que no lograba entender en lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué conmigo era amable y servicial mientras que con sus demás empleados era déspota y calculador? ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido, bueno no al menos para mí. Técnicamente trabajaba para él y según mi teoría formaba parte del grupo de empleados que constituían la empresa así que; como yo sabía no debía tener ningún tipo de ventaja al ser tratada con tanta amabilidad como él lo hacía conmigo.

Simplemente no cuadraba.

La mantequilla resbaló por el sartén que se calentaba en la estufa y al derretirse vertió un par de huevos y los comenzó a mezclar mientras agregaba sal y unas especias que no conocía. Cuando se terminó de cocer el lugar se impregno deliciosamente que no pude evitar pasar saliva.

-¿Quieres sacar el jugo que hay en la nevera?-

-Claro- dije caminando hacia ella y lo serví en dos vasos de cristal fino.

Noté como sus manos se movían ágilmente partiendo pequeños trozos de fruta variada. Manzanas, papaya y un poco de melón. Más que un rico ejecutivo parecía un chef profesional, sacó de una pequeña vitrina una ollita a presión y coloco agua dentro de ella. Lo hacía con tanta agilidad y rapidez que me maree de solo verlo. En menos de 10 minutos tenía un festín de desayuno de frutas, huevos, tostadas, jugo y café.

-¡A desayunar!-.

-¡Vaya! Sí que eres veloz y que festín me has preparado-.

-Te dije que sabía lo que hacía o ¿no?-.

-Me sorprendes-.

-Es… Lo que me pediste- y me guiñó un ojo.

Tomó la bandeja y nos dirigimos al balcón que daba la vista a la torre para desayunar. Una fría brisa me golpeo el cuerpo que hizo que me recordara que iba en una ligera _pijama _y me estremecí por la corriente de aire.

-¿Tienes frío?-.

-Algo- confesé titiritando.

-Permíteme- dijo y se paró del lugar dejándome sola.

Vislumbre que se encamino escaleras arriba y lo perdí de vista por unos minutos ¿qué rayos hacía en la recamara? Al poco tiempo bajó con una prenda en las manos y mi cabeza hizo un sordo _clic _al deducir que traía algo para que el frío no me molestara más.

-Toma, espero te sirva-.

-Gracias- conteste sonriente por su caballerosidad.

Metí mis manos por las mangas y noté que la prenda me quedaba enorme ¿acaso era suya? Me estiré para ver desde una perspectiva diferente y noté que era una camisa suya. Me puse roja al darme cuenta y él se río de mi cara al notarlo.

-¿Por qué me das tu camisa?-.

-No quise meter mano en tus cosas personales, además fue lo único que encontré al alcance-.

-Gracias pero…-.

-Sí no te hubieras puesto mi camisa estarías más que congelada aquí afuera-.

Tenía razón y por más que lo quisiera debía aceptarlo antes de que Edward echara mano en mis pertenencias personales ¿qué hubiese pasado al darse cuenta del tipo de camisones que me había regalado Rose? ¡Agg! Ni pensarlo. Bien pensado Cullen, bien pensado.

-Dime algo-.

-Claro-.

-¿Por qué no hay empleados en la casa?-.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-.

-Es que supuse como eres un hombre millonario que acostumbrado a gustos refinados tendrías empleados ayudando en tu casa pero hasta ahora no me eh topado ninguno-.

-Eso es simple… Porque no los hay-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Así es, pero no me gusta tener gente en casa. En la casa de mis padres tenía muchas atenciones al punto de hostigarme y cansarme así que cuando estuve solo por fin lo agradecí. Solo tengo empleados que hacen limpieza pero no cocinan ni están aquí. No me gusta-.

-Eso es comprensible pero inusual-.

-Lo sé, la gente cree que soy un niñato mimado pero no lo soy-.

-Yo…-.

-Sí sé que lo pensaste de mí y no te preocupes lo entiendo-.

Asentí avergonzada y él suspiro.

-Bueno, comencemos a comer ¿te parece?-.

-Muero de hambre- dije sonriente.

-Igual yo-.

El desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna otra anormalidad y como supuse todo estaba más que delicioso. Después de un rato de silencio él hablo rompiendo el esquema.

-Lo lamento de verdad-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Lo que mi secretaria hizo, no sé porque se comporta así- dijo como si de verdad fuese mentira.

-_Claro que lo sabes-_ pensé.

-¿Qué ocurrió en el despacho?-.

Su mirada se turbo por mi pregunta y bebió de su café.

-Asuntos… Del trabajo-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Sí ¿por qué?-.

-Te noté molesto al salir-.

-Es que, disculpa mis palabras pero a veces ella se quiere meter en asuntos que no le confieren-.

-Pero debería, ya que me dijiste que es del trabajo- espeté tratando de sacarle la verdad con un poco de presión.

-Sí y no. Sí es del trabajo le importa pero no al punto de armarme un escándalo en mi casa y a las 7:00 am ¿no crees que puede esperar?-.

-Sí, supongo que si- y volví a probar otro bocado.

-Bueno es tarde, me iré a duchar para ir al trabajo-.

-Ok- contesté y se paró de la silla para dejarme sola mientras bebía de mi jugo.

Suspire profundamente mientras el perfume de su camisa me envolvía. Tomé la esquina del cuello y lo pegué contra mi nariz. El olor varonil me inundó los sentidos y mi mente se llenó de sus recuerdos, de su figura, la manera en que me mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo y la notable erección que su sexo me regalaba… Su lívido nocturno alimentaba el mío de una manera descomunal a pesar de jamás haberlo tenido cerca (íntimamente más que el despertar de este día) pero las ansías se inflamaban al punto de querer tocarlo más. Decida me encamine aferrándome con los brazos envueltos en mi contorno y subí las escaleras para ir a bañarme y prepararme para mi primer día de trabajo.

Cuando entre a la habitación pude escuchar la caída del agua y deduje que aún se encontraba en la ducha. Me acosté en el lugar que él había ocupado y como una maldita enferma pervertida olí la almohada donde estaba su cabeza para llenar mis pulmones de Edward Cullen.

Olía deliciosamente a él y aspire más el perfume por la nariz para llenarme más.

-Rumju- carraspeo y mi cuerpo se quedó helado mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sonriente.

-Ehhh emm yo…- titubee nerviosa.

Se paseó de la entrada del baño hasta el centro de la cama y yo me paré rápidamente acomodándome el cabello.

-¿Por qué hueles la almohada?-.

-No la olía-.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Sí-ii- dije nerviosa.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y su aliento fresco me golpeo el rostro mientras yo cerraba los ojos.

-¿Acaso te gusta?-.

-¿Qué-ee?-.

-Mi perfume, mi olor ¿te gusta?- ronroneó.

Suspiré sordamente y respire su aliento que me embriago dulcemente.

-Contéstame _Isabella- _y acaricio mi nombre con pasión_._

Sus labios estuvieran a punto de tocar los míos cuando de nuevo y alabado al cielo su celular comenzó a sonar.

_-Merda!_- maldijo en italiano y se separó rápidamente de mí.

Suspiré agitada por el casi beso y me metí corriendo al baño escuchando como Edward contestaba violentamente el teléfono.

Me metí al agua para bajar la excitación de su acercamiento y logré despejar mi mente un poco.

-¿Por qué otra vez? ¡No!-.

-¿Bella?- preguntó con la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si?-.

-El chofer llamó para decirnos que en media hora llegará por nosotros ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Ok- grité.

Me enjabone la cara rápidamente y enjuague mi cabello. Al terminar me enrede en una toalla y salí con la mente perdida en ese acercamiento. Salí de la habitación mientras caminaba con la vista en el piso.

-Wow- dijo su voz sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-.

¡Demonios! Había salido sin darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba enredado en una sola y corta toalla de dejaba al descubierto mis piernas y parte de mi pecho.

-¡Mierda!- grité mientras él reía fuertemente por mi expresión.

Tomé mi ropa y me metí corriendo al baño donde al cerrar la puerta me deslice por ella hasta llegar al piso. ¿Por qué estaba tan torpe? Esto no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, yo era despistada pero no al punto de rayar en la estupidez. Me cambie rápidamente y me maquille naturalmente como acostumbraba hacerlo y salí de la habitación sin dejar de mirar el piso.

-¿Lista?- dijo amortiguando su risa y solo asentí.

Al bajar a la planta principal me abrió la puerta para salir a recibir al chofer.

_-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan! (¡Buen día señorita Swan!)_- saludó alegremente el chofer y a pesar de la manera amable en que lo hizo yo desconocía su nombre.

-_Bonjour- _contesté.

_-Prenez-nous au Armando de bureau (Armando, llévanos a la oficina)-_ dijo en un tono molesto a lo que el empleado se limitó a asentir y me abrió la puerta del auto.

Edward entró detrás de mí y en todo el camino estuvo callado mirando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar el mismo protocolo que me había recibido el primer día me recibió solo que esta vez caminaba detrás de Edward y con la vista baja. La chica de le entrada me asesino mentalmente mientras refunfuñaba en francés. Al salir del elevador me encontré con mi buen "_amiga" _Alice quien trabajaba en un enorme papeleo que llenaba los lados de su escritorio.

-Buen día señor Cullen- saludó sin levantar la vista y yo me quedé anonadada por la actitud de la secretaría mientras Edward la ignoraba y pasaba por su lado sin mirarla.

Entramos en la conocida oficina mientras él se encaminaba a su escritorio y se sentaba haciendo su saco hacía atrás para tomar unos papeles. Noté que sobre la mesa había un florero de fino cristal y dentro contenía rosas rojas. Me encamine junto a él y a pesar de no conocerlo tanto supuse que estaba más que molesto.

-¿Dónde trabajaré yo?- pregunte tímida.

-Aquí conmigo-.

-Está bien- suspire resignada y cruce mis piernas para acercarme más al escritorio.

Me quedé con las manos cruzadas frente a mí. Me sentí como idiota al no poder tener algo en que trabajar y el reloj de péndulo que tenía detrás comenzó a parecerme incómodo.

-¿Qué haré?- pregunté con timidez mientras él no me dirigía la vista.

Suspiró profundamente y me miró por fin.

-Aquí están los papeles del primer trimestre de ventas. Quiero una balanceo general y hojas de trabajos ¿de acuerdo?-.

Asentí solamente y nos pusimos a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hora de comida, eso lo supuse ya que estómago comenzó a gruñir pero no me atreví a decir nada.

El teléfono de oficina comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-_Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero el señor Harris está afuera y quiere verlo-._

_-_¿Qué quiere?-.

-_No lo sé señor, solo me dijo que tenía que tenía que hablar con él-._

_-_Hazlo pasar-.

_-Enseguida-_ y colgó.

Noté como su mirada se crispaba y comenzó a hablar en italiano tan bajito como solamente para él.

_-Idiota, io so quello che stai arrivando (Idiota sé a lo que vienes)-._

Lo miré incrédula y decidí mejor bajar mis vista a mis papeles tratando de ignorar mi hambre.

_-Bonjour belle américaine! (¡Buen día bella americana!)_- gritó Jasper abriendo la puerta de par en par mientras Alice avergonzada la cerraba y Edward apretaba el bolígrafo fuertemente.

Me sorprendí por su tono de voz mientras me limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué ocurre Harris?- preguntó Edward secamente a lo que su socio se río.

-Tranquilo Cullen, vine a ver cómo van los negocios-.

-Van bien ¿es todo?-.

-¡Ja! No cambias Edward, vine también a ver a la señorita Swan-.

-¿A mí?- pregunte tontamente.

-Sí- contestó sonriente y Cullen crispo los ojos de la rabia.

-¿Por qué?- me atreví a preguntar.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de qué hora es? Se te ha pasado el tiempo para almorzar y la linda Alice me comentó que no habían salido ni habían pedido nada-.

-¿Ahora mi secretaria te rinde cuentas de lo que hacemos o no?- preguntó furioso.

-Yo le pregunté y la verdad me parece una grosería que no le hayas ofrecido un almuerzo o por lo menos la hubieses dejado salir a comer algo-.

Estaba agradecida con Harris por su intervención, la verdad es que moría de hambre. Edward lo miró con fiereza y Jasper lo miró con una sonrisa a manera de reto. ¿Por qué se veían con odio?

-_La charla- _pensé.

-Señorita Swan ¿tiene hambre?-.

-La verdad… Sí-.

-¿Quisiera que la llevara a algún lugar?- preguntó Harris.

Edward me miró como esperando mi respuesta y no pude evitar sentirme intimidada.

-¿Haría eso por mí?- pregunté.

-Con seguridad señorita-.

-¿Edward?-.

-Por mí puede irse- contestó con fiereza y enojo al darse cuenta de que había aceptado la invitación y se sentó de nuevo en la silla sin dirigirme la palabra.

-¿No vas a comer?-.

-No- contestó secamente.

-Déjalo Isabella, esta amargado- dijo burlonamente a lo que Edward gruñó rabioso.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto tendiéndome la mano.

Me mordí los labios insegura y lo tomé de la mano.

-Vuelvo en un hora- anuncié a lo que Edward asintió sin mirarme.

Salí de la oficina del brazo de Harris y noté como la secretaría me miraba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz. Jasper abrió las puertas del elevador mientras que antes de cerrarse se escuchó un estruendo de vidrio que se rompe en la pared y provenía de la oficina. Me asuste por el ruido y quise salir del elevador pero mi acompañante me lo impidió anteponiendo su mano y apretó el botón que daba el _lobby _ para después dedicarme una sonrisa.

Salimos de la empresa y sentía como la mirada de alguien desde una ventana me seguía. Alcé la vista tratando de encontrarme con los ojos de la persona que me espiaba pero no lo logre. Jasper abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar y después entro en su respectivo asiento. Mi mente recordó el estruendo del vidrió y quise convencerme de que todo estaba bien.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté tratando de despejar mi mente.

-Tranquila, conozco un buen lugar- espetó sonriente.

Minutos más tarde llegamos a un fino restaurant y Jasper me escoltó del brazo hasta la entrada.

_-Salut, table pour deux s'il vous plaît (Hola, mesa para dos por favor)_- dijo Jasper.

_-Bien sûr, vous avez une réservation? (Por supuesto ¿tiene reservación?)-._

_-Si, au nom de Jasper Harris (Si, a nombre de Jasper Harris)-._

_-Seigneur Harris de cours suivez-moi s'il vous plait (Señor Harris, por supuesto sigame por favor) _.

Seguimos al camarero hasta la mesa que nos había asignado pero ¿acaso había hecho una reservación?

-Gracias- dije después de acomodarme en el asiento.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-.

-Primero que nada ¿no es un poco costoso el lugar?-.

-Lo es, uno de los mejores- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué no era un simple almuerzo?-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve a Roma?- pregunto coquetamente y me turbe por su pregunta.

-No-.

-Disfrútalo Bella, esta vez yo invito-.

Me molesto su respuesta estúpida ya que era perfectamente capaz de pagarle la cena yo.

-No es el dinero, es el lugar-.

-¿No te gusta?-.

-Es ostentoso para un almuerzo; lo repito-.

-Pero pues quise que conocieras un poco Francia y eso no tiene nada de malo-.

Suspiré resignada y comencé a ver el menú. Al final ordenamos nuestros platillos y pedimos un buen vino blanco.

La plática fue bastante inusual ya que me preguntaba cosas muy personales y la mayoría de las veces no le contestaba. Así como también intento acercarse a mí y yo me separaba sutilmente de él. Al final se dio por vencido y no lo intentó más.

-Dígame señorita Swan ¿piensa quedarse en Francia?-.

-Después del trabajo que tengo que cumplir aquí no lo sé, no le he pensado aún-.

-Si lo decide yo podría ayudarla a buscar hospedaje y salir un par de veces para conocer París-.

-Gracias- contesté incómoda y él se sonrió.

Minutos después mire mi reloj de pulsera y noté que ya casi había transcurrido la hora de la comida.

-Tenemos que irnos ya-.

-Sí, pagaré la cuenta y nos marcharemos. No quiero que Cullen se enoje- dijo burlonamente y yo negué con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Al estar en el pasillo de la oficina Alice nos vio entrar y saludo a todos menos a mí. Como siempre.

-Buena tarde señor Harris-.

-Hola linda ¿está Cullen?-.

-Me temó que no señor, salió furioso del lugar que se iría a casa temprano porque no se encontraba bien-.

-¿Edward yéndose temprano? ¡Qué raro!-.

Ignoré el comentario de Jasper y me dirigí hacía la secretaria.

-Sabes ¿dónde está?- pregunte con un tono de alarma en la voz.

-Supongo que en su casa- contestó con indiferencia y comencé a caminar hacía la oficina.

Cuando entre me asuste a más no dar ya que vi el fino florero convertido en pequeños pedazos de cristal regados cerca de la pared. Evidentemente los habían lanzado con fuerza. Jasper se río por un chiste internamente y dijo algo que no entendí.

_-Je suis dans le jeu Cullen (Estoy en el juego Cullen)-_ y volvió a reír ya que al parecer el motivo del por qué Edward había actuado violentamente le divirtió_._

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-.

-No te preocupes él está bien-.

-Aun así quiero asegurarme-.

Refunfuño internamente y asintió.

Salimos disparados del lugar y de nuevo dimos marcha a la residencia dónde me hospedaba.

-Gracias Jasper, si quieres puedes retirarte- dije al llegar al lugar.

-¿Segura?-.

-Sí-.

-Si me necesitas te dejo mi número telefónico ¿ok?-.

-Gracias- contesté tomando una pequeña tarjeta de sus manos.

-Hasta pronto señorita Swan- dijo besando mi mano y se retiró sonriente.

Suspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos y abrí la puerta principal para entrar a la casa y buscarlo con la mirada.

No lo vi.

-¿Edward?-.

¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Edward?- insistí y nada.

Comencé a caminar rápidamente preocupada y entre a su despacho pero no lo encontré. Fui a la cocina, al balcón pero nada. Subí los escalones presurosamente y entre a la habitación.

Lo vi.

Estaba de espalda viendo por la ventana y mi corazón volvió a latir aliviado. No traía puesto el saco de oficina y en su mano izquierda tenía un vaso de whisky y en la derecha una prenda de color negro. ¿Qué era? ¿Y por qué estaba así?

-¿Edward estás bien?- pregunte caminando hacia él y se volteó.

Me miró fijamente mientras bebía de su trago y pude notar como apretaba con fuerza la prenda negra de su mano. Mi boca se abrió al notar que era un camisón mío; uno de los más cortos y extravagantes y el mismo que había usado una noche anterior. ¿Qué diablos hacía él con mi ropa? Me acerqué un poco más y noté como el aire se llenaba de _vainilla con fresas. _¿Acaso también había usado mi perfume en la habitación? ¿Por qué y para qué? ¿Había vertido un poco en la prenda y la olía? ¿La olía de la misma forma que me pilló oliendo la suya?

Mi cabeza se mareo por tanta pregunta y pasé ruidosamente saliva.

-¿Qué haces con mi ropa y perfume?- pregunté sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces tú con Jasper Harris dejándole besar tu mano?- preguntó con la mirada inyectada en furia al decir su nombre.

Mi corazón latió frenético.

* * *

Hola a todos, pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Pues ya se ve que Edward está más molesto por la cercanía de Jasper. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

**Dejen sus hipótesis:**

**_¿Qué creen que pase después de que Bella encontró a Edward con su camisón?_**

No olviden sus **_Reviews_**y si es la primera vez que me lees dale **_Favorite/Follow_**para seguir leyendo esta historia de **_Con sed de amor._**

_Nos leemos pronto, adiós :)!_


	11. Sueños

_Qué buen insomnio si me desvelo sobre tu cuerpo._

**_Mario Benedetti_**

* * *

**_Sueños_**

**_POV Edward _**

Sentí que las palmas me temblaron en cuanto los vi salir de la oficina. Ese imbécil se la había llevado para poder tener una oportunidad más en el juego. Me enfurecí y el estómago se me revolvió del solo pensar que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para seducirla y tenerla a su lado. En cuanto salieron cerré los ojos para controlar la rabia pero sabía que no era capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo.

Minutos después cuando creí que la tempestad había disminuido me asomé por la ventana para poder verlos partir. Abrí la cortina que daba al exterior y vislumbre su suave figura a pesar de estar algunos pisos abajo.

Notó mi mirada pero no me pudo ver con claridad y Jasper abría la puerta para que entrara al auto y poder marcharse. Bella dio un última vistazo alrededor y entró sin ver atrás mientras el idiota de Harris sonría sardónico por su pequeña victoria pero sabía que él me había visto, estaba consiente de mi furia y se regocijó en mi enojo.

No pude aguantarlo más, la rabia sobrepasaba mis sentidos, mi cuerpo, mi mente. Camine a zancadas por el lugar y llegué al pequeño bar que había en la oficina. Me serví un trago de _Whisky _y me lo bebí de un golpe. La sed no se calmó ni un instante y volví a verter más alcohol en el vaso. Desesperado deje todo al desvarió y camine violentamente hacía mi escritorio donde se encontraba las rosas rojas que había comprado para Bella y Alice había colocado en un florero de cristal. Tenía pensado dárselas para invitarla a comer pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que nunca había sido detallista con ninguna mujer más que con mi madre y era evidente que en el caso estaba perdido, más que perdido. Tomé el florero entre las manos y se empezaron a convulsionar por la rabia que me corroía.

-¡Hijo de puta!- grité y estampe el florero por la pared.

Sentí liberar mi tensión por lo más mínimo que fuese pero no me basto. La oficina me mantenía como un león enjaulado porque ya ni siquiera se me sentía capaz de seguir trabajando ni de pensar en algo más que no fuera Isabella Swan. Tomé mi saco rápidamente y antes de abrir la puerta mi secretaría apareció asustada por el estruendo del cristal.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí- dije sin ánimo- pero me voy-.

-Pero…-.

-Alice, no comencemos por favor ¿quieres?-.

-Está bien, ¿qué digo si alguien viene?-.

-Que no me encuentro bien, me siento asqueado hoy-.

-Está bien-.

-No me llames y aplaza las citas ¿ok? Me largo-.

-Por supuesto-.

Camine sin vacilar por el pasillo y baje por el elevador sin esperar a responder saludos de ningún tipo. Por supuesto que la recepcionista animosa me saludo para llamar mi atención pero yo la ignore por completo.

_-Bonjour M. Cullen dès que vous? (Buena tarde señor Cullen ¿tan pronto se va?)-._

Camine fuera de la empresa y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento en donde tenía algunos autos de mi propiedad. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de esperar a Armando y tener que entablar una conversación absurda, de verdad que no lo necesitaba. Bajé presurosamente y arranque el motor sin rumbo y sin noción de la velocidad a la que iba.

Mis manos se aferraron fuertemente al volante, sentí como los dientes me crujían de la violenta furia que me calcinaba las venas. Me dirigí al Río Sena que quedaba cerca de la casa y me estacione cerca de la torre _Eiffel _donde decidí bajarme y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Tranquilízate Cullen- dije para mí mismo- ella no es nada tuyo, ni siquiera la haz tocado más allá de las manos ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué te sientes así?-.

Y era verdad, no entendía los malditos arranques de irá que mi cuerpo destilaba, ella era solo un juego entre Harris y yo y ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de entablar una conversación acerca de sus intereses profesionales. Toda plática tenía un fin sexual, sin excepción. Desde que la había conocido hasta este día no hacía más que pensar eróticamente en Bella. Aún recordaba la primera noche en que dormimos juntos en la casa de París… La primera noche que mis sueños se humedecieron con Isabella Swan.

_Había llegado tarde a casa de Paris y todo estaba completamente callado y silencioso. Deje mi saco en el perchero de la entrada y me dirigí al bar de mi despacho a tomar un trago antes de subir a la habitación donde sabía que Swan se encontraba. Revise las correspondencia y noté que estaba de más plagado de invitaciones formales de comidas, cenas y bailes. Estaba más que claro que no me interesaban y deseche todo menos las cuentas del banco de mí tarjeta entre otras de la misma índole._

_Me senté perezosamente en mi silla de trabajo y después de un rato me decidí a subir a descansar. Al salir de la habitación noté que una pequeña mesita con un mantel blanco estaba situada en el balcón que daba vista a la torre en dónde, sobre ella se encontraba repletos de frutas dulces y exóticas embardunadas de chocolates y betunes. _

_Sonreí por ello y no pude evitar tomar una fresa y un poco de natilla de vainilla para olerla y después morder un bocado para saborearlo lentamente. Olía a Bella, al perfume de ella sin lugar a dudas. Sin dudarlo dos veces me terminé la frutilla y abrí los ojos de golpe sabiendo que la sangre la comenzaba a hervir por del libido. No había notado que junto a las fresas se encontraba una pequeña nota que estaba escrita delicadamente con una caligrafía femenina._

* * *

_Edward:_

_Sé que no has podido evitar comer fresas con vainilla a pesar de que lo más razonable era comer chocolate. Pero está de más decirte el por qué, sé que quieres comerlas, sé que lo deseas con todo tu ser y tú cuerpo no me miente. Te propongo algo, si tantas ganas son de comer frutillas embardunadas de vainilla ¿por qué no las comes de mi cuerpo?_

* * *

_Gruñí de la excitación por la frase "¿Por qué no las comes de mi cuerpo?" No hacía falta que lo dijera, su cuerpo destilaba ese sabor, ese olor tan deseable. _

_Ni pensarlo dos veces, subí por las escaleras lentamente aflojando la corbata y dejando caer mis prendas en el camino. Primer las corbata, luego la camisa, los zapatos, el cinturón… Llegué a la entrada de la habitación a sabiendas que estaría cerrada. Tomé la perilla que daba paso a lo que me hacía antesala y la abrí lentamente. _

_Cuando entré la habitación estaba a media obscuridad mientras la cama era alumbrada por la luna de Francia. Noté que estaba adornada con pavoroso dosel de seda y había rosas rojas por todo el lugar que hacía que el lugar se compenetrara en un olor exquisito, pero no más afrodisiaco que el perfume de fresas y vainilla. _

_Cerré los ojos agradecido y me mordí los labios excitado por el olor mientras los músculos de mi espalda se ensanchaban haciendo que mi cuerpo se tornara más osco por la agitada respiración de mis pulmones. _

_Camine un poco más aún sin ver intentando concentrarme más en la fragancia y llenar mi cuerpo de ella._

_-Te estaba esperando- dijo su voz en la obscuridad._

_-¿Qué tanto tiempo?-._

_-El suficiente como para que tengas que comerte todas estás fresas- contestó._

_La vi, estaba recostada en la cama con las piernas largas y delgadas estiradas. Vestía un pequeño camisón negro con detalles rosados que la hacían ver más sensual de lo que recordaba. Su sonrisa estaba impaciente y sus labios se tornaron carmín al morderlos y soltarlos. El cabello estaba ondulado mientras le caía por los pechos y la espalda._

_-¿Quieres comer?- pregunto seductoramente y alcé una ceja sorprendido por su pregunta._

_-Claro-._

_-Entonces, come- me invito._

_Tomó una pequeña cantidad de natilla de vainilla y la vertió sobre sus senos mientras que con una mano tomaba una fresa y la pasaba por arriba del lugar. Pase saliva ruidosamente porque de solo verla me excite y se me hizo agua la boca. Camine lo que me restaba de camino hacía el lecho y levante el dosel para entrar. Al encontrarme cerca de ahí me sonrió y puso la fresa sobre mi boca para que la mordiera. _

_Lentamente abrí la boca y di un pequeño mordisco a la frutilla que perfeccionaba los sabores de fresa, natilla y Bella._

_-Esta exquisita- dije al tragar el bocado._

_-No has comenzado a comer como es debido- replicó- te falta aquí- dijo señalando su senos._

-_Mea culpa- _dije sonriendo.

_Me encamine sobre la cama y de rodillas me acerque a ella mientras coquetamente me sonreía. Tomé un tirante que le caía por el hombro y se lo baje aún más sin dejar al descubierto su pezón. _

_Mi acción le brindó un placentero escalofrío que al presentarse en su piel cerró los ojos lentamente y abrió la boca para dejar escapar su aliento cálido._

_Sonreí morbosamente y me mordí los labios por su gesto._

_-Bella…- dije gruñendo cerca de sus labios._

_Y baje hasta sus senos para pasar mi lengua degustando la vainilla que había en ellos._

_-Ahhh Edward, mmmm no te detengas-._

_No tenía la intención de detenerme, su piel era dulce fuera de la natilla. Era adictiva y ardiente, desprendía lujuria y todos los 7 capitales completos están resumidos en ella._

_-Ahhh mmm- gimió._

_Mi erección se elevó más por el sonido de su voz y de un golpe baje la tela que tapaba su pezón y comencé a succionarlo. Subí la vista mientras mi boca se ocupaba de sus pechos y vi cómo se mordía los labios fuertemente. Desesperado la tome de la cintura y quite el camisón de su pecho de un golpe desgarrándolo y tirándolo al suelo _

_-¡Ahh Edward!- dijo sonriente._

_-Te deseo-._

_-Yo a ti- dijo excitada._

_La alcé sobre mis piernas a modo de sentarla y al acomodarla noté que llevaba puesto unas pequeñas bragas tipo bóxer similares a los que usaba el día en que dormidos en la pensión. _

_-¿Te pusiste eso para mí?- pregunté mientras le besaba el cuello._

_-Ahhh, lo único que esperaba era que me la arrancaras-._

_-¿Tengo que suplicar?- preguntó tomando mi cabello._

_-Inténtalo- la reté._

_Se despegó de mí levemente mientras me veía a los ojos y una sonrisa seductora relampagueo en su sensual rostro._

_Se comenzó a tocar en su centro y mordió los labios persuasivamente mientras cerraba los ojos._

_-Ahhh Edward por favor tócame-._

_-No lo haré- ronronee tocándome solo._

_-Hazlo…- gimió._

_-Aaa Bella-._

_-Hazme tuya Edward- dijo mientras sus dedos aceleraban la velocidad de los movimientos._

_Me toqué solo mientras ella se masturbaba, comencé a sudar caliente y mis manos abrieron mis pantalones para liberar la acorralada erección. Sentí un alivio cuando mi miembro fue liberado e hice la cabeza para atrás por el placer que me daba solo pero su voz atrajo mi atención._

_-Aaaa Edward mmmmm aaah ¿Por qué dejas que… aaa... Me toque sola?-._

_-Suplícame más Bella- gruñí._

_-Te necesito- dijo arqueando su cuerpo de placer- ahora ahhh de-entro de mí-ii-._

_No pude más, no pude ni yo mismo resistirme a sus súplicas. Quise hacerla rogar más pero mi mismo cuerpo no me lo permitió. Mi miembro la reclamaba, clamaba estar dentro de ella de una vez por toda y embestirla hasta que de nuevo me suplicara que me detuviera. Quería oírla gemir de placer, que gritara mi nombre y obligarla a decir que era mía, solo mía._

_-Haz despertado al león- gruñí._

_Mordió deliberadamente sus labios y dejo de tocarse sola._

_La tome de las piernas y con los dientes arranque el pedazo maldito de tela que cubría sus caderas. Mis ojos estaban inyectados en lujuria y me quite de golpe los pantalones para quedar en ropa interior. Su cuerpo estaba recostado frente a mí mientras mordía su índice derecho y me miraba atenta. Alce sus pantorrillas en mis hombros y me agache para poder pasar la lengua entre sus pliegues._

_-AHHH AHHHH AHHHH EDD-WWARDD- gritó al contacto de mi lengua con su sensible piel._

_No sé si fue su error o fortuna pero solo conseguía que mi lengua arremetiera con más fuerza entre sus pliegues al sonido de su voz._

_-AAAHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHH NO-OO PAA-REE-ES- gimió._

_Mi boca siguió su trabajo y gustoso comencé a besar y a mordisquear su impresionable piel. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar y mis músculos se irguieron por la fuerza que estaba conteniendo dentro mi propio organismo, si no hacía algo me volvería loco en ese instante._

_-Te tengo que hacer mía- dije decidido mientras me paraba para quitarme la única prenda que nos separaba._

_-Hazlo, hazme tuya. Ahora…- dijo jadeante._

_Me subí al nivel de su cuello y comencé a besarlo lentamente mientras pasaba la lengua por su piel y me dirigía a su oído._

_-¿Quieres que te haga mía?-._

_-Sí-ii por favor-._

_-Ruega más-._

_-Házmelo, házmelo, házmelo- dijo jadeante._

_-Tú lo has querido preciosa-._

_Y sin pensarlo abrí sus piernas con las mías y me deje entrar sin aviso ni rodeos. Apreté los ojos y la nariz por la fuerza que había usado para estar dentro de ella y jadee por la boca sabiendo que ya me encontraba adentro. Tan estrecha, tan cálida… Tan mía._

_-¡AAHHH!- gritó abriendo de golpe los ojos para después apuñarlos por un momento._

_Me sentí verdaderamente culpable por ello y decidí que no debía moverme… No aún._

_-¿Estás bien?-._

_-Sí-i- dijo titubeando desconcertada por mi pregunta._

_No lo entendí, no comprendía porque me preguntaba qué tipo de moderaciones debería tener con esta mujer. Era totalmente estúpido ya que, nunca me había preocupado pero decidí ignorar ese pensamiento._

_Comencé a balancearme lentamente dentro de ella para que se acostumbrara a mi tamaño y no le doliera tanto. Mi vaivén incremento en cuanto me di cuenta de que la libertad era mayor y ella comenzaba a gemir de placer no de dolor. _

_Al darme cuenta de esto acelere más el golpe de nuestros cuerpos y comencé a sudar más, sentí como entraba y salía de ella, sentí sus paredes contraerse contra mí piel, sentí vibrar su cuerpo debajo del mío y como buscaba de todas las maneras estar más cerca cuando engancho sus piernas a mis caderas._

_-Ahhh Edward- dijo mordiéndose los labios._

_-¿Te gusta?-._

_-No tienes idea-._

_-Muévete para mí Bella- dije dándole besos a sus senos._

_Obedeció sin reparos mientras yo echaba mi cabeza para atrás y gruñía por el placer que le estaba dando con los nuevos movimientos._

_-Bella… Estás tan húmeda cariño-._

_-Ahhh Edward… Ahhh-._

_-Eso hermosa- dije jadeando- di mi nombre, clámame-._

_-Edward…. Ed-wwaa-r-._

_Su frente se llenó de sudor mientras los cabellos castaños le cubrían ligeramente la cara._

_-Ahhh aggg- comencé a decir cuando la sentí resbalar entre mis manos por lo caliente de su cuerpo._

_-Di que eres mía- ordene._

_-Soy tuya-aa, tuy-aa-._

_Sus palabras accionaron automáticamente mi cuerpo y como tal recibió fuertes estocadas dándome más acceso dentro del cuerpo de Bella._

_-¡AHHHHHHH AHHA AHHHA AHHHAA AHAHAHA!- gritó de placer._

_Separé más sus piernas y las posiciones en mis hombros de nuevo. Me salí de ella para acomodarla mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y volví a entrar de golpe mientras abría los labios para dejar salir un escultural gemido._

_-Ahhhh ahhh más, más-._

_-Aggg Bella- gruñí._

_No sé qué ocurrió dentro de mi cabeza que todo, mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma se desconectaron para poder besarle los labios. Nunca, jamás había besado a una mujer mientras la follaba. No era de mi agrado, no me gustaba por qué significaba que me importaba y jamás nadie me había importado. Sus labios carnosos y rosados me aclamaban más y mientras la penetraba haló mí nuca para poder besarme con pasión y desenfreno. _

_Su lengua jugó dentro de mi boca haciendo que sus besos me llevaran a un nivel del éxtasis que jamás había probado. Adictiva y hermosa, estrecha y húmeda me entregaba su cuerpo en total desenfreno y sin miedos. Era mía, lo sentía, lo veía, la tocaba._

_-Bella… Ahhhh te deseo… Ahhh dime que eres mía…- gemí._

_-Soy tuya Edward- dijo claramente._

_-No quiero que nadie te toque ahhh Merda! Che sensazione più potente! (¡Mierda! ¡Que sanciones más potentes)- gemí._

_-Ahhh Edward ahhh me excita más aahhh ¡Dios! Ahhh mmmm cuando hablas en Italiano- gimió._

_-¿Te gusta?- dije moviéndome y poniendo mis manos sobre sus caderas._

_-Sí-ii-._

_-Quindi ... Diciamo che sei mia, sei mia di Bella (Entonces... Di que eres mía, di que eres mía Bella)-._

_-Ohh Dios- dijo jadeando- ahhhh no pares por favor-._

_-¡Di que eres mía!-._

_-Ahhhhh ¡AAAAAHHHHH OHHH DIOS! ¡AHHH EDWARD CULLEN SOY TUYA!-._

_-Aggg ahhh- comencé a gemir y apreté las manos entorno a su cintura mientras la volvía a besar fuerte en los labios._

_-Tu sei mia! (¡Eres mía!)- grité- Nadie más que yo puede tocarte Isabella ahhh ¡Aggg! Lo has dicho, me perteneces nada más a mí -._

_Me agarré fuerte de la cabecera de la cama y sus piernas se engancharon a mi cintura para poder darme acceso a su cuerpo._

_-Mia!- grité._

_-Ahhhh Edward ¡EDWARD!-._

_Y sentí como su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con el mío cuando un sorprendente orgasmo nos envolvía a los dos._

_Con la respiración agitada y los cuerpos calientes y sudados terminamos abrazados aún si dejar de ser uno mismo. La besé en los labios con necesidad y con tanta pasión que pensé que si no lo hacía podía morir._

_Después de un rato de estar así, Bella rompió el silencio._

_-¿Por qué me besaste?-._

_-Sentí la necesidad-._

_-¿Te importo?-._

_-No… Lo sé- dije confundido._

_-Dime la verdad-._

_-No lo sé Bella, estoy confundido-._

_Se paró sobre su codo para acomodarse sobre mi pecho y poner sus dos palmas bajo su quijada. Sus ojos chocolate me envolvieron y me llevaron a un lugar donde jamás había ido, donde me sentía tranquilo y en paz conmigo mismo._

_-Contéstame algo con honestidad-._

_-Claro-._

_-¿Me amas o me deseas?-._

_Y desperté._

Después de esa noche me sentía diferente conmigo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón el estúpido juego que había propuesto Harris me tenía más que enloquecido y sobre todo distraído. No hacía otra cosa que querer consentir a Bella sin dejar de lado claro las ganas de tenerla en mi cama.

Por una parte sentía que era una sosa obsesión mucho más fuerte que la que había tenido con Tanya en los tiempos en que éramos novios, pero decidí dejarlo bien guardado y bajo llave aquel mentecato recuerdo de sentimentalismo.

Decidí regresar a la casa ya que me sentía más que relajado ahora que mi mente se encontraba distraída de todo enojo. Me subí al auto y viaje a una velocidad moderada para evitar estamparme contra alguna pared. Deje el auto aparcado fuera de la residencia y metí la llave para poder entrar a la casa. Noté que estaba solo y busqué un trago en el bar de mi despacho para poder tomármelo en mi habitación.

Cuando entré me sentí solitario y vació. Era extraño pero también melancólico.

Me senté al borde la cama mientras bebía lentamente el alcohol y noté que el camisón negro de Bella estaba colocado encima de una silla. Me acerqué para tomarlo entre mis manos y la suave seda me trajo recuerdos muy gratos. No pude evitarlo pero busqué entre sus cosas su perfume y esparcí un poco en la habitación para que mi mente deambulara en aquel sueño mientras cerraba mis ojos y llenaba mis pulmones de Bella.

Escuche que un auto se estacionaba fuera de la casa y mi socio salía para abrir la puerta ¿qué hacía Harris aquí? Bella salió del asiento del copiloto mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarse a salir. Caminaron un poco hacía la entrada y noté como el imbécil ese le besaba la mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mi cuerpo se convulsiono de rabia mientras apretaba la seda en una mano y mi trago se colocaba en la otra.

-Hijo de puta-.

Bella le sonrió amablemente y Jasper le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta que supuse era su número telefónico. Me sentía como un maldito animal, quería arrancarle la cabeza a Harris y ponerla como advertencia a las fueras de la casa como señal de advertencia para aquellos que se atrevieran a acercarse a Bella.

La perdí de vista y mi socio se retiró sonriente. No deje de mirar por la ventana hasta que perdió el camino y no lo vi más.

Mis pensamientos asesinos comenzaron a cobrar más vida al recordar que ese hijo de puta la quería tener en su cama, para hacerla suya… Para alejarla de mí.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!- dije furioso.

Escuche los golpes de unos pasos que se apresuraban a la habitación pero supuse que era la empleada de limpieza y no me digne a voltear.

La puerta se abrió en un casi audible movimiento mientras alguien avanzaba lentamente en mi dirección.

-¿Edward estás bien?- preguntó la voz conocida y me giré para encararla.

Se veía hermosa, muy hermosa y eso hiso que mi rabia aumentara más por saber que Jasper había disfrutado de su compañía y candor. Camino vacilante al darse cuenta de que la habitación olía a su perfume y que la prenda de mi mano era suya.

-¿Qué haces con mi ropa y perfume?- pregunto sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces tú con Jasper Harris dejándole besar tu mano?- dije sin pensarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por mi pregunta sorpresiva pero no pude evitar hacerlo ahora que la rabia me calcinaba los huesos.

-¿Nos has visto?-.

-Lo he visto todo-.

-¿Qué hay de malo con que el señor Harris tenga atenciones conmigo?-.

No tenía lo más mínimo de malo pero su cercanía me enfermaba de un modo casi suicida.

-No tiene nada de malo pero las relaciones de trabajo no se mezclan con las personales-.

-No estoy mezclando nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos- además no me has contestado ¿qué haces con mi ropa y mi perfume?-.

Me queden en ceros por su pregunta y pase saliva ruidosamente. Contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Lo he tomado para… Para… Mi madre. Si es que me ha gustado el perfume y creí que sería un lindo regalo- dije inseguro.

-¿Tu madre ah? ¿Y el camisón?-.

¡Demonios! Me estaba acorralando.

-Fácil- dije aclarando la voz- lo levante porque se cayó de la silla-.

Se quedó pensativa por mis palabras y suspiró aceptando mis explicaciones.

-Te creo-.

-No digo más que la verdad- mentí.

-Pero hay algo que no me queda del todo claro-.

-Dime- dije soltando su ropa y bebiendo nerviosamente de mí trago.

-¿Por qué te comportas tan violento con todo el rollo de Jasper y yo?-.

Me pilló con la guardia baja… De nuevo.

-No me gusta que en mi empresa haya relaciones de ningún tipo-.

-Qué raro…-.

-¿Qué raro de qué?-.

-Dices que no te gustan las relaciones de ningún tipo en la empresa y me pediste que fuéramos amigos-.

-_¡Por qué está mujer es tan astuta!- _pensé_._

-Es diferente Bella, ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero por favor… No me preguntes más-.

-Está bien- dijo suspirando.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si ¿tú lo estás? Me dijo tu secretaria que te fuiste porque no te sentiste bien-.

-Sí, no me siento del todo bien-.

-¿Haz comido?-.

-No-.

-¿Y ya sabes porque te sientes mal?-.

-No es nada-.

-Anda acomódate que te traeré algo de la cocina y no quiero reparos de que eres el anfitrión. Con razón te sientes mal, estás en ayunas prácticamente, vuelvo enseguida-.

-Bella, no es necesario-.

-Déjame hacer esto. Haz hecho mucho por mí y debo compensártelo- dijo sonriente y sus ojos chocolates brillaron.

-Está bien- dije sonriendo y se retiró escaleras abajo.

Suspiré aliviado después de la situación peligrosa en la que me había puesto Bella, quizás por alguna razón tenía razón al sentirme mal ya que mi cuerpo solo contenía alcohol y deseo. Me quite los zapatos sacando el aire de mis pulmones y cerré mis ojos lentamente dormitando levemente y me quedé inerme sobre la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero mi sueño fue interrumpido por un suave tacto que me inquieto levemente. Unas manos suaves acariciaban mi cabello y mi frente de abajo a arriba con mucha delicadeza. Me sentí tranquilo, me sentí en paz conmigo mismo. No quise abrir los ojos, no quise despertar si esto era un sueño no podía permitírmelo pero mi cuerpo traicionero me dejó al descubierto cuando mi estómago gruñó hambriento. La mano suave se alejó de mí y el olor a vainilla se perdió de mi cercanía.

-Lo siento-.

Abrí los ojos levemente y me encontré con su figura sentada cerca de la cama.

-¿Bella?-.

-Te traje de comer ammm pero te quedaste dormido, te veías cansado-.

-Lo estoy, pero ahora estoy hambriento-.

-Sí, lo escuché- contestó apenada.

-Parece que es hora de comer para los humanos-.

-Sí, de hecho te preparé algo-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Es lasaña, mamá me enseño a hacerla… Ante de morir, ella me enseñaba cosas y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía-.

-¿Por qué ahora decidiste hacerlo ahora?-.

-Me pareció el momento indicado… Creo-.

-¿Indicado?-.

-No sé, creo que me entiendo sola-.

Sonreía por su gesto y tomé el plato con la porción de comida que me había servido. Estaba deliciosa sin lugar a dudas y devoré completamente el plato repitiendo más de 1 vez.

-Estuvo exquisito- dije satisfecho.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado ¿ves? Deberías dejarme cocinas de vez en cuando-.

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra-.

-Oye Edward…-.

-Dime-.

-Te quería hacer una pregunta-.

-Hazla- la anime.

Movió sus manos nerviosamente y se mordió los labios tiernamente mientras sus mejillas se chapearon ligeramente. Se acomodó muy derecha y cruzó las piernas tentadoramente.

El león rugió internamente hambriento de su piel.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas la primera mañana en esta casa cuando tu secretaria no interrumpió?-.

-_¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si ese día soñé deliciosamente contigo-_ pensé_._

_-_Claro ¿qué ocurre?-.

-Mmm lo que pasa es que… Despertaste raro-.

-¿Raro?-.

-Sí, bueno… Tú…-.

-Bella por favor, suéltalo de una vez por todas-.

-Bien pues tú… Me estabas… Abrazando al despertar-.

Sentí fríos los pies, la espalda se me tensó y las aletas de mi nariz se ensancharon notablemente. El cuerpo se me quedó estático, las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta y sentí como la sangre ya no me corría por la venas.

¿¡LA HABÍA ABRAZADO?! No era para menos con semejante sueño que había tenido y siendo Bella a quien tenía entre mis brazos era lógico que sintiera tan real aquella fantasía erótica. ¿Qué más había hecho? O peor ¿qué había dicho? La miré a la cara y sus ojos chocolate me vieron de soslayo, se sentía apenada, la ponía nerviosa porque de verdad algo había ocurrido.

-¿Hice algo más?- pregunté con seguridad pero internamente nervioso.

-Bueno… Dijiste mi nombre-.

-_¡Menuda suerte la mía! A buena hora se me ocurre hablar dormido- _pensé_._

_-_¿Solo eso?-.

Asintió con la cabeza pero supuse que hubo algo más y que no se atrevió a decirme pero no quise presionarla.

-Lo lamento Bella-.

-No impor..-.

-Claro que si-.

-Edward…-.

-Estoy rompiendo tu petición… No era parte del "trato"- dije haciendo las comillas con las manos- robarte tu espacio vital-.

-¿Trato?-.

-Ya sabes… Lo que me pediste- contesté.

-Sí, bueno ya pasó-.

-Supongo que querrás que me vaya de aquí-.

Hizo una mueca que no pude entender completamente y enarqué una ceja esperando a que me contestara su opinión.

-Bueno… Creo que ya habíamos hablado de ello-.

-Sí pero no quiero molestarte de nuevo-.

-Ya te dije que no importa mientras… No se… Vuelva a repetir-.

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo hasta que ella se paró del asiento tomando los vasos y utensilios que había usado.

-Bella ¿podrías quedarte un poco más?- dije sin pensar.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Solo, hazlo. Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas-.

Pasó saliva ruidosamente y volvió a ocupar su lugar mientras yo me sentaba más apropiadamente para hablarle.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Quería saber ¿qué hay entre Harris y tú?-.

-Te dije que nada-.

-Se honesta-.

-Lo soy, él se comporta como un buen amigo solo que a veces…-.

-Que a veces ¿qué?-.

-Bueno, a veces pienso que trama algo más-.

-¿Cómo salir contigo en una cita?-.

Asintió.

-¿Te interesa?-.

-¿Eso importa?-.

-_A mí sí-._

-Importa si lo es para ti-.

-Creo que es un buen amigo-.

Fruncí mi ceño furioso por su contestación, en su respuesta notaba algo de interés y me enfurecí de solo pensar en el imbécil de Jasper.

-No me gusta- dije sin pensar.

-¿Qué?-.

No podía ocultarlo, las malditas sensaciones de enojo eran más frecuentes cada día provocadas siempre por Bella aunque ella no lo supiera. No podía permitir que estás _sensaciones _me dominaran. No iba conmigo y mucho menos estás nuevas actitudes que estaba tomando.

-Debo darme una ducha-.

Bella me miró inexpresiva y bajó la mirada mientras se paraba para marcharse y dejarme solo en la habitación.

Me metí a la ducha para refrescar mi cabeza que hervía febril por la rabia y salí en unos pantalones con una camiseta ligera. El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar insistente mientras yo caminaba para poner un poco de loción en mi grueso cuerpo.

Asqueado me decidí a contestar después de tanta insitencia.

_- Bonne nuit, Bella Swan mobiles (Buena noche, móvil de Bella Swan)-._

_-¿Quién eres?-._

_-¡Ahh! Habla inglés, mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-._

_-¿Dónde está Bella?-._

_-Ella no se encuentra ahora-._

_-¿Por qué contestaste tú?-._

_-Le acabo de decir porque-._

_-Mmm ¿en qué ciudad está ahora? ¿Podría decírmelo?-._

_-Sí, bueno estamos en París-._

_-¡¿PARÍS?!-._

_-Sí-._

_-Ella me dijo que se iba a Londres-._

_-Pues ya no está ahí-._

_-Ok-._

_-¿Quiere dejarle un recado?-._

_-No, después la llamaré cuando se desocupe o más bien que ella me marque de nuevo-._

_-¿Quién le digo que llamó?-._

_-Dígale que llamó… Bueno solo dígale que Jake la está buscando-._

_-Jake… Está bien yo le diré-._

_-Gracias-._

Y colgó.

Apunté en un papel el recado que me había dado y deje el celular sobre la mesa. Minutos después, Bella entró y me miró.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Te llamaron y contesté espero no te importe-.

-En lo absoluto ¿quién era?-.

-Un tal- tomé la hoja para leer el nombre- Jake-.

Su mirada se turbo y se puso roja.

-¿Jake me buscaba?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó caminando hacia mí.

-Dijo que quería localizarte y que le llamaras ¿es algo tuyo?-.

-Es mi hermano-.

-Pensé que eras hija única-.

-Lo soy pero, Jacob es mi hermano de crianza-.

-Aah ya veo-.

-Sí pero pensé que ya no quería saber de mí-.

Por primera vez me intereso saber el porqué de sus palabras pero no me anime a preguntar.

-Te dejaré a solas para que hables ¿está bien?-.

-Gracias- dijo mientras me sonreía.

Me salí de la habitación y me recargue en la puerta curioso de saber que pasaba en la habitación y me decidí escuchar un poco del tal _Jake._

_-Hola-._

_-Hola Bella-._

_-Pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí-._

_-Sabes que soy un imbécil, perdóname-._

_-La vida no se basa en estar pidiendo perdón por cada idiotez que uno hace-._

_-Lo sé pero estaba ebrio-._

_-¿Y esa es tu excusa?-._

_-Es una explicación-._

_-No es suficiente-._

_-Para ti nada lo es-._

_-No comiences por favor-._

_-Bella te amo-._

_-Jake basta-._

_-No me pidas que me detenga, esto es difícil para mí y mejor dime ¿quién es ese que me ha contestado en quién sabe qué idioma?-._

_-Es Edward-._

_-¿Y por qué contesta tu celular? ¿Ya tienes asistente?-._

_-No es eso, es mi socio pero a decir verdad trabajo para él-._

_-¿Estás en el trabajo ahora?-._

_-No-._

_-¿Entonces?-._

_-Estoy en mi casa-._

_-Vale ¿trabajando?-._

_-No-._

_¿Y qué hacía ese ahí?-._

_-Deja de cuestionarme por todo-._

_-Contéstame Bella-._

_-Él vive aquí también-._

_-Dime que es una broma-._

_-No lo es-._

_-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo diablos puedes decirme eso Isabella? Te quiero, ¿no ves que me muero de celos el pensar que otro hombre está contigo?-._

_-Solo somos compañeros-._

_-Me importa poco. Quiero que seas mía nada más-._

_-Jake…-._

_-No puedes evitar que te ame-._

_-Yo sé que no pero no puedo corresponderte, lo sabes-._

_-Me enfurece que un idiota pueda estar contigo y no yo-._

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, este _hermano _suyo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo si quería pretender a Bella de tal modo enfermizo e incestuoso y mucho menos que me llamará idiota solo porque estuviese celoso. Aunque extrañamente lo entendía porque yo hubiese reaccionado inclusive más violento… Pero no eran celos, yo no estaba celoso de Bella… Eso no era posible.

-_No te pongas violento conmigo y no me llames más si es para recriminarme-._

_-Voy a ir a buscarte e ir por ti si es preciso si no me contestas-._

_-No sabes dónde estoy-._

_-Sé que estás en París, tu "amiguito" _me lo dijo-.

-_Déjame en paz por favor, haz tu vida y regresa con Renee y Charlie-._

_-Serás mía Bella, quieras o no-._

Y todo se envolvió en silencio suponiendo que el imbécil ese había colgado.

Suspire cerrando los ojos por la amenaza de ese animal inmundo le había dado a Bella y baje lentamente por las escaleras para irme al balcón tan cómodo que daba a la calle. Me quedé cavilando sobre las palabras del idiota ese y no pude evitar recordar que de alguna manera yo también la quería para mí pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estaba obsesionado con ella? ¿O había algo más posible que corrompiera la palabra _Obsesión?_

Mi cabeza era un lío, además de aguantar al idiota de Harris ahora tendría que soportar al imbécil _hermano _ de Bella y sabía que no soportaría la furia y terminaría por golpearlos.

- "¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."-.

Me voltee para verla y me sonrió mientras caminaba lenta hacía mí y al llegar sus codos se recargaron en el barandal de concreto.

-Pedro Calderón de la Barca, lindo proverbio-.

-Los sueños, sueños son ¿no? ¿Jamás se cumplirán?-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Estoy exhausta-.

-De soñar-.

-No, de vivir sin sentido-.

Sus palabras me tomaron con la guardia baja y me sentí levemente incómodo por hablar de sentimentalismos.

-Ehh-.

-Veo que te incómoda-.

-Un poco-.

-No te preocupa, igual ya me voy-.

-Espera- dije tomándola de la mano- dímelo-.

-No quiero…-.

-Hablarlo te servirá un poco- dije sonriente.

Suspiró resignada.

-Es solo que… Jake pretende entregarme su vida como algo más que un hermano. Dice que vive por mí pero ¿yo por quién vivo?-.

Sus palabras me golpearon repentinamente y no pude evitar tomarla de la cintura para acercar mi cara a la suya.

-Tal vez no has encontrado algo digno de ti-.

-¿Edward?- dijo viendo sonrojada por la forma en que la tenía entre mis brazos y no me importo.

-Bella, no te aflijas por algo así- y la acerque más- tal vez con quien menos te imagines tenga sentido tu vida-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nerviosa.

Acorte la distancia entre nuestras bocas y tomé su barbilla para susurrar sobre sus labios.

-No lo sé, quizás los sueños se cumplan con alguien que mañana conocerás o que ya conoces… Quizás… Solo quizás… Lo sueños se cumplan conmigo-.

* * *

Me encanto, simplemente lo amé ¿ustedes qué piensan? Edward está sacando el lado romántico que ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo había logrado sacar aunque diga que solo es deseo.

Agradezco enormemente por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos.

**MIL GRACIAS**

**_No olviden sus _****_Reviews, _****_ y darle _****_FAVORITE/FOLLOW _****_ si les gusto, si es la primera vez que la lees, te invito a ver los demás capítulos y si te agrada la historia no dudes en recomendarla y dejarme tu lindo comentario._**

Nos leemos pronto twilighters adiós :)!


	12. Mía quieras o no

**_Mía, quieras o no._**

* * *

_Una obsesión te puede llevar al borde de la locura y guiarte directamente a la perdición._

**_Anónimo_**

**POV Bella**

Estuve entre sus brazos y aun sabiendo lo peligroso de su cercanía no pude evitar quedarme así, tan indefensa, tan cercana, tan íntima. A pesar de las estupideces que me recorrían la cabeza una pequeña parte, una minúscula parte de mi cerebro casi del tamaño de la esperanza reacciono ante la situación en la que yo misma me había puesto. La respiración se me aceleró a tal grado de hacerse ruidosa, los oídos me aturdían por mi propio curso y el corazón me martillaba en el pecho desbocado. Me sentí estúpida, quería reaccionar pero mi cuerpo se fricciono al contacto de su piel. Si quería huir, mi cabeza me gritaba _¡Esta tarde, es tarde! _Pero me abofetee internamente y estupefacta reaccione a tiempo.

-Señor Cullen ¿qué se ha creído?- dije empujándolo de mi lado.

Me miró confundido pero algo en su cerebro se volvió a conectar para darse cuenta de la incómoda situación que él mismo nos había puesto. Se separó y pasó nerviosamente las manos por sus cabellos mientras los ojos sus ojos desorbitados miraban al vació y apretó sus labios con los dedos índice y pulgar a manera de reproche… No me gustaba verlo así ¿Por qué no tenía un super poder como leer la mente o algo así?

-Lo lamento-.

-Edward…-.

-La verdad es que me tengo que ir-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-No sé. Necesito caminar-.

-Está obscureciendo y caminar sería peligroso-.

-No importa, me tengo que ir- y se fue tomando el saco que dejó en la entrada.

Lo miré como se marchaba y me sentí culpable por el tono de voz que había usado con él. Quizás él había tratado de ser amable conmigo y había mal interpretado las cosas. Camine rumbo a la cocina y pique un poco de fruta para comerla y esperar a que llegara mientras me sentaba frente a la ya tan consentida torre. Me puse lo más cómoda que pude evitando los ya peligrosos camisones que poseía.

.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de la media noche y habían pasado más de 3 horas desde que Edward había salido de la casa y me estaba preocupando demasiado.

-_Vamos, no seas estúpida. Ya no es un niñato y sabe cuidarse, eres su socio no su nana- _dijo mi conciencia.

-Ya pero uno debe preocuparse por los amigos ¿no?-.

-_Vale ¿ahora lo llamas amigo?-._

-Vete al demonio conciencia-.

-_Upss-_ dijo burlona_._

Eran las 2:00 am o eso vi medio adormilada en el reloj de mi celular y rendida me decidí a subir las escaleras casi arrastrando los pies. Me sentía como la típica esposa que espera al marido parrandero con tubos para peinar en la cabeza, la mascarilla de aguacate y el rodillo en la mano. Pero yo no era ni la pareja ni la nana de Edward Cullen y me sentí estúpida al desvelarme solo para esperarlo. Me tiré sobre la cama bocarriba con una gruesa bata de dormir puesta y los ojos me pesaron al punto de quedarme dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo en la inconsciencia me quedé si no que sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado derecho y un fuerte olor a alcohol inundaba la habitación.

Lo vi tambalearse en la obscuridad mientras intentaba quitarse los zapatos como niño pequeño. Se sentó en la cama pero no me moví de mi lugar haciendo parecer que aún estaba dormida. Se acostó a mi lado mientras estiraba completamente sus músculos y se ponía sobre un solo codo para mirarme.

Una fragancia de mujer me llegó hasta la nariz.

Él había estado con una mujerzuela o una dama de compañía, a decir verdad me importaba un carajo como se le llamara y se sonrío al mirarme.

-Te ves tan bonita- dijo con el aliento alcoholizado mientras acariciaba el tope de mi cabeza suavemente.

-_¡Mierda! Cullen me está tocando-_ pensé_._

-¿Por qué Bella?- melancólico con un puchero.

Apretó sus dientes abruptamente y se quedó estático acercándose a mi cara y yo me estremecí por su calor.

-¿Tan mala persona soy? Sé que me odias Swan, sé que no me quieres a tu lado pero ¿qué hago? Prefieres a Harris y al mundo antes que a mí-.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Tan ebrio estaba?

-Mírame- dijo como si estuviera contestándole- tuve que irme a embriagar para quitarme…-.

-¿Es qué no entiendes que otra mujer estuvo en tu…?-.

¿Por qué no completaba las malditas frases?

-Ven Bella- dijo mientras se pegaba a mi cuerpo- no me dejes, me siento solo-.

Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyó arriba de mi espalda. Me dio miedo sentirlo tan cerca pero no quise moverlo, no quería correr la misma suerte que la mañana que lo encontré con una erección de tamaño mundial. Me queda estática y con los ojos abiertos de par en par ahogando un grito en mi garganta incapaz de hacer algo. Después de un rato se quedó dormido, eso lo supe porque la decadencia de su respiración volvió tranquila y un sonoro ronquido salió de él.

-Vaya, esto me faltaba- dije con la boca pegada a la almohada.

_-Vamos querida, no mientas. Las dos sabemos que te encantaría que te tuviera mordiendo las almohadas en este momento- _dijo mi conciencia burlonamente_._

-Cállate- le ordene.

Me comencé a mover sabiendo que estaba dormido y lo empuje levemente con los codos esperando moverlo aunque fuese un poco. Se giró para quedar bocarriba y por lo visto ninguna erección se asomaba por sus pantalones.

-_¡Qué alivio!-_ pensé_._

Lo fui empujando lentamente hasta quitarlo de mi cuerpo pero al ponerlo lejos se comenzó a acercar lentamente abrazándome de la cintura y apretándome aún más que la primera vez.

-Bella…- suspiro- no te vayas… Te-e necesito-o-.

Mi pulso se elevó pero resignada esa noche durmió entre mis brazos. Me deje acurrucar junto a él, su tibio cuerpo me hacía sentir totalmente en mi hogar y en ese lugar me sentí completa, me sentí viva. Recordé antes de caer en la inconsciencia que pasaba amargas noche llorando sintiendo perdida y dolor. Las lágrimas no eran desahogo ya, simplemente eran rutina. Sentía muy lejos la idea de ser feliz, el sufrimiento de los años me golpeaba la cabeza y me torturaba cada noche y no me sentía digna de amar ni de ser amada. Pero en ese instante, teniendo su cuerpo junto al mío y sus palabras resonando en mi mente por fin en mucho tiempo me sentí en paz.

Aunque estuviera ebrio, aunque por la mañana ya no pasara nada y no recordara nada… Yo me sentía agradecida.

Acurruque mi cuerpo y lo apreté con más fuerza, su perfume me quemaba la nariz pero no me importo. Su cabello olía maravillosamente ¿así huelen los ángeles? Mi mano pasaba lentamente de arriba abajo igual que cuando se quedó dormido el día en que se molestó por haberme ido a almorzar con Jasper, lo sabía pero no quise decírselo.

-Edward…- dije muy despacio- ojala fueras transparente conmigo, ojala fueras de una sola mujer- y me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los brazos vacíos, no había señal de él y mucho menos de que hubiese estado ahí conmigo. Parecía que todo había sido un sueño. Me paré rápidamente y me encamine hacía la ducha para darme un refrescante baño mientras despejaba las ideas de mi aturdida cabeza. Al salir una bandeja con un grandioso desayuno me esperaba mientras una pequeña nota estaba al lado de él.

* * *

_Señorita Swan:_

_No quise despertarla en lo más mínimo, se veía tan cansada que decidí dejarla dormir un poco más. La espero en el trabajo. Eh dejado el número de Armando para que lo llame y pase por usted. _

_Que tenga excelente mañana y nos vemos en la oficina._

_Edward C._

* * *

Suspiré desilusionada.

-Él no se acordará- y comencé a desayunar.

Busqué entre mi "guardarropa" algo digno de usar y encontré un vestido azul bastante casual pero nada provocador, o al menos eso pensé yo. Me puse unos tacones altos y me maquille naturalmente como tanto me gustaba. Mi cabello lo dejé suelto con las típicas ondulaciones que este tenía y aplique mi perfume favorito.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba lista y había llamado al chofer para que me transportara. Me sentí ridícula al tener que haber usado un diccionario para decirle que viniera pero con suerte el empleado no era un mal educado y se limitó a sonreír.

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan (Buen día señorita Swan)-_ dijo sonriente_._

_-Bonjour Armando-._

Me abrió la puerta y me metí para comenzar el camino hacia la empresa _International._

Me recargue en el asiento donde usualmente se transportaba Edward y el lugar se inundó de su perfume. Claramente no hacía mucho que él había usado el transporte porque la fragancia estaba fresca y más viva que nunca.

El auto se detuvo frente a la gran entrada dorada y abrió la puerta para mí. Me quedé un momento parada admirando el enorme rascacielos y suspire resignada esperando que algún piano me cayera encima, lo prefería mil veces antes que encontrarme con él y recordar la noche que tuvimos.

Pasó lo mismo de siempre, la recepcionista ignoro mi saludo. Estaba tratando de imaginarme que no me contestaba porque no me entendía pero Edward me había comentado era que por lo mínimo debían saber el Inglés para la contratación del empleo o Francés en su efecto.

Entonces ¿Por qué carajos me había contratado a mí?

Camine vacilante frente a ella y al pasar se volteó para ver mi andar. Me miró de arriba abajo hasta que el ascensor cerró las puertas. En él me encontré a varios ejecutivos de edad media, todos sin excepción alguna me miraron y saludaron en unísono mientras que yo me límite a sonreír. Sentía el calor golpearme, un caliente gota de sudor me rodeo el cuello para ponerme más nerviosa de lo que me encontraba.

Al salir el aire era fresco y agradecida suspire abiertamente para poder caminar por el pasillo que daba a la oficina de Edward Cullen.

-Buen día Alice- salude sonriente.

Noté como alzó la mirada al verme y de alguna se sorprendió por el tipo de atuendo que había escogido esa mañana.

-¿Esos son zapatos son de _Christian Louboutin_?

Me quedé viendo hacía mis pies ¿de quién rayos hablaba?

-No lo sé-.

-Son tan caros pero están divinos. Aún no he logrado comprarme un par-.

-Aaa fueron un regalo de una amiga, irónico que ella se casaba y me los dio-.

-¡Son hermosos!-.

-Sí- dije tratando de mostrar emoción pero aquel par de calzados no me provocaba nada en lo absoluto.

-Debería buscar ese tipo de calzado con faldas o vestidos. El traje de oficina es muy aburrido-.

-Sí, quizás por eso decidí venir más casual- dije sorprendida.

-Es lo que pienso yo, me siento vieja con trajes tan formales. A mis 24 años debería verme como una adolescente-.

¿Ahora Alice me hablaba como una _mejor amiga _ y me aconsejaba en la moda? Quizás ya estaba dejando de odiarme.

-Tal vez algún día podamos charlar- dijo sonriente.

-Sería estupendo-.

Qué ironía, un par de zapatillas me había hecho ganar a la secretaría que me odiaba. Iba por buen camino.

-¿EL señor Cullen llegó?-.

-Sí, desde muy temprano-.

-Bueno, iré a trabajar-.

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo sonriente y yo camine lo que me restaba de camino para llegar a la oficina. Ahí sentí que el corazón me martillaba vorazmente perdiendo los sentidos y me sentí mareada por la sensación.

-¿Alice?-.

-Dígame señorita Swan- dijo con respeto ¿ahora me respetaba?

-¿Puedes anunciarme? No me siento cómoda entrando de golpe y así como así-.

-Pero usted es socio y allegada al señor ¿no sé supone que tiene un poco más de libertad?-.

-¿La tengo?-.

-Sí, al menos eso nos dijo el señor-.

-No lo sabía-.

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió-.

-Igual quiero que me anuncies, no me gusta tener _libertades _de esa índole-.

-Cómo usted guste- dijo sentándose y presiono el botón que daba al teléfono de la oficina.

-Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan acaba de llegar-.

-_Alice, sabes que debes pasarla-._

-Lo sé pero quiso ser anunciada antes de entrar-.

Me sentí una estúpida diva pero no quería llamar su atención, simplemente quería no estar sola por lo menos al entrar y tomar valor cuando estuviese en su presencia.

-_Hazla pasar-._

-Enseguida señor-.

Se paró mientras se acomodaba la falda y caminaba graciosamente por el lugar ¿acaso estaba feliz?

-Sígame- espetó sonriente y tomó la perilla de la puerta para darme paso.

Cerré los ojos y los abrí al par de la entrada que se me anunciaba, vi que se encontraba de espalda y mantenía un par de papeles frente a él. Su saco se encontraba en un perchero de la oficina y su perfume inundaba el lugar. Me maree de solo entrar.

-Señor, la señorita Swan-.

-Gracias Alice- dijo sin mirar y la secretaría se sonrió conmigo para después dejarnos solos.

-Buen día- dije nerviosa.

Se giró para mirarme y su mirada se dejó incrustada en un atisbo de que lo que veía era mentira. Sus ojos esmeraldas se proyectaron en mi cuerpo, de arriba a abajo lo observo como tratando de no perderse ningún detalle y paso saliva ruidosamente al mirar mis piernas.

-Buen día señorita Swan-.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dije avanzando tímidamente.

-No se preocupe, no ha habido mucho movimiento en la oficina-.

Me senté frente a él dispuesta a hacer mi trabajo y cruce mis piernas como usualmente lo hacía.

A los pocos minutos yo me perdía enfrascada ente números y cuentas que mi mente se desconectó del lugar en dónde me encontraba. El silencio fue roto por sus palabras cuando yo pasaba mis manos por mi cabello y mordía levemente el borrador del lápiz.

-Señorita- dijo por falta de aire y nerviosamente.

-¿Dígame?-.

-Quiero hacerle unas preguntas- espetó mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba nerviosamente por el lugar con las manos en los bolsillos.

¡OH DIOS! ¡NO!

-¿Sobre qué?- y solté el lápiz para seguirlo con la mirada.

-Verá Swan-.

_Dime Bella, por favor._

-Creo que he hecho algo pero no lo recuerdo-.

-¿Algo de qué?- pregunté nerviosa mordiéndome los labios mientras él abría los ojos a más no dar y pasaba saliva ruidosamente.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿acaso dormimos…. Abra…za… dos?-.

Mi agitación se elevó, la cabeza me daba vueltas a más no dar y los oídos se llenaban de mi pulso insistente. La lengua se me trabó, la garganta se me llenó de palabras y monosílabos sin sentido. Esto no era parte del trato, la borrachera es un estado en el que según yo; puedes hacer cualquier estupidez sin acordarte de ellos. Quizás con fotos o vídeos que prueben las ridiculeces pero fuera de eso todo debería de ser un estúpido sueño o algo provocado por alcohol ¿decirle o no?

-¿Por qué pregunta?-.

-Es que…- se acercó a mi cara como para decirme un secreto- ocurrió algo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Usted amaneció abrazada a mí-.

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Yo?- pregunte casi al borde de la histeria.

-Sí y necesito que me diga la verdad-.

Claro, todo tenía sentido. Él no me hablaba de usted porque se empeñaba a tutearme. _Señorita, Swan, usted _entre otras no eran las palabras que usaba al hablarme, no últimamente.

-La verdad es que anoche…-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Llegó muy ebrio y me comenzó a hablar-.

-¿Qué dije?- preguntó nervioso.

-Cosas sin sentido, monosílabos a decir verdad- mentí.

-Lo lamento ¿qué más paso?-.

-Me abrazó-.

Se quedó mudo, por primera vez no tuvo nada que decir y el silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Se sentó en su lugar y de nuevo volvió a su trabajo. Me quedé viéndolo esperando a que me dijera algo, lo que fuese pero no pasó nada.

-Por la tarde mandaré a comprar una cama nueva. No se preocupe, que evidentemente tendrá la habitación para usted. Desocuparé alguna habitación de la casa y ahí dormiré.

-_¡NO!-_ grité internamente- _¡no te vayas!-._

-En cuanto al trabajo- prosiguió- ese tipo de temas no saldrán a flote, sé que la incomodan y haré hasta lo imposible para no volver a incomodarla en su estancia en Francia ¿de acuerdo?-.

Mi mente se llenaba de pánico, por primera vez en mi vida sentí que ese hombre rompía todo los esquemas de mi soledad. Me llenaba por dentro y no de la manera morbosa en la que al principio creí que lo veía. Su compañía y su mera esencia hacían que me sintiera completa y ¿feliz? Sí, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Comprendo- dije con la mirada baja.

-Lo lamento- dijo acercándose a mi cara y casi susurrándome sobre los labios y se despegó de mí.

_-No te lamentes, has sido lo mejor-._

Las horas continuaron su curso mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios céntrame en el trabajo. Pronto la hora del almuerzo había llegado.

_-Señor Cullen-_ habló Alice por el altavoz.

-Dígame-.

_-El señor Harris lo solicita-._

-¿De nuevo él está aquí?-

-_Sí señor-._

-Dígale que estoy ocupado-.

-_Como diga señor-._

Suspiré por su actitud de prepotencia, no me gustaba cuando se comportaba así.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par mientras Alice gritaba. Jasper Harris entró triunfante con las manos en la cintura como un super héroe.

-Hola Cullen- dijo sonriente.

-Lo lamento señor, le dije que estaba ocupado y que no podía entrar-.

-No te preocupes- dijo Edward al borde de la locura y Alice salió para dejarnos a los tres.

Harris camino por la habitación mirando los cuadros de las paredes y con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a mí.

-Hola hermosa- dijo coquetamente y yo me límite a sonreír.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó Edward.

-Invitar a la linda Isabella a almorzar-.

-Yo…-.

-Eso no es posible- interrumpió Edward.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-Porque irá conmigo a almorzar-.

Lo miré con sorpresa ¿en serio? Ni siquiera me había invitado.

-Vaya ¿tú Edward Cullen?-.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? – preguntó el aludido.

-No, pero no eres usual de invitar chicas a "almorzar"- dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

Edward se sobre salto con sus palabras como entendiendo un mensaje subliminal que no capte.

-No le veo el problema, soy humano y también como-.

-Pero me gustaría llevarla yo- soltó Jasper furioso.

-¡Es mi turno!- gruño Edward.

-¡BASTA!- grite- dejen de discutir como si no estuviera presente ¿por qué no vamos los tres?-.

-No quiero compartir la mesa con una persona como Harris-.

-¿Crees que estaré agradecido si estoy contigo?- espetó furioso.

Y se acercaron tremendamente para comenzar una pelea pero me paré entre los dos para evitar una riña. No entendía porque estos dos hombres se tenían tanta furia entre sí. No lo comprendía, peleaban por mi compañía como si fuese el mejor de los premios pero de haber sido otra situación escrita por un guionista o un autor debía haber pensado que estaban celosos el uno del otro.

-Dejen de discutir- dije poniendo mis manos sobre sus pechos.

Sentí la misma corriente eléctrica sobre el cuerpo de Edward. Una fuerte atracción que mi cuerpo hacía que deseara más de su piel que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Mi organismo era halado por la fuerza de la gravedad y si eso era cierto; Edward Cullen era el centro del universo.

Mientras que con Jasper solo sentía pretensión, una especie de atracción mínima que no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con lo que sentía por mi jefe.

-¿Podemos ir los tres?-.

-¡NO!- gritaron en unísono.

Suspiré exasperada.

-No veo cual es el problema-.

-Yo sí- dijeron a coro y se dieron la espalda.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan mal insistí. ¿Cullen? ¿Harris?-.

Ninguno volteo para mirarme siquiera, me sentí un bicho y lo más mínimo que pudo haber existido en el universo.

-Entonces almorzaré sola- dije enojada.

-Yo te acompañaré- contestó Jasper.

-¡ESO NO!- insistió Edward.

-Entonces no iré, a menos que vayamos los tres o ninguno salga a comer- contesté.

Me sentía la niñera y abrumada por tanta atención.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte de nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece la _Bella Italia?- _dijo Edward_._

-Suena interesante ¿qué dices Jasper?-.

-Me da igual Bella, mientras disfrute de tu compañía-.

Me sonroje por sus palabras a lo que Edward gruñó y dijo algo que no entendí.

_- Connard_- espetó furioso Cullen en Francés a lo que Harris se sonrió.

Bajamos el elevador, evitando ser llevada del brazo por alguno de los hombres para evitar otro enfrentamiento innecesario. Salimos del edificio y uno me abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar y la cerró evitando el segundo entrara tras de mí y al final los dos entraron por puertas diferente quedándome en medio.

Vaya situación.

Llegamos a la _Bella Italia _y ordenamos una mesa para tres. Me sorprendió que de alguna manera Jasper no hubiese hecho alguna reservación como la última vez o en su efecto Edward. Pedimos el menú y todo el rato fue silencio incómodo o al menos para mí.

Al pedir nuestra comida, ordenamos un buen vino y comenzamos a almorzar. Trate de que todo fuese más ameno y decidí romper el hielo.

-Dígame Jasper ¿cómo van los negocios?-.

El aludido sonrió porque lo había nombrado y miró a Edward en forma de: _Jajaja imbécil, ella me nombró primero._

-Te diré hermosa, eh estado manejando inversiones en América. Tal vez pronto viaje por allá y puedas ayudarme- dijo coqueto.

Me sonroje notablemente por su propuesta y Edward soltó el tenedor ruidosamente para llamar mi atención y su rostro se crispo de furia.

-Será interesante- dije poniéndole atención.

-No es posible señorita Swan- interrumpió Edward- aquí está su trabajo no con el señor- y acercó mi silla a su lado.

-Vamos Cullen, un par de días para que viaje con nosotros además ¿no extrañas a tu familia Bella?-.

-Por supuesto- dije nostálgica- pero a decir verdad no creo que sea buena idea- finalice recordando que Jacob solo me causaría problemas.

-Deberías ir- insistió Harris.

Baje la mirada y me concentré en mi comida mientras la vista de Edward Cullen me taladraba la piel. Al cabo de unos minutos el celular de Jasper comenzó a sonar insistente.

-Discúlpame hermosa, debo atender esta llamada- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- Edward-.

-Adelante Harris- dijo el aludido con los puños cerrados y yo me limite a asentir mientras Jasper contestaba y se alejaba.

Suspire.

-Parece que mi socio quiere tener otro tipo de relación-.

Sabia a lo que Cullen se refería pero curiosa no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿A qué se refiere?-.

-Vamos- dijo acercándose a mí- no la creo tan despistada Swan-.

-Explíquese-.

-Le gusta a ese imbécil- escupió furioso.

Mi mirada se turbo por la forma en que me veía ¿acaso estaba celoso?

-No lo creo…-.

-No lo quiere ver que es otra cosa-.

-No es así, lo que hay entre él y yo no pasa de una pretensión de amistad-.

-Al menos por parte de usted Swan pero ese no quiere solo eso ¿lo sabía?-.

-¿Eso importa?- pregunté soltando mis cubiertos.

-Bueno…- dijo sorprendido.

-No le veo lo malo- solté- dentro de algunos días el señor McCarthy volverá y yo me iré New York a seguir con mi vida, por lo pronto si tenemos algo más eso no le importa-.

Cullen me miró enfurecido y soltó la servilleta de tela sobre la impecable mesa.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- espetó parándose de la silla- la espero en la oficina eso si no quiere irse a América con Jasper Harris-.

Me le quede viendo enfurecida y él se marchó. A los pocos minutos Jasper llegó.

-¿Dónde está Cullen?-.

-Se ha ido- dije ya sin apetito y con rabia.

-¿Por qué?-.

-No lo sé y no me importa-.

Sonrió por mi contestación.

-¿Quieres postre?-.

-No gracias, ¿podríamos aprovechar a ir a algún otro lado?-.

-Claro ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?-.

-No lo sé, un parque cualquiera. Aún queda media hora para terminar el almuerzo y me gustaría despejar un poco mi cabeza-.

-De acuerdo Isabella, sus deseos son ordenes- dijo caballerosamente tomándome de la mano y pagando la cuenta.

Salimos del lugar y una ráfaga de aire me golpeo el cuerpo dejándome en solo castañeo de mis dientes.

-¿Tienes frío?-.

-Sí-i-.

-Toma mi saco-.

-No-o Jasper, quédatelo-.

-¿Y dejar que te congeles? No me lo me perdonaría-.

Se quitó la prenda y me la puso sobre los hombros, suspiré agradecida por el cálido abrigo que me ofreció y seguimos nuestra andar por las calles de París mientras sus manos se metían por sus bolsillos.

-Gracias-.

-De nada Bella- y se aceró mucho a mi cara a punto de besarme pero me aparte a tiempo a lo que a él le disgusto y yo seguí mi caminar.

Tratando de cambiar el rumbo del rechazo que le había dado volvió a hablar aclarando la voz mientras se mantenía a mí lado.

-Dígame ¿le gusta la ciudad?-.

-Es maravillosa-.

-No tanto como tú-.

-¿Aprovecharas cada palabra para piropearme?-.

-No lo dudes-.

-Edward Cullen cree que me pretendes- dije sonrojada.

-¿Eso está mal?- contestó serio.

Yo me paré ¿acaso estaba hablando sin un atisbo de broma?

-Bueno, no lo sé-.

-Crees que por ser compañeros de trabajo, por así nombrarlo eso es incorrecto-.

Asentí.

-Bueno- continuo- no siempre trabajaras ahí, así que por mientras no pierdo nada con conquistarte ¿verdad?- y se fue acercándome lentamente hasta casi rozar de nuevo mis labios cuando mí celular comenzó a sonar.

Agradecida conteste inmediatamente.

-¿Hola?-.

_-¿Bella? Soy Rose-._

-¡Rubia! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¿Cómo estás?-.

-_Bien, en lo que cabe de la palabra ¿Dónde estás?-._

_-_En París-.

-_¿Estás sola ahora?-._

-No, estoy con un socio-.

-_No me digas que con Edward Cullen-._

_-_No es con Jasper Harris-.

-_Me alegra Bells, evita estar a solas con él-._

_-_¿Por qué?-.

-_No me corresponde hablar mal de las personas castaña pero ten cuidado. Cambiando de tema te tengo una sorpresa-._

-Dime, pero antes ¿cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?-.

-_Aaa bien digamos que, bien-._

_-_No me mientas te oyes fatal-.

-_Me divorciare-._

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-.

-_Es una historia que es su momento te contaré-._

_-_Ok, ¿qué me diras?-.

-_Iré a Francia, llame a tus padres y les comente que necesitaba verte y me dieron tu ubicación-._

_-_No puede quedarte conmigo Rose, lo siento aunque me alegra poder verte-.

-_No te apures hermosa, ya lo tenía planeado. Rente un departamento allá para poder quedarme, lo único que quiero verte-._

-Yo también y sabes que te extraño rubia-.

-_También yo-._

Miré mi reloj y vi a Jasper que me veía al caminar y me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde para irme a la oficina. Suspire resignada.

-Te dejo Rose, tengo que trabajar-.

-_De acuerdo hermosa, hablamos cuando llegue y me instale. Recuerda lo que te comente de Cullen-._

-Fuerte y claro general- dije divertida.

-_No cambias Swan. Cuídate, adiós-._

Y colgó.

-Debemos irnos-.

-Claro, deja marcar al chofer para que nos recoja ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sí- contesté y se separó de mí.

Por un momento sentí como alguien me miraba a lo lejos, esa extraña sensación de ser espiada me erizo la piel de manera sorprendente. Me sentí intimidada e insegura ¿quién me veía y desde qué punto? Me decidí a observar y no noté nada.

-_Debe ser mi imaginación, otra vez-_ pensé_._

Gire mi cabeza aun buscando algo en el algún punto de la ciudad y me sobre salte cuando, desde una limosina negra un hombre me miraba fijamente y al darse cuenta cerró los vidrios obscuros y dio marcha al automóvil.

Me puse la mano sobre el pecho y me recargue jadeante sobre una pared. Al llegar mi acompañante se asustó por verme de tal manera.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo asustado.

Sentí la piel de gallina y las manos me temblaban del susto ¡Alguien me estaba siguiendo!

-Llévame a la oficina por favor- dije recargando mi peso ahora en él.

-Bella, estás más blanca que la cal. Deberíamos ir al doctor-.

-No, no, no por favor. Solo fue un mareo ligero. Estoy bien-.

-¿Segura?- pregunto asustado.

-Sí, por favor vámonos-.

-Claro, el auto está en la siguiente cuadra. Aquí no es buen lugar para abordar un automóvil por el tráfico-.

Caminamos y yo estuve en silencio desde que aborde el auto de Harris y en todo el camino de vuelta a la empresa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-.

-Sí, te estás preocupando demasiado Jasper-.

-¿Eso crees?- curioseó sonriente.

-La verdad sí, pero gracias por conservar la calma. De haber entrado en pánico no sé qué hubiera hecho contigo y conmigo- y reí.

-Bueno, nos hubieran dado por locos y probablemente estuviera gritando exasperado por que no reaccionaras-.

-Bueno ahora ya lo sé, gracias por el dato- comente riendo.

Llegamos a la oficina y nos encaminamos directamente hacia el elevador, al llegar ahí Alice brincaba de la felicidad.

-Hola linda Alice- saludo mi acompañante.

-Hola señor Harris, señorita Swan-.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-.

-¡POR FIN LLEGARON!-.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunté confundida.

- No, las invitaciones del baile de conmemoración que dará la familia Cullen- contestó sonriente.

-¿Baile de conmemoración?-.

-Así es Bella. Carlisle y Esme Cullen organizan un baile conmemorando la fundación de la empresa- explicó Jasper- siempre es diferente porque mi querida Alice apoya en la decoración de todo el evento. Siempre es distinto, quien sabe quizás este año sea interesante-.

-Claro que lo será, ya llegaron las invitaciones desde hace algunos días pero por alguna extraña razón el correo no las entrego a tiempo. Mandare las invitaciones a su destino ahora mismo. Los invitados no llegaran esta noche si no las reciben-.

-¿ESTA NOCHE? ¿No crees que es muy tarde para enviarlas?-.

-Nunca es tarde- contestó Harris- con el poder de la empresa pueden enviar la invitación a China en un santiamén-.

-Sí- continuo la secretaria- pero esta vez la entrega a la empresa y el retraso fue culpa de la imprenta, no nuestra-.

-Vaya-.

-Aquí está la suya señorita- y Alice me entrego una fina invitación de color beige y negra con un suave listón de seda que hacía juego. Tenía una hermosa letra en francés obviamente y no comprendí. Voltee el sobre y noté que un sello de familia lo hacía más distintivo, casi como de la realeza.

Lo abrí mientras Jasper ponía sus brazos tras su espalda y Alice se mordía los labios de la emoción.

-Genial-.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaron a unísono.

-No sé leer francés- contesté apenada mientras deslizaba los dedos por la fina opalina.

-¿Me permites?- pregunto Jasper y le di la invitación para que la leyera.

* * *

_International Corporation_

_Tiene el honor de invitarlo a usted al baile de conmemoración de la fundación de la empresa International Co. en su 80 aniversario. Contamos con su grata presencia en el salón "Le cygne noir" este viernes 4 de Octubre del presente en punto de las 9:00 pm para formar parte de este distinguido baile._

_La fiesta será temática en la que le pedimos que porte un traje digno de una mascarada._

_Atentamente_

_Familia Cullen_

* * *

-¿Mascarada?-.

-Sí- contestó Alice aplaudiendo- será una hermosa fiesta de antifaces.

-Esto será interesante- dijo Jasper mirándome provocadoramente.

-Pero ¿Qué voy a usar? No tengo vestidos para la ocasión y menos antifaces-.

-No hubieras dicho eso- dijo riendo Harris.

-¡No se preocupe! Saliendo del trabajo podemos ir a buscar uno para usted señorita Swan. Iremos a un montón de _boutiques _y compraremos lo necesario-.

En mi cara se hizo un gesto de terror al oírla parlotear. Si a duras penas soportaba a Rosalie comprando ¿qué me haría esta pequeña mujer bipolar?

-No lo creo…-.

-Vamos Bella, diviértete. ¿Cuándo irás a una mascarada de nuevo? ¡Y en París!- dijo Jasper.

-¿Acaso tú irás?-.

-Probablemente- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Lo pensaré y te avisaré cuando salga del trabajo-.

-¡Oh sí!- dijo Alice.

Parecía que la fiesta y decoraciones eran lo suyo.

-Debo irme a trabajar, ya voy retrasada- tomé la invitación y me giré- Adiós-.

-Espera Bella- dijo Jasper tomando del brazo y hablando muy despacio- ¿te veré pronto?-.

Me sonroje por su cercanía pero me solté suavemente evitando herir sus sentimientos.

-Claro- contesté y él se sonrió mientras yo me marchaba.

Al colocarme frente a la puerta, suspire y entre muy despacio a la oficina y noté que estaba de espalda. De nuevo. La cerré muy despacio y trate de hacer el menos ruido posible para que no me pillara como niña pequeña.

-Pensé que se había ido a América con el señor Harris-.

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Por qué me iría?-.

-No lo sé- dijo girándose – la vi muy entusiasmada por la idea- y alzó una ceja expectante.

_¡Joder! Hasta enojado se ve sexy. Contrólate Swan._

-Mi lugar está aquí con usted… Digo con la empresa-.

Se sonrió por mi equivocación.

-Volvamos al trabajo- comenté sentándome en mi acostumbrado lugar de siempre y coloque la invitación en el escritorio.

-¿Ya tan pronto?-.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Otro año más y ya es el baile-.

-Ahhh si, la secretaria me lo dio-.

-¿Puedo?- dijo mirando la invitación.

-Claro-.

Tomó delicadamente el papel y lo leyó para sí solo, enarcando una ceja al final.

-¿Mascarada?-.

-Sí a mí también me sorprendió-.

-No pensé que a mis padres les gustara este tipo de eventos. Se ve interesante pero lástima que no iré-.

Me entregó el sobre y suspiro acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar mientras volvía a sus deberes.

-¿Por qué?- no puede evitar preguntar.

-Tengo una cena pendiente esta noche Swan, son socios Coreanos y no puedo dejarlo pasar-.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe?-.

-No es necesario, vaya a divertirse-.

Me sentí mal y ansiosa ¿por qué quería que fuera conmigo?

-Es una lástima- dije sin pensar.

Me miró fijamente y se acercó a mi cara sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No me extrañes Bella, no tardaré mucho- y me guiño un ojo para después girar su cuerpo hacía la pared con todo y sillón.

Me quedé sin aliento.

El resto de la tarde no se volteó de nuevo a mí y yo sorprendida termine todo mi trabajo. Eran las 6:00 pm y me sobraban dos horas.

-Termine-.

Se giró hacía mí y me reviso las hojas.

-Muy bien Swan puede retirarse-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, esto todo por hoy. Además todos se irán temprano por lo de la fiesta y yo en una hora me iré a la cena con los inversionistas-.

-Puedo quedarme si quiere…-.

-Es todo- dijo molesto- cierre la puerta al salir por favor.

Alcé la mirada suspirando para no soltar una sola grosería por su maldita actitud.

_Idiota._

-Que tenga buena noche Señor Cullen-.

-Hasta mañana Swan- dijo sin mirarme y yo salí rabiando del lugar por su forma de actuar.

Camine hacía el pasillo y llevaba conmigo unas carpetas en las manos. No llevaba mi vista fija al frente.

-¡Señorita Swan!-.

Voltee y me di cuenta de que Alice me llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Parece que salió temprano-.

-Sí, así es-.

-Me alegro porque nos iremos a buscar su vestido- dijo saltando mientras tomaba su bolso.

-No creo que sea buena idea-.

-No diga más, iremos porque iremos además, Armando no está esperando en la entrada-.

-¿Qué no es chofer del _jefe_?-.

-Sí pero me lo prestó- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Suspire sin ánimo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Le encantara! Adorare combinar estos bellas obras de arte con un lindo vestido- dijo viendo mis zapatos.

-Está bien- dije resignada.

Nos fuimos con el chofer y recorrimos la ciudad más allá de lo que había podido ir con Edward o Jasper. Vistamos un montón de tiendas y en todas ellas la pequeña mujer me hizo probarme un sinfín de vestidos. Algunos pomposos, otros muy pegados y otros que ni siquiera daban lugar a la imaginación.

-Alice, estoy rendida. No encontramos ninguno para mí-.

-Tranquila- dijo como si ir de compras era la suyo- lo encontraremos y miró a la mostradora.

_-Avez-vous des mascarade de type? (¿Tiene algo de tipo mascarada?)-._

_-Mascarade? Aaa ouais bien, nous avons un que nous n'avons pas réglé et vient d'arriver. Permettez-moi de me manques (¿Mascarada? Aaa si bueno, tenemos uno que no hemos acomodado y acaba de llegar. Permítame señorita)-._

Las mire confundida mientras la encargada nos traía una enorme bolsa negra en dónde llevaba un vestido pomposo y femenino.

-Iré a una mascarada no a una boda- dije asustada.

-Al menos debería darle la oportunidad al vestido, quizás lo ame- dijo sonriente.

-Alice, me estás prácticamente obligando-.

-Lo siento, es que simplemente me emociono con estás cosas-.

La empleada llegó con un hermoso vestido negro de noche y a strapless. A pesar de no ser mi gusto extrañamente me fascino cuando me lo vi puesto. Me veía como una estrella de cine y Alice brinco cuando me lo vio puesto.

Eran ya casi las 8:30 pm y la secretaria decidió irse a cambiar a su casa y me ofreció ayuda a mí. Me sentía extraña recibir tantas atenciones de ella a sabiendas que hace unos pocos días me odiaba.

-Se ve hermosa señorita-.

-Llámame Bella-.

-¿Cree que es correcto?-.

Sonaba como yo, ahora entendía a Edward al pedirme que dejara de decir eso.

-No y no insistas. Me gusta más Bella-.

-Es solo que, me porté mal contigo Bella. La otra vez…-.

-No lo digas más ¿amigas?- pregunte sincera-.

-Amigas- dijo sonriente.

A los pocos minutos Armando llegó por nosotros es una flamante limosina negra, era hermosa y muy fina.

-Vaya-.

-Lo sé- contestó Alice.

En el camino fui viendo por la ventana. Francia era tan hermosa al anochecer.

-Debes cubrir tu rostro antes de entrar. Esa es la regla-.

-Está bien, aunque me parece una tontería-.

-Oye, yo lo propuse. Además si haces algunas travesura nadie lo sabrá- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-No te hagas, de tener un buen sexo con alguien sin compromisos-.

-No es lo mío-.

Se quedó mirándome de todos los ángulo y su cabeza lo dedujo.

-Bella ¿eres virgen?-.

-¡Calla!-.

-¡Ay santa madre!-.

-Ser virgen no es una enfermedad-.

-Lo sé pero es tan raro ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-23-.

-Bueno, supongo que cada quien sabe que pasa por su cabeza….-.

-O entre sus piernas- complete.

Alice rio frenética y nos quedamos en silencio el resto del camino.

Al llegar al lugar lo deduje, unas enormes decoraciones como de tipo mascarada adornaba el lugar y el chofer hablo con la pequeña mujer y se posó a mi lado. Para ese momento ella y yo ya teníamos puesto los antifaces y caminos pegadas para no perdernos. Un sinfín de fotógrafos nos atacaron, peor que una entrega de premios.

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- pregunto uno.

-¿Es una modelo?- pregunto otro.

No contesté nada y daba gracias al cielo que mi identidad fuese secreta. No quería que me reconocieran. Alice me empujo hasta el centro y continuamos caminando entre la multitud. Todos los varones del lugar no nos quitaban la vista de encima. Me sentía acosada.

-¿Quieres un trago?- preguntó la mujercita.

-Claro, un _Martini _ de manzana-.

-Enseguida Bella-.

De pronto una pareja llamó la atención en el pódium. Eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen, la pareja más perfecta que había visto además de mis padres. Ella era muy bella, su cabello era largo y obscuro y sus ojos azules resplandecían de su delicada piel blanca. Carlisle era de cabello cobrizo, tenía los ojos iguales a los de Edward y era demasiado guapo, su hijo era la mezcla perfecta entre ellos dos.

-_Con razón el maldito es tan sexy-_ pensé_._

-Buenas noches a todo y bienvenidos sean al baile de la conmemoración del 80 aniversario de la empresa _International _que orgullosamente ha estado a cargo de la Familia Cullen. Mi esposa y mi hijo aunque esta noche no nos acompaña, estamos muy felices por su presencia. Esperamos que todos se diviertan esta noche y ¡a bailar se ha dicho!-.

Todos irrumpieron en aplausos, el jefe había hablado pero ¿dónde estaba Edward?

-_Acuérdate que te dijo que estaría cenando con los inversionistas Bella-_ dijo mi conciencia_._

Me sentía triste, lo extrañaba. Al darme cuenta Alice ya había llegado con mi trago.

-¿Qué tal el jefe?-.

-Se ve amable-.

-Es un pan de Dios y su esposa no se queda atrás-.

-No lo dudo- dije bebiendo de mi trago.

Noté como un chico le sonreía a mi compañera y esta le saludo.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Es Peter, trabaja en otro departamento y aunque tenga antifaz reconocería su cuerpo a distancia-.

-Deberías buscarlo- la anime.

Y como si me hubiese escuchado, el muchacho se acercó y la invito a bailar a lo que ella no se negó.

-Mátalo chica- dije entre risas y esta me correspondió mientras se iba tomada de la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya la media noche y Alice no dejaba de bailar. Yo me había negado y subí escaleras arriba para encontrar un poco de paz entre aquel borlote gigantesco. Evidentemente no reconocí a ninguno y me quedé sentada jugando con mi copa como una niña pequeña. De nuevo la sensación de sentirse observada me controlaba el cuerpo. Quise voltear a todos lados pero de nuevo no veía nada, baje la vista y puse mi trago en una mesa para buscar a la pequeña Alice e irme de ahí a descansa. Pero al pasar por un pasillo que estaba prácticamente solo una puerta se abrió de golpe y me haló del brazo para poder meterme a la habitación a la fuerza. Me tapó la boca y me apretó contra la pared para que no escapara. El ruido de la música era intenso y por más que gritara jamás me escucharían. El hombre acaricio mi cintura y con un poco de luz noté que traía puesto un antifaz.

-Hola hermosa- dijo su voz ronca la cual no reconocí.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer deliberadamente mientras su mano tapaba mis labios y su nariz olía mi cuello y mi pecho.

-Hueles tan rico, tal como lo recuerdo- y me soltó de la boca pero no de las manos.

-¡AUXILIO!- grité.

-Tranquila muñeca nadie nos interrumpirá aquí. Solo somos tú y yo-.

-¿Quién eres?- dije casi al borde del llanto.

-Me conoces lindura, dímelo tú- dijo acercado sus labios a los míos.

-No, no lo conozco suélteme-.

-Vamos hermosa Bella dímelo-.

-¡Aléjese!-.

-Es inevitable cariño, no puedo estar lejos de ti- y acaricio mi muslo derecho.

-Por favor no me haga daño- suplique.

-No lo haré no si no haces nada que me haga enojar-.

-¿Qué quiere?-.

-Todo-.

-No lo puedo complacer en nada, yo no le he hecho nada-.

-Haz hecho todo… Me haz hechizado. Me has mantenido reo de mi propio deseo _Bella, _con tus rechazos solo lograste que te deseara más-.

-_¿Rechazos?-_ pensé_._

-Usted está obsesionado, usted no quiere nada de mí. Yo no soy una chica linda no le gustaré-.

-Mi querida y hermosa _Bella; _cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera vuelto loco por ti- y pasó deliberadamente su boca por mi cuello haciendo que me excitara levemente.

-No, yo no lo conozco-.

-En tu boca ha estado mi nombre preciosa-.

-Señor, por favor no me lastime-.

-Huelo el miedo- dijo muy cerca de mi boca- huelo el temor que me tienes, huelo la excitación que te produce mi voz, mis roces, mis manos-.

Abrí la boca cuando un dedo rozó el centro de mi cuerpo y las terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida propia.

-Ahhh-.

-No te resistas Bella, gime para mí-.

Y volvió a pasar los dedos entre mis piernas.

-AHhh mmm ahh-.

-Así nena, sigue, sigue- y la velocidad de sus caricias aumentaron.

-Ahhhh ahhhh aggg Dios-.

-¡Mierda Bella! Ojala pudieras decir mi nombre- dijo con la voz excitada y moviendo sus manos para causarme más placer.

-Ahhh aggg ahhhhhh ahhhh aaaa- dije incapaz de controlar mi propio libido y llegue a un súbito y espectacular orgasmo.

Saco sus manos y se sonrió maléficamente.

-Eres tan preciosa Bella-.

Lo miré con terror, me sentía despavorida pero extramente aun excitada.

-Nos veremos pronto preciosa flor- y me beso salvajemente los labios donde se lengua clamaba espacio en mi boca.

La excitación me ganó y cedí sin pensarlo.

Al final, saco una rosa roja y me la dio ya acaricio mi mejilla suavemente. Me lanzó un beso mientras se iba y yo me quedé asustada y totalmente desesperada. Tomé la rosa entre mis manos y descubrí que había una pequeña nota en ella con una caligrafía que jamás había visto en mi vida.

* * *

_Hermosa Bella:_

_Te has ganado esta rosa como premio. No soy un animal para tampoco darte cosas lindas como estás pero he quedado prendado de ti desde que te vi. Tu olor y cuerpo me sedujo y ya no puedo vivir resistiendo a tocarte. Te has esforzado por obsesionarme y de ser posible te raptaré para mí. Eres mía Isabella Swan, eres mía quieras o no._

* * *

Mi corazón me martillo el pecho desesperadamente y sentí que el alma se me iba. Tuve miedo, mucho pánico por la nota del acosador que me había tocado hace apenas unos minutos. Este era mi fin… La última frase me golpeteaba el cerebro dejando secuelas permanentes en mi vida.

_"Mía, quieras o no"_

* * *

__Ya saben que hacer mis queridos Twilighers dejen su **_review y denle Favorite/Follow._**

**_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por su paciencia._**

__Nos leemos pronto, aquí Denisse... Cambio y fuera ;)!


	13. Rosas rojas

**_Rosas rojas_**

* * *

_El amor es fragante como un ramo de rosas._

**_Juana de Ibarbourou_**

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

Estaba asustada y más que eso me sentía en peligro ¿Quién rayos era el hombre que me había tocado y por qué me conocía? No tenía sentido, no lo había ¿por qué a mí? Camine con los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y la mirada baja mientras llevaba las rosa roja que me había dado aquel desconocido. Pensé en buscar a Alice pero mis piernas no me respondían del todo así que decidí sentarme un momento para descansar.

-Ya no saldré de casa, ya no. Me limitaré a ir al trabajo y siempre acompañada- dije para mí misma.

Mis manos se posaron sobre mi cara y me pase los mechones de cabello detrás de mis orejas. Me di cuenta de que casi no había gente en el pasillo y temí de nuevo pensando que el atacante volvería. Me paré sigilosamente para ir a la salida del pasillo cuando una sombra se atravesó a mi salida.

-Hola hermosa-.

-No ¿tú de nuevo?-.

-Te estaba extrañando-.

-No-.

-Te dije que vendría por ti-.

-Aléjate-.

-Qué bonita rosa-.

-Las cosas ya habían quedado claras ¿por qué me sigues?-.

-Porque te deseo-.

-Yo no siento nada por ti-.

-¿Tendré que obligarte?-.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Con un par de llamadas, juego de niños Bella y no fue nada difícil entrar-.

-Déjame en paz-.

-No puedo olvidar nuestro último encuentro-.

-Jacob por favor, las cosas han quedado claras entre tú y yo, déjame en paz- y trate de pasar pero me lo negó.

-Tú no puedes negarte-.

-¿Quieres ver cómo me largo?- e intente pasar pero no me lo permitió.

-No te atrevas Isabella, he tratado de encontrarte cruzando el mundo por ti ¡Ámame!-.

-¡NO!-.

Traté de huir pero sus gruesos brazos me forcejaron poniéndome contra la pared y tratando de besarme.

-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame Bella! Te estoy rogando migajas de tu amor y tú te niegas. Tú vas a ser para mí-.

-¡Déjame en paz!-.

-¡Suéltala!- ordenó Jasper quitándose el antifaz y tomando a Jacob de las solapas del saco que llevaba.

Jacob lo miró con asco y odio a la vez preguntándose quién era el maldito que lo tocaba.

-Suéltame imbécil-.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Bella de nuevo-.

-Ella es mía nada más- escupió Jacob.

-¿Tuya? La señorita Swan no es objeto ni propiedad de nadie-.

-En este caso idiota de pacotilla, Bella me pertenece-.

-Vete por favor Jacob- ordené entre lágrimas.

-No te voy a dejar Bella-.

-Ya la oíste- espetó Jasper furioso mientras me protegía entre sus brazos.

Black gruño fuertemente y lanzó un golpe hacía la pared para liberar su rabia y me miro con fiereza, con odio y deseo. Temblé. Había sido atacada dos veces la misma noche y mi cuerpo no soportaba tantas emociones fuertes. Mi organismo se puso flácido y las rodillas me temblaron.

-¡Bella!- dijo Harris mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos.

-No puedo más, llévame a casa por favor-.

-Está bien cariño, está bien. Yo te llevó ¿quieres que llame a Alice?-.

Asentí.

Baje con el apoyada en sus hombros y la pequeña mujercita no dudo en correr para auxiliarme.

-¡Isabella!-.

-Creo que está en estado de shock- dijo Jasper.

-Un doctor por favor- gritó a alguien al fondo.

-Yo estudie medicina- contestó alguien del público y noté que Carlisle Cullen se acercaba a mí presurosamente.

-¿Qué le pasó?-.

-Sufrió emociones fuertes-.

Tomó mi pulso y reviso mis pupilas después de quitarme el antifaz.

-Traigan alcohol por favor-.

Escuche como alguien corrió presurosamente y un fuerte olor me despertó.

-Señorita ¿está usted bien?-.

-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunté agarrando mi cabeza.

-Se desmayó-.

-Lo siento-.

-Bella, no seas tonta- interrumpió Jasper- no tienes por qué disculparte-.

-Debería irse a descansar- dijo el patriarca.

-Sí, debería-.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la pequeña secretaria.

-Alice, si no te importa me gustaría llevar a Bella yo mismo. No quiero que ese hombre la vuelva a atacar-.

Temblé al recordar a Jacob tratando de forcejarme.

-Por favor Jasper acompáñame- suplique y este sonrió.

-Por supuesto cariño-.

Caminamos entre la gente y todos me murmuraban, lo odiaba pero no me importó. Supe que era más primordial para mí mantenerme a salvo y si me iba con la pequeña Alice no podría defenderme en caso de otro ataque. Me mantenía cerca de Jasper intentando protegerme de todos y al salir me puso su saco encima para protegerme de la fría madrugada. Llamó a su chofer y enseguida nos subimos para dar camino a mi dirección.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, gracias-.

-No hay de qué. Pero ¿quién era ese sujeto?-.

-No importa-.

-Bella, si importa. Si ese maniaco intenta atacarte de nuevo y no estoy cerca ¿qué pasará de ti?-.

-No lo digas- dije apuñando mis ojos.

-No, yo sé pero es importante conocer las consecuencias de estar sola Bella. Yo te podría proteger si me tuvieras a tu lado- y se acercó a mí tratando de besarme pero me alejé.

-Lo siento pero no me siento bien-.

Suspiró molesto.

-No te preocupes preciosa- y no intentó tocarme de nuevo.

Llegamos al lugar y me abrió la puerta caballerosamente intentando estar cerca de mí pero yo se lo negaba. No me sentía cómoda con su contacto, me daba miedo. Me sentía como cuando el maldito acosador me había encerrado en una de las habitaciones del salón y me había tocado a la fuerza… Y la rosa ¿por qué maldición no la soltaba? La mantenía entre mis manos con las espinas clavadas en las palmas.

-Bueno ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta adentro?- preguntó en la entrada de la casa.

-No es necesario- dije con la vista baja- has hecho mucho por mí-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, haría cualquier cosa por ti… Sabes que me gustas-.

-Jasper por favor, ahora no-.

Frunció el ceño molesto por mi rechazo pero no me importo.

-Igual insisto en dejarte hasta adentro-.

-Que tengas buena noche y gracias-.

Sabía que no quería estar con él pero solo me obligaba a que lo rechazara. No me sentía bien, solo quería irme a dormir y descansar.

-Hasta mañana Bella-.

-Adiós Jasper- y cerré la puerta.

Me fui deslizando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. La mano me dolía por las espinas clavadas y mi respiración se agitó terriblemente. Me sentía asustada, aterrada. Era la presa de ¿dos personas? El maldito acosador y Jacob ¿y si eran la misma persona? ¿Y si el desgraciado era el mismo? Temblé con los ojos abiertos a más no dar y puse mis palmas ensangrentadas en el rostro.

-¡Bella!-.

No voltee, me sentía aterrorizada.

Edward corrió rápidamente hacía mí mientras yo sentía de nuevo débil mi cuerpo.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Dios santo! ¿Por qué estas sangrando?-.

Lo miré pero la angustia me arrebató la conciencia y me dejé caer entre sus brazos.

Minutos u ¿horas? Después desperté en la cómoda cama de la habitación que compartíamos. Las palmas las tenía vendadas y no tenía puesto los zapatos y mi cabello ya no estaba peinado ¿qué había pasado? Me levanté lentamente y la cabeza me daba vueltas, noté que era aun de madrugada o ese supuse porque afuera aún obscurecía.

-Por fin reaccionaste- dijo sentado desde una silla.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Eso me tienes que contar tú ¿qué rayos pasó?-.

-No lo sé…-.

-Vamos Bella no mientas ¿por qué te pusiste así?-.

-Yo… No quiero hablar de eso-.

-¡¿Harris te hizo algo?!- gritó enfurecido.

-No, no él me ha traído a casa-.

Se acercó lentamente hacía mí y puso sus manos sobre las mías para acariciar mis heridas. Una punzada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-.

-Algo-.

-¿Cómo es que apretaste la rosa hasta sangrar?-.

-Tenía miedo-.

-¿A tal grado de lastimarte con una flor?-.

Baje la vista y comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

-Tienes que decirme, si algún maldito hijo de puta te ha tocado debes decírmelo-.

¿Por qué estaba tan protector conmigo? Edward Cullen, un hombre frío y calculador cuya importancia y cariño giraba entorno de su dinero, empresa y ¿su familia? Había una pequeña posibilidad de que fuese cierto, pero ¿él preocupándose por alguien más que no fuese nada suyo? Imposible.

-No es nada-.

-¡Mierda!- dijo golpeando la silla.

-Edward… Es que no quiero mezclar…-.

-Ya sé, los asuntos personales con la oficina… Me los has repetido hasta el cansancio Isabella Swan pero ¿si de esto depende tu vida?-.

_Mi vida… Ya no sería vida._

-¡Está bien!- grité exasperada.

-Dime ¿qué pasó en esa maldita fiesta?- y se sentó sobre la cama.

-En la fiesta… Estaba con Alice y busqué un poco de tranquilidad alejada del bullicio y me fui a beber una copa. Estaba casi solo el lugar y pase por un pasillo donde todo estaba obscuro, cuando camine alguien me haló a la fuerza y me encerró para comenzar a tocarme a la fuerza pero no me hizo algo más que caricias y me entrego la rosa que traía al llegar. Después de ese terrible encuentro me encontré con Jake y me quiso besar a la fuerza, me tomó y me dijo que yo era de su propiedad y que me obligaría a amarlo-.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como fiera, los dientes le crujían terriblemente y de su pecho un rugido escandaloso brotaba entre sus dientes. Apretó los puños y se paró violentamente para golpear la pared. Me asusté tanto que lloré como niña pequeña de nuevo.

Mi miraba rabioso, su cara bella se había deformado a tal punto que aquel rostro de ángel había desaparecido… Era un demonio, alguien poseído por la rabia y el homicidio. Si hubiese tenido al peor de sus enemigos, lo hubiese desollado vivo en un santiamén.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó.

-¿Edward?- indague haciendo mi cuerpo hacía atrás.

-Ese _hermano_ tuyo se va a morir Bella, tiene que morirse-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunte jadeante.

-¡POR DIOS! ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que tú misma dijiste? Ese mal nacido trató de violarte ¡Mierda! ¿Entiendes la magnitud de la palabra?-.

Sentí temor y angustia, no quería ni preguntarle qué pensaba de todo y por qué se ponía tan violento ¿qué ocurría con Edward Cullen?

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-.

-Pasará que no estarás sola ni un segundo del día y que yo te acompañaré a todos lados-.

-¿Tú?-.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Es que…-.

-Crees que no sé defenderme, que soy un niñato ricachón que se esconde tras las faldas de mi madre y que me protegen guaruras y monigotes enormes. Estás equivocada, sé defenderme solo-.

-No es eso, no quiero que salgas lastimado en esto… Son mis problemas…-.

-¿Y crees que no son míos? Mírate mujer, estás temblando y las palmas te sangraron ¿no aprecias tu vida siquiera?-.

Me miré las manos y comencé a llorar desesperadamente. Como alarma se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó con mucha ternura esperando a que me tranquilizara y sin pensarlo lo apreté muy fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de eso y lloré para sacar el maldito miedo que me aprisionaba por dentro.

-Tranquila, nada va a pasarte por los siguientes meses, lo prometo-.

-¿Meses?- pregunte separándome de su cuerpo.

Me miró receloso y suspiró. Sabía algo que yo no.

-Hace algunos días llamo Emmet anunciando que…-.

-Se divorciara, lo sé-.

-Vaya, las noticias de esa índole corren muy deprisa. Al parecer a su amiga no le gusto el concepto de "_juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe"_ y en efecto, eso es verdad-.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi estancia en Francia, me iré en cuanto pueda de este maldito lugar-.

La mirada de Edward se tornó osca y fría por el desprecio de mis palabras pero no pude evitarlo. Francia era uno de los lugares más hermosos que en sueños hubiese querido visitar y vivir inclusive pero con tales experiencias no tenía ganas de seguir pisando aquella tierra llena de cosas diferentes a las que nunca había pensado para mi vida.

-El punto es que usted como socio cumple un papel importante en la empresa y no se puede ir así porque si-.

-El señor McCarthy volverá y yo me iré sin más-.

-Emmet McCarthy no volverá por ahora- espetó seriamente parándose de la cama.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escucho Swan, mi amigo desea alejarse de la empresa por un tiempo. Esta destruido y quiere estar solo mínimo hasta que el divorcio se concrete-.

-¿Y eso cuánto tardará?-.

-No lo sé pero ¿Por qué está tan ansiosa de volver? Si regresa a América allá estará el maldito de su "_hermano"-_ dijo con los dedos haciendo las comillas- ¿qué le dirá a sus padres Bella? ¿Qué le dirá? Cuando el mal nacido la esté acosando y en la misma casa-.

-Puedo no vivir ahí-.

-¿Y huir toda la vida?-.

-¿Qué más te da lo que haga? Es lo que tú me propones, vivir bajo tus alas para que el loco de Jacob no se atreva a tocarme pero ¿Cuánto durara esa protección? ¿Días, semanas, meses? No viviré contigo lo que me resta de existencia bajo las toneladas de dinero que pretende interponer entre la maldad y yo. Mírame tengo 23 años y me han atacado dos veces seguidas en ¡una maldita noche! ¿Quién dice que el desgraciado acosador y Jacob no son los mismos? ¿Me protegerá cuando vuelva a New York? No lo creo Edward Cullen, no creo que el dinero atraviese el mundo para cuidarme-.

Me miró expectante como si fuese una tontería mis palabras, una vil blasfemia de mis labios ¿qué se creía este hombre? ¿Dios? ¿El magnate del universo? ¿Mi dueño? De él no dependía mi cuerpo ni mi alma, aunque esa estúpida obsesión de tenerlo conmigo se me hacía imposible ya estar a su lado. Me sentía impotente al no poder liberar la mínima tensión que había entre los dos.

-Mientras este usted conmigo, nada va a ocurrir- prometió mientras me sujetaba de los brazos.

-No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

_¿Acaso me estaba invitando a estar con él por siempre?_

-Vamos, solo piénsalo un segundo. Solo un segundo. Algún día; por más que el señor McCarthy tarde me iré y regresaré a Estados Unidos, buscaré un empleo que se ajuste a mis necesidades, con suerte encontraré un hombre que me ame como yo a él- dijo con melancolía- y me casaré, entonces, señor; ese día ya no podrá decir que no hizo nada por cuidarme. Después de encontrar al hombre que lo sustituya… Es decir que cumpla con protegerme, se lo tendré agradecido por siempre-.

-A veces pienso que me repudias- dijo parándose y dándome la espalda.

_¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión? Pero tus actitudes me confunden, me asustan, me aprisionan._

-Yo no te repudio-.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto acercándose a mí- ¿por qué no olvidas tu estúpida vida en América y te quedas en Francia? ¿Acaso alguien te espera allá?- y su mirada se inyecto de odio.

Pasé saliva ruidosamente y suspire después de verlo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Nadie me espera más que mis padres-.

-Olvídate de ellos-.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Son mi familia-.

-¿Tú familia? Perdóname pero la familia no trata de violarte ni te sigue como enfermo mental a través del mundo. Fuese mucho más comprensible si el idiota ese no fuera tu hermano-.

-No es mi hermano, Jacob se crío conmigo-.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me apretó fuerte contra su pecho, su piel me quemaba deliciosamente, su aliento me endulzaba la respiración y su suave toque me hacía vibrar recordando la ya tan conocida sensación de su piel sobre la mía. Me fui a un punto de descontrol, la musa que mi cuerpo contenía gemía deliberadamente. Mi cuerpo se regocijaba mientras mi corazón gritaba _¡Tómame! ¡Aquí y ahora! Quita la estúpida barrera que no separa: Nuestra ropa._

-¿Quién te mantiene aquí Isabella?-.

-¿Qué-e?-.

-Sí- dijo apretándome más a él- algo te mantiene aquí, porque de haber querido, te hubieras largado de este lugar. Sabes que no hay contrato que te detenga y por favor, eso de ser la señorita responsabilidad no es tan convincente. ¿Quién te mantiene aquí? ¿Qué te ata en este lugar? ¿Conociste a alguien que es incapaz de dejarte ir a casarte a América?-.

-Suéltame- dije jadeando.

-No lo haré hasta que me respondas-.

-No tengo nada que contestarte, es mi vida y no te incumbe-.

-No es verdad, me importa más de lo que debería-.

-_¡Por favor! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué me seduces?-_ pensé.

-¿A qué quieres llegar exactamente?- pregunte con la mente confundido y desprendiéndome de su abrazo.

Mire su rostro, estaba deshecho. Como niño pequeño cuando le arrebatan un dulce y la decepción se asomaba en sus ojos esmeraldas. No tenía sentido, no lo había en lo más mínimo ¿por qué se atrevía a tocarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué yo huía de él? Pero me gustaba, me gustaba que me acorralara y me sedujera. Pero no estaba bien, no lo estaba.

-Me siento como un imbécil- y se apartó de mí sin dudarlo- ya no confió ni en mis propios pensamientos ¿qué diablos me pasa?-.

-Edward yo…-.

-Yo sé que no me quieres a tu lado- interrumpió, desde que Harris apareció no sé qué pasa conmigo, contigo. Si fuese otra situación me hubiese importado una mierda después de que yo… Es decir de que tú… ¡Agg! ¡Este maldito juego me está atrapando! Ya no soy un jugador, ya no más o ¿si lo soy? ¡Mírame! ¡Dime por piedad qué tengo! ¿Estoy enfermo? ¡Dime!-.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte tratando de comprender lo más mínimo.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo caminando violentamente te hacía la puerta.

-¡No te vayas!- grité sin dudarlo y se detuvo para mirarme.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?-.

_Para estar conmigo._

-Porque… Porque… Si te vas, te podría pasar algo y sé que irás a beber de nuevo-.

-Eso no te importa-.

-Claro que no me importa pero vives conmigo y no respetas tus mismas creencias ¿Vas a huir? ¡Al carajo con tu filosofía si sales por esa puerta! ¡Lárgate!-.

Se quedó dudoso y sus puños temblaron violentamente tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-¡NO TIENE SENTIDO ISABELLA SWAN! Me estoy consumiendo por dentro ¿sabes que impotente querer algo y no poseerlo? -.

-Me parece estúpido e innecesario ¡Tienes el dinero del mundo! ¡Anda y cómpralo!-.

-Eso que deseo no tiene valor- y apretó los ojos con furia.

-¿No tiene valor?-.

-No-.

-Todo en esta vida de porquería tiene valor, inclusive el amor. En este endemoniado mundo la gente se vende por avanzar, los sueños, ilusiones, promesas, la vejez, el placer y la perdición. Tú lo tienes todo ¡Deja de comportarte como un niñato y madura! ¡Mierda!-.

Se acercó violentamente hacía mí y me aprisiono contra la pared dejan que su aliento me golpeara el rostro. Me iba desmayar o a besarlo ¡Joder! Lo que ocurriera primero.

-Dime tú señorita ¿tú te vendes también? ¿Qué precio tienes al mundo? ¿Cuánto vales?-.

La sangre me hirvió y lo empuje ¿por qué esta situación me hacía ponerme de los mil demonios y excitarme a la vez?

-Lo que yo valga eso a ti no te incumbe ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? Digo las mujeres no se conquistan solas-.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó nervioso.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Tú secretaría no te basto? ¿La recepcionista? ¿Ahora voy yo? ¿Me vas a comprar a mí también?-.

Sin pensarlo lo había soltado, lo había dicho, me moría de celos. Si de enfermizos celos de que ese Adonis hermoso hubiese tocado a otra mujer que no hubiese sido yo. Pero él no era nada mío y yo no era nada para él. La maldita rabia me consumía y la rigidez de mi cuerpo me impedía salir corriendo de ahí, ya hasta había olvidado el miedo y la sensación de muerte que me abatía. No podía ni pensarlo, mi jefe, mi socio dentro de otras mujeres ¿Cuántas? ¿Decenas? ¿Miles? El estómago se me revolvió y sólo mirarlo hizo que me picaran los ojos. Las palabras de Rosalie me aturdían los oídos "_Acuérdate de lo que te dije de Cullen"_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sus cientos de acostones?

-Me largó de aquí yo no tengo porque estar escuchando reproches de nadie-.

-Pues vete, vete. No me importa-.

Se paró en el marco de la puerta y golpeo la pared audible y salió pero no de la casa. Lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta solo con la vista, y lo vi que se encerró en su despacho mientras la música ruidosa inundaba la casa por la madrugada.

_Welcome to the Jungle _de los _Guns N´ Roses _se escuchaba sordamente a través de las puertas del despacho. ¿Acaso le gustaba ese tipo de música al magnate macho dominador? Amaba esa banda, inclusive me había escapado de Charlie y Renee una ocasión que fueron de _tour _ por la ciudadjunto con Jacob pero al final se arrepintió y me escape sola. Me había divertido de lo mejor y aquel castigo de meses había valido la pena. Haber conocido a _Axl Rose _fue una de las experiencias de mi loca juventud. Inclusive me había firmado una playera de la banda que decía:

* * *

_Baby, la vida es una porquería pero de una forma muy bella_

_W. Axl Rose_

_-2008-_

* * *

Mis padres me habían regañado a tal punto que me según ellos estaba castigada por lo que me restaba de vida. Pero definitivamente no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Me sentía excitada de una forma indescriptible, deseaba correr, golpear la puerta del despacho hasta abrirla y quitarme la ropa mientras le bailaba. Sentir el frenesí de sus caricias al ritmo de Axl y su voz. Recargue mi cabeza frente a la pared y suspire para encerrarme en la habitación y evitar hacer una estupidez de tamaño colosal.

-Vamos Isabella, contrólate cariño, contrólate. Eres fuerte-.

Me comencé a desvestir lentamente y me quedé solamente en ropa interior. Sabía que Edward no subiría, la música estaba sonando fuerte pero no me molestaba. Me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era de madrugada y ya me encontraba dormitando, no me percaté de que número era y creyendo que era Rosalie al llegando a la ciudad conteste.

-Mmm por fin llamas-.

-_Vuelve a quejarte de esa manera deliciosa y te aseguro que estaré en tu cuarto en menos de un segundo-._

Abrí los ojos de golpe ¿quién diablos era?

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté asustada.

-_Bella, mi amor ¿ya te olvidaste de mí? Ya te extrañaba, extraño tu voz-._

-Déjeme en paz-.

-_No te voy a dejar en paz ¿recuerdas la rosa? Preciosa, no era broma cuando te dije que serías mía quieras o no-._

-No tengo nada para usted-.

-_Nena, mi cariño. A veces eres tan tonta ¿cómo logras ser endemoniadamente encantadora? Lo tienes todo-._

-Si no me deja en paz llamaré a la policía- amenacé.

-_¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué un loco te llama por la madrugada para escuchar tu voz? Lo siento mi vida, solo te tomaran por chica caprichosa y jamás te harán caso-._

-Eres un maldito-.

-_No decías lo mismo cuando te hice gemir. ¡Mierda! Lo repito, ojala hubieses dicho mi nombre, te juro que te hubiera tomado en ese mismo instante-._

Comencé a llorar desesperadamente de nuevo.

-_No llores nena, lo odio- _se quedó en silencio por un momento- _¿Acaso tienes un fiesta en tu casa? La música se escucha como concierto de Rock. Ay nena, solo me estoy excitando más al imaginarte bailar alguna canción de los Guns. Ummm Bella, ummm te deseo preciosa americana-._

_¿Había dicho americana? ¿No lo había escuchado esa palabra de alguien más?_

-Es usted un pervertido-.

-_No lo puedo evitar preciosa y no se lo digas a nadie, es nuestro secreto muñeca. Si sé que alguien más sabe de tú y yo te aseguro que termino el juego de llamadas y dulces visitas y te secuestro para mí-._

-¡Oh no, por favor, por favor!-.

-_Pórtate bien entonces y por favor deja de morderte los labios y de mover las piernas de esa forma. Estoy a punto de entrar por la maldita ventana. Si evite entrar cuando te quitaste el vestido negro que dejaste en el piso, ahora no habrá quien me detenga-._

Grité como loca y tiré el celular por el suelo, tuve miedo. Mucho miedo y acune mis piernas poniendo mi frente sobre mis rodillas. Pero si e quedaba ahí el maldito pervertido me seguiría observando ¿cuánto tiempo me había visto?

Una sonora carcajada maliciosa sonaba por el auricular y temblé.

La llamada había finalizado.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, escaleras abajo mientras la música del despacho de Edward ahora se llenaba de _Back in_ _Black de AC/DC._

-¡Edward! ¡Ábreme por favor! ¡Abre!- dije lloriqueando y golpeando la puerta.

Rápidamente abrió la habitación y lo vi con las mangas de la camisa recogida hasta los codos, los botones del pecho abiertos, el cabello alborotado y el olor a licor y a tabaco inundaba la habitación.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió asustado.

-Edward, ayúdame… Ayúdame- dije refugiándome en su grueso pecho mientras lloraba y sin pensarlo me abrazo.

-¿Qué te paso?- insistió asustado- ¿por qué estas casi denuda?-.

-Yo, es que…. La llamada- dije titubeando.

-¿Qué llamada? Swan ¡habla!-.

Pero no pude continuar por que las palabras del acosador me golpearon las cienes de manera demoledora.

_"Si sé que alguien más sabe de tú y yo te aseguro que termino el juego de llamadas y dulces visitas y te secuestro para mí"_

No podía, me estaba arriesgando a ser secuestrada por un demente y el cuerpo me temblaba de forma escandalosa. Entramos al despacho y apago la música y abrió las ventanas para dejar salir el olor a licor y tabaco. Me sentó en su silla principal toda inundada de su perfume y me quedé ahí con la mirada pérdida mientras las lágrimas me resbalaban silenciosamente. Se quitó la camisa y me la ofreció para cubrir mi denudes.

-¿Quieres agua?-.

Asentí, lo vi alejarse y me asuste.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!-.

-Bella, tranquilízate por favor. Solo iré por agua a la cocina-.

-Lo-o sie-ento-.

Se sonrió amablemente y me dejó en la habitación sola. A los pocos minutos volvió con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué-e…?-.

-Son pastillas para tranquilizarte. No te preocupes, no te hare nada. No sé qué ocurrió arriba pero no te preguntaré hasta que estés tranquila. ¡Diablos! A este paso te destrozaras los nervios-.

-Gracias- dije tomando el medicamente y el agua.

-No hay de qué Swan-.

Al poco tiempo me sentía más tranquila como había dicho y somnolienta. Me adormile sobre la silla y a duras penas oía los sonidos de la habitación.

-Pobre niña- dijo suspirando.

Me tomó en brazos con la camisa a mí alrededor y sentí como me levantaba entre sus brazos para brazos con tanta agilidad y ligereza. Me sentía una pluma junto a él pero no me moví. Abrió la puerta y me acomodó mejor, subimos las escaleras y con el pie dio paso para entrar a la recamara. Mis brazos se sujetaron a su cuello y su olor me tranquilizo aún más…

Me depositó suavemente entre las sábanas de la cama y acomodó mis piernas para taparme. Sentí alejarse de mí.

-No-o te va-yaas-.

-Bella, shh shh shh. No me iré, te voy a cuidar pero duérmete por favor-.

-No-o-.

-No seas necia mujer, te enfermaras si no duermes como es debido-.

-Qué-edat-ee-.

-Lo haré Bella-.

-Ve-en- suspiré por el cansancio y le ordene que se acostara a mi lado.

_¡Te dicen la tonta ¿verdad?!_- gritaba mis consciencia pero la ignoré, solo quería tenerlo a mi lado esa noche.

Suspiro y rodeo la cama para acostarse al lado derecho como era costumbre. Sentí su calor pero muy lejano, lo odie por tenerlo lejos.

-Bella, no quiero incomodarte-.

-Quédate- imploré claramente.

-Lo haré… Hasta que te duermas-.

-Mjum- suspiré y el comenzó a cantar muy bajito.

* * *

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me  
reminds me of chilhood memories  
where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

now and then when i see her face  
she takes me away to that special place  
and if i stared too long  
i´d probably break down and cry

wuooh sweet child o´mine  
wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
as id ther thought of rain  
i hate to look into those eyes  
and see an ounce of pain  
her hair reminds me  
of a war safe place  
where as a child i'd hide  
and pray for the thunder  
and the rain  
to quietly pass me by

wuooh sweet child o´mine  
wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine

where do we go  
where do we go now  
where do we go

sweet child  
sweet child o´mine*

* * *

Y me quedé dormida escuchando su dulce voz.

Al despertar lo encontré ahí, abrazado a mi cintura y perdido entre suspiros sobre mi largo cabello. Esta vez no había escapatoria de su cuerpo, si me paraba los despertaría pero no quería ni siquiera irme. No quería alejarme de él, lo necesitaba de una forma en que no lo entendía… Pero ahí estaba a mi lado recostado con su cara cerca de la mía, me sentí completa.

-_Duerme, duerme por siempre Bella. Quizás se quede contigo hasta el final-._

Sus brazos me apretaron más fuerte ¿cómo era posible que este hombre quisiera abrazarme así? Tuve miedo, no el miedo que sentí cuando Jacob me atacó, no el que tuve cuando el maldito acosador me llamó o me encerró… Tuve miedo de perder a Edward. Ahí en ese lugar, en la habitación, _nuestra habitación _nos encontrábamos en silencio. Solo nuestros corazones se escuchaban y la melodiosa sincronía de nuestras respiraciones, sus suspiros me hacían vibrar y acaricie sus manos llevándome entre los dedos su perfume y la deliciosa sensación de su calor y ternura.

Como acto de reflejo, movió su cuerpo dejándome libre ya proveche para pararme. Su pecho desnudo y musculoso se admiraba con esplendor mientras subía y bajaba lentamente. Una sonrisa de niño pequeño se dibujaba en sus labios y apretó los ojos tiernamente.

Suspiré.

Me dirigí al baño y me duche lentamente pensando en él, en que se encontraría fuera de la habitación y que había pasado una de las mejores noches entre sus brazos, nada me daño ni él inclusive. Como me prometió solo se quedó a mí lado y me dio más de lo que hubiese querido: su ternura. Me puse una ropa cómoda y cepille mi cabellera larga. Mi atención se dirigió hacia la cama en donde Edward se encontraba durmiendo aún, sonreí por verlo tan tranquilo, tan indefenso… Tan tierno.

Después un golpe de aire fuerte entró por l ventana y yo me asuste ¿Estaba abierta antes? Corrí a cerrarla para evitar que él se despertara y me sorprendí con semejante sorpresa que tenía enfrente.

Dos docenas de rosas, todas con pequeñas espinas estaban puestas sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana. Suavemente colocadas al lado de una botella de mi perfume favorito de fresas con vainilla y un sobre en blanco que llevaba mi nombre.

Edward se retorció entre las almohadas y giró la cabeza para evitar el golpe del aire que entraba por la ventana y la cerré para que evitara hacer más ruido. Abrí la carta con mi nombre presurosamente y pase saliva. La misma caligrafía de la primera nota estaba plasmada en este nuevo sobre pero esta ocasión era más larga.

* * *

_Isabella:_

_Rompí la primera nota que te había escrito. Estoy más que furioso, pude aprovechar que te bañabas y matar al hijo de puta que te mantenía entre sus brazos. Quería sorprenderte, conquistarte con regalos pero te reúsas pequeña tonta. Si sabes lo que te conviene aprende a amarme en anonimato cariño o si no todos los hombres a tu alrededor se van a morir. Uno por uno querida… _

_Hubiese asesinado por haber sido yo quien te mantuvo toda la noche entre mis brazos y te hubiera hecho mía sin dudarlo. Cuide cada detalle y no me hubiera tentado el corazón si ese se hubiera atrevido a besarte o tocarte._

_Quería disculparme por haberte asustado, me sentí un animal. Tal como mis instintos me lo dictan, quise también ser un caballero pero me temo que te gusta la rudeza. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, eso no lo dudes Bella. Volveremos a repetir el último encuentro, quizás llegar a más por lo furioso que estoy. _

_Tu placer es mi placer… Mi dolor es el tuyo…_

_P.D. Odie verte con la camisa de otro hombre pero te veías excepcionalmente divina y sensual durmiendo en ella._

_Atentamente…_

_Aquel que te desea…_

* * *

Las manos me temblaron sin pensarlo y las lágrimas me rodaron silenciosamente. Quise correr como cuando era niña y las tormentas me asustaban, ahí los brazos de mi madre me protegían de todo… De mis más profundos miedos… Me levantaba de mis caídas y me animaba a volar por mí sola… Me animo cuando no quise levantarme el segundo día de secundaria… Cuando todos se burlaron de mí porque vestía como bibliotecaria anciana con mis pantalones holgados, mi blusa de franela desgastada, mis converse viejos y unos enormes lentes que cubrían mi cara. Mi cabello era sujetado por una pinza que hacía que su color ni su largo se lucieran.

_"Patito feo"_ me gritaban los chicos de mi escuela y me limitaba a correr a los baños con mis libros cerca de mi pecho para llorar amargamente las burlas que me daban. No me consideraba bonita para ninguno ¿Y el maquillaje? Era lo menos en lo que pensaba, nunca me gusta hasta que mi dulce madre me ánimo a poner un poco y me agrado como lucían mis ojos, sus ojos en mí. Desde ese entonces lo usaba como me había enseñado pero jamás me atreví a más… Jamás.

Después de un tiempo, recibí invitaciones de chicos que nunca me habían hablado, inclusive me preguntaban mi nombre, cosa rara porque iban a clases conmigo y jamás se habían dignado a mirar al "_patito feo Swan". _Pero yo era otra chica, sin perder mi esencia me vestí diferente, más femenina y con ropa más ajustada. Mi cuerpo resalto entra las capas de tela que anteriormente usaba y no perdí la oportunidad de hacerme notar entre los malvados que se burlaban pero al morir mis padres… Volví a hacer la misma de siempre… Ya no sonreía y me volví a ocultar tras mis lentes y no dejar salir nada para que nadie me atara a ningún tipo de relación.

Estaba destrozada, mi ángel se había ido al cielo… Mi ángel, aquella mujer que me había invitado a volar y jamás me anime… Mi ángel me había dejado sola.

-Mamá… Ayúdame por favor- dije muy bajito- ayúdame ¿qué hago?-.

Volví a llorar con desesperación pero en silencio apuñando la _carta _que me había dejado. No pude evitar acariciar los pétalos de la rosa y suspiré cansada.

-Qué hermosas rosas- dijo muy cerca de mi oído derecho obligándome a apuñar los ojos y respirarlo por cada poro de mi piel.

-¿Son tuyas?- pregunto al borde de mi piel apunto de besarla.

No respondí y me giré para verlo a la cara. Su ceño su fue haciendo rudo en cuanto me vio que no respondía y apuñe con más fuerza la _carta _entre mis manos lastimando las recientes heridas de las espinas… Vio mi movimiento y su pecho gruño como un animal enfurecido a sabiendas de que alguien se había atrevido a meterse con lo que era suyo… Golpeo fieramente un cristal que había en la mesa contra el piso y después su puño contra la pared.

Me acorralo contra un muro y puso sus dos manos sobre mis hombros para que no pudiera evitar quitarle la mirada y me mantuvo rea entre sus enormes brazos. Y su gesto era de más molesto… No tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su cabeza ¿Estaba celoso? Imposible… Eso era imposible…

-Contéstame Bella…- exigió- ¿Quién se atrevió a mandarte rosas rojas?-…

Jadee ruidosamente sin poderle responder.

* * *

Bueno pues las cosas se tornan más dramáticas... Yo algunas chicas me dejaron teorías de quién podrá ser...

**_Bien dejen sus comentarios y escriban si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia..._**

Ya saben que hacer :)!

_**Review + Follow+ Favorite= Denisse feliz :)!**_

Nos leemos pronto jejeje :)!


	14. Amante en silencio

**_Amante en silencio_**

* * *

_"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada"_

**_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_**

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

La brutalidad de sus palabras me golpearon audible, sentí el miedo correr por mis venas. La sangre me hervía, no sabía si de miedo, excitación o era el enojo a punto de explotarme el corazón. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura a punto de clavarme los dedos en la piel ¿por qué se ponía como loco por unas estúpidas flores? Yo no las había recibido con gratitud, a decir verdad; ni siquiera las esperaba. No tenía la culpa y mucho menos buscaba la atención de ningún hombre en especial. Todo lo que en ese tipo de atenciones correspondía a mi persona me asustaba de cierto modo.

-¡Suéltame!- grite.

-¡Respóndeme!- exigió.

Y me solté de su agarre con esfuerzo pero al fin y al cabo me libere.

-¡Y tú quién te crees!- exigí empujándolo- tú no eres nadie para pedirme respuestas-.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y apuñando las manos, sabía que tenía razón.

-Dime, por el amor de Dios ¿qué significa esto?-.

-¡Y cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa! Ni yo misma lo sé, yo no esperaba estas rosas, este perfume y esta…- dije acordándome de la nota pero decidí no nombrarla.

-Me tengo que ir Isabella, que disfrute sus dichosas rosas- y se largó sin decir adiós y sin mirarme siquiera.

Me senté en la cama intentando recuperar el aliento y mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse. Esto no tenía que quedarse así, no podía quedarme en casa llorando. Media hora después me cambie, me maquille y marqué el primer número que se me ocurrió y de quien mantenía varias llamadas perdidas.

-_¿Bella? Por fin llamas-_

-Perdóname Rosalie, no escuche tus llamadas-.

-_¿Estás bien? ¡Mierda! Te escuchas agitada-._

-Estoy bien, quiero preguntarte algo-.

-_Claro-._

-¿Estás en Francia?-.

-_Si, a decir verdad por eso te llamé, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?-._

-Creo que lo mejor será que pase unos días contigo ¿se podrá?-.

-_Claro amiga, me vendría muy bien vivir contigo aunque sean unos días-._

-Sí, bueno por ahora tendré que irme a trabajar ¿Hablamos en el almuerzo?-.

-_Me parece una mejor idea que pase por ti para almorzar ¿te parece?-._

-Es una magnífica idea Rose-.

-_Bueno, buscaré un chofer para que me llevé a International y a la hora del almuerzo paso por ti. Me mandas un texto y te recojo-._

-Me parece bien-.

-_Anda niña que después de todo tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo que pasa contigo y conmigo-._

-Ok- dije insegura.

_-Bueno, hablamos pronto y cuídate castaña-._

-Adiós-.

Y colgué para llamar a Alice para que enviara a Armando por mí.

-Alice soy Bella-.

-_¡Oh! Dios santo ¿estás bien? ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?-._

-Después te explicaré pero ¿podrías mandar al chofer por mí?-.

-_Bella, el chofer está en la residencia donde te hospedas-._

-¿Estás bromeando?-.

-_No, en lo más mínimo, el Sr. Cullen en cuanto llegó mando por ti-._

-¿Por mí?-.

-_Sí, llegó totalmente molesto y echando gritos a medio mundo; nada nuevo pero más rabioso que antes ¿qué ha pasado?-._

-Mmm nada. Bueno entonces ya me voy para el trabajo, hasta luego adiós-.

-_Adiós Bella-._

Baje lentamente a sabiendas que el empleado ya me esperaba abajo. Desayune a una velocidad normal y tomé mis cosas para bajar e irme a la oficina.

-Buen día Armando-.

-Buen día señorita Swan- espetó sonriente.

Me quedé en shock ¿acaso me había hablado en mí mismo idioma?

-¿Desde cuándo…?-.

-_M. Cullen _me pidió que me comunicara con usted, así que aquí estoy-.

-Es más agradable así- dije sonriente.

-Me alegra que le agrade señorita Swan ¿nos vamos?-.

-Por supuesto- y me abrió la puerta para entrar.

Entré lentamente al auto, iba temprano al trabajo y no me preocupaba la velocidad a que nos desplazáramos por la ciudad. Suspire mientras recargaba mi cabeza para descansar y recapacitar sobre la escena que me había armado Edward en la habitación, la decisión de pasarme unos días con Rose y librarme del acosador maldito que me seguía.

Y Jacob, ya ni pensar en él también, el solo cavilar que otro maldito problema se sumaba a mi desgraciada vida me hacía querer enloquecer a más no dar. Ya ni siquiera quería entrar a la oficina ¿qué me esperaría de aquel hombre sin escrúpulos que trataba de controlar mi vida a diestra y siniestra?

-Demonios, mi jefe quiere controlar mi existencia como un maldito objeto- y el celular comenzó a sonar desesperadamente rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno- contesté molesta.

Una respiración jadeante se escuchaba por el otro lado de la bocina, desesperante comenzó a hacerse más ruidoso.

-¿Quién habla?-.

Nadie contesto.

-¡Jacob Black! ¿Eres tú?- exigí.

Un gruñido feroz salió de aquella respiración desesperada y me colgó. Aquel sonido molesto me recorrió con miedo mi cuerpo desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta mis pies.

-Era él… él es el maldito acosador, de seguro me colgó porque se dio cuenta de que yo me enteré de su identidad, él y nada más que él. Maldito desgraciado-.

Apuñe mis manos lo más fuerte que pude y entendí que no lograba nada con molestarme de tal modo ¿qué hacía? ¿Denunciarlo? Nadie estaba enterado de lo que él me decía o hacía, nadie me creería. Lo primero que dirían de mí es "_Señorita, si la atacó hace varios días y no es la primera vez ¿por qué demoró tanto? La denuncia ya no podrá ser tomada en cuenta bla bla bla" _

-Señorita Swan… Hemos llegado-.

-Gracias Armando- contesté sin esperar que me abriera la puerta y me salí disparada hacía la entrada de la empresa.

Hice el ritual de siempre:

Saludar y ser ignorada por la recepcionista: Listo.

Adentrarme para ser vista como bicho raro: Listo.

Ser merodeada por los viejos ancianos en el elevador: Listo.

Impaciente esperé a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran para darme paso, para mi buena suerte al menos la pequeña secretaria ya me hablaba amablemente. Estaba pensando en comprarme unos buenos zapatos para pasearme frente a la recepcionista y que ella me mirara afectuosamente.

-Buen día Bella-.

-Hola Alice ¿qué tal todo?-.

-Pues lo que te he contado-.

-¿Está en la oficina?-.

Y el interruptor comenzó a sonar insistente.

-_Señorita por favor, traiga las carpetas de los socios Alemanes-._

-En seguida señor-.

-Parece que está molesto-.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo buscando entre las montañas de papeles que tenía en varios archiveros- ¿qué paso?-.

-Nada importante, creo que le molesta compartir la casa-.

-¿Y te irás de ahí?-.

Subí los hombros en señal de _no sé._

-Bueno no te demoro más, me voy a enfrentar al magnate-.

-Suerte- contestó la delgada mujer mientras me sonreía.

Me encamine hacía la gran puerta de la oficina y la abrí silenciosamente mientras la cerraba de la misma forma. El ambiente se volvía sombrío y oscuro cuando él estaba enojado. Se encontraba de espalda ordenando unos papeles, para el tiempo que tenía con él sabía que eso era señal de que no quería mirar a nadie y que se limitaran a dejar los papeles en el escritorio para después retirarse.

-Alice- dijo sin voltearse- deje los papeles sobre la mesa y váyase, una cosa ¿ya llego Swan?-.

-Aquí estoy señor Cullen- conteste y acto seguido se giró rápidamente.

-Buen día, pensé que no vendría hoy-.

-No podía faltar y menos con Armando esperándome fuera-.

-Aaa sí-.

Me deslice sigilosamente por la oficina y me senté frente a él para poder sacar el trabajo pendiente y continuar. No quería ni mirarlo en lo más mínimo. Sentía su mirada cerca de mí, podía jurar que su respiración asfixiante me golpeaba mareándome pero trataba por todos los medios de no mirar y caer en aquellas lagunas verdes llenas de deseo y pasión. Al cabo de unos minutos la sensación desapareció y yo sentí mi alma y cuerpo mucho más ligeros.

Al poco tiempo la secretaría entro con los archivos y se limitó a dejarlos y a sonreírme. Como entro se retiró. Segundos después rompió el silencio conmigo.

-Bella…-.

-Swan por favor- corregí y su ceño se frunció.

-Swan- dijo molesto- quería disculparme-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por lo de esta mañana, no sé qué me pasa yo…-.

-No hay necesidad de hablar de eso, señor Cullen-.

-¿Por qué me hablas de usted?-.

Solté la pluma y saqué el aire de mis pulmones con exasperación, era el colmo que lo preguntara después de la estúpida escena que me había armado.

-Creo que es evidente-.

-No leo la mente- aseguró soltando sus materiales de oficina.

-Pero tiene sentido común, creo que después de la escena violenta que presencie esta mañana está más que claro que cuando a usted le dan una mano agarra la pata. Sabía que estaba mal las _confianzas _que le cedí pero ¿qué hacía? Supuse que sería una buena persona conmigo ¿y qué me da? ¡Exigencias y regaños! No soy su mujer, eso quiero que lo tenga en claro-.

-Yo sé que no tengo ningún derecho pero entiéndeme-.

-¿Y quién me entiende a mí?-.

-Lamento lo de las rosas, lo lamento-.

-No tiene nada que decirme-.

Y suspiró para volver al trabajo. Sentía que me miraba de vez en vez pero me dispuse a hacer mi trabajo en los papeles y algunas veces en la computadora pero jamás voltee para mirarlo.

-¿Y Harris señor?- pregunté después de un rato de silencio.

Su cuerpo se giró enfurecido, sabía que le molestaba que le preguntara por él porque de alguna manera parecía que me interesaba más como un compañero o amigo quizás.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?- preguntó seriamente.

-Quiero agradecerle, lo que hiso por mí-.

-¿Qué hizo por usted?-.

-Me llevó a casa, me dijo… Algunas cosas- contesté plantando en él la semilla de la duda, intriga y enojo.

Quería explotar cada célula de él para hacerlo pagar por la manera salvaje en que me trató. Tenía que vengarme y darme revancha por las estupideces que hacía conmigo aunque me lamentaba un poco que el pobre de Harris llevara las consecuencias.

-No tengo la menor idea de donde esté ese imbécil-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-¿Está jugando? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?- preguntó mientras un lápiz crujía debajo de sus gruesas manos.

-Discúlpeme- dije sonriendo- lo llamaré a la hora del almuerzo-.

-No me tiene que decir lo que haga con su vida personal Swan- dijo golpeando la mesa- y me importa una mierda dónde este ese imbécil a quién adora con devoción-.

_-¡Bravo estúpida!_- dijo mi conciencia- _ahora sí que lo hiciste enojar-._

_-Déjame en paz, se lo merece_- dije para mí sola.

_-¡Joder! No deja de ser guapo y molesto aunque se comporte como un troglodita-._

-Cállate-.

-¿Dijo algo Swan?-.

-No, nada señor-.

Y me reí por lo bajo.

Las horas pasaron sin ninguna contradicción y el tiempo para almorzar ya había llegado. Busqué mi celular para textear a mi rubia favorita.

* * *

**Rubia ven por mí, en 10 minutos más salgo a comer. Te espero en la entrada de la empresa, tenemos que hablar, por cierto ¿conoces algún restaurant cerca? Estoy perdida.**

**Castaña- cambio y fuera.**

* * *

Edward Cullen me miraba cuidadosamente notando que me sonreía al enviar el texto. Sabrá Dios que pensaría de mí, quizás que me estaba comunicando con Jasper. ¡Que pensara que lo que quisiera! A los pocos minutos mi amiga me respondió.

* * *

**Hola Castaña, sí conozco un lugar ¡Te gustará! Lo prometo, ya voy para allá, en 10 minutos estoy afuera.**

**Rubia sexy- cambio y fuera.**

* * *

Solté una risotada descomunal después de leer la palabra _Sexy, _algo bastante digno de mi mejor amiga. Cullen me miró desconcertada mientras ponía las manos sobre mi boca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Nada señor, disculpe- contesté risueña.

Y se giró para no verme.

A los pocos minutos me digne a hablarle de nuevo a sabiendas de que mi amiga se encontraba abajo.

-Señor, ¿puedo salir ya a comer?-.

-Sí por supuesto, unos momentos más y nos vamos-.

-¿Nos?-.

-Sí, la llevaré a un lugar bonito para poder almorzar-.

-Discúlpeme pero yo ya tengo una cita- dije tomando mi bolso.

-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Se dispuso a irse con Harris? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?-.

Lo miré extrañada, este hombre estaba loco.

-No iré con Harris y si voy no le veo el problema-.

-No pero…-.

-Pero nada por ahora iré con otra persona-.

-¿Lo conoció anoche? No pierdes tiempo Isabella, buscando hombres en las fiestas a quienes les das el número telefónico-.

-¡YO NO LE PERMITO QUE ME HABLE DE ESA FORMA! Y si yo le doy mi número a 5, 20 o 100 hombres a usted no le incumbe ¿Con quién cree que trata? ¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que repetir? ¡NO ES MI DUEÑO!- y me encamine hacia la puerta para dejarlo solo.

Se paró delante de mí con además posesivo, los ojos inyectados de furia y las manos temblorosas al nivel de mis hombros me hacían vibrar de forma descontrolada. Juro que quería besarlo, que supiera que era el único que me provocaba de tal modo y que hasta ahora ninguno como él me había hecho desfallecer solo con su mera presencia, pero no me doblegaría. Eso no.

-Bella, por favor no vayas-.

-Voy a ir, la persona con la que almorzaré me está esperando abajo-.

-Te acompaño-.

-No quiero-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Quiero estar a solas con Rosalie-.

_¡MIERDA!_

Me miró de forma más controlada. Mi plan de hacerlo enojar se había ido por la borda ahora que sabía que la persona que me esperaba era mujer.

-En todo caso…- dijo más tranquilo- la espero en una hora más-.

-Sí- dije decepcionada y abrí la puerta mientras me alejaba pero mi cabeza me recordó algo que tenía que tratar con él antes de regresar a _casa_.

Ya se encontraba sentado revisando los papeles que había dejado sobre el escritorio cuando me detuve mordiéndome los labios y jugué con la punta de mis tacones sobre el piso.

_¿Decirle o no?_

-¿Ocurre algo Swan?-.

-Sí, bueno no es un asunto de oficina-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Es algo de la casa-.

-La escucho-.

-No, quisiera esperara hasta después de comer ¿le parece?-.

-Como guste-.

-Nos vemos-.

-Adiós y…- dijo dudando.

-Dígame Señor Cullen-.

-Cuídese por favor y no crea todo lo que le digan-.

-Claro- contesté de manera casi silenciosa y salí de la oficina.

Camine hasta el escritorio de Alice mientras se arreglaba las uñas.

-¿Vas a comer?-.

-Sí ¿no vienes?-.

-Aaa que incómodo pero ya comí, aproveche el primer turno para almorzar pero ¿qué te parece mañana?-.

-_Alice, ¿podría venir un momento por favor?-_ exigió Edward a través de la bocina.

-¿Trabajo?-.

-Hay que obedecer al jefe ¿no? Aunque a veces pienso que me tiraré del último piso de la desesperación- dijo divertida.

-Me avisas para acompañarte y tirarme contigo- añadí.

-_Señorita, la estoy esperando-._

-En un momento señor- contestó la secretaría.

-Te dejo, vuelvo al terminar del almuerzo-.

-Ok, adiós Bella- y se paró para entrar a la oficina.

Camine hasta al ascensor y puse el número que daba al primer piso. Ahí me oriente hasta la entrada donde mi mejor amiga me esperaba.

-¡Bella!- gritó abalanzándose sobre mí con un enorme abrazo.

-No me asfixies Rose-.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que estoy tan feliz de verte ¡Demonios!-.

-Lo sé, estás tan hermosa-.

-Querida ¡son los genes!-.

-¿Ahora saldrás con que eres más hermosa por ser rubia?- pregunte sonriente cruzándome de brazos.

-No te lo niego, que somos bellas, pero las morenas no se quedan atrás- dijo guiñándome un ojo- pero tontas no somos. ¡Mírame! Tengo una maestría-.

-Eso sí-.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a comer-.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunte entrando al auto mientras un enorme chofer nos abría la puerta.

-Iremos a un restaurant llamado _Venecia, _irónico ¿no?-.

-Bastante- contesté mientras el auto daba marcha hacía el lugar.

-Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido con _Cullen_?- preguntó curiosa- ¿cómo te ha tratado?-.

-Bien-.

-¿Solo bien?-.

-Sí, ¿qué querías que te dijera?-.

-Vamos no te hagas la occisa- dijo seriamente- todos sabemos la fama que tiene-.

-¿_La fama?_-.

-Pregunta con sus empleadas, él es un follador de primera-.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Porque… Porque… Me lo han dicho. ¿Conoces a Alice? La pequeña mujercita de cabello oscuro-.

-Sí, es la secretaria-.

-Y amante, querida-.

_-Ya lo sabía- _pensé_._

-Al parecer con casi todas las mujeres de la empresa han pasado por la cama de algún hotel en dónde han probado de él- dijo con nostalgia.

-Pues no soy como esas _mujeres_- dije apenada.

-¿No haz…?-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Diablos Isabella! Respeto eso de ti pero ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Vestir santos? Castaña no pretendo que quieras entrar al cielo solo por no tener sexo ¡Ensúciate blanca paloma!-.

-¿Con Edward Cullen?-.

-¡NO!- contestó molesta.

-¿Entonces?-.

-No quiero corromperte cariño pero me alegra que no te hayas desvirgado con ese imbécil, es decir, a ti que te gusta lo romántico deberías embriagarte y revolcarte con un francés-.

-Valiente amiga que tengo, no gracias-.

-¡Vamos!-.

-¡No lo hare! Y mucho menos con un maldito desconocido-.

-Eres fuerte, mira que aguantarse con Cullen-.

-¿Qué tipo de persona me crees? No soy una ducha que cualquiera calienta para poderse meter-.

-Jajajajaja ¡Ay Swan, tú y tus metáforas!-.

-No le daré mi flor a cualquiera- dije apenada.

-¡Niña! Debes de dejar llamarla así o si no, no llegaras ni a casarte-.

-Bueno eso si fue tonto, disculpa-.

-Perdonada pero dime ¿siquiera te has dignado a usar los camisones que te di?-.

-¿A quién diablos se los voy a lucir?-.

-Quizás a un vecino guapo- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-No quiero que me vean como la zorra exhibicionista de la calle-.

-¿Y qué más da? Pronto te irás ¿no?-.

-No, no es así porque Emett…- comencé a decir y noté que ella bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

_¡Joder!_

-Lo lamento- dije tomándola de la mano.

-No te preocupes-.

-En serio que no sé qué pasa por mi idiota cabeza-.

-Sé que se fue por mi culpa, eso no me lo tienes que decir-.

-No te iba a decir eso pero es que ni siquiera me has contado qué ocurrió en tu luna de miel-.

El coche se detuvo y el empleado abrió la puerta frente al restaurant. Rosalie salió con la cabeza cabizbaja y pidió una mesa para dos. En todo el camino, no hablo y pedimos nuestra comida para después esperar un poco más.

-Lo lamento-.

-No tienes porque, fue mi culpa-.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-.

Asintió.

Bebió de su copa de vino tinto y se limpió los labios delicadamente para dignarse a hablar.

-Bueno…-.

-¿Sí?- dije tomándola de la mano para darle seguridad.

Suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas del tipo que te conté?-.

-¿El socio?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?-.

-Es un fantasma Bella-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-.

-Porque me sigue-.

-Sé lo que se siente- respondí recordando al maldito acosador.

-¿Eh?-.

-No, nada. Continúa por favor-.

-No me persigue como un loco ¡Qué más quisiera yo! Pero no es así, sus malditos recuerdos me carcomen el alma y la vida, no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza y mi corazón. Aún puedo sentir la primera vez que me tocó, sus gruesas manos, sus ojos color… Bueno, no lo puedo olvidar-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él con tu luna de miel?-.

-Bueno…- espetó tristemente- es que por él… Me… Voy a divorciar-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-Cálmate Bella, ya lo sabias…-.

-No es verdad, no es cierto-.

- Claro que sí-.

-No, yo sabía que te divorciarías pero no sabía que era a causa de ese imbécil-.

-No lo llames así- dijo casi llorando.

-¿Y cómo quieres que le diga? ¿Él te obligo?-.

-¡No!-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Yo lo decidí sola, hace tiempo que siquiera lo veo ¡Por Dios! Creo que me enamoré de él-.

-Al menos te dejó enamorada y no embarazada- solté molesta.

-Él jamás lo hubiera permitido-.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-.

-No es tan irresponsable como crees, le gusta tener el control; tanto en el sexo como en el mundo a su alrededor y siempre esta prevenido usando preservativo y…-.

-No me digas más, ya entendí-.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-.

-Pues esperar a que Emmet vuelva-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Quiero hablar con él, no quiere que me odie-.

El mesero llegó con nuestros alimentos y nos sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias- dijimos en unísono.

-No creo que logres mucho, creo que está muy resentido-.

-Ya no lo digas-.

-Pero ¿Para qué viniste a Francia si sabes que él es de Londres?-.

-Para… Para… Venir a verte claro-.

-¿Es eso o viniste a buscar al imbécil ese?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Cómo crees?!-.

-No lo creo, estoy casi segura-.

-¡Isabella Swan! Mejor hablemos de algo más ¿te parece?-.

-Ya qué-.

-Dime ¿te mudarás hoy?-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-A mi departamento-.

-A claro, si esta misma noche-.

-¡Genial! Solo dame tu dirección y paso por ti-.

-¡No! Yo iré mejor-.

-¿Por qué no…?-.

-_Porque no quiero que veas que vivo con Edward "Todo poderoso" Cullen-_ pensé.

-Porque no hay necesidad- dije molesta.

-Ok, ok…- y probó un bocado.

Estábamos a la mitad de la comida cuando me de la nada recordé al maldito acosador ¿Por qué rayos pensaba en ese protervo? La sola idea me hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y tuve miedo. Miedo por mi amiga, por las personas que estuvieran a mí alrededor. No podía ni imaginarme aquel desgraciado ese atacando a Rose por mi culpa, de alguna forma u otra se hubiese enterado lo que me pasaba y habría deducido que yo era víctima del alguien y él… Cumpliría su promesa: secuestrarme.

-¿Sabes algo?- dije rompiendo el silencio.

-No, dime Bella. No leo mentes- comentó graciosa.

-Preferiría mejor quedarme sola-.

-¡¿Por qué?!-.

-Es que quiero mi espacio-.

-Se honesta Swan- exigió enojada.

-Es verdad- dije tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-No te creo, sé que eres muy mala mentirosa Swan. Aaaa ya sé lo que ocurre-.

Las manos me temblaron.

-¿Qué-e?-.

-¡Te estás viendo con alguien!-.

-¡¿Cómo?!-.

-Vamos niña no soy tan tonta, sé que gusta la privacidad- comentó guiñándome un ojo- y quieres discreción. Entiendo muñeca-.

De verdad que ella no tenía la menor idea y sus pequeñas fantasías con un hombre me dejaban como chica fácil pero me mantenían tranquila al saber que mi mejor amiga estaba fuera de las garras del acosador.

-Sí es eso- dije picoteando mi comida con el tenedor.

-¡Wow! Y yo te creía prácticamente una monja-.

-No todo es como lo pintan ¿ah?-.

-Eso parece- comente sin mirarla.

-Me disculpas un minuto, iré el tocador-.

-Claro- mientras el camarero recogía los platos y yo tomaba una copa de vino más.

Un hombre de tez oscura y cabello negro cobrizo se me acercó sin vacilar y me sonrió mostrándome una fila completa de blancos dientes que distinguían el color de su piel.

-Para usted-.

-¿Qué?-.

Me entregó una tarjeta de papel muy fino y con mi nombre en la parte de afuera y una rosa roja abierta con encantador perfume y un candor doloroso.

_Mala señal._

-¿Quién me lo envía?- pregunté pero el hombre ya se había retirado.

Sentí miedo. Otra vez ese maldito acosador me estaba vigilando, si no ¿cómo sabía dónde estaba almorzando? Debía abrir la tarjeta antes de que Rosalie volviera y me indagara hasta el punto de averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso.

* * *

_Mi hermosa Bella:_

_Te ves encantadora esta tarde, tal vez algún día aceptes salir a cenar conmigo a la luz de la luna. Sería más que romántico Bella… No olvides que estoy a tu cuidado, como tu sombra. El hombre que has visto solo me ha hecho el favor de darte la nota y la rosa, solo quiero adorarte y enamorarte con flores y regalos… ¿Serás buena conmigo? ¿Te podrás enamorar del monstruo que soy? ¿Soy un maldito arrogante? Recuerda que tengo una visita pendiente contigo hermosa flor…_

_Ámame o enamórate… Tú tienes la opción._

_Siempre tuyo…_

_Tu amante en silencio…_

* * *

-¿Amante en silencio?- dije muy bajo.

La piel me vibró ¿estaba excitada acaso con el nombre? ¡Mierda!

Vi como Rosalie salía del baño y metí la nota y la rosa en mi bolso para evitar que me viera.

-¿Está todo bien?-.

-Sí-i-.

-¡Diablos Swan! Estás más blanca de lo usual-.

Me toqué la cara y empecé a sudar frío.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-.

-Si claro, apenas y estamos a tiempo- contestó revisando su reloj de pulsera.

-Vámonos ya- insistí.

-Tranquila- comentó buscando su cartera y dejando el dinero sobre la nota del recibo.

Salimos del lugar y miré a varios lados como esperando a que un piano me cayera encima… De verdad lo esperaba.

-¿Qué tienes?-.

-Nada Rose-.

-No debí ir al tocador-.

-No seas tonta, es solo que voy a llegar tarde a la oficina-.

-¿Le tienes miedo a tu jefe?-.

_No precisamente._

-Algo así-.

-¿Es un déspota idiota mandón? Porque podría decirle unas cuantas palabras al imbécil-.

-No, solo vámonos por favor-.

-Claro ¿me esperas? Iré a llamar a Carlo para que venga por nosotros ¿ok?-.

-Sí, pero no tardes-.

-Voy que vuelo nena-.

Saqué la nota y la leí de nuevo esperando encontrar una pista y todo lo que se me ocurría era Jacob. Él decía que quería ser todo de mí, mi dueño, mi amante, mi todo, pero ¿Qué se proponía al dejarme estás cosas? Si buscaba enamorarme o alocarme con estos detalles… De alguna manera lo lograba pero también me asustaban. Y mucho.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Jake? No te puedo dar nada, lo sabes- dije para mí misma tomando la rosa.

Al alzar la mirada, un hombre en una motocicleta me miraba fijamente o eso supuse porque llevaba unos lentes obscuros y un casco que le cubría el cabello. Su cuerpo era grueso trabajado por mucho ejercicio y su blanca dentadura se mostraba radiante.

-Eres tú… ¡ERES TÚ!- grité como loca pero la Harly Davidson arrancó con fuerza perdiéndose en el camino.

-Bella ¿qué tienes?- exigió saber mí amiga.

-Ese maldito hijo de…-.

-Oye, oye tranquilízate ¿de qué mierda hablas?-.

Había olvidado que había dicho demasiado… Tenía que ser inteligente y salir por la tangente de cualquier modo.

-De… de…-.

-Te escucho- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-De… De… Un maldito pervertido que hacía señas obscenas frente a mí y me dijo algo en francés y creo que me dijo algo sobre mi madre y yo le grite ¡Eres tú! Para ofenderlo también y me enoje… Y le hice la señal del dedo sucio… Y le grite-.

_-Mentirosa de mierda-_ dijo mi conciencia.

-Jajajaja ¡Ojala lo hubiera visto yo! Le hubiera hecho la "seña del dedo sucio" jajajaja ¡Ay Swan! Me parto de risa-.

-Soy una callejera- contesté apenada.

-Vamos vándala, vamos a dejarte al trabajo-.

Subimos al auto… Y me quedé pensando en el idiota de Jacob Black ¿Cómo se atrevía? Todo concordaba ahora, su estúpida obsesión conmigo, su empeño de quererme como suya y propiedad, su obsesión por las motocicletas ¿De dónde había sacado una? Y era el único que sabía mi número aparte de Rose y Jasper pero él no se comportaba raro conmigo… Bueno un poco.

Pero todo apuntaba a ese maldito de pacotilla.

-Estás muy callada ¿aún piensas en el pervertido?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, el de las señas obscenas-.

-Ya no quiero recordar por favor-.

-Ok, ok. Mejor dime ¿Cuándo te mudaras?-.

-Pensaba que esta misma noche pero voy a solicitarte asilo por hoy ya que el departamento no lo tengo-.

-¡Uy! Swan quiere atacar lo más pronto posible- dijo codeándome y guiñándome un ojo.

-Sí, supongo- contesté sin mirarla y con las mejillas rosadas.

-Bueno, puedo llamar a la vendedora de bienes raíces y preguntarle por algún lugar para ti-.

-¿Lo harías?-.

-¡No juegues Swan! Haría todo por ti castaña- y me abrazó.

-Eres la mejor-.

-Lo sé cariño-.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a _International_. Besé a mi amiga en ambas mejillas y entré sin más. Al salir del elevador, Alice me esperaba sonriente.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Bien- dije insegura.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada- contesté perpleja- el señor Cullen ¿salió a comer?-.

-No, comió en la oficina junto con sus padres-.

-¿Sus padres?-.

-Sí, bueno la señora Esme lo extrañaba. Ella es una jovencita en el cuerpo de una mujer y trata de estar con su hijo lo más que puede ya que él es un hombre ocupado-.

-¿En serio? ¿Mantiene una buena relación con sus padres?-.

-Es un niño cuando los tiene cerca pero más a su madre-.

-_Vaya al parecer no es de piedra como pensaba-_ pensé_._

-¿Ya se fueron?-.

-No, aún están dentro-.

-No se escucha nada-.

-Querida, la oficina es aprueba de ruidos. Solo se escucha cuando ya los ruidos son exagerados, pero eso ya no es posible-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Recuerdas el día del florero de cristal?-.

-Sí-.

-Ese día, toda la empresa se enteró y el señor Cullen odió eso así que mando a cambiar las puertas y las paredes están reforzadas-.

-Quiere estar alejado hasta de las personas-.

-Del mundo diría yo- dijo tipiando en la computadora.

-Bueno, hablamos más tarde ¿sí?-.

-Claro Bella-.

Camine y entré muy despacio sabiendo que los padres de mi socio se encontraban en el lugar.

-Buena tarde-.

-Buena tarde Isabella- contestó Edward mirándome fijamente.

-Buena tarde señorita- dijo el padre.

-Hola- espetó sonriente la bella mujer.

-No quería interrumpir-.

-En lo más mínimo- dijo el hombre mayor del lugar- oiga señorita ¿no nos conocemos?-.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunte.

-Sí, a mí también te me haces conocida- inquirió la mujer.

-¿Swan?- pregunto Edward.

Y el señor Cullen chasqueo los dedos como quien descubre algo y su mujer palmeaba suavemente su espalda como interacción, algo que ambos habían deducido

-¡Claro! Usted es la señorita que se desmayó-.

-Bueno… yo-.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ella, la mujer más hermosa de mi mundo es mi esposa: Esme Cullen-.

-_ Bonjour-_ saludó la dama_._

-Hola- contesté sonriente sintiéndome estúpida por no poder objetar como era.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?- preguntó el patriarca.

-Yo…-.

-Edward… No debiste dejarla trabajar si es que se desmayó-.

-Señor…- quise interrumpir pero no lo lograba.

-No lo sabía- inquirió mirándome fijamente.

-Es que…-.

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Ya comió como es debido? ¿No se ha mareado? Edward ¿Por qué no la sientas? ¿Cómo siente su cabeza señorita Swan?-.

-Carlisle, no la marees con tanta cuestión- espetó la mujer tomándome suavemente de la mano para sentarme.

-_Gracias-_ pensé.

-Lo lamento- dijo sonrojado.

-Estoy bien, más que bien-.

-Lamento que le pasen estas cosas en la tan hermosa Francia-.

-Yo también- comenté.

-¿Qué papel tienes aquí querida?- preguntó la señora.

-Ella suplanta a Emmet- respondió Edward después de mucho tiempo de silencio.

-Aa comprendo, eres socio-.

Asentí.

-Temporalmente- complete.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pareja en unísono.

-Es que…-.

-Swan no se siente cómoda en la empresa, quizás- contestó el hijo.

-Creo que es usted una valiente Swan-.

-Bella- corregí- ¿por qué lo cree señor Cullen?-.

-Carlisle- contesto- dime Carlisle por favor, no soy tan viejo ¿o sí?-.

-Para nada señor pero…-.

-La señorita Swan cree que debe coexistir un respeto entre empleado y jefe, no me permite tutearla a pesar de que es casi de mi edad- dijo Edward moviéndose de lugar

-¡Tonterías Bella!- comentó la mujer- llámame Esme a mí no me gusta que me hablen de usted y mi marido tiene razón, eres muy valiente-.

-No entiendo-.

-¿Cómo es que aguantas el ritmo de mi hijo?-.

-Bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo-.

-Con todo respeto Edward pero ni Jasper ni Emmet aguantaban tu ritmo de trabajo- comentó Carlisle.

-Quizás por eso quiera irse ya- respondió Edward mirándome con recelo.

-No es que me quiera ir, es que debo irme. Me agrada mi trabajo-.

-Eres tan interesante Bella, ¿algún día quieres cenar con nosotros?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Por supuesto, no sé pero me encantaría invitarte a nuestro hogar-.

-Vaya… Es un honor ser invitada por ustedes…-.

-Después vendré por ti para mostrarte nuestra casa o mi Eddy puede llevarte ¿qué piensas hijo?-.

-Lo que tú quieras mamá- dijo sonriendo.

-_¿Eddy?-._

-Bueno, entonces es una cita- comentó Carlisle tomando de la mano a su esposa.

-Esta dicho Bella-.

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos para dejarlos trabajar, hablamos ¿más tarde hijo?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Claro- contestó.

-Nos encantó comer contigo- espetó Esme sonriente mientras besaba las dos mejillas de su hijo- Bella ven aquí- e imito lo último conmigo.

-Querida ¿qué dirá Bella de nosotros? Tal vez que somos raros-.

Me sonreí por el aprecio que me daban.

-No se preocupe, Esme te aseguro que pronto nos veremos-.

-Ya lo has dicho querida-.

Y se despidieron de ambos para salir de la oficina.

Edward se dispuso a caminar como felino mientras se situaba en su sillón. Se veía tan sexy.

-Parece que se ha ganado a mis padres-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Mi madre es muy intuitiva, si la persona que conoce es mala lo sabe. No sé como pero lo sabe-.

-Creo que soy un ángel- dije divertida.

-No lo dudo- dijo muy bajo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nada, dígame ¿Cómo le fue?-.

-Bien-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- pregunte acomodándome en mi silla.

-Entro a la oficina muy seria ¿ocurrió algo?-.

-No- espete cortante.

-Ok- respondió y volvimos a nuestros deberes sin hablarnos.

Horas más tarde me di cuenta de que ya eran pasadas de las 8:00 pm y ya era tiempo de irnos a _nuestra casa_. Lo primero que haría sería empacar lo esencial y llamar a Rosalie para que me diera asilo en su casa para que a la mañana siguiente hablara con la chica de la bienes raíces.

-Es tarde- interrumpió.

-Sí- conteste cansada- ¿llamará a Armando?-.

-No, puedo conducir-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Él debe estar con su esposa en su casa, por ahora no tiene caso que lo llame. Puedo manejar yo-.

-Está bien-.

Salimos de la empresa en silencio y nos dirigimos en el auto rumbo al conocido domicilio. Nos transportamos en silencio mientras yo pensaba en Jacob, el maldito Jacob. Sentí como Edward me veía como tratando de leerme le pensamiento pero yo no siquiera lo miraba.

Al llegar me abrió la puerta y saqué mis cosas sin mirarlo. Entré y me siguió en silencio hasta la habitación. Tenía que decirle que me iba.

-Bien- dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras yo caminaba por la residencia buscando mis cosas más esenciales- no tiene que moverse de la habitación dormiré en otro lugar-.

-Puede quedarse con la cama si quiere-.

-Y ¿dónde se supone que dormirá Swan? No sea ilusa-.

-No lo soy-.

-Entonces ¿qué pretende?-.

-Me voy Edward Cullen… Me voy de la casa-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó furioso- ¿Y dónde mierda pretende irse a esta hora?-.

-Eso no le confiere-.

-¡Soy su jefe! Claro que me importa-.

-¡Usted es mi jefe de 8 a 8! No puede mandarme cuando desee- y tomé mis cosas con odio para ponerlos en una maleta.

-Bella… Espera, espera…- dijo tomándome del brazo con delicadeza- no puedes irte-.

-¡Mírame como me voy!-.

-No te llevaré a ningún lado-.

-No es necesario, puedo caminar-.

-¿Te vas a arriesgar tan noche? ¡Es suicidio! No es conveniente-.

-Llamaré a Jasper entonces-.

-No lo voy a permitir-.

Suspiré y me pasé el cabello hacía atrás en forma de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Edward? Dímelo ahora, no entiendo-.

Se quedó callado con las manos en los bolsillos y se mordió la boca-.

-Yo…-.

-Te escucho- dije cruzándome de brazos enojada.

-Bella Swan yo… Yo…-.

-Sí no me dirás nada, solo me haces perder minutos para seguir empacando e irme. Yo me voy…-.

Camine cruzando la habitación decidida a largarme cuando su mano cerró la puerta y me rodeo con su grueso cuerpo tomándome por la cintura mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban con ternura, desesperación y locura. Me recargo sobre la pared para tocar mi rostro con las manos y cerré los ojos por su caricia.

-Yo te necesito a ti-.

Y mi corazón latió enloquecido mientras abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con los del hermoso ángel, el ángel de mirada fría por las mañanas y de bella sonrisa por las noches, con el ángel actitud de piedra y a la vez con el más tierno de los niños, aquel que me había dicho que me deseaba a su lado por mero compromiso o aquel que me había confesado que me quería…

* * *

Sus comentarios me ayudan demasiado, tanto como escritor, como persona..

Espero les guste :) Actualizaré en cuanto pueda y gracias :D!


	15. Ángel protector

**_Ángel protector_**

* * *

_"Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas obscuras… Secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma"_

**_Pablo Neruda_**

* * *

**_POV Bella_**

La fuerza de mi corazón me martillaba el pecho.

_"Yo te necesito a ti"_ me había dicho pero ¿para qué? Yo Isabella Marie Swan, una mujer de 23 años, clase media y con una "pequeña" cuenta en el banco que me mantenía a flote en la vida, con padres adoptivos y un hermano acosador.

_Soy un chiste cruel de la vida._

Y ahora, me encontraba frente a un hombre de belleza dolorosa y poder inigualable. Me sentía como un ser minúsculo es su mera presencia pero sabía al no pecar de ignorancia de sus palabras y sus sentimientos ocultos… Yo llamaba su atención.

Pero estaban las soflamas de Rose: "_¿Haz escuchado la fama que tiene? ¡Es un follador de primera! No hay mujer de su empresa que no haya pasado por un cuarto de hotel"_. Sus palabras me aturdían pero sus ojos me hacían perder el control de forma humillante y sin retorno.

-Por favor, suélteme- imploré casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Bella ¿Al menos me haz escuchado lo que te dije?-.

-Sí, lo he escuchado fuerte y claro pero no puedo simplemente…-.

-No te vayas-.

-Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo quedarme aquí-.

-Por favor… Si te he ofendido… Perdóname- pidió sincero tomando mis manos.

-¿Puedo pasar por mis demás pertenencias después?-.

Y las soltó derrotado.

-Como guste-.

-No faltaré al trabajo, lo prometo. En cuanto a lo demás- dije con un nudo en la garganta- lo hago por el bien de todos los involucrados. Yo me transportaré sola, Armando no tendrá la necesidad de llevarme a la oficina y conseguiré un lugar para mí-.

Asintió mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, me voy. Gracias por todo y nos vemos en el trabajo señor-.

Pero no me contestó. Entonces entendí que estaba enojado, que no quería que le hablara siquiera y salí silenciosamente de la habitación mientras tomaba la pequeña maleta que contenía un poco de mi ropa, mis neceseres de limpieza y maquillaje. Llegué lentamente hacía la entrada en dónde desde ahí miré con nostalgia el balcón, mi lugar favorito de la casa.

Lo extrañaría.

Suspiré ruidosamente y subí la mirada hacia las escaleras dónde noté que Edward me miraba seriamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba la corbata floja, sin saco y las mangas levantadas. Su cabello estaba despeinado por la manera nerviosa que la pasaba por él cuando se tensaba y sus ojos verdes recelosos de cada movimiento que hacía mi cuerpo.

Decidida camine hacía la salida y eche un último vistazo hacía aquel lugar que tanto me había gustado.

-Hasta pronto- dije tratando de sonreír pero él no movió ni un músculo y salí de la residencia del magnate _Edward Cullen._

Me recargue en la puerta de la entrada principal casi llorando, me sentía mal al irme pero tenía que continuar. Camine unas calles guiándome solamente por la luz de la _torre_ _Eiffel _y cansada me senté en una de las bancas del lugar.

Quería volver y decirle que lo necesitaba también, que quería dormir esa noche entre sus brazos como lo había hecho anteriormente pero no, no lo haría. Todos estaban en su contra; a decir verdad, todas. Porque no le creía en lo más mínimo sus palabras ¿A cuántas más le había dicho "te necesito"? ¿A cuántas? No iba participaría en ello, Isabella Marie Swan no sería plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

Me senté en una banca cerca de la torre y vi como los enamorados ilusos se tomaban de la mano mientras otros se besaban y paseaban felices.

-No pueden ser tan felices ¡Nadie en la vida lo es!-.

-_Deja de ser tan envidiosa ¡Mierda! Te estás amargando la vida-_ comentó mi conciencia.

Suspiré, tenía razón.

Marqué el número de mi amiga para que me recogiera y me llevara a su departamento.

-_¿Hola?-._

-Rosalie ¿puedes pasar por mí?-.

-_Claro ¿dónde estás?-._

-Cerca de la torre _Eiffel_-.

-_Ok, ok creo qué sé dónde es. Voy por ti nena y no hables con extraños por favor-._

-Lo intentaré-.

-_Adiós-._

Me quedé suspirando y jugué nerviosamente con mis dedos casi contando los minutos para que mi amiga llegara. Sentí una leve sensación, aquella que se siente cuando alguien te mira a lo lejos pero no le di importancia, así que comencé a caminar para salir de la presión en la que me encontraba.

Eran casi las 10 pm y yo me sentía cansada, casi de forma enfermiza ¿por qué Rosalie tardaba tanto? Sentí miedo cuando la gente comenzó a irse del lugar, prácticamente me estaba quedando sola alumbrada simplemente por la luz de la torre. Camine para que no me vieran de forma misteriosa pues no quería cerca a nadie y tomé mis pertenencias para dirigirme a un costado del rio Sena.

-Diablos, mejor llamaré a Alice para que mandé a Armando por mí. Así me recoge más rápido y no estoy sola-.

Busqué mi celular para llamar a la pequeña mujer cuando alguien cubrió mi boca y me posó un arma por la espalda. Alcancé a gritar pero nadie me escuchó.

-¡Suélteme por favor!-.

-_¡Oh la la! _Pero que hermosa damisela, pensé que eras francesa pero cambie de opinión cuando te vi tan sola y con maleta lindura- dijo cerca de mi oído.

Cubrió más fuerte mi boca para que nadie nos escuchara y me jaló hacía la parte más obscura de los árboles con mis pertenencias. Las lágrimas me comenzaron a caer deliberadamente por mis mejillas y el tipo se comenzó a impacientar.

-¡Cállate maldita bruja! O te irá peor- amenazó.

Me tiró sobre el pasto y yo me recargue sobre mis dos manos para mirarlo. Era un hombre caucásico, de cabello rubio, bastante alto de una complexión media, su cuerpo asemejaba fuerza pero no comparada con la de Edward o Jacob quizás, pero si era grueso.

-No tienes muchas pertenencias lindura ¿acaso estás de paso?- preguntó burlón- lo que si te puedo asegurar que esta noche nos divertiremos- y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¡NO!- grité desesperada.

El maldito comenzó a besarme el cuello con desesperación mientras que con sus manos tomaba mis muñecas para impedir que me moviera del control que tenía sobre mí. Intente moverme por todos los medios y su lengua se posaba sobre la piel de mi garganta. Me sentía asqueada.

No paraba de llorar, me sentía ultrajada y más pero recordé que sabía defenderme muy bien así que moví las piernas para darle un fiero golpe en la ingle y me diera tiempo de correr.

Y lo hice.

Más tardo en retorcerse de dolor que en sacar el arma y apuntarme a la cabeza amenazando con disparar.

-¡De rodillas perra!- gritó con gesto de dolor y me paré en seco para volver y obedecerlo mientras mis ojos se tornaban sin vida al saber mi desgraciada suerte.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego hija de puta? Trate de ser amable contigo- espetó desabrochándose el pantalón- pero comprendo que solo quieres provocarme. ¡Esta noche será de diversión!-.

-¡SUELTEME!- implore.

Y de nuevo volvió hacía mis senos, estrujándolos y mordiéndolos por encima de la ropa. Me quería morir.

-¡Abre las piernas!- ordeno.

Negué con la cabeza.

Me tomó del cabello con violencia y me golpeo la cara con la palma de la mano.

-¡QUE LAS ABRAS TE DIJE!-.

Y supe que lograría su cometido. Tantos años esperando y guardándome para la persona indicada, tanto tiempo enamorada del amor para que un imbécil me violara ¿por qué a mí? ¿Había hecho algo malo en verdad? ¿Era mala hija? ¿Cuál había sido mi error en la vida? Trate de soltarme pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía mientras el individuo asqueroso me tocaba disfrutando del espectáculo que le brindaba mi absoluto miedo. Ya no tenía sentido huir si ese era mi cruel destino. Ya no.

Trate de llevar mi mente a otro lugar y tiempo, trate de recordar lo feliz que mi verdadera madre me hizo, las ocasiones en que me llevaba para hacer compras o la primera vez que me regalo el perfume de fresas con vainilla, el helado de galleta que tanto me gustaba y los permisos a escondidas de mi padre que me daba para irme a los conciertos de los _Guns. _Y estaba también Renee, para todos los efectos como mi segunda mamá… Las noches que me consoló hasta dormir, cuando me enseño a hornear pasteles, mi vestido de graduación sorpresa y que había comprado para que luciera como "estrella de cine".

Pero en ese momento solo quise morir.

-¿Estás lista preciosa? ¡Mmm! ¡Estás exquisita mujer!- dijo mojándose los labios.

Apuñe los ojos para evitar verlo siquiera a la cara cuando unos pasos se escucharon.

-¡SUELTALA HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó alguien a espaldas del atacante y lo jaló de la camiseta.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó con rabia el hombre.

-¡El que te va a partir la cara imbécil asqueroso!- y le propino un fiero golpe en el estómago dejando a mi agresor en el suelo.

-¡Bella, levántate!- ordenó viéndome fijamente y yo asentí.

Me acomodé la ropa y salí corriendo hacia afuera pero me quedé recargada en un árbol tratando de contener mi respiración y mi llanto.

-¡Maldito! ¡Me haz arruinado la noche!- y lo apuntó con el arma- te vas a morir-.

-Te estoy esperando- contesto desafiante mi defensor.

-¡TE VAS A MORIR!- y lo apuntó a la cabeza pero fue más rápido quitándole el arma doblándole el brazo para obligarlo a rendirse y ocasionándole dolor.

-Debería matarte yo mismo- comentó mientras doblaba cual vara la extremidad del sujeto.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba de dolor.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó proporcionando más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¿Quieres que te suelte imbécil de mierda? ¡Ella te pedía piedad y tú la lastimabas!-.

-¡Ahh por Dios me revientas el brazo!-.

Lo soltó para tomar la pistola y cortar cartucho mientras el sujeto se arrodillaba frente a él.

-¡Muérete perro!- dijo apuntándole a la cabeza y yo salí despavorida hacía donde se encontraba.

-¡NOOO!-.

-Bella, aléjate-.

-¡No hagas ninguna estupidez!-.

-Déjame matar a este mal nacido-.

-¡Por Dios! ¡No lo hagas!-.

-¡Estuvo a punto de violarte!-.

Y entonces lo vi con más claridad a pesar que dónde nos encontrábamos había severamente poco luz. Era él, mi persecutor. El mismo que me dejaba rosas y cartas, el mismo que seguía para según el cuidarme y que por lo visto esa noche también lo había hecho. Pero su identidad seguía oculta tras un maldito antifaz, quizás el mismo que el de la primera vez y no pude resistirme.

Lo abrace por miedo.

-No temas, todo está bien-.

-Tengo miedo-.

-Todo está bien ¿ok?- y se alejó de mí para ir tras mi agresor quien trataba de huir, pero mi acompañante lo siguió para darle un fiero golpe en la nuca y dejarlo en la inconciencia.

Puse mis manos sobre mi boca y corrí hacía sus brazos para consolarme.

-Ya, ya tranquila-.

-Estuvo-o po-or vio-olarmm…-.

-No lo hubiera permitido Bella, eso no- dijo muy seguro mientras tocaba mi cabello- lo hubiera matado antes de que te tocara-.

-Y-oo-o-.

-Lamento que hubieras vivido tanta violencia mi hermosa flor-.

-¿Cóo-omo…?-.

-¿Qué cómo te encontré? Te dije que era tu sombra- comentó acunándome entre sus brazos- te vi salir de la casa del imbécil ese y te seguí pero tan solo me descuide un segundo y te perdí de vista y escuche tu voz-.

Lloré desconsoladamente.

-Tranquila, tranquila yo no te voy a lastimar… Lamento tanto si te di la impresión equivocada la primera vez que nos topamos pero lo único que quiero es que me quieras contigo… ¿Es mucho pedir?-.

Y me separé un poco de él con un poco de tranquilidad en la voz.

-Me-e teng-o que i-ir-.

-Te acompaño- dijo protector.

-Yo puedo…-.

-¿Irte sola? Estaré demente si te dejo, quiero llevarte a tu casa-.

-Ya no estoy en mi casa-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Me fui con una… Una…-.

-¿Qué? No me tengas miedo, yo no te voy a atacar…-.

-¿Entonces qué haz hecho últimamente?-.

Bajo la mirada de manera avergonzada.

-Te dije que lamentaba mis expectativas, pero solo continúe porque sabía que te gustaba y no te estaba lastimando… Además… Me gustas pero jamás te violaría…-.

Lo miré dudosa.

-Te lo juro por mi vida- comentó poniendo mi mano sobre el lugar de su corazón.

Y no sé porque pero lo creí.

-Te creo y gracias-.

-No hay de que mi bella flor-.

-Me siento asustada-.

-Debes irte a descansar-.

-Sí-.

Y caminamos juntos mientras llevaba mis manos entrelazadas y él caminaba como mi sombra. Noté en la luz que apenas daba que mi amiga Rosalie caminaba desesperadamente de un lugar a otro con el móvil en la mano y la policía a su alrededor.

-Creo que hasta aquí puedo acompañarte-.

-No…-.

-Es lo mejor… Hazme caso ¿sí?-.

-Está bien, gracias por todo…-.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti mi bella americana… No lo dudes- y caminó entre la sombra del bosque.

Miré su figura alejándose y por segundos lo observe hasta perderse. Camine decidida hacía la luz con el dolor en la cara por el golpe que me había propinado.

-¡BELLA!- gritó Rosalie asustada por la forma en que venía- ¡DIOS BENDITO! ¿Qué paso?-.

-Un tipo me atacó…-.

-Perdóname hermosa, perdóname de verdad- contestó llorando.

Un policía joven se me acercó y me preguntó algo que no comprendí.

-Dice que si el agresor está aún ahí- tradujo mi amiga.

-Sí, pero esta inconsciente-.

-¿QUÉ?-.

Y ya no contesté más. Rosalie le ordenó que lo arrestaran y el tipo entró a la cabina de la patrulla esposado. Mis pertenecías fueron recogidas y Rose me cubrió con una frazada para llevarme en el auto hacía su casa.

En todo el camino estuvo en silencio y yo miraba por la ventana, había salido de ahí entre sonido de sirena y el bullicio de gente chismosa. Me habían ordenado dar una declaración en contra del violador pero yo no obedecí, me sentía tan mal que solo quería descansar.

-Perdóname- insistía la rubia pero yo me limitaba a no verla.

Llegamos al departamento, decorado finamente con cristales y colores pasteles, sabía que era el antítesis de la casa de Edward Cullen. Sus muebles de color beige se veían bastante esponjosos y me recosté en ellos con la cabeza ardiendo en fiebre.

-¿Quieres descansar?-.

-Sí- contesté al fin-no me siento bien-.

Se acercó para posar su mano sobre mi frente y notó la inusual temperatura.

-¡Diablos! Tienes fiebre, debes recostarte en un lugar mejor. Traeré compresas frías y veré si hay medicamento-.

-Rose...- dije muy bajito pero no me escuchó.

Al momento, trajo medicamento y unas compresas para mi fiebre.

-Debería mejor llevarte a la recámara que te preparé- y me apoyó a su cuerpo para guiarme lentamente a mi habitación.

Era una recámara bastante bonita, con estilo _hippie, _ una extraña combinación de lo que yo era y que mi mejor amiga conocía.

-Espero que te guste ¡¿Pero qué estupidez digo?! Eso no importa ahora pero es que quería sorprenderte y por eso tardé demasiado, lo siento castaña-.

Y solo sonreí pero sin ganas.

-Recuéstate nena-.

Me dio el medicamento y me puso las comprensas para bajar la fiebre.

Me atendió mejor que una misma enfermera, estuvo al pendiente de mi progreso y de vez en vez dormitaba por la hora de la noche. Yo me dormía por ratos pero el miedo me lo impedía a pesar de mi doloroso cansancio.

-Rose…-.

-¿Sí?-.

-Deberías irte a dormir-.

-No, yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo-.

-Yo me siento mejor como para dormir, además quiero ducharme-.

-¿Segura?- pregunto con miedo.

-Sí, por favor ve a dormir-.

-No sé Bella…-.

Me levante decidida y la miré.

-No quiero que tú también te enfermes, ve a dormir rubia-.

-Está bien- contestó resignada- pero si me necesitas no dudes de llamarme-.

-No lo haré, anda a dormir-.

Se acercó a mí lentamente y me besó ambas mejillas para decir sin hablar un "_lo siento" _y me limite a sonreírle y asentir. Al poco tiempo se alejó cerrando la puerta y dejándome sola.

Me paré frente a un gran espejo, parecido a los que se usan en los centros comerciales para los probadores, algo que no debería faltar en la casa de Rosalie Hale.

-¡Demonios! Parece que han trapeado el piso con mi cara. Necesito una ducha-.

Tomé ropa cómoda y me metí al baño para lavar mi cuerpo lentamente y quitarme la sensación que el maldito agresor me había dejado. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome reconfortada por las palabras de mi protector.

Enjaboné mi cabello y lo enjuague lentamente. Deje que el agua tibia me relajara el cuerpo y enseguida comencé a dormitar en la ducha lo que me obligó a salir antes de golpearme contra el piso.

En el espejo del baño miré el golpe que tenía en el rostro, me dolía y posiblemente me causaría un buen moretón.

-En otra situación me parecería gracioso- comenté tocándome la parte afectada y una punzada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, casi similar al de las espinas pero un poco más dolorosa.

Me cepille el cabello lentamente y después mis dientes muy meticulosamente. Busqué entre mis pertenencias mi perfume. Sabía que era raro usarlo para dormir pero me gustaba usarlo porque de alguna manera me recordaba a mi madre y a los momentos más felices de mi vida, me daba tranquilidad y paz… Y era justo lo que yo necesitaba.

-¿Dónde diablos…?- dije buscando entre mis pertenencias y dejando todo en el piso.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas que logró asustarme.

Lo miré con la botella de mi perfume recargado en el marco de la ventana, sonriente… Aun con el antifaz.

Me desplace sigilosamente hacía el interruptor de la luz y su voz me detuvo en seco.

-¡No!-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-No quiero que me veas-.

-No es justo- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-No Bella, no quiero que me veas-.

-Tienes antifaz, de cualquier manera no sé quién eres-.

-Y es mejor así -.

-¿Para quién?-.

-Para los dos-.

Me separé del interruptor y resignada me senté en la cama.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?-.

-Te seguí-.

-¿Debo asustarme?-.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Te dije que no te voy a lastimar…-.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mí?-.

-Todo-.

-¿Y dices que no quieres que me asuste?-.

-No te pediré nada en contra de tu voluntad, sé que me amarás… Aprenderás a hacerlo y a necesitarme-.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?-.

Se acercó a mí calculando cada paso que nos separaba y abrió la tapa del perfume para rosearlo sobre la base de sus muñecas.

-Hueles exquisito, amé este perfume-.

-No me haz contestado- insistí.

-Solo sé que lo harás y te enseñare a quererme sin rostro…-.

-¿Sin rostro? No entiendo-.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó.

-No lo sé…- contesté sin dudarlo.

-¿Te gusto?-.

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?- inquirí.

-Solo contéstame hermosa flor- y me acaricio la cara suavemente con la punta de sus dedos y sin querer cerré los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias.

-Te gusto, lo sé- dedujo con una sonrisa.

-¿Po-or qu-eé estás t-an seguro-o?- dije balbuceando.

Y se paró frente a mí, como quien oye hablar un experto mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-Si no te gusto ¿por qué cierras los ojos cuando te acaricio?-.

-Quizás por miedo- contesté valiente tratando de intimidarlo y acorralarlo con su propio interrogatorio.

-Y si tanto me tienes miedo… ¿Por qué no te alejas? O más lógico ¿por qué no clamas auxilio?-.

Me quedé muda.

-Te gusto, no lo niegues…-.

Me acomodé mejor sobre mi cama y enrolle las piernas con las mejillas ardiéndome.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó después de un rato.

-_Que no sé cómo lo haces, pero creo que me lees el pensamiento- _pensé.

-En nada-.

-Vamos, dime-.

Suspiré audible.

-Eres un enigma para mí… Algún día me iré de aquí y no me quedaré-.

-No lo harás-.

-Atrévete a contestarme ¿por qué estás tan seguro?-.

-Ya te lo dije, me vas a necesitar-.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada por sus palabras tan altaneras y sonreí por lo bajo. Era ridículo el solo pensar que lo necesitaría tanto como me lo aseguraba.

-Permíteme corregirte, pero el ser humano puede llegar a vivir sin alimento por una semana si se lo propone y concédeme corregirte que; por una persona uno no puedo llegar a morirse-.

Se rio muy bajito, al parecer mis soflamas le causaban gracia y eso me molesto un poco.

-¿De qué te ríes?- inquirí con los brazos cruzados.

Y me miró seductoramente, hubiese dado lo que fuera por verlo a los ojos. Solo un momento.

-Siempre dices algo que no espero, eres inteligente, sagaz y un misterio que me hechiza. Preciosa ¿por qué preguntas que qué tienes para darme? ¡Lo tienes todo! Eres la conversación más humana que he tenido en mucho tiempo-.

-¿Acaso eres un vampiro?-.

Se rio con indulgencia por mi pregunta, al menos lo divertía.

-¿Lo ves? Eres maravillosa-.

Y me sonroje.

-Así que ¿crees que soy inteligente?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Lo eres, yo de eso no tengo duda-.

-Es que no soy rubia- contesté graciosa.

-¿Eso no es un poco irrespetuoso?-.

-Lo es… Si tú eres rubio- contesté tratando de sacarle información acerca de su apariencia para cerciorarme de quien se trataba y con quién mantenía una charla muy animada.

Me miró expectante y tan inteligente como me lo previne se sonrió.

-¡Mi pequeña y hermosa flor! Eres escurridiza ¿quieres jugar?- dijo mordiéndose los labios mientras mi corazón me martillaba el pecho por la imagen que me había regalado.

Me moví de la cama para tratar de tranquilizarme pero sabía que no lo lograría demasiado rápido y opté por pararme para caminar un poco y ordenar las ideas. Él sabía lo que me ocurría, pues aunque no me leía la mente sospechaba que yo gustaba de su ser y que la situación a la que me inclinaba causaba cierta atracción, misterio y excitación sobre mi cuerpo.

¡Me estaba gustando este maldito contexto!

-Juguemos- propuse.

Se sonrió de forma maliciosa y se paró para acorralarme como felino a su presa.

-La palabra "jugar" toma un sentido diferente cuando sale de tus labios- ronroneo.

Pasé saliva ruidosamente y me separé poniendo mis manos sobre su grueso pecho. Toqué deliberadamente su contorno mientras el periplo marcado de su vientre se deslizaba sobre el suave toque de mis manos, causando un escalofrío que me recorría la espalda y me hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Espera…- pedí.

-¿A qué?- preguntó cerca de mi mandíbula.

-De verdad… Quiero… Saber algo…- y su respiración me golpeo suavemente la piel.

Se separó con una sonrisa y sin voltearse volvió a sentarse sobre la cama para escucharme mientras pasaba mi cabello húmedo detrás de mis orejas y mover mis dedos nerviosamente.

-Juguemos a las 5 preguntas-.

-Interesante… Y supongo que quien pregunta…-.

-Soy yo…- complete sin signo de expresión en el rostro.

-Adelante Bella- me retó- te escucho- y se recargó sobre mí cama poniendo su brazos detrás de su nuca.

No sabía por dónde comenzar así que la sola idea de tenerlo a mi disposición para contestar mis cuestiones me ponía ansiosa y emocionada. Tal como cuando entrevistas a un artista de quien su vida es un enigma y te da la posibilidad de indagar en lo más recóndito de su cabeza solo para saciar tu morbosa curiosidad… Este era mi momento, ahora o quizás nunca…

-¿Por qué me dejas rosas?-.

Se sonrió y suspiró audible mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-No quiero sonar teatral pero me gustan las rosas… ¿Te haz detenido a observarlas con mucha atención Bella?-.

-No, siempre me dirijo principalmente a la nota- conteste sentándome a su lado.

-No son rosas cualesquiera, son rosas escarlata. Las rosas que crecieron en medio de la guerra-.

-Nunca había escuchado eso…-.

-Hace un tiempo, cierta guerra bajo el mando de un dictador cuyo nombre jamás es puesto en libros de historia y mucho menos son enseñados a niños en sus escuelas, hizo experimentos humanos con personas diferentes, en el sentido a su estilo de vida, en su forma de ser. El idealismo de la sociedad misma hizo que aquellos poseedores de grandes fortunas se sintieran Dios, aquellas con las posibilidades de ordenar quien muere y quien no, aquellos que permitieron que los menos agraciados fueran experimentos de índole biológico mutilando sus cuerpos y buscando el sobreviviente más apto que ayudara a destruir a la población de la nación enemiga-.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la rosa? No entiendo-.

Me sonrió dándome entender que aún no había terminado.

-Mi hermosa flor, la guerra no es simple odio, violencia, dolor o muerte. En la guerra existen personas que se aman, personas ajenas que buscan un lugar para amarse con locura y desesperación… Personas que se enamoran sin importar el contexto en el que su psiquis se encuentre. En esa guerra, se cuenta que hubo un par de enamorados que vivieron a los alrededores de aquella guerra atroz, habitaban un humilde departamento con una pequeña ventana en la que entraba un rayo de sol y ahí plantaron rosas en medio de la guerra. Las cuidaban juntos y su amor alimentaba aquellas flores, trataron de vivir en paz el tiempo que pudieron pero sabían que pese a su clase social irían por ellos algún día.

Primero desapareció él y en su ausencia ella no dejó de llorar ni un solo día regando aquellas rosas con sus lágrimas… En todo ese tiempo florecieron en un exquisito aroma jamás percibido en su vida y de un doloroso candor y bello pero significativo color rojo… Las llamaron rosas escarlata. Al poco tiempo fueron por ella y lo demás está por demás decirlo… Al fin y al cabo al final terminaron juntos, dónde en algún momento plantaron rosas en medio de la guerra-.

Una pequeña lágrima se me resbaló por la mejilla.

-Que bella historia-.

-Lo es, una de las más bellas de las que he sabido-.

Y limpio delicadamente mi mejilla con la punta de su dedo.

-Veo que eres muy sensible con las historias de amor- dijo sonriente.

-Lo soy- contesté con la mirada baja.

Tomó mi barbilla y la alzó para mirarme a los ojos, o eso supuse ya que la penumbra no me dejaba ver demasiado.

-Y eso te hace hermosa, créeme-.

-Gracias- conteste apenada- pero dime ¿qué significado tienen para ti estás rosas?-.

-Las rosas… Están extintas… Ya no crecen más en ningún lado Bella. Eres la única mujer en el mundo que ha recibido rosas que los demás creen que ya no viven. Las hace especial y únicas… Como tú-.

Me quedé asombrada por su confesión y no pude cerrar mi boca por sus palabras ¿acaso era cierto? Tendría que averiguarlo.

-¿Soy especial y única?-.

-No lo dudes y no lo digo por decir… Eres una flor exquisita, con esencia a vainillas y fresas- dijo oliendo su muñeca con una sonrisa- pero aquí- continuo señalando mi corazón- aquí hay pureza como ninguna-.

-¿Por qué yo?-.

-¿Por qué no? Eres única y hermosa, de belleza interna exquisita y cautivadora. No me extraña que los hombres se fijen en ti… Aunque solo miren tu cuerpo… Pero yo sé que tú no buscas por interés… Si supieras la situación que atravieso ahora, soy un pobre diablo desempleado que busca enamorar a una chica tan inalcanzable como tú… Tan linda, refinada e inteligente. Me siento una bazofia si hago comparaciones por eso me oculto tras este antifaz para que no me veas… Para que solo me tengas a tu lado, sin rostro, sin facetas… Solo yo. No lo niego, fui rudo contigo al principio pero me arrepiento porque no sabía qué tipo de mujer eras y al observarte cada día comprendí que eres más transparente que el agua y no tienes doble cara… Cada día te he observado y me he maravillado a un punto que me obsesione contigo-.

Me mordí los labios ¿acaso había hombre más humano y más enternecedor que este que tenía enfrente? Ninguno se había comportado así conmigo, Edward Cullen era un patán macho prepotente en comparación al hombre que tenía delante, de Jasper solo mantenía la idea de que para él solo formaba parte del reto de conquista y lujuria ¿y si era Jacob? La última de mis posibilidades, todo; al menos para mí concordaba. Debía ser él…

-No te muerdas más los labios… Me enloquece- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cara.

-Lo siento- espeté apenada.

Y él se sonrió sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Me mantenía tan embobada en su boca que no pude identificar su sonrisa. Despejé mi mente y decidí preguntárselo de una vez por todas.

-¿Me amas o me deseas?-.

Su semblante se quedó en blanco y movió su cabeza para cerciorarse que lo que había escuchado era lo correcto.

-Bella… Yo…-.

-Respóndeme por favor-.

-Es que…-.

-Solo dime, necesito saberlo-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Solo necesito saberlo-.

-No es verdad, quieres saber quién soy y unir piezas…- contestó parándose de la cama molesto.

-¿Y para qué querría eso?- pregunté confundida.

-Dímelo tú… Cuando sepas lo pobre diablo que soy ¿me pedirás que ya no te vea?-.

-Yo no te pediría eso, aunque te lo he pedido inclusive antes de hablar contigo y saber lo más mínimo de ti-.

Se quedó dudoso y se paró frente a la ventana dispuesto a marcharse.

-Creo que debo dejarte descansar-.

-¡No! No te vayas-.

Se sonrió, la idea de extrañarlo y necesitarlo ya no me era tan indiferente y él lo sabía.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede contigo?-.

-Primero que nada no me haz respondido y segundo quiero que te quedes porque tengo miedo-.

-Miedo ¿de qué? Aquí estás bien y protegida- y puso una pierna fuera como señal de que se marchaba.

-Pero…-.

-Pero ¿qué?-.

Baje la mirada, moviendo mis manos nerviosamente mientras me mordía los labios.

-No hagas eso y dime por favor, te lo suplico-.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-.

Entro por completo a la habitación de nuevo y me tomó suavemente de los hombros mientras su aliento me golpeaba, me aturdí emocionada y fascinada.

-Porque quiero besarte y tomarte ahora y aquí, porque me preguntas si te amo o te deseo y ni yo mismo lo sé ¿Cómo quieres que te conteste? Me estoy derritiendo por tu mero contacto y no sé si te ambiciono o te quiero o las dos cosas a la vez ¿es posible?-.

Me mordí los labios, claro que quería besarlo, besarlo hasta doler.

-¿Es un dilema para ti?- pregunté mirando sus gruesos labios.

-Ni te lo imaginas- contestó posando sus gruesas manos sobre mi cintura.

-Entonces… Acaba con él-.

_¿Qué dijiste?_ Preguntó mi conciencia casi insegura y yo la ignoré.

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo?- pregunto nervioso.

-Bésame…-.

-No… Yo te dije que no haré nada si no lo deseas- recordó detrás de su obscuro antifaz.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo- insistí- no te pido que me hagas tuya en esta habitación, solo un beso-.

_-Hazlo antes de que la magia se vaya-_ pensé_._

-¿Quieres el beso de un pobre diablo? ¿Uno que no viste ropas finas y a veces tiene la dicha de comer pero siempre una rosa para ti?-.

-Bésame y no eres un diablo, eres ángel protector- insistí cerrando los ojos.

Se sonrió.

-¿Te beso ahora?-.

-Ahora, por favor…-.

Tomó suavemente mi cara con una de sus manos y delineo su contorno con la punta de sus dedos y yo disfrutaba su caricia con cada centímetro de mi piel. Paso sus labios por mi mandíbula lentamente dejando un pequeño camino de besos hasta mis mejillas dónde con la punta de la nariz recorrió lentamente mi piel respirando mi olor. Ansiosa lo halé de las solapas de la camisa para tocar su boca pero no me lo permitió.

-Tranquila, no me iré sin besarte- dijo entrecortadamente apuñando los ojos y posando sus manos sobre mi cintura.

-Hazlo ya por favor- imploré.

-No… Será diferente a como piensas amor-.

-No te entiendo…- contesté suspirando sin abrir los ojos aún.

-Déjame disfrutar del momento, porque te he esperado por mucho tiempo Bella, por favor-.

Y sin más reparos, lo obedecí.

Se acercó nuevamente a mi piel para olerla, su respiración me quemaba a tal grado que me hacía estremecer deseosa de más contacto pero no hice nada más que esperarlo, como él me había pedido.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-.

-No- contesté segura.

-Te creo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque- dijo delineando mis hombros con sus caricias- si no me temieras, no tendrías los ojos cerrados y no te morderías los labios-.

-Dime algo…-.

-Lo que sea- contestó-.

-¿Por qué no me tomas aquí y ahora?-.

Se sonrió y me miró lentamente con la vista seductora y los labios mordidos, pegó su cara a mi clavícula y aspiró mi piel cual droga.

-No es lo correcto mi bella flor aunque…-.

-Aunque ¿qué?…-pregunte tragando saliva.

-Muero por hacerlo, hace tanto tiempo que muero por tenerte. Pero esta noche no, mis instintos animales y los más bajos me dictan al pie de la letra que te haga mía sobre esta cama una y otra vez hasta el amanecer o quizás hasta el anochecer, pero ahora no. Estás lastimada ¿lo recuerdas?- y acaricio el golpe de mi cara- y no soy un hijo de puta como para forcejearte o para hacerte algo de esa índole-.

-¿Y si yo te lo pidiera?- lo reté.

-No juegues sucio Isabella-.

-Tranquilo solo es una pregunta, no una proposición-.

-Menos mal- contestó con una sonrisa.

Me recosté por completo sobre la cama mientras subía mis piernas para descansar. Él se acercó para cubrirme con las sábanas y se sonrió cuando comenzó a acariciar mi cabello e increíblemente esa caricia logró relajarme aún más que el baño y el medicamento juntos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Cansada-.

-Deberías dormir ya-.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-.

Se apegó hasta casi rozar mis labios y su boca besó deliberadamente mis mejillas para después recargar su nariz contra la mía e instintivamente cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo.

-Bella…- dijo suspirando.

-¿Sí?-.

-Eso es lo que estaba esperando…-.

-¿Qué? Dime, por favor-.

-Que me quisieras contigo… Que me preguntaras si esta noche me iba a quedar a tu lado-.

-Y ¿lo harás?- pregunté.

Y sin dudarlo sus labios apretaron los míos con desesperación y dulzura, con una carga poderosa de pasión que nivelaba lo bueno y lo malo del universo. Su boca se movía tímidamente sobre la mía y yo me resignaba a aquella caricia necesitada, dulce y dolorosa. Puse mis manos sobre su cuello aun recostada sobre la cama casi obligándolo a acostarse sobre mí e increíblemente lo logré pero no puso su peso en lo más mínimo sobre mí, decidido profundizo el beso pidiéndome acceso con la lengua y yo accedí sin pensarlo. No tuve la menor idea si aquella penetración en mi boca fuese un regalo del cielo y la visita al mismo infierno que me había envuelto en una llamarada de placer y desesperación pero quise más de esa caricia.

Nuestras lenguas jugaron una contra la otra, la textura de su piel me estremecía endemoniadamente y no pude más que acariciar su espalda mientras dibujaba el contorno de mis labios con la punta de su lengua. Mi respiración se comenzó a agitar ruidosamente y casi de forma mecánica mis dedos se desplazaron desde su espalda hasta su vientre marcado haciendo que un gruñido saliera de su pecho quizás como señal de excitación pero no me atrevía a comprobarlo, no aún.

Halé más fuerte de su cuello para hacer más cercano el beso y esto origino que se recostara por completo en la cama. Aprovechando esta oportunidad sin despegar su boca de la mía me subí a su estómago para mantenerlo reo de mi boca. La fina tela del camisón que traía comenzó a desgarrarse bajos sus manos y mi excitación se elevó poderosa al par de la suya. Comenzó a moverse para acomodarme al par de su sexo y su erección enérgica rozó mi centro por encima de la ropa lo que inevitablemente ocasionó que despegará mi boca de la suya y la tela siguiera rompiéndose hasta solo cubrir mis senos y el bikini seguía intacto.

-Ahhhh- gemí.

-Bella- gruño.

Volví a besarlo aprisionándolo con los muslos y posó sus manos en mi cadera clavándome los dedos pero no lo detuve.

-Ahhh- volví a gemir por un movimiento inesperado que hizo su cadera.

-Mi bella flor…-.

-¿Sí?- pregunté mordiéndome los labios.

-Detente-.

Y abrí los ojos para ver su gesto serio a pesar de que no veía sus ojos, su cara.

Me detuve como me había dicho y me baje de sus caderas acomodándome avergonzada mi cabello tras mis orejas. La _magia_ se había esfumado y se separó de mí soltando el aire ruidosamente. Me acomodé los pedazos de ropa que me había desgarrado y puse mis manos sobre mi pecho por lo avergonzada que me sentía.

-Lo…-.

-No lo digas… Pero tenía que detenerte cariño-.

-¿Por qué me detuviste? Pudiste haberme tenido como querías…-.

-¿En enserio? ¿Me hubieses dejado violarte?-.

Abrí los ojos de golpe por la palabra que había usado y trague saliva ruidosamente porque en los términos en los que yo lo veía, él no me habría forcejeado a nada ya que en ese momento me sentía dispuesta a ser suya y no sabía porque.

-No hubiese sido una falta hacía mi persona…-.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-.

-Porque ese beso me gustó, porque quise continuar y ser…-.

-¿Mía? Bella, te dije que ni mismo estoy seguro de lo que siento ¿cómo pretendes que descifre las cosas que desconozco? Si te deseo, mi sed se saciara esta noche. Quizás de vez en vez te busque pero y ¿si te amo? ¿Me querrás como el pobre diablo que soy? ¿Y si tú también estás confundida con lo que acaba de pasar? Porque si solo es producto del momento y no es como lo imaginas me odiaras para siempre. ¡Estamos en ceros! Asegúrate primero que es lo que quieres antes de que, tú mi pequeña americana des un paso del cual no puedas regresar-.

Él tenía razón y yo me sentía como una idiota semidesnuda. Baje la mirada con las mejillas ardiendo y la mujer fuerte se había ido por la borda. Comencé a llorar.

-No llores por favor-.

-Lo-o si-ieen-to-.

-Ven aquí- me pidió mientras se quitaba la sencilla camisa y se quedaba en una camiseta delgada. Me la puso encima para cubrir mi ligera pero pronunciada desnudez y me acunaba entre sus brazos.

-No apresuremos las cosas, pero esta noche te prometí que no me iría sin besarte ¿lo recuerdas?-.

Asentí solamente.

-Ahora debes descansar, ¿sí?-.

-Está bien- y él se recostó por completo mientras me acomodaba en su pecho grueso.

Después de un rato comencé a dormitar y suspiré profundamente rendida en su regazo.

-Duerme tranquila hermosa flor, yo cuidare tu sueño-.

Acaricio mi cabello sin pensarlo y me sentí feliz entre sus brazos, como jamás me hubiese sentido en mi vida, una inmensa paz me lleno el alma y rendida me dormí sin saber más de mí.

Al despertar, sentí agonía ¿qué había pasado con el hombre que me había cuidado toda la noche? Eran las 7:00 am y me desperté asustada buscándolo por todas partes y mi cara se llenó de tristeza.

-Debió ser solo un sueño producto de la alta fiebre- me dije a mi misma acomodándome el cabello hacía atrás y decidida me levanté para bañarme.

Me miré en el espejo y noté que el cardinal se veía morado, no era problema para mí porque sabía que mi amiga se encargaría de cubrirlo con una buena dosis de maquillaje. También mire que mi ropa estaba desgarrada, una vivida señal de que no lo había hecho sola, pero si todo había sido verdad ¿dónde estaba la camisa que me había puesto? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, entre al baño y lavé mi cuerpo lentamente, deseando que el cansancio de mi noche pesada se fuera con el golpe del agua y ahí pudiera quitarme todo.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y sequé mi cabello tan despacio como pude. Abrí la ventana para dejar entrar el sol que agradecida recibí cerrando los ojos, busqué mi celular pero no lo encontré tan rápido como supuse y recordé que la mayoría de mis pertenencias se habían quedado abajo cuando había llegado. Me envolví en una delicada bata y encontré mi bolso para revisarlo. Lo que vi me sorprendió.

Más de 15 llamadas perdidas de Edward Cullen y ¿cómo sabía que era su número? Por el montón de mensajes de texto que me había dejado, sin olvidar los mensajes de voz que me dispuse a escuchar…

* * *

**_-Bella, perdóname ¿dónde estás? No debí dejarte irte sola y menos en un lugar que no conoces. Si puedes devuélveme la llamada._**

**_Edward cullen-._**

* * *

**_-¿Por qué no contestas las llamadas? ¿Estás tan molesta?_**

**_Edward Cullen de nuevo-._**

* * *

**_ estoy preocupando ¿qué clase de juego es este? ¡Demonios! Llámame por favor-._**

* * *

Y así, no sé cuantos más mensajes de voz contenía mi buzón, además de mensajes de texto desesperados por recibir una señal de que yo los había leído, todos enviados a una hora avanzada.

-Hola hermosa ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó una voz detrás de mí y me sobresalte.

-Aa hola Rose, me siento bien-.

-Me alegro ¿quieres desayunar?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Camine detrás de ella hacía la cocina y me sonrió al sacar los ingredientes para hacer _hot cakes_.

-Lamento lo de anoche…-.

-No lo menciones más por favor-.

-Pero Bella, si hubiese llegado temprano no…-.

-No fue tu culpa rubia, además no pasó nada-.

-Eres fuerte- comentó batiendo la harina y la leche-.

-Supongo que si- respondí con la mirada baja y me miró detenidamente.

-Mira nada más Bella, ese hijo de puta te golpeo-.

Y se acercó rápidamente para revisarme e hice un gesto de dolor mientras posaba sus manos sobre la parte afectada.

-Lo siento linda, pero no te apures con un buen toque de maquillaje no se notará- y se sonrió.

-Eso es lo que menos me preocupa- comenté mientras me paraba a tomar café.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó volteando los _hotcakes_ en el sartén.

-Primero, no quiero que Renee y Charlie se enteren ¿sí? Segundo que decidí mejor quedarme aquí si no te molesta-.

-En lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y no me molesta, lo sabes- contestó sirviéndome el desayuno.

-Y tercero, quiero alquilar un auto o comprarlo; qué sé yo. Pero deseo aprender a movilizarme por la ciudad y no depender de nadie en lo más que se pueda-.

-Eso me alegra, que te independices más-.

-Sí y bueno, que también llegaré tarde a la oficina- y estuve a punto de salir corriendo pero mi amiga me paró en seco.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita?-.

-Ya te lo dije, a trabajar- contesté apuntando hacía la salida.

-Usted no va a ningún lado, se quedará en casa a descansar-.

-Ya descansé- espeté molesta.

Se paró para sentarme de nuevo frente al desayuno y me miró como quien ve a un pequeño berrinchudo.

-Llama a la oficina y explica porque no irás. Si no quieres decir la verdad está bien y si te ponen peros no importa que te despidan ¿o sí? Solo es un empleo de paso amor-.

-Rosalie, tienes razón pero…-.

-¿Pero qué?... –preguntó bebiendo de su jugo.

-_Me agrada mi empleo- _pensé.

-No nada, llamaré a mi oficina pero lo haré desde mi habitación ¿te parece?-.

-Anda hazlo pero no tardes para que sigas comiendo que buena falta te hace ¿ok?-.

-Ok- contesté y salí de la cocina para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta para marcar el número de la pequeña secretaria y espere los timbrazos para que ella me contestara.

-_¿Bella?-._

-Hola Alice, si soy yo-.

-_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-._

-Sí, bueno más o menos-.

-_¿Estás enferma?-._

-Algo así ¿podrías darle un recado al señor Cullen?-.

-_Por supuesto pero aún no ha llegado, bastante extraño ¿no crees? Él es muy puntual aunque bueno, aun ni siquiera son las 8-._

-Avísale que no iré por favor-.

-_Dime Bella ¿qué pasó?-._

-Luego te cuento-.

-_Anda dime-._

Suspiré resignada y pase nerviosamente mi mano por mi cabello.

-Es que… Ayer…-.

-_¿Sí?-._

-Ayer me trataron de violar- dije sin dudarlo.

-_¡Dios bendito! Pero ¿no te hicieron nada?-._

-Solo me golpeo pero no fue nada grave, iba a ir a la oficina pero mi amiga me lo impidió-.

-_¡Ni se te ocurra pararte por aquí! Descansa Bella, lo necesitas y en cuanto al trabajo, eso es lo de menos-._

-Gracias-.

Se quedó un momento en silencio cuando una voz se escuchaba pero no comprendí en lo más mínimo.

-_¡Dios bendito! Este hombre ¿qué le pasa?-._

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-_El señor Cullen ya estaba en la oficina ¿¡CUANDO HABRÁ LLEGADO!? Me habló para comenzar a trabajar-._

-Parece que durmió en su oficina- comenté graciosa.

-_Sí eso parece y no lo dudes de que así fue, bien te dejo porque comenzaré a trabajar ¿me podrías mandar por E-mail tu dirección? Quisiera visitarte-._

-Ok, te lo envió enseguida y gracias otra vez-.

-_De nada, adiós-._

-Adiós-.

Colgué y dejé mi celular con un audible suspiro y decidida camine hacía la salida para ir de nuevo con Rose pero algo me detuvo: Una hermosa rosa con una pequeña nota cerca del buró que daba hacía la salida de la ventana.

Caminé presurosa con una sonrisa en los labios a sabiendas que él había estado ahí y que era real, jamás como un producto de mi imaginación.

La abrí sin dudarlo dos veces y leí sonriente aquella nota con la caligrafía bella y desconocida.

* * *

_Mi bella flor:_

_Quise dejarte esta rosa para adornar tu belleza y también para disculparme por haberte dejado sola al amanecer pero no pude quedarme y arriesgarme a que el sol revelara quien era en realidad, sé que te hubieras asqueado al verme enredado de los brazos con tu cuerpo._

_Gracias por la charla y la compañía, aunque te juro que estuve a punto de flaquear al decirte que no te deseaba… Y gracias por ese beso… El primer beso que doy por gusto y placer… Eres como ninguna… Tan bella y única como la flor que tienes entre tus manos…_

_Quiero que estés segura de lo que sientes, así como también debo estar seguro yo de lo que siento por ti porque no quiero equivocarme contigo, eres tan pura que odiaría corromper tu alma._

_Nos vemos pronto, pero más pronto te veré yo aunque no lo sepas…_

_Soy tu sombra, tu ángel protector si es que quieres llamarme así aunque no lo merezca pero siempre cuido de ti._

_Necesítame como yo te necesito a ti…_

_Atentamente._

_Tu amante en silencio._

_P.D Eres tan hermosa mientras duermes, daría todo por observarte cada noche y cuidar tus sueños. ¿Cómo diablos logras sacar el lado romántico de un ser sin corazón?_

* * *

Sonreí por sus palabras en silencio, por el amante que me deseaba, por la noche que me había regalado y las rosas que me dejaba. Sonreí también por la paz que me traía y la tormentosa desesperación de tenerlo a mi lado. Aunque no tenía rostro ni nombre yo lo esperaría, lo sabía. Lo esperaría al anochecer por el portal de mi ventana… Siempre al aguardo de mi ángel protector.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez actualice un poco más rápido. No sé porque pero me gusto escribir este capítulo ya que algunas me decían que estaban fastidiandose con el acosador pero yo creo que me estoy enamorando ¿y ustedes? Me siento de buen humor ;)

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DENLE FOLLOW/FAVORITE SI LES GUSTO :* **_

_**Sonrian, solo una vez se vive ;)!**_


	16. Sombras del pasado

_"Podría simular una pasión que no sintiera, pero no podría simular una que me arrasara como el fuego."_

**_Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

**_Sombras del pasado_**

* * *

**_POV Edward_**

Un trago en mi mano, un olor a fresas, un suspire audible.

Me encontraba mirando el balcón vació, sin su recuerdo, sin ella. Me sentía desesperadamente sólo y asqueado con mi sola presencia porque el maldito alcohol no ahogaba mi soledad ni las ganas salir corriendo para buscarla.

-Isabella ¿por qué te fuiste?- dije cerrando los ojos y apuñando las manos.

Me sentía enjaulado, peor que en la oficina. Esa agonía del psiquis que me hacía salir de casa para buscar mujeres que saciaran mi sed de amor. ¿Sed de amor? Sí eso era posible ya nada tenía sentido y lo que más me sorprendía ¿cómo es que no había estado ella ya en mi cama, desnuda, indefensa y excitada? Contenía una barrera contra el mundo, mi mundo. Aquella que la ahuyentaba de mi lado y que la hacía salir despavorida por el terrible monstruo que era, apilando dinero a manos llenas y un sinfín de historias de mujeres que tranquilizaban mis más bajas pasiones.

Pero lo que más rabia contenía mí cuerpo era el recuerdo de una sola mujer: Tanya. Ella se había convertido en mi primer amor ¿primer amor? ¡Claro que no! Mi primera ilusión porque yo si la pude llegar a querer hasta los huesos pero su traición mató cada minúscula parte crédula de mi corazón. Su sola imagen me revolvía el estómago, su sola presencia en mis memorias me hacía odiar más el mundo, solo eso, solo ella.

Esa noche bebí hasta al cansancio sin llegar a perder la noción del tiempo… Tenía sed, sed de mujer. Hacía semanas que no tenía una a mi lado, excepto ella… Pero no como me hubiese gustado.

_-¿Hola?-._

-Hola, ven a mi casa-.

-_Es tarde ¿qué quieres?-._

-Sabes que quiero-.

-_¿Estás ebrio?-._

-Eso no importa. Ven a mi casa-.

-_No iré, sé que solo quieres follar y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa-._

-¿Y eso alguna vez te importó?-.

-_Edward, trato de alejarme de ti ¿no entiendes? No quiero nada contigo ya-._

-Alice, no te estoy preguntando nada. ¡Mierda!-.

-_¡No! Estoy con alguien más, no soy otra de tus putas. Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo-._

-¿Tú rechazándome?-.

-_Sí, yo. Increíblemente aunque hace unos meses te demostré lo contrario, ya no soy así-._

Y colgué sin escucharla decir más pues aunque mi secretaria conocía esa parte de mí, lo pensé nuevamente y sabía lo que hubiese pasado de haberla follado esa noche… No la hubiese necesitado porque mi mente se llenaría de Bella. Me sentí obsesionado a tal punto que ninguna mujer me gustaba, quería pensar en eso, que solo se trataba de una mera obsesión y que al estar dentro de su cuerpo esa pasión se apagaría.

Baje a mi despacho sin mucho ánimo y encendí el reproductor para escuchar _Dont Cry, _ya que por alguna razón esas canciones me recordaban a ella.

Cerré los ojos mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía Vodka y al escuchar el primer solo de guitarra eléctrica mi cuerpo serpenteo al recordarla en la primera noche en París con sus piernas desnudas, su playera azul, el cabello cayéndole por lo hombros y sus labios gruesos. Esa sensación exquisita del primer roce de su piel con la mía, sus ojos chocolate mirándome fijamente, mis ojos en el vaivén de sus caderas, la textura suave de su cuerpo, el calor que desprendía, nuestra soledad…

La segunda canción se escuchó, _Knockin' On Heaven´s Door _sonaba dentro de mi despacho solitario y así me sentía: tocando las puertas del cielo, solo con ella. Había tenido tantas oportunidades de darle más intimidad a nuestra relación y de una vez por todas saber si se interesaba un poco en mí como yo, al menos algo superficial, siquiera por mi dinero aunque no me hubiese importado en lo más mínimo. La mayoría de las mujeres eso hacían, aunque la atracción era indudable yo me sentía ciertamente incómodo ante esa verdad: interés.

Camine por frente del gran librero que contenía mis regalos de universidad: libros de finanzas, contabilidad, economía entre otros pero otro más apartado: manuscritos románticos. Alguna vez quise deshacerme de ellos pero mi madre no me lo había permitido.

* * *

"_Cuando te hayas enamorado, leerás y comprenderás lo que todos eso hombres sintieron. Lo sabrás cuando te enamores"_

* * *

Y ahí seguían, intactos y cada día más cubriéndose de polvo… Por cada maldito día en mi soledad, por cada maldito día que me sentía más solo que el anterior. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a leerlos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo me enamorara? Veía tan lejano esa posibilidad, tan lejano ese estúpido sentimiento del cuerpo frío que contenía mi lóbrega alma,aquel que solo mantenía calor por placer y al ocaso volvía a caminar sin vida…

Tomé un manuscrito pero lo devolví a su lugar sin pensarlo ¿Qué haría? ¿Leerlos? Eso no, eso jamás.

Eran de madrugada y subí a la habitación para ducharme y entrar sentí miedo.

Miedo a la soledad ¿por qué nunca lo había notado? ¿Por qué ahora que ella no se encontraba me sentía más solo que nunca? Mi cuerpo se llenó de rabia, una rabia contra mí mismo… No quería nada de ahí, si todo lo tenía ¿por qué me sentía insatisfecho?

-¡JODER!- grité.

Y comencé a golpear todas las cosas del lugar.

Floreros, cuadros, mesas, sillas, lámparas… Todos terminaron rotos y regados.

Me deslice hasta el lecho y me senté en el borde con las palmas en las sienes intentado centrarme y más que nada tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué mierda me pasa?-.

Y mi mente se nubló cuando vi su ropa en una de las sillas que había quedado intactas… Un camisón rosa de suave tela descansaba perezosamente sobre el respaldo. Camine decidido a tomarlo y a romperlo pero al tenerlo entre mis manos la irá desapareció. Y una vez más pensé en ella.

_-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mucho gusto señor Cullen-._

La primera vez que había escuchado su voz.

_-¿Dormiremos juntos?-._

La primera vez que se sonrojó frente a mí.

_-Parece y de nuevo lo repito, que su concentración anda muy lejos de Francia-._

Y como olvidar la primera vez que me pilló recordando mis eróticas fantasías acerca de ella…

-¿Por qué me haces esto Swan? Me descontrolas, me intimidas. Sí, me intimidas con tu mero recuerdo- dije mirando el camisón y apretándolo contra mí pecho- porque antes era un hombre imponente, alguien que no temía en la presencia de nadie y ahora… Temo estar sin ti-.

Y el resto de la madrugada fue como ninguna otra…

Al amanecer me duche, era exactamente las 7:00 am y me dirigí a la oficina sin pensarlo. No llamé a Armando, no quise escucharlo, mi humor no estaba para más.

Recogí el auto enfrente de la torre, vestido de traje formal y el cabello un poco alborotado. La miré con nostalgia mientras metía la llave a la puerta y recordé que estaba sola y de alguna manera, la casa estaba tan sombría.

Golpee el capo y gruñí audible por la rabia que me inundaba.

Los días malos volvían a la rutina.

El trayecto fue fastidioso, ni siquiera me preocupó la velocidad a la que iba o sin me multaban por mí rapidez, lo único que quería era llegar y entrar para centrarme en el trabajo, el tiempo restante lo ocuparía para cuando llegara Isabella Swan por el elevador y no mostrar ningún signo de sentimiento.

Entre al estacionamiento en dónde el lugar privado para mis automóviles me esperaba… Me bajé con las manos en los bolsillos y mis _Ray Ban _mientras ponía la alarma a mi auto. Camine por hacía el elevador privado y ahí me encontré al conserje.

_-Bonne journée Monsieur Cullen ce que tu fais ici si tôt?- (Buen día señor Cullen ¿qué hace por aquí tan temprano?)-._

Lo miré sin interés y noté que el hombre bajo la mirada intimidado por mi presencia y se retiró sin esperar a que le respondiera.

Camine a la oficia y la enorme habitación me sofocó. Me dirigí hacía el mini bar para buscar un trago pero cuando a servirlo me detuve ¿qué caso tenía? ¿Beber alcohol que hacía por mí? Nada me resolvía, no contenía nada dentro de aquella botella y lo deje sin siquiera mirar.

Me paré frente a la gran ventana para ver entrar al personal pero sabía que era una porquería de mierda… Yo esparaba que ella subiera, verla caminar hacía el peligroso castillo del que tanto huía.

Mi propiedad, mis demonios, mi intimidante presencia, mi dinero, mi actitud… Todo se derrumbaba y se entregaba por verla entrar por la puerta principal de _International. _

Pasaron lo minutos y no llegaba, era desesperante.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?-.

Y nada.

Busqué entre la multitud y su delgada figura no apareció entre el gentío.

Miré mi reloj y la hora me asustaba de manera estúpida. Estaba increíblemente ansioso. Pasaron los minutos y ningún rastro de ella.

-No, esto no se puede quedar así. Debo trabajar-.

Me senté frente al gran escritorio y llamé a Alice por el intercomunicador.

-Alice, venga a la oficina ¡Ahora!-.

-_Sí señor Cullen-._

Comencé a sacar mis papeles y minutos más tarde, mi secretaria no llegaba. Con los nervios de punta y la rabia saliéndome por cada poro no dude en volver a llamarla.

-¿Espera ser despedida?-.

-_Discúlpeme señor, voy enseguida-._

Y llegó en menos de un minuto.

-¿Me solicitaba señor?-.

-Sí, traiga los papeles de los empresarios de Ámerica ¿ya llego Harris con los papeles?-.

-No señor-.

-¡Y que mierda se cree ese imbécil!- y golpee audible el escritorio.

La mujer se sobresaltó y me miró con miedo.

-¡Qué gente tan incompetente!-.

-Edward…-.

-¡No me llames Edward, no eres NADIE!-.

Noté como sus ojos se vidriaron por mis palabras pero me importó un carajo.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas!-.

La miré expectante y con ironía puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de mis problemas y es que nada más me sofocaba que la ausencia de Isabella Swan.

-¿Tú qué sabes de mis problemas? Y no te importan, dijiste que no querías nada-.

-Y no lo quiero pero ¡Estás molesto porque no fui a casa anoche!-.

Reí audible, me reí en su cara. ¿Se creía tan importante para que yo notara su ausencia? ¡Que ilusa era!

-Cariño, no te creas tan importante ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Eres un imbécil-.

-Lo que digas- respondí sin mirarla.

Se quedó parada frente a mí en silencio con las manos enlazadas sin perderme de vista, lo sabía porque podía sentirlo…

-Bueno… Si no tienes los documentos ¿te quedarás parada todo el día ahí?-.

-¿No deseas algo más?-.

_A Bella._

-No…-.

-Entonces me retiro- y camino hacía la puerta.

Mientras se marchaba recordé que Alice mantenía una íntima cercanía con Bella, al enterarme que habían asistido a la fiesta de disfraces juntas y que le ordene que la llevara en uno de los autos de mi propiedad. Quería saber algo, algo mínimo ¿por qué había faltado al trabajo?

-Espera…-.

-¿Sí?- preguntó tomando la puerta por la perilla.

La miré detenidamente y noté cierto asombro por mi repentina actitud, pero moría por preguntarle.

-¿Dónde está Swan?-.

-En su casa-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Ella llamó diciendo que no podría venir-.

-¡Y PORQUE MIERDA NO ME INFORMÓ!- exigí saber golpeando fieramente la mesa mientras la secretaria me miraba con miedo.

Colocó las manos en su pecho con la espalda recargada. De verdad me temía.

-Yo-o-o-.

-¡Eres un incompetente! ¡No eres capaz de pasarme un recado-.

-Lo siento… Es que…-.

-¿Lo olvido? ¡Por Dios! ¿Hace cuánto la llamó?-.

-Hace algunos minutos…-.

Me pare molesto en dirección a la ventana y camine desesperantemente como tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a mis preguntas.

_-No faltaré al trabajo, lo prometo. En cuanto a lo demás lo hago por el bien de todos los involucrados. Yo me transportaré sola, Armando no tendrá la necesidad de llevarme a la oficina y conseguiré un lugar para mí-._

¿Acaso había renunciado? ¿Le había molestado tanto mi actitud? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no venía? ¿Por qué no me dejaba verla? Ella había prometido que no faltaría, ella lo había prometido porque lo recordaba bien.

No supe que hacer, su desesperante ausencia me aprisionaba el pecho, quería salir de ahí y buscarla.

La secretaría me miraba desconcertada. Sí, jamás me había preocupado por ningún empleado en especial y eso se notaría de más raro pero no me importó.

-Necesito que llames Armando y averigüe dónde está Swan, que vaya por ella y se presente en la oficina AHORA-.

-Pero ella no puede venir porque…-.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la pequeña mujer y con una mirada asesina le hablé imponente.

-Me importa una MIERDA, yo la quiero aquí y ahora ¡TRAE A ISABELLA SWAN PORQUE LA NECESITO!-.

Me miró expectante, quizás porque de cierta manera había hablado de más y habría llegado a sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de mi orden.

-¿Para trabajar… O follar?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Limítate a tu trabajo y cierra la puerta al salir- espeté sentándome sin mirarla.

Hizo un gesto de cansancio y salió en silencio sin más.

Trate de tranquilizarme, la cabeza quería explotarme ¿por qué me sentía así? Tanto tiempo trabajando solo ya que a veces Emmet se perdía por largas temporadas y ahora una suave figura me hacía enloquecer en su ausencia ¿qué pasaría cuando regresara a su casa? ¿Qué pasaría de mí?

-Cálmate Cullen, quizás este juego, esta obsesión se apague con follarla- dije tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

Mi concentración se interrumpió por una llamada entrante de mi madre. Trate de tranquilizarme, no quería que Esme supiera que me encontraba de los mil demonios, eso la obligaría a preocuparse innecesariamente y venir a verme. No lo necesita.

-Hola madre-.

_-Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?-._

-Bien, con algo de trabajo ¿y tú?

-_De maravilla, bueno no quiero interrumpirte demasiado pero ¿está ahí tú socio?-._

-¿Emmet? No, él no ha vuelto…-.

-_No me refiero a él ni a Jasper quiero decir a la chica-._

-Aaa Bella, no. Ella… Se sentía indispuesta para trabajar y no vino-.

-_¿Está enferma?-._

-No lo sé-.

_-Bueno… Quiero que esta noche venga a casa a cenar…-._

-¿Esta noche?-.

-_Sí, no sé pero me encuentro impaciente por verla-._

-Haré lo que pueda, no prometo nada-.

-_Gracias hijo, bien nos vemos a las 8:00 en casa. Tu padre te envía saludos-._

-Igualmente mamá, adiós.

¿Qué tenía el mundo en mi contra? ¡Nada tenía por qué girar en torno a ella! No me sentía ya tranquilo y vague por la oficina sin rumbo tratando de buscar algo en que concentrarme hasta que Alice llegara con la información de la dirección de Bella.

Entre a la oficina privada y noté que estaba más destinada a ser cuarto de hotel que otra cosa. No lo había notado y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendí me sentí asqueado ¿cómo era posible ser tan descarado? Ese lugar era el más frío de todos, inclusive más que la oficina porque no me sentía cómodo ahí, dónde las paredes gritaban mis pecados… Dónde más de una vez estuvieron mujeres dándome "placer" y dónde quería tener a Isabella.

_ -¿Señor Cullen?_- habló Alice a través del intercomunicador.

Camine hacia él y me senté de nuevo para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-_Tengo en mis manos la dirección de Isabella Swan ¿Quiere que llame a Armando?-._

-¡No! Envíala por E-mail a mi computadora y no llames a Armando-.

-_Como diga señor-._

A los pocos minutos recibí la dirección esperada, la apunte en un hoja y me paré decidido a buscarla. Tomé mi saco y por alguna extraña razón no dude en arreglarme un poco el cabello y la camisa frente a un espejo para verme lo más presentable posible. Quería verme impecable.

Salí de la oficina y caminé rumbo al pasillo dónde la secretaría trabajaba.

-¿Saldrá?- preguntó indiferente.

-Sí, cancela las citas de esta tarde y si llama alguien de la familia dile que tuve un compromiso-.

-Está bien-.

Asentí solamente y me coloqué mi abrigo sobre los hombros sin meter los brazos. Camine sin vacilar hacía el elevador privado y ahí me dirigí hacía el estacionamiento en dónde mi _Aston Martin _plateado me esperaba. Quite la alarma y me subí rápidamente, miré la hora y noté que era bastante tarde para ser de mañana aún y la ansiedad me llenó de adrenalina para salir veloz del estacionamiento.

Coloqué un poco de música para tranquilizar mis nervios, no quería que Bella me viera exaltado por su nauseabunda ausencia. No quería que viera que la _extrañaba _¿extrañaba? No, eso no debía ser… Extrañarla nunca.

Miré el papel con la dirección y noté que estaba cerca de la residencia en la que vivía, quizás unos 15 minutos de diferencia pero cerca para mí ya que la velocidad a la que iba posiblemente me haría muchísimo menos tiempo del que era en realidad.

Solo necesitaba verla y si era posible decirle que quería que fuéramos a la casa de mis padres para mantener tranquila a mi madre. Solo eso, no tenía que tener nada conmigo, de eso estaba seguro.

Tambalee los dedos sobre el volante ansioso de que los semáforos cambiaran para dar seguimiento a mi camino, estaba ansioso más no estúpido para estrellarme contra los demás.

_Rojo._

Como el color de mi sangre caliente, aquella que se llenaba de adrenalina en el sexo y el placer de mi cuerpo destilaba con cada gota de sudor en cada arremetida dura dentro de una mujer. La sensualidad de unos labios rojos mordidos sublime de un cuerpo excitado y una mirada deseosa. Los labios de _Isabella._

_Amarillo_

La casi desesperanza de mi vida, el color que anunciaba que mi partida casi estaba lista. Los segundos se acortaban solo para tenerla en mi presencia dónde presentía que tendría un fiero descontrol sobre mis impulsos. Esa maldita desobediencia suya me agitaba como un animal enjaulado, su libertad me hacía vibrar tan lenta y desesperadamente que lo único que me provocaba era querer desnudarla y hacerla mía mientras la obligara a morderse los labios.

_Verde._

Mi libertad condicionada. El libre albedrío que separaba mi cuerpo de mi alma y que agitaba con locura mi psiquis en un intento desesperado por salir y llegar a su lado. La ropa, la distancia, indiferencia y frialdad me estorbaban… Sabía que al final de los kilómetros ella me esperaba y sin dudarlo partí.

Lo que me restaba de camino lo centré en irme concentrando en lo que diría y el por qué estaría ahí. Me sugestionaba porque de alguna manera el miedo frente a Isabella era recurrente.

Me estacione frente a la residencia. Un amplio departamento con una fina entrada adornaban el lugar. Baje del auto tan despacio como mis piernas me lo permitían pero mi alma deseosa quería salir corriendo hacia el lugar que me mantenía estático en el suelo. Suspiré ruidosamente mientras cerraba el auto y por fin llegué.

**#5908** tenía escrito en finas letras doradas aquella puerta de color blanquecina y detalles colores pastel. Toqué la puerta tan sutilmente como pude y coloque mis dos manos detrás de mi espalda esperando a que alguien me abriera.

No respiré.

Mi silencio me hizo u obligo a poner más atención en la actividad que se desarrollaba en la casa. Por lo que notaba, solo había una persona en el lugar y quise creer que era Bella. Lo segundo que noté era que se encontraba en la parte superior del departamento aunque sus pasos eran muy ligeros intuí que bajaba las escaleras. 6 segundos después… Ella abrió la puerta.

Su cara mostró sorpresa, alegría, consuelo, temor y radiante felicidad ante mi presencia. Se quedó mirándome de arriba abajo como verificando que era yo a quien tenía enfrente y sin dudarlo hice lo mismo… La noté cansada por desvelo, la parte derecha de su rostro mantenía un sutil color morado a causa de un golpe reciente y su forma de vestir indicaba que había sido "obligada" a permanecer en cama el resto del día.

Sentí temor al verla tan frágil e indefensa y mi semblante duro se suavizo con su mera presencia.

-Hola- salude tímidamente.

-Hola ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó con una mano fija en la puerta y el semblante serio.

-Vine a verte ¿por qué faltaste?-.

Su mirada se tornó misteriosa ¿qué pensaba la chica de los labios color carmín?

-Bueno…-.

-Dime, no tengas miedo-.

Y ante mis palabras se sobresaltó. No quería asustarla pero no sabía de qué manera hablarle. Me sentía un estúpido.

-¿Gusta pasar?-.

-Claro- acepte sonriente.

Camine con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba la habitación que supuse que era la sala. Contenía grandes y esponjosos sillones blancos y colores pasteles que jamás en ningún punto de mi vida hubiese escogido. Parecía el departamento de una super modelo, joyería, cristales, cuadros coloridos… No parecía el gusto de Bella.

-Siéntese- me invitó.

-Gracias-.

-¿Le ofrezco algo?-.

-No yo estoy bien… ¿Tú ya desayunaste?-.

-Ya, gracias por preguntar-.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio mientras ella bajaba la mirada ocultándome el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Asintió sin mirarme.

-Te vez cansada-.

-Un poco- se apresuró a contestar.

-Ya veo-.

Y de nuevo nos sumergimos en el incómodo silencio. Nos quedamos callados como dos adolescentes en plena primera cita, dónde ninguno de los dos se dignaba a hablar por temor a decir alguna estupidez que involucrase jamás volver a verse.

-¿Isabella?-.

-¿Sí?-.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-.

Enmudeció mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Porque…-.

Alcé una ceja esperando su respuesta.

-Porque tuve un percance-.

-¿De qué tipo?-.

-Eso no importa- respondió seria y no me miró de nuevo.

No quería presionarla y mucho menos que me tuviera miedo pero odiaba que no se abriera conmigo. Quería que confiara en mí pero su indiferencia me disgustaba demasiado.

-No me tienes que decir si no quieres, Alice me avisó que no vendrías-.

-¿Y si sabía por qué me buscó?-.

_Porque te extraño._

-Porque quería saber si había llegado bien a su destino y me preocupe, además tengo un recado para ti-.

-¿Para mí?-.

-Sí-.

-¿De quién? ¿Jasper?- preguntó curiosa.

La sangre me hirvió. Ese hijo de puta estaba presente en Isabella y eso me molestaba como para poder ir a buscar al imbécil de Harris y degollarlo para beberme su sangre. ¡LO ODIABA! ¡LO ODIABA!

-No- contesté tratando de controlarme mientras los puños me temblaban.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó asustada por mi reacción.

_No Isabella, esto es una mierda ¡Una vil mierda!_

-Sí-.

-Entonces continúa por favor- pidió amable.

Suspiré.

-Mis padres quieren que cenemos todos hoy a las 8:00 en su casa-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Mi madre está ansiosa por conocerte-.

-No entiendo ¿por qué?-.

-Ni yo lo sé-.

Se quedó pensativa mordiéndose los labios y me miró detenidamente.

-No creo que pueda-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-No puedo simplemente-.

La miré coquetamente para poder convencerla y mi sonrisa seductora apareció sin pensarlo.

-Creo que Esme se pondrá triste por tu rechazo-.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Ella se entristecerá?-.

-Mucho-.

Además tenía que tocar lo noble de su corazón.

-Mmm-.

-¿Y qué dices?-.

-Ok- contestó resignada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?-.

Se quedó en silencio un momento.

-¿Me permites?- me preguntó.

-Adelante- dije con la mano.

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó hacía la cocina.

Moví las mano nerviosamente esperando a que llegara y me recargué por completo en el suave almohadón del mueble.

A los pocos minutos ella llegó.

-Disculpa-.

-No te preocupes-.

-Bueno era Emmet McCarthy diciéndome lo que usted ya me había dicho del trabajo y recibí otra llamada-.

-¿De quién? Si se puede saber- pregunté.

Camine hacía su asiento y colocó el móvil en una mesa que tenía al lado.

-De mi amiga Rosalie, me preguntó cómo estaba y que venía para acá-.

-¿Rosalie Hale?-.

-Sí ¿por qué?-.

_Porque conozco a esa arpía._

-Emm no por nada, creo que debo retirarme ya-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, no es nada. Es solo que quiero adelantar unas cosas en la oficina antes de ir a cenar con mis padres-.

-Ok-.

-¿Te parece si paso por ti a las 7:30?-.

-Está bien para mí-.

-De acuerdo- contesté con una sonrisa y me paré de mi lugar.

Me acompañó hasta la entrada mientras sus manos se colocaban en su espalda.

-Oye…-.

-¿Sí?- y me giré frente a ella.

-¿Qué debo vestir?-.

_Nada, solo tu piel y tu perfume._

-Lo que gustes- contesté sonriente.

-¿Debo ir elegante?-.

Reí por su gesto infantil.

-Tal vez un lindo vestido- comenté.

-Gracias por el dato- contestó divertida.

-De nada, nos vemos más tarde ¿ok?-.

-Ok- contestó sonriente y cerró la puerta.

Me dirigí a mi_ Aston _ pero no para volver a la oficina si no para volver a casa.

Aquella extraña tensión en la presencia de Bella no desaparecía en lo más mínimo pues por increíble que pareciese tenía un presentimiento de que esa noche algo diferente ocurriría.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi chofer.

_-Bonjour Armando besoin de prendre mes parents un bon vin et une boîte de chocolats pour ma mère s'il vous plaît (Hola Armando necesito que lleves a casa de mis padres un buen vino y una caja de chocolates para mi madre por favor)-._

_-M. Puis quelque chose d'autre? (En seguida señor ¿algo más?-._

_-Non, vous êtes libre de la journée (No, quedas libre el resto del día)-._

_-Merci, monsieur Cullen (Gracias señor Cullen)-._

Y colgué.

Suspire tratando de sopesar lo que se me avecinaba: cenaría con Isabella Swan en casa de mis padres.

**1:00 pm**

Me coloqué en mi despacho, donde comencé a caminar sin rumbo por el lugar tratando de esperar a que la hora llegara más rápido de lo esperado. La mujer del aseo llegó tocando tímidamente mi puerta y asomando la cabeza.

_-Bonjour M. Cullen voulez-vous manger? (Buena tarde señor Cullen ¿Desea de comer?)-._

_-Je voudrais manger quelque chose de léger s'il vous plaît (Quisiera comer algo ligero por favor)-._

La mujer salió con los ojos desorbitados por mi extraña paciencia ya que, acostumbrada a mi mal humor y desasosiego se limitaba a preguntar, dejar los encargos y salir sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Quizás mi falta de amabilidad al escaso número de empleados que se resignaban a quedarse para servirme no se llevaban tan bien conmigo y a verme como el idiota prepotente a quienes aguantaban por mero compromiso o instas de mi madre.

"_Mi hijo no es malo, él es un hombre muy bueno. Solo está muy estresado por el trabajo"_

Eso les repetía una y mil veces más para que no me dejaran solo y por más lealtad que le tuviesen a Esme algunos renunciaban u otros agradecidos preferían mis condiciones… Servirme de vez en vez y solo cuando estuviese ausente, por ellos la casa siempre estaba sola.

**5:00 pm**

Me sentía desesperado. Tanto que comencé a hojear algunos libros de la universidad. Todos en perfectas condiciones y algunos apuntes a los costados de las páginas. Las manos me empezaron a temblar por los recuerdos aquellos días en los que la inquietud, en los que deseaba superarme y que comenzaba a construir un futuro.

_Era de noche en la universidad. Me encontraba leyendo "Cumbres borrascosas" animando y alimentado la parte romántica de mi vida en dónde Tanya coexistía solo conmigo. Su cabello rubio y electrizante causaba estragos en mi piel, dónde mis manos curiosas querían recorrer su sagrado cuerpo. Siempre necesitando de su mero amor físico, lugar dónde jamás me permitió llegar._

_Aunque pese a la situación me sentía el villano ¿acaso lo era? Si tanto me amaba ¿por qué no me merecía siquiera un beso apasionado? Siempre ocultándome en las sombras de un amor desesperado a la espera de una caricia sublime acompañada de te amos sinceros y besos necesitados._

_Pero aquel extraño comportamiento suyo me mantenía cautivo de pensamientos y de mis temores. Sentía que acariciarla era un pecado pero ante mi atrevimiento su repentina furia me llenaba de miedo. No quería perderla por ningún motivo por lo que marcaba mi dolorosa distancia._

_-Hola amigo ¿de nuevo leyendo?- preguntó Emmet con su balón de futbol americano entre las manos._

_Lo miré sonriente y apenado a la vez pues prácticamente vivía entre libros._

_-Sí, bueno tenía un tiempo libre y quise leer-._

_-¿Y por qué no estás con Tanya?-._

_Baje la mirada, no quería decirla la verdad a Emmet. Tanya no me quería a su lado y no entendía por qué. Siempre tratando de verla y ayudarla y como tal negándome todo._

* * *

_"Cariño no podré esta tarde, iré con mis amigas al centro comercial"_

_"Bebé, saldré con mi amigo Jacob. Me ayudará toda la tarde con unas tareas de matemáticas"_

* * *

_Y cuando la cuestionaba siempre se ponía violenta alegando que si tenía un problema al respecto de los amigos que tenía. Y siempre me quedé callado._

_-Amor, si quieres te puedo ayudar yo. Soy buena en las matemáticas-._

_-¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Es solo una reunión para estudiar ¿acaso quieres controlar mis amistades?-._

_-No es eso Tanya es que quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. Es todo- contestaba aunque los celos me quemaban por dentro._

_-Y lo tendremos Ed pero por ahora quisiera atender la escuela primero ¿o a ti no te importa?-._

_Resignado asentía y bajaba la mirada derrotado._

_-Cariño, no estés así- dijo tomando la cara con las dos manos- te recompensaré, lo prometo-._

_La miré profundamente a los ojos y trate de dibujar una sonrisa._

_-Te amo-._

_Me miró mordiéndose los labios y con una ceja alzada sin poder contestarme me soltó sin previo aviso. La miré y trate de tomar las suyas pero ella no se dejó._

_-Me tengo que ir, es tarde para mí-._

_La miré decepcionado y traté de darle un beso pero ella se quitó._

_-¡Edward! Tengo labial, no lo arruines por favor-._

_-Lo siento Tanya ¿qué no puedo darte ni un beso?-._

_-¡No! Ahora, tengo que irme y por favor no me llames-._

_Suspiré resignado y se marchó._

_-Ella está ocupada con la escuela- contesté a mi amigo._

_-¿Ocupada? La vi con un tipejo mocoso que ni siquiera es de la escuela-._

_-¿Dónde?- pregunté ansioso soltando el libro por completo._

_-En la plaza de un centro comercial, estaban con unas bebidas. Pensé que eras tú-._

_Baje la cabeza enfurecido y salí a buscar a Tanya._

Cerré los ojos tratando de sacar de mi mente aquellos amargos sentimientos… Aquellos que estaban ocultos bajo una gruesa capa de odio contra el mundo.

**7:00 pm**

Subí a la recámara con una pesadez infinita en los pies, cansado y derrotado opte por bañarme. Me quité los zapatos lentamente sentado en el borde de la esponjosa cama y desabotone mi camisa en total silencio… Al paso de los minutos me recosté un poco tratando de relajarme pero eso no me fue posible. Mi teléfono personal comenzó a sonar insistentemente mientras el sueño me iba venciendo, agradecí por un momento el sonido para hacerme reaccionar y adormilado conteste sin pensarlo.

-Hola…-.

-_Hola señor Cullen, tanto tiempo sin escucharte amor-._

Abrí los ojos ¿quién diablos era?

-¿Quién eres?-.

_-Rosalie Hale por supuesto-._

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-_Verte amor, vine a la ciudad solo por ti-._

Maldita arpía, no la quería ni ver. No después de haber abandonado a Emmet, sabía que me encontraba en la peor posición de todas pero me importaba una mierda porque a pesar de todo sabía que había cometido un irrefutable error al revolcarme con la mujer de mi socio.

-Yo te dije que ya no quería nada contigo-.

-_¿Y qué con Bella?-._

-¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con los dos?-.

-_No seas hijo de puta y no niegues que las haz querido seducir-._

-Te importa un carajo lo que haga, a mí no me vengas con estupideces de mujercita _controladora-._

-_Serás mío ma chérie-._

-Mira Rosalie, sé que estás en la ciudad con Bella y me importa una mierda ¿sí? Limítate a los labores del hogar como buena señora y déjame en paz-.

Colgué, esa pesadilla de mujer me acosaba y ¿cómo rayos había conseguido mi número privado? Lo más sensato y obvio que se me ocurría es haber hurtado el número de la agenda telefónica de su compañera.

-_Strega puttana- _argumenté para mí solo pensando en la estúpida rubia.

Camine hacía la ducha y me desnude para dejar caer el agua sobre mis gruesos hombros en dónde sentí la infinita tranquilidad de la humedad que refrescaba mis músculos. Ahí me concentré en la infinita posibilidad de encontrarme con la mujer que me había llamado y estruje mis sesos para poder idear un plan que me librara de todas las estupideces… No debía preocuparme pero mi acercamiento con Bella se disminuiría con su estúpida presencia.

Salí con una toalla enredada a mis caderas dónde después opte por ponerme un traje casual y un tanto formal. Pusé mi componente para escuchar algo sitinto y anormal para el resto del mundo. La interpretación de _2cellos back in black _me hacía sentirme en mi mundo. Una parte rebelde y asesina que despertaba en mi piel, el león adormecido, el tipo mundano que follaba mujeres en cualquier lugar donde le placía… Dolor, sufrimiento, sangre, homicidio… Los sentimientos de destrucción me controlaban y sabía que solo la presencia del alcohol tranquilizaba u adormecía mis instintos pero esa noche no… La bestia iría sin avisos ni contemplaciones en contra del mundo.

Baje lentamente con olor a loción y el cabello alborotado. Tomé mis llaves y baje al estacionamiento de la casa dónde también poseía mis más preciados objetos materiales: mis coches.

Divague entre ellos, tratando de optar el más conveniente para la noche. Sonreí abiertamente y me dirigí **_Maybach Exelero_****.** Triunfante lo recorrí con la mirada y relamí mis labios para después morderlos.

_Semidesnuda se encontraba con el cabello suelto en dónde bailaba excitada Welcome to the jungle interpretada por 2cellos. Mi excitación se acrecentó mientras tocaba mi cuerpo sin vergüenza. Ahí danzando cerca del cofre, se subió con las manos tomando su larga cabellera y moviéndola lentamente. Una leve sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios en donde me invitaba a tomarla en ese lugar del estacionamiento._

_Me acerqué decidido y ella me apartó con las piernas donde un par de stilettos me tocaban con los tacones, sus largas piernas sensualmente posicionadas se abrieron para darme una mejor vista a los que mi imaginación me prestaba a soñar pero de golpe las cerró en cuanto me sonreí._

_Comenzó a girarse y con las piernas me atrapó para después colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me besó fugazmente con los labios tibios y rosas mientras cerraba los ojos despreocupado para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a mis caderas._

Y desapareció de mi fantasía.

Me sonreí dispuesto a cumplir mis pensamientos eróticos frente al cofre de mi automóvil y entré sin dudarlo ¿Qué pasaba ahora conmigo?

La música ahora me recordaba a ella, salvaje, sensual, inocente, perversa, niña, inexperta y mía. Tenía que llegar a ella sin dudarlo, ahora eso me motivaba.

El transcurso del viaje fue ruidoso, me sentí de nuevo en los viejos años en dónde comencé a ser el depravado que las mujeres buscaban, por dinero o no me sentí el señor del mundo. En mi asiento de piel, la música alta, mi saco informal, el cabello despeinado y la mirada cruda… Yo era el rey del universo.

Los fantasmas de mi pasado me gritaban esa noche.

_Tanya_ la prostituta, la mujer que me había ilusionado hasta los huesos y con quien había perdido mi estúpida castidad, a quien estuve a punto de pedirle que se casara conmigo y quien me traicionó más de una vez.

_Rosalie Hale_, la esposa de mi socio. Una de las psicópatas que me perseguía para poder pasar otro rato de placer conmigo a quién me mantenía asqueado por sus deseos y placeres.

_Jacob Black_. El hijo de puta que me había arrebatado la ilusión de alguien, de una mujer y el mal nacido que odiaría por el resto de mi vida aunque jamás habría vuelto a saber de él y eso era mejor así… Porque de haberlo tenido enfrente lo hubiese matado

-Voy por ti Bella- dije para mí mismo- serás mía a como dé lugar- y aceleré sin dudarlo.

Aceleré más mordiéndome los labios y llené mi mente de la fantasía que me había imaginado en el cofre.

_Bella mordiéndose la boca, sus manos acariciando sus caderas, sus pechos danzando de arriba abajo con el contoneo de la música, su piel de porcelana suave bajo mi tacto y su lengua relamiéndome los labios._

Llegué tan pronto como el motor me lo dispuso y estacione el auto lujoso a unos metros de la entrada. Ahí me paré frente y salí lentamente frente a la gran entrada y miré hacía una de la habitaciones donde pude ver la silueta de Isabella a través de los vidrios. Vestía una hermoso vestido rojo con el cabello semi recogido, la ropa no le cubría el contorno de sus hombros lo que su hacía que su deliciosa piel luciera increíblemente irresistible a la silueta de aquella prenda de color sangre.

-Estás hermosa y eso que no te he visto de frente-.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos con la mirada baja y sonreí por la espera de tenerla enfrente.

_Mi excitación me calentó la sangre._

_Su sonrisa inocente._

_Mi cuerpo tembloroso._

_Su diminuta cintura._

_Mis manos entorno a su cuerpo._

_La respiración de los dos jadeante._

_Los besos apasionados no dados._

_Las horas encerrados en una habitación en soledad._

_Nuestra desnudez._

Los pocos metros que nos separaban los fui acortando paso a paso. Imaginando tomar su mano y seducirla, tomarla para saciar lo que provocaba. Su solo recuerdo me trajo tranquilidad y cordura. La bestia estaba bajo control.

-¡Joder! No la he tocado y ya me siento excitado, deseoso- comenté para mí mismo.

Y al acercarme noté una figura masculina que se dirigía de igual forma hacía la entrada. Vestía un una camiseta sencilla negro y pantalón casual y su cabello hacía juego con la obscuridad. Tocó el timbre con un ramo de flores en la mano y colocó su mano detrás de su espalda impaciente porque abrieran la puerta.

Me quedé estático esperando a que el imbécil volteara o al menos pudiese reconocer al menos su figura pero no tenía ni la menor idea.

Miré mi reloj para notar que era exactamente las 7:30 pm y que ella debía estarme esperando.

Insistente el sujeto volvió a tocar el timbre pero no avance hasta esperar que Bella abriera la puerta. Tanto como la primera vez trate de concentrarme en la actividad que había dentro de la casa.

Los pasos de unos tacones descendían a velocidad normal y otros tantos se movían por la parte de arriba de un lugar a otro hasta que el ruido cesó.

-¿Dónde estás Bella?- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Y entonces abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba Isabella Swan, con su hermosa figura y las mejillas rosadas. Sus ojos chocolate y sus pestañas enormes asomaban una belleza cautivadora. Su cara estaba maquillada de manera exquisita sin mostrar el golpe que había recibido.

El animal que contenía mi ser rugió desesperado por proclamarse dueño de toda su exquisita piel, por horas y horas dentro de su cuerpo. Los movimientos de nuestras caderas sincronizadas y el contoneo de su cintura en un abrazo apasionado. Sus labios gruesos se entreabrieron para dejar dibujada una perfecta O.

El sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella se acercó más para sacar detrás de su espalda el ramo de flores y noté como la distancia entre los dos incomodaba a la mujer de manera bochornosa. Decidido por el atrevimiento camine en su dirección para confrontarlo.

¿Quién era el hijo de puta?

Y entonces mi mundo se destruyó por completo. Se fue a la mierda mi postura y el poco autocontrol de mi cuerpo y mi memoria rebobino a momentos de infernal furia.

_"Solo es un amigo Edward ¿qué mierda te pasa con esos celos enfermizos?"_

El cuerpo me vibro y en las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a formarse los gruesos puños. Ese nombre, ese infernal nombre volvía a mi presente y se acercaba a la mujer que quería como premio y su estúpido atrevimiento ¿qué pretendía con esas flores? ¿De dónde lo conocía? Quería asesinarlo por lo solos centímetros que los separaban el uno del otro.

-Jacob Black… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó asustada mientras el sujeto sonreía.

-Te dije que vendría por ti mi amor- contestó mientras le ofrecía las flores.

Me acerqué de una vez por todas y lo voltee violentamente de la camisa para poder verlo a la cara y comprobar que era la misma persona en la que estaba pensando y el demonio que poseía mi cuerpo me sobrepaso.

Con los ojos al completo abiertos lo miré de frente y recordé sus facciones al encontrarlo con Tanya desnudo. Ahí estaba el mismo pero mayor mirándome asustado por la sorpresa, el desgraciado que había destruido mis ilusiones y me había robado a la mujer que quería y sin dudarlos lo apreté contra la pared con violencia y le grité sin dudarlo.

-¡ERES TÚ DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!-.

Y mi instinto homicida se me salió del cuerpo con la vida de Jacob Black en mis manos a punto de terminar con ella enfrente de Isabella Swan.

* * *

_Hola a todos y a todas, gracias de verdad por la paciencia pero es que he entrado ya a la universidad y me he mantenido ocupada con la carrera._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado y disfrutado este capítulo :)_

_PD: Gracias a todos los reviews, seguidores y lectores fantasmas: ustedes me ayudana aseguir adelante en todo esto: __**GRACIAS**__._

_**NO OLVIDES TU REVIEW, FOLLOW Y FAVORITE COMO REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MÍ :$!**_


	17. Ángel demonio

_"Todos buscamos a alguien cuyos demonios se entiendan con los nuestros"_

**_Gabriel G. M._**

* * *

**_Ángel demonio_**

**_POV Bella_**

-¿Qué rayos usaré ahora?- me pregunté mientras ponía mi índice derecho en mi barbilla y fruncía el ceño mirando la ropa tirada sobre la cama.

Uno de color carmín, otro azul y otro más de color rojo bastante elegante. Me puse los vestidos sobre el cuerpo frente a un espejo enorme que estaba colocado en la habitación y que Rose me había regalado y puse en práctica las pequeñas clases de moda que mi amiga me había dado en la adolescencia en sus múltiples intentos por aceptar citas.

"_Cuida perfectamente el corte de la falda y opta porque tus caderas no se vean anchas y el escote tiene que ser un poco pronunciado ¡muestra las bubis nena! ¡La naturaleza te ha dotado generosamente!"_

Enarqué los ojos el solo pensar en las "finas" palabras de Rosalie y decidí enfocarme mejor en lo que usaría. Me decidí por el de color rojo y unos zapatos altos de color negro. Me alise el cabello para recogerlo a medias y maquillarme naturalmente pero tratando de ocultar el golpe del rostro. Coloque un poco de perfume sobre las muñecas de mis manos y me dispuse a verificar la hora del reloj para ver si me encontraba a tiempo y eran apenas las 7:30 pm.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y pude intuir que era Edward el que llamaba anunciando su llegada sintiéndome nerviosa. La extraña e inusual forma de ser invitada por sus padres me hizo sentir incómoda ¿Para qué quería Esme Cullen conocerme? Solo nos habíamos encontrado una vez y por causas amargas del destino aquella noche en la fiesta y en la oficina pero fuera de eso no teníamos nada.

Su curiosidad me inquieto a tal grado de dudar qué hacer en su presencia y sobre todo el motivo del por cual me buscaban en realidad.

Baje las escaleras de manera lenta evitando enredar mis piernas con el vestido y caer por el suelo. Tome la parte larga de la falda para cerciorarme de mi camino conforme mi avance y acomode algunos mechones con la mano libre. Agradecida estaba de que mi mejor amiga no se encontraba ya que sabía que iba a ser demasiado escandaloso para ella verme de tal forma: muy apegado a sus gustos y en compañía de Edward.

Acorté los pasos que me separaban de la puerta y suspiré audible frente a ella mientras los insistentes golpes de la puerta seguían sonando. Cerré los ojos lentamente y dejé salir el aire para poder abrirle.

Sentí como una fuerza extraña me jalaba desde los pies hasta el mismo centro del universo. Su sonrisa chispeante se abrió de par en par mientras sus ojos me estudiaban cuidadosamente. La piel de la espalda se me erizo demasiado, quise tocarlo para verificar si era cierto lo que veía pero mis extremidades se congelaron.

Sentí la necesidad de recargarme levemente en la entrada de mi puerta para evitar desfallecerme por la impresión ¿cómo es qué me había encontrado? ¿Es que acaso ni en el fin del mundo me dejaría en paz?

-Jacob Black… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté asustada mientras él me sonreía.

-Te dije que vendría por ti mi amor- contestó mientras me ofrecía un enorme ramo de flores que hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuerpo tratando de acortar la distancia entre los dos. Sabía de por medio sus intenciones y que él pensaría que un beso nos iba a unir por completo. Me sonrió triunfalmente pero aquel destello de felicidad desapareció fugazmente con unas enormes manos. La espalda de su camisa fue halada violentamente hacía atrás lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio de inmediato pero sin caer. Su cara inundada de sorpresa junto con la mía hizo que el cuadro silencioso de la casa se destruyera.

Los ojos de Edward se mostraban feroces, lo que ocasiono que la bestia que dormitaba en su interior apareciera repentinamente. En una fracción de minuto lo estudió de arriba abajo sin consideración y algo concebido en su mente destruyó la fachada perfecta de ángel de aquel rostro.

-¡ERES TÚ DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTA!- grito poniéndolo sobre la pared escupiendo con rabia las palabras.

Sentí palidecer por aquella repentina reacción e instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi boca. Jacob por su parte soltó el ramo de flores mientras el susto no cedía de su cuerpo y el agresor rugía furioso lo que enseguida provocó que los actos reflectados por aquel cuadro hicieran que el agredido subiera las manos para lograr salir de las garras del león.

-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA IMBÉCIL?!- rugió Jake acomodándose la camisa violentamente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Cullen se sonrió con cinismo y pude notar como su cuerpo vibraba de odio a lo que el agredido no se percató hasta que se miraron a los ojos hipnotizados.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos- espetó Edward sonriendo malicioso.

Black no contestó y su cuerpo se quedó estático en el suelo. Los miré desde mi lugar aun sin poder cómo es que se conocían y qué mierda pasaba para que hubiese pasado esa escena tan violenta.

-Tú…-.

-Así es ¿te acuerdas de mí, cierto?-.

Y en el filo de su dibujada sonrisa se abalanzo sobre Jacob para tirarlo en el suelo y comenzar a golpearlo con saña y extrema violencia.

-¡Detente, basta Edward!- grité desesperada.

Ni siquiera me miró y aceleró la fuerza de sus golpes mientras mi hermano daba pelea en el piso. Camine hacia ellos decidida pensando en separarlos pero en el fondo sabía que ese era solo una estúpida idea que haría que terminara herida con ellos.

-¡Te voy a matar hijo de perra!-.

-¿Todavía estás resentido?- pregunto Jacob irónicamente con el labio partido.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe mientras bajo sus puños los pedazos de tela de la camisa eran prácticamente arrancados pero antes de hacerlo lo soltó. Los dos se quedaron parados frente afrente mientras Jake iba en camino a propinarle un fiero golpe cuando corrí para interponerme.

-¡BASTA YA!- grité poniendo mis manos en los pechos de cada uno- ¿qué carajo está pasando?-.

Edward Cullen me miró como si mi voz lo trajera de nuevo a la realidad y lo mismo ocurrió con Jacob. Ambos me miraron desconcertados ya que en mi acto de repentina furia había quedado sin zapatos y la mi pierna se asomaba por la abertura de mi vestido color rojo.

Mi respiración bufaba violentamente, quería respuestas, palabras que me dijeran que rayos pasaba a mí alrededor y de dónde rayos se conocían. Lo quería todo.

-Bella, no te metas- espetó Jacob.

-A mí no me digas que hacer Jacob Black, yo aquí quiero una maldita respuesta y ahora- dije sin controlar mi tono de voz.

Cullen por su parte se notaba divertido por mis facciones, algo ante mis gestos le parecía entretenido pero ante mis impulsos homicidas ni siquiera podía sonreír.

-¡No te metas Isabella Swan!- bufó Jacob apartándome con furia del lado del aludido y por su fuerza mis piernas se movieron con mucha torpeza.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- gritó Edward halándome del brazo para protegerme con su pecho colocándome a espaldas suyas.

Me sentía un títere y más que eso, me sentí humillada ¿cómo era posible que ni siquiera mi presencia pudiese tener validez? Los brazos fuertes de Edward me envolvieron y se agazapo a manera de defensa impidiendo el contacto con el exterior. Me aferre a su brazo izquierdo e inconscientemente tome su mano provocando que girara levemente la cabeza en dirección a nuestro agarre.

Me miró con los ojos al completo descubiertos y en su descuido Jacob golpeo fieramente su estómago provocando que se soltara y cayera de rodillas.

-¡EDWARD!- grité asustada poniendo mis manos sobre su espalda.

Tosió fieramente por el aire que le faltaba pero no me permitió acercármele demasiado.

-Aléjate… No quiero que te pase… Nada…- dijo entre jadeos.

El adversario sonreía sínicamente con los brazos cruzados viendo la figura del caído. Mis puños se cerraron violentamente y sin ningún aviso camine rápidamente hacia en dirección de él para golpearlo en el pecho sin contemplaciones.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eres lo peor!- decía furiosa con las manos cerradas.

-¡Cálmate Bella!- contestaba tomando de las manos para suavizar mis golpes.

-¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡No quiero, no quiero!-.

Y sin dudarlo me tomó entre sus brazos muy cerca de su pecho. Con fuerza agarro una de mis manos atrás de mi espalda y la libre la utilice para tratar de liberarme pero era inútil.

-No me digas eso Bella, yo te amo. Te he buscado por todas partes, me haces falta preciosa. No me desprecies-.

Acercó su boca a la mía para intentar besarme a la fuerza pero no se lo permití pues con mi otra mano le di una bofetada en la cara que lo dejo jadeante de rabia. Sus ojos mostraron ira aprisionada y me besó con fiereza apretándome con los dos brazos obligándome a abrir la boca para poder jadear aire, su lengua era brusca, sus labios eran calientes pero muy odiosos al contacto de mi boca… No deseaba su boca en lo absoluto, sus caricias me aturdían porque no siquiera me tentaron a continuar con el beso. Ya no era como la primera vez, aquellos besos que me dio en la habitación de nuestro hogar no se comparaban en lo absoluto con estos que me daba.

Y ahí decidí quedarme estática, la violencia de sus actos me lastimaban porque ya ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a luchar contra aquella mole enorme que me mantenía presa de sus bajos deseos y decidí concentrar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuese el momento porque el que estaba pasando.

_-¡Mamí, mamí!- decía llorando corriendo hacia los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer._

_-¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes mi niña?- preguntó preocupada caminando apresuradamente hacia mí._

_En cuanto la distancia se acortó entre las dos me abalance sobre ella para poder llorar desesperadamente en sus brazos y como era de esperarse me consoló en su regazo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza._

_-¡Me caí mamita!-._

_La mujer de cabellos castaños me sonrió con delicadeza mientras me daba la mano para sentarme en una silla de la sala y mis mejillas eran bañadas por saladas lágrimas que no lograba contener. Camino hacia el tocador en donde sacó una cajita de primeros auxilios y comenzó a curar mis heridas._

_-Awww me duele-._

_-Solo te dolerá un poquito mi amor ¿de acuerdo?-._

_Asentí solamente, creyendo ciegamente en las dulces palabras que me daba y tal como lo había prometido, no me había dolido en lo absoluto._

_Abrí los ojos para verla sonreír y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente para que me tranquilizara._

_-¿Cumplo lo que prometo mi amor?-._

_-Sí mami-._

_-Así debe de ser siempre mi hermosa flor, cuando cumples algo debes cumplirlo ¿no habíamos quedado que nada de trepar árboles?-._

_Baje las vista culpable y moví los piecitos de manera inocente._

_-Es que…-._

_-¿Sí?-._

_-Es que no tengo con quien jugar mami-._

_Se sonrió delicadamente y me cargó en su regazó para poder tomar mi barbilla y poder suavizar mi aspecto culpable. Mi padre nos interrumpió tocando ligeramente la puerta y sonriendo mientras las dos nos tomábamos de las manos._

_-Hola ¿interrumpo?-._

_-Pasa- contestó mi madre- ¿qué ocurre?-._

_-No nada, solo llegaron nuevos vecinos ¿te pasa algo princesa?- preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí mientras yo bajaba la mirada._

_-Es que se siente sola y quiere amiguitos para jugar-._

_-¿Eso es cierto princesa?-._

_-Sí- contesté sin mirarlo._

_Se paró para colocarse al lado de mi madre y tomarla de la mano mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y sin querer sonreí. Ellos eran perfectos, el uno para el otro sin lugar a dudas ¿cuántas veces soñé con encontrar mi príncipe azul tal como mi padre lo era con mamá?_

_-Tenemos una linda noticia para la pequeña Bella-._

_-¿Sí?-._

_-Sí, hay nuevo vecinos y creo que tienen un pequeño que es apenas unos años más chico que tú pero podría ser un buen amigo para jugar-._

_-¿De verdad papi?-._

_-De verdad preciosa ¿quieres conocerlos?-._

_Me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia la entrada de la puerta en donde en la casa de al lado un camión de mudanza bajaba varias cajas de cartón selladas. Una pareja sonriente salió de un auto color rojo. La mujer era muy bonita y el hombre se veía bastante amable. Con la punta de mis pequeños pies me alcé para poder distinguir como eran y mi padre al ver mi preocupación me alzó en sus hombros para que mirara a través de la cerca que nos separaba. Ellos parecían lindas personas y sobre todo muy amables pero lo que más me había llamado la atención era la otra personita que los acompañaba con gesto malhumorado._

_Un niño apenas más pequeño que yo caminaba con los brazos cruzados y el labio inferior saliente. Vestía una camisa a cuadros con una bermuda de color café y unos tenis deslavados. Su cabello era completamente oscuro y un poco despeinado, algo en él me había llamado la atención._

_-¿Quiénes son ellos papi?-._

_-No lo sé mi amor-._

_-Parecen muy amables- dijo mi madre._

_-Habría que conocerlos ¿eso quieres Bella?-._

_-¡Sí!-._

_Caminamos los tres de la mano. Yo boicoteaba en medio de los dos sin soltarlos y de vez en cuando balanceándome en el aire. Papá y mamá sonreían por verme feliz con la idea de tener amigos._

_-Hola buen día-._

_Los nuevos vecinos se giraron para encararnos y se acercaron a nosotros sin pensarlo._

_-Hola buen día, yo soy Charlie Black y ella es mi esposa Renee- contestó el hombre tendiendo la mano._

_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Axl Swan, ella es mi esposa Marie y ella es mi hija Bella- comentó mi padre mientras saludaba fuertemente de la mano al hombre de bigote amplio._

_Me escondí detrás de las piernas de mi madre, no me sentía con la suficiente confianza como para saludarlos y ni siquiera sonreía._

_-Hola Bella- comentó la mujer- ¿cómo estás?-._

_La miré detenidamente, nada a su alrededor indicaba que podría correr peligro o que pudiera dañarme. Miré a mi mamá sonriéndome y me tomó mi mano para darme confianza y salir de aquella cortina de timidez._

_-Estoy muy bien, gracias ¿y usted?-._

_La mujer me miró anonadada, quizás al darse cuenta de que siendo tan pequeña hablaba con tanta corrección y amabilidad._

_-También Bella, gracias pero dime ¿qué edad tienes?-._

_-7 años-._

_-¡Qué bien! ¿Sabes? Tengo un niño un par de años menor que tú, quizás podrían jugar de vez en cuando una vez que nos instalemos ¿te gustaría?-._

_-Claro señora-._

_-Es más te lo presentaré; ¿Jacob? ¿Puedes venir?-._

_Nos quedamos en silencio esperando a que el niño respondiera pero no lo hizo._

_-¿Jacob?-._

_-¡No quiero mamá!- respondió al fin._

_La madre caminó detrás del auto y casi a rastras sacó al pequeño para que se presentara. Sus manitas se colocaban en su pecho de manera graciosa lo que ocasiono que me riera muy bajito. El niño ni siquiera me miraba, se limitaba ver a sus pies y dejar sobresalir el labio._

_-Él es Jacob-._

_-Hola Jacob- dijeron en unísono mis padres mientras yo lo observaba detenidamente._

_El chico no respondió y sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas por el enojo, definitivamente todo era divertido en él._

_-Responde Jacob- ordenó la mujer impaciente- discúlpenlo, está molesto porque no deseaba mudarse-._

_-No se preocupe señora- contestó mi madre._

_-Llámame Renee por favor- espetó sonriente._

_-Bueno Renee ¿les gustaría tomar una taza de café en nuestra casa?- preguntó mi padre._

_-No queremos incomodarlos en lo absoluto- respondió el hombre de bigote amplio- no queremos ser molestia-._

_-¡Para nada! Pasen por favor-._

_Los nuevos vecinos sonrieron y caminaron a la entrada de mi casa para conversar con mis padres y yo me quedé sola con el niño gracioso._

_-Bella, mi amor, recuerda no jugar en la calle. Invita a Jacob, hacer amigos nuevos le caerá muy bien-._

_-OK mami-._

_Me quedé quieta observándolo como no cambiaba de posición. Notaba que de vez en cuando miraba a los costados para cerciorarse de que ocurría a su alrededor pero nunca hacia enfrente. Tenía miedo de hablarle y que me ignorara, con lo sentimental que era sabía que iba a llorar si eso ocurría pero valiente me atreví._

_-Hola-._

_Poco a poco alzó levemente la mirada y traté de verme lo más amable posible. Sus largas pestañas se movieron rápidamente en cuanto se encontraron con mis ojos y le sonreí._

_-Hola- respondió sin pensarlo._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-._

_-Mi nombre es Jacob-._

_-Yo soy Bella-._

_-Qué bonito nombre pero ¿por qué te llamas así?-._

_-Es que no me gusta el de verdad-._

_-No entiendo-._

_-Me llamo Isabella pero prefiero Bella-._

_-A mí tampoco me gusta mi nombre ¿puedes ponerme uno nuevo?-._

_Moví los labios de izquierda a derecha tratando de deducir un buen nombre de su agrado y coloqué mi índice derecho en mi barbilla._

_-Ya sé, te diré Jake-._

_-¿Jake?- preguntó sonriente- suena genial-._

_-Sí, me ha gustado-._

_-¿Yo te gusto?- preguntó sonriente._

_-No- dije riendo- el nombre de Jake me gusta-._

_Su sonrisa se apagó en cuanto termine la frase y me sentí incómoda en cuanto vi su semblante triste._

_-Quizás cuando sea grande me gustes Jake-._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionado con sus enormes pestañas batiéndose en el aire._

_-Sí y seremos novios. Pero ahora no, seamos amigos-._

_-¿Amigos?-._

_-Sí, para jugar-._

_-¡Está bien Bella! Pero cuando seas grande serás mi novia ¿lo prometes?-._

_-Lo prometo-._

Su lengua se removió aún más dentro de mi cavidad y su respiración caliente me quemaba fuertemente. Quise separarlo pero su fuerza me sobrepasaba. Nunca cerré los ojos ni disfruté en lo más mínimo sus caricias. Jacob Black no me atraía. Reuní las suficientes fuerzas como para empujarlo y dada su concentración lo empuje con fuerza para salir de su agarre. Me fui a tientas hacia atrás y decidí venía a tomarme de nuevo pero otras manos me sostuvieron en la oscuridad.

-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!- bufó homicida Edward Cullen con los ojos inyectados en ira.

-¿Tú quién te crees? Isabella Swan será mi mujer te gusto o no. Supera tu maldito pasado de mierda y acepta la miseria que eres hijo de perra-.

Edward caminó decidido a matarlo a golpes pero de nuevo me interpuse entre los dos.

-¡Basta ya! Los dos son unos idiotas pero tú más Jacob ¿Con qué derecho vienes a reclamarme como tuya cuando no somos nada, aléjate de mí por favor-.

-No lo haré- respondió- tú serás mía.

-Te lo advierto, estoy a punto de llamar a la policía-.

-Haz lo que quieras- me retó.

-Entonces si no te vas tú, me voy yo. Vámonos Edward- pedí tomando del brazo al hombre que hervía en silencio.

Trate de halarlo con mi débil fuerza pero al igual que con todo, eso era imposible. Todo en sí me sobrepasaba. Era una débil mujer tratando de tranquilizar a una fiera y solo me quedaba una solución: mis palabras.

-Edward vámonos por favor-.

Pero no me respondió. Había algo en su mirada que no comprendía, una mezcla de odio destructivo que me atemorizaba demasiado pero que más sin embargo seguí en mi camino. Lo tomé de la mano nuevamente y sin pensarlo me siguió.

-Bella, no te atrevas a irte- amenazó Jacob pero no lo miré.

Tomé mis zapatos que estaban cerca de la entrada y tuve miedo de que me acorralara de nuevo pero no lo hizo. Camine en dirección a Edward quien no perdía de vista ningún movimiento de mi parte y lo seguí de la mano hasta que abrió la puerta del auto para dejarme entrar y segundos después ocupó su lugar en el piloto.

Por su parte Jake tomó el ramo de flores del piso y se quedó con ellas cerca de su pecho para después correr a la ventana del auto en donde estaba a punto de partir.

-Bella no te vayas- dijo a través del vidrio enfrente de nosotros.

Sentí un gran remordimiento pero después de su imbécil comportamiento no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo de la nada.

-Adiós-.

-Quítate del camino idiota- amenazó con las palmas aferradas al volante con la necesidad de que el imbécil de enfrente lo retara.

-Escúchame Bella, tú sabes que te amo, que quiero estar contigo ¡mierda! ¡Quiéreme!-.

No tuve ni la menor compasión de mirarlo por lo que baje la mirada ahogando el maldito remordimiento que sabía en perfección que me trataría de hacer pasar.

-Es tarde, vámonos- dije secamente a lo que Edward asintió y partimos en el auto con rumbo a la carretera.

El momento era incómodo, me limite a mirar a través de los cristales del auto lujoso y una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mi rostro pero por primera vez no me importó. Noté también como la velocidad disminuía considerablemente y a un costado de la carretera nos estacionábamos.

-¿Qué haces?-.

No me contestó y siguió verificando la forma en que se acomodaba en el lugar. Al terminar suspiro ruidosamente y se aflojo la camisa de algunos botones en signo de desesperación. Sabía claramente lo que pensaba: tenía ganas de un trago.

Me mordí los labios de manera singular esperando a que me respondiera pero no lo hizo, si el asunto seguía así de incómodo optaría por caminar y llegar a mi casa sola aunque el imbécil de Jacob estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿De qué?- pregunto como si no fuera obvia la situación.

Enarqué las cejas exasperada, claro que sabía a lo que me refería. Necesitaba respuestas o me volvería loca sin dudarlo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Black?-.

Sus manos se aferraron al volante de manera que pensé que lo arrancaría de un momento a otro por la brutalidad de su fuerza.

-No me preguntes por favor- comentó con los ojos cerrados.

Me quedé muy pegada a la puerta del auto y trate de acercarme pero no me lo permitía por lo que decidí quedarme en mi lugar sin decir nada. Su mirada divagaba de un lado a otro pero sin mirarme lo que me irritaba a tal grado de querer golpearlo para que reaccionara de una vez por todas. 79 respiraciones después alzó la vista con el ceño preocupado mientras trate de sonreírle para aminorar su angustia.

-¿Nos quedaremos por siempre en el auto? Vamos media hora tarde- comenté.

-¿De verdad quieres ir?-.

-¿Acaso dejarías plantada a tu madre? Y no le veo el caso quedarnos aquí si ni siquiera respondes mis preguntas-.

-Es complicado, mejor vámonos-.

-Espera- dije tomando su mano para evitar que encendiera el auto y mi toque hizo que reaccionara asustado.

La cercanía era un tema bastante incómodo para los dos. Él era un hombre frío y sin contacto humano y yo solo una chica tímida que de alguna forma trataba de hacer humano a una máquina déspota de hierro. Pase mi dedo índice izquierdo por encima de su aterciopelada piel lo que provoco un escalofrió me recorriera los brazos y la espalda. Edward cerró los ojos en ese minúsculo segundo y la chispa electrizante de nuestro roce provocó que el calor dentro de auto se intensificara.

-No… Enciendas… El… Auto-.

-¿por qué?-.

Alejé mis extremidades de las suyas y coloqué mis palmas muy cerca de mi vientre para poder mirarlas. Sentía su extraña mirada encima de mí al igual que mi pulso cardiaco acelerado por aquella provocadora situación.

-_Vamos no seas cobarde, tienes que preguntarle-_ pensé para mí misma.

-Estoy esperando a qué me preguntes Bella-.

-Está bien, solo… ¿Qué paso con Jacob Back?-.

-Te dije que no quería hablar de eso-.

-Pues necesito saberlo-.

-No tengo porque darte explicación de esos temas, es mi asunto nada más- contestó enojado.

-¿Ah sí? Ya veo entonces yo me largo de aquí y no me vuelvas a buscar en tu vida Edward Cullen-.

Tomé la manija de la puerta y alcance a abrirla cuando Edward la jaló de nuevo y me encerró poniéndole seguro. Trate de jalarla y abrirla pero mis intentos eran inútiles mientras que Edward encendía el auto y daba marcha por el camino.

-Ábreme la maldita puerta imbécil- contesté intentado de mil maneras poder salir del auto en movimiento.

Cullen me miró de vez en vez para cerciorarse de lo que pasaba al lado suyo sin desconcentrarse del todo. Golpee la puerta tan fuerte como mis puños me lo permitían pero todo era en vano

-¡Ábreme te digo!- insistí.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejaré salir de un auto en movimiento-.

-¡¿Loca?! Loca estoy por haberme subido al auto contigo, debí quedarme con Jacob-.

El auto se detuvo en seco para hacer que mi cuerpo se abalanzara violentamente hacia enfrente y los dedos de Edward eran marcados bruscamente en el material del volante. Golpeo un sinfín de veces la caja de la muestra de velocidades hasta que los nudillos se tornaron rojizos a punto de sangrarle hasta que volvió arrancar el auto a una velocidad que me erizo los bellos de la nuca y opte por aferrarme con mi vida del asiento del copiloto.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio- decía muy bajito pero si lograba escucharlo.

-Edward…-.

-Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad-.

-¡Edward…!-.

-Desgraciado mal nacido hijo de puta…-.

La curvatura del camino hizo que el auto se moviera violentamente por dentro y los claxon de los demás vehículos sonaban de manera escandalosa. Mi compañero no disminuyo la velocidad en lo más mínimo por lo que solté un grito de miedo al sentir que las ruedas del auto se elevaron en una parte baja de la carretera. Sus manos seguían en la misma posición, los diente blancos estaban abruptamente cerrados mostrándose filosos y sus ojos verdes inyectados en rabia ni siquiera notaban mi presencia, o al menos eso deduje.

Un auto frente a nosotros comenzó a sonar para indicarnos que debíamos pasar al otro carril pero en lugar de esquivarlo; él aceleró de manera mortal el motor para intentar encontrarse de frente con el vehículo que se avecinaba.

Lo único que opte por hacer fue aferrarme con mi vida del cuerpo de Edward. Mantuve mis manos y brazos a la altura de su cintura y espalda mientras mi cara se posicionaba en su cuello para evitar ver la desgracia que se nos aproximaba. Su perfume me embriago a tal punto que; al cerrar mis ojos pensé solamente en la habitación frente a la _torre _en donde habíamos compartido tantas noches durmiendo juntos. El movimiento de los brazos me indico que el volante había cambiado de dirección y que si no me equivocaba, habíamos evitado el fiero golpe contra el otro vehículo.

Llegamos a un parque nocturno casi a fueras de la ciudad en donde la velocidad iba disminuyendo conforme más nos acercábamos. No había movido ningún musculo, me encontraba en shock porque el maldito hombre a quien abrazaba con mi vida casi nos había matado a ambos.

Se quedó estático mientras su grueso pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad anormal. Me percaté de que habíamos parado e instintivamente comencé a llorar. Edward se tensó por mi repentino llanto y casi de manera inesperada comenzó a abrazarme suavemente sobre su pecho.

-Estás bien Bella, nada te va a pasar-.

Escuche claramente sus palabras y el grado de concentración en el que se encontraba por lo que decidí que era hora de darme fuga de ese hombre hermoso y perturbador. Golpee sutilmente el botón del seguro de las puertas y aprovechando las ventajas de mi delgada figura; me escurrí entre sus brazos para abrirla de un solo movimiento.

La cerré de un golpe y me di en la fuga hacia mi libertad lejos de todo ese perturbador mundo. Escuche como el volante era golpeado y la puerta del piloto se abría. Camine al principio de manera rápida para llegar a trotar y después a correr. Cullen me buscaba con la mirada y para mi mala suerte mi vestido rojo era visible en aquella noche y al encontrarme comenzó a correr en mi dirección.

-¡Bella!-.

Jadee por el cansancio y tomé la parte larga de la falda para acelerar mis pasos y esconderme en algún lugar entre los árboles. Me recargué en uno tratando de controlar mi respiración mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello.

Los pasos de alguien se comenzaban a escuchar mientras trataba de controlar mis respiraciones y mi pulso.

-Tengo que largarme de aquí-.

Me mordí la boca para idear el más inteligente de los planes: correr como loca hasta encontrar a alguien que pudiese darme ayuda. Encuclille ligeramente las piernas para segundos después salir corriendo de mi escondite tras el árbol. Aceleré el paso tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían, teniendo la necesidad de rasgar más mi vestido.

Estaba un tanto enojada con la naturaleza ya qué; no era una atleta nata y mis zapatos altos no me ayudaron demasiado al momento de comenzar mi partida.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar a lo lejos mientras sus pasos me seguían a una temerosa proximidad.

Las piernas me empezaron a doler demasiado lo que provocó que los músculos se tornaran flácidos para caer de rodillas en el pasto de aquel parque.

-Esto no es un maldito parque, es un jodido bosque- dije con las palmas en el suelo.

Traté de pararme pero las extremidades no me respondían. Sentí miedo al escuchar unos pasos y resignada me esperé a que mi captor llegara. Me senté en el suelo con las rodillas, palmas y piernas lastimadas. Traté de moverme pero las heridas me ardían haciendo que un gesto de dolor se formará en mi cara.

Coloqué mi cara cerca de mis piernas abrazándolas casi en posición fetal y me puse a llorar recordando a mi madre cuando me consolaba en mi niñez.

_-¿Quién es ese que te buscaba?-._

_-Jake, es mi amigo de clases-._

_El pequeño niño movió sus pies con la punta dando vueltas en el suelo y las manos en la espalda, ciertamente era enternecedor verlo así._

_-¿Te gusta?-._

_-Tienes 7 y yo 9 años ¿No crees que exageras con el tema?-._

_-¡No!- contestó llorando con rabia._

_-No te pongas así, es solo que me parece un poco raro que tengas esa costumbre de comportare raro-._

_-Es porque te cuido y no quiere que te pase nada-._

_-Yo lo sé pero está mal que te portes así-._

_-Pero…-._

_-¿No somos amigos?-._

_-Sí pero tampoco me agrada del todo que los demás te busquen solo porque eres linda-._

_Jacob era en cierta parte un chico problema. Había golpeado a varios niños de mi edad solo porque se acercaban a charlar conmigo. Su profesora había mandado a llamar a sus padres en más de una ocasión y no sabían que hacer respecto a su extraño comportamiento._

_Cuando se le preguntaban la causa, él siempre respondía que lo hacía solo porque sí. No había motivos aparentes e inclusive si indagó entre los afectados para encontrar la posible reacción de su violencia pero afirmaban que el pequeño solo los atacaba de la nada y que jamás con anterioridad se habían acercado a él para molestarlo._

_Pero yo sabía en perfecto la razón. Al salir al recreo, me seguía a cualquier lado; aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo a veces era un poco desconcertante su obsesión por saber en dónde estaba y con quien. Tanto tiempo creí que me protegía porque me consideraba su hermanita y que por ende sus palabras eran reales al decirme que no quería que me ocurriera nada en lo absoluto._

_-Tienes que portarte mejor-._

_-Es que…-._

_-¿Qué?-._

_-Lo haría si no pasaran cosas…-._

_-¿Cómo cuáles?-._

_-Cosas que hicieran que no fueras solo para mí-._

Mi respiración cada vez era más tranquila. Mi mano se posaba sobre mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de despejar mis pensamientos. De alguna manera me sentía agobiada por dos temerosos mundos: el de Edward y Jacob.

Trate de reanimar mis piernas pero no me respondían. Me apoye en la corteza del árbol para parame y lo logré a duras penas.

-Debería comenzar a ejercitarme- comenté para mí misma.

Camine unos cuantos pasos a lenta velocidad ahora que no escuchaba nada más que mis respiraciones. Me quité los zapatos y mis pies comenzaron a lastimarse pero no me importó. De vez en vez me paraba para descansar y recobrar el aliento pero sabía que no llevaba ningún rumbo. Un enorme sendero se cruzó por mi camino y a falta de poca luz caí estrepitosamente por él lastimándome aún más las extremidades.

-¡Mierda!-.

Traté de levantarme pero la desesperación me ganó y me puse a llorar sin consuelo.

Un ruido se escuchó proveniente de la penumbra y ocasionó que temblara de miedo quizás por la presencia de algún animal salvaje. Cerré los ojos rogándole a Dios que me protegiera y ahí tirada esperé a que todo terminara.

-¡Bella!-.

Dos gruesos brazos me cargaron en el aire y no me digne a mirar a mi salvador, me sentía cansada, dolorida y sin ánimo. Los pasos se aceleraron a tal punto de creer que quien fuese quien me había salvado, sabía en perfección el camino. Me acerqué más hacia el desconocido pecho y su olor me golpeo a tal grado que abrí los ojos asustada.

Edward caminaba con el ceño fruncido y los dedos casi clavándome en la piel y al darse cuenta de que lo veía, bajó instintivamente la mirada en son de reproche. Cuando la luz atravesó la espesura del bosque, noté como su respiración era marcada en el ambiente frío dejando salir de él un caliente humo.

Estaba más que enojado.

-Bájame-.

-No- contestó secamente.

Moví mi cara en dirección contaría a su cuerpo para que no pudiera siquiera verme, me sentía como niña pequeña en medio de una rabieta pero no iba a permitir caer ante sus ojos de nuevo. Me depositó en el suelo con un toque de fuerza y trastabille en el piso para no caerme.

Caminó de un lado a otro tratando de buscar una paz interna que no lograba conseguir mientras tocaba con desesperación su cabello rebelde. Me miró de vez en vez pensando sabrá Dios que cosas de mí.

-¿Qué carajo pensabas hacer?-.

Mi boca se entreabrió por la forma en qué me hablaba tanto que tuve la necesidad de recargarme en la corteza de un árbol viejo.

-Volver-.

-¿A dónde y cómo? No estás en _Central Park_ para tomar un bus y que te lleve a casa ¡Estás en Francia!-.

-Llévame a casa- dije casi llorando.

-De ninguna manera-.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir por mí!-.

Se giró levemente como tratando de seguir su camino hacia el automóvil vacilando con sus pasos para después caminar a una velocidad rápida hasta donde yo me encontraba. Sus brazos se posaron por encima de mis hombros y su pecho se me aprisiono en aquel lugar. La respiración de Edward me dejó sedienta, no de agua sino de besos. Cerró los ojos mientras abría ligeramente los labios y posaba su mejilla sobre la mía don sus largas pestañas tocaron mi piel.

-No… No soy nadie Bella… No soy nadie para ti. Tú no deberías ser nadie para mí pero aquí estoy; entrando a tu vida como si mi poder me lo permitiese. No sabes cuánto aborrezco lo que siento, no sabes cuánto deseo la muerte de ese malnacido, no por el ayer; si no por el ahora en donde tú estás presente-.

No abrí los ojos pero sentía su aliento dentro de mi boca sin tocarlo. Tampoco entendía de qué hablaba, sus ayeres estaban mezclados con Jacob y en el presente también pero ¿qué tenía que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué lo odiaba tanto si era por mi causa?

-No… No comprendo-.

-Shhh shhh- dijo posando su dedo sobre mis labios, rozándolos lentamente sin poder evitar humedecer levemente su piel- no quiero que entiendas- continuó diciendo ahora tomando mi cara entre sus manos- porque es confuso, porque ni para mí tiene sentido pero debo cuidarte-.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos hermosas esmeraldas que se posaban fijamente en mí. Sus manos no quitaron su lugar por lo que tuve la necesidad de halarlo ligeramente del saco y cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Protegerme de quién?- pregunté relamiéndome la boca.

-Del mundo… De mí-.

Acarició con la parte trasera de la mano mi mejilla derecha y con la otra me sujeto con más fuerza la cintura. Jadee un poco de aire sobre su rostro y escuché claramente como respiraba mi aire de manera necesitada, como una droga.

-¿Eres peligroso?-.

-Como no lo imaginas-.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me dejas estar contigo?-.

Se separó de mí obligándome a abrir los ojos de golpe. Su figura se alejó en la penumbra dejándome con frío, un frío que me quemaba sin su calor.

-No… Lo sé-.

Me mordí la boca y en acto de reflejo las piernas se me doblaron por el cansancio. Edward llegó justo antes de estamparme contra el suelo y me tomó entre sus brazos para de nuevo recargarme en el árbol.

-Mira lo que te he causado, estás así por mi culpa- dijo en reproche.

-La culpa es mía soy una idiota-.

-No digas eso, hasta cierto punto entiendo lo que hiciste-.

Enarqué una ceja desconcertada por sus palabras y me pegué a su pecho en busca de calor. Me abrazó fuertemente primero y después me soltó como dándose cuenta de que estaba mal lo que hacía; se quitó en saco y me lo ofreció para cubrirme. No dude en tomarlo ni un segundo y me lo puse aspirando su olor.

-¿Por qué lo comprendes?-.

-Porque es normal… Todos me dejan-.

Sus palabras de tristeza me dejaron desarmada, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que nada de eso ocurría.

-_No es eso ángel triste, yo no te dejaría jamás-_ pensé para mis adentros_._

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunté tomándolo del rostro pero no se dejó, su cuerpo destilaba ira, tristeza y melancolía, me dolía verlo así.

-¡Porque mi vida ha sido siempre así! La gente me deja en cuanto consigue lo que quiere. ¿Entiendes que es vivir con eso? Soy mediocre porque los únicos que siguen conmigo son mis padres, fuera de eso no hay nada más-.

-No es así-.

-Entonces ¡Dime!-.

-_Yo te querría si tuviera la seguridad de que no sería una más para ti-._

-Edward… No lo sé-.

Se separó de mí dándome la mano para apoyarme en él.

-Deberíamos irnos a casa-.

-¿Y tus padres?-.

-Los llamé cuando huiste, les dije que lo pospusieran y que te mejoraras-.

-¿Mejorarme?-.

-¿Querías que le dijera la verdad a mi madre?-.

Suspiré resignada, una falsa enfermedad era mejor que le verdadera historia.

-Ok, entonces vámonos ¿me ayudas?-.

Asintió solamente y me cargó entre sus brazos con facilidad. Abrí los ojos de golpe por la inesperada reacción mientras movía las piernas pataleando.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Ayudándote-.

-Me estás cargando, solo quería que me ayudaras a caminar-.

-Esto es mejor-.

-¡Bájame!- inquirí.

-Sabes que no sucederá. Aprendí que debo llevarte la contraría en muchas cosas Bella y también aprendí que cuando lo hago, te ayudo-.

-Que estúpida deducción- comente con los brazos cruzados.

-Di lo que quieras, no te voy a bajar-.

Caminó en silencio en un largo trayecto, traté de ponerme lo más servicial posible pero me sentía humillada solo quería bajarme.

-Estoy esperando el día para irme de Francia y dejar toda esta porquería atrás- dije enojada.

Giró su cara hacía mi al tiempo en que detenía sus pasos y su rostro mostró tristeza por mis palabras.

* * *

_"La gente me deja en cuanto consigue lo que quiere."_

* * *

Me golpee mentalmente y me recriminé mientras volvía a caminar a un paso más apresurado sin mirarme siquiera.

-Lo siento yo…-.

-No importa-.

-Pero es que yo hablaba de…-.

-No importa te digo-.

-Pero…-.

-No soy nadie, no somos nada ¿entiendes?-.

Me depositó en el suelo sin signo de emoción para abrirme la puerta.

-Entra- ordenó secamente mientras yo lo miraba con temor.

Obedecí sin decir nada y cuando mis piernas se colocaron dentro del auto cerró la puerta de maneta violenta para después poder tomar su lugar. Los vidrios sudaban al par de las respiraciones, sabía que en otro contexto hubiese terminado como _Rose y Jack_ en _Titanic _pero Edward era punto y aparte de todo ello.

El camino fue silencioso, se debatía entre hablar y no por lo que decidió en mirar a través de las ventanas y mirar el paisaje, aunque en si la noche no se lo permitía. Pasamos junto al río Sena quien nos saludaba hermosa con las brillantes luces de la torre _Eiffel_. Me sobresalté de mi asiento al poder notar tan conocido paisaje y miré de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

No me respondió.

Sabía que seguía enojado conmigo y que sus demonios no eran capaces de encontrar paz. El auto tomó un rumbo particular en aquella enorme calle y en un arranque desesperado de inconciencia me giré hacia Edward para exigir respuestas.

-Te hice una pregunta ¿dónde estamos?-.

-En mi casa-.

-¿Qué?-.

El auto se estacionó en tal conocida entrada. Sentí un escalofrió al notarla tan sola, fría y tenebrosa. Había algo definitivamente diferente en ella y no sabía que era en realidad pues tan solo en unos cuantos días de mi partida el entorno se había hecho sombrío y solo.

-Llévame a casa, de verdad quiero ir a mi casa-.

-No voy a volver esta noche ahí-.

-¿Por qué?- exigí saber.

Salió del auto para rodearlo y abrir la puerta del copiloto. Me tendió la mano al salir y me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te arriesgaras a que Black esté ahí?-.

Sus argumentos eran válidos aunque dude por unos segundos en aceptar o no darle la mano pero inclusive antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me había tomado para cargarme como recién casados en la entrada de su nuevo _hogar. _

-¡HEY!-.

-Me pediste ayuda, te estoy dando-.

Caminó hasta la entrada de la casa y de un movimiento me tomó con un solo brazo para abrir la puerta enorme. Como acto de reflejo envolví mis manos en su cuello para no caerme pero sus movimientos rápidos hizo que me sujetara las piernas. Nos miramos el uno al otro mientras nos adentrábamos en el lugar, se dirigió hacia el centro sin perder los ojos de los míos y cuando menos lo pensé habíamos llegado al balcón.

Me encontraba ahí, en los brazos del demonio ángel frente a la bella París. Sus ojos me besaron en cada movimiento y no pude ni me permití bajar la vista. Me aferré más a su cuerpo y una leve sonrisa se asomó de sus bellos labios tentadores.

-Puedo bajarme aquí- dije rompiendo el hilo de miradas profundas y tratando de bajar una pierna pero no me lo permitió.

Halé de nuevo moviéndome entre sus brazos y sin dejar de verme no me lo permitió de nuevo.

-Dije que ya puedes bajarme-.

Su cara seria se quedó concentrada en mi rostro.

-Edward, bájame- ordené.

Comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos escaleras arriba en donde en ningún dejó de mirar mis ojos. Trate de removerme pero no me lo permitió de nuevo. Las largas escaleras me marearon ¿a dónde diablos iba conmigo en brazos?

El pasillo blanco y tétrico de la fortaleza del ángel me aturdió al grado de marearme por completo. Sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos pero tuve la estúpida esperanza de equivocarme.

-_¿A dónde vamos? Tengo miedo, no sé qué pasará. No, él no me haría daño, claro que no. Pero soy tan voluble a él que si me pidiera pasar la noche consigo estaría desquiciadamente cerca de aceptarlo-._

La puerta blanca trastabillo bajo el contacto de sus enormes manos mientras mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la imagen que tenía enfrente.

Su habitación.

La gigantesca cama con pavoroso dosel de seda se encontraba en el lugar intacto, las cosas seguían de tal modo que un escalofrió me recorrió la piel por aquellos recuerdos junto a él. No me baja aún de sus brazos y yo imploraba a que todo terminara de una vez y para todas. Se acercó a la cama y por primera vez en todo el trayecto dejo de verme para asegurarse de lo que hacía.

Me depositó suavemente en ella y asustada comencé a sudar y tragar saliva en seco.

¿Q-u—é hacemos aquí?-.

De manera casi felina se desabrocho la camisa de los puños y las arremangó de manera informal. Los botones de su cuello comenzaron a ser desabotonados lentamente sin abrir la camisa por completo. Me fui de espalda sin doblar mis brazos cerrando las piernas instintivamente haciendo mi cuerpo hacia el centro de la cama y la enorme rasgadura del vestido hizo que una de mis piernas quedará al descubierto. Mi cabello a medio peinar me cayó sobre los hombros desnudos y las siluetas de los ondulados hacia que me viera sensible ante tal figura.

Edward me miró atento ante aquella imagen que le regalaba y cerró suavemente los ojos. Suspiró ruidosamente casi imaginando algo y al abrirlos, a pesar de la poca luz de la luna eran mucho más obscuros.

-Con-n-tés-tame-.

Se acercó lentamente a mí sin tocarme y una voraz sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó de un lado a otro como león acechando a la presa y temblé. Al león le gustó. Hice un movimiento rápido haciendo mi cuerpo hacía atrás alejándome del predador hermoso que tenía enfrente. Me arrodille un poco para después sentarme sobre una pierna y después sentarme, dejando al descubierto mis muslos.

Se adentró dentro del lecho casi con la intención de colocar su cuerpo al mío poniendo mi cara enfrente de la suya. Su respiración me mareo al grado de cerrar los ojos y jalar aire por la boca

-Esta noche… Dormirás aquí, en mi habitación-.

Jadee desconcertada, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio, olvidando por completo que estaba en la habitación blanca del ángel demonio.

* * *

Quiero opiniones Twilighters ¿eh? La verdad es que ese Edward hasta a mí me desespera por ser tan bipolar...

Gracias por seguir tan fieles a la historia y sobre todo, gracias por la paciencia...

**NO OLVIDES TUS REVIEWS, FOLLOW/FAVORITE SI ES QUE TE GUSTÓ.**


End file.
